Guerra Animada
by BlackRose9213
Summary: A varios años de haber vencido al Juez Doom, una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre Bujolandia, y solo un grupo de héroes pueden evitar la destrucción total... es decir, están en problemas
1. Una sombra sobre Bujolandia

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z y ¿Quien Engaño a Roger Rabbit? no me pertenecne, utilizo los personajes del primero y los personajes y universo del segundo para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión, con la invaluable ayuda de mi amigo y colega escritor Dragón Espectral al que se le ocurrió la idea de éste fic en primer lugar, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos.

Guerra Animada

Capítulo Uno: Una sombra sobre Bujolandia

Hollywood, California, Bujolandia, el hogar de las caricaturas más famosas de todos los tiempos, así como actualmente, de series japonesas conocidas como Anime, la vida en Bujolandia se había vuelto muy tranquila o lo que podríamos llamar lo más tranquilo posible.

Ya habían pasado 65 años desde que Doom tratara de destruir esa divertida ciudad y fracasó miserablemente, y aunque era algo que los habitantes de Bujolandia no olvidarían jamás, los seres humanos ya casi lo habían dejado en el olvido, olvidando que a veces una gran maldad puede nacer de donde menos se espera. Era triste saber que hoy día eran muy escasos los que se habían molestado en no olvidar el daño que Doom había intentado hacer no solo a Bujolandia sino el que le hizo a varios humanos.

En un callejón de Hollywood, un grupo de caricaturas mafiosas llegaron en un auto negro, bajando con ellos a un hombre, este hombre era un descendiente de Marvin Acmé, el magnate dueño de Bujolandia que fue asesinado por el juez Doom hace más de 60 años, el hombre se veía en pésimas condiciones, sangraba mucho y constantemente escupía sangre.

-Le hemos traído al tipo que nos pidió jefe-dijo uno de los matones.

De las sombras, una siniestra figura hizo acto de aparición, se trataba de un hombre vestido con una larga capa y capucha negra, mascara de calavera de color plateada, con dos ojos rojos y unas líneas rojas en su boca que asemejaban a una sonrisa, una larga túnica negra con detalles plateados, guantes y zapatos negros, sosteniendo un bastón con un cráneo de cristal en la punta.

-¿Qué quieren de mí? -pregunto el hombre aterrado.

-Es muy simple en realidad, todo lo que quiero es el testamento de tu abuelo, Marvin Acme-explicó el enmascarado.

-¿El testamento de mi abuelo? Yo no lo tengo, si lo tuviera se los daría-aseguró el hombre.

-Oh, entonces dime, ¿quién lo tiene? -el hombre no respondió-te lo pondré de esta forma, puedo ser tu mejor amigo o tu peor pesadilla-dijo el siniestro personaje

-¡Roger...el conejo Roger lo tiene! ¡El lo ha tenido todos estos años! ¡Se lo juro!-dijo el hombre a gritos en un tiento

-¿Un conejo, eh? Debí suponerlo, ese tipo era un idiota, muchas gracias, me has sido muy útil-

-Gracias...gracias...-dijo el hombre aliviado.

-Ahora mátenlo-dijo con simpleza a sus matones.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero le dije lo que me pidió!-objetó el nieto de Acme.

-Lo se y odio a los chismosos-el hombre solo pudo gritar antes de ser asesinado por los matones de aquel asesino-te esfuerzas y te esfuerzas y te rompen el corazón, no importa, con o sin el testamento Bujolandia y toda la Tierra están condenados, y esta vez, ninguna torpe caricatura, ni ningún detective panzón, ni nadie lo va a impedir ¡Nadie!-aseguró el enmascarado con maldad…

 _Se encontraban solos en el salón de clases, ya hacía media hora que debían haberse ido pero la maestra había citado al joven estudiante después de clases. Y ahora él entendía por qué lo había hecho, pues ahora él tenía a su profesora apoyada contra su escritorio mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Ella se encontraba con la blusa abierta, la falda levantada, y su sostén y su tanga ya se encontraban olvidados en el suelo, mientras él ya se estaba sin camisa y con los pantalones bajados a medio muslo, con su erección frotándose contra la vulva de la pelirroja, mientras la pareja se besaba apasionadamente._

 _-Gohan, no estaremos solos mucho rato, penétrame de una vez-pidió la pelirroja._

 _-Si, profesora-aceptó el muchacho, y tras tomar su erección y apuntar hacia la entrada de la mujer, la tomó por la cintura y la penetró con fuerza._

 _La mujer gimió de gusto al sentir el gran miembro de su joven alumno invadir su intimidad, gemido que se repitió una y otra vez conforme el muchacho hacía un increíble vaivén en su interior. El menor también aprovechaba que su maestra tenía las tetas al aire para lamer, chupar y mordisquear los senos de su profesora, encantando aún más a la catedrática por la gran habilidad que el muchacho tenía para ser tan joven._

 _Por veinte minutos ellos mantuvieron un delicioso ejercicio sexual, con el muchacho penetrándola como si no hubiera mañana, y la mujer abrazando la cintura del joven con su pierna, animándolo a meter su miembro más adentro de ella. Finalmente, el pelinegro sintió llegar el final._

 _-Maestra… Jessica… me vengo…- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir el muchacho._

 _-Vente dentro de mi, cariño, lléname con tu semen-pidió la profesora, y el pelinegro asintió._

 _Tras un par de estocadas, el alumno se vino dentro de la maestra, llenando el sexo de la pelirroja con su semilla caliente. Tras recuperarse del ajetreado ejercicio, la pareja recogió y arregló sus ropas hasta que pareció que nada había pasado durante ese rato._

 _-Sabes, mi marido estará fuera este fin de semana-empezó a decir la maestra-y tal vez te gustaría venir a hacerme compañía-propuso la maestra._

 _-Bueno, mis amigos irán a acampar con el hermano de uno, puedo pedirles que me hagan el paro y me ayuden a hacerle creer a mi mamá que estaré con ellos-ofreció el menor._

 _La pelirroja sonrió de medio lado antes de inclinarse y besar a su alumno, antes de tomarlo de la mano y dirigirse juntos hacia la salida de la escuela. En definitiva sería un fin de semana interesante…._

-¡Y corten!-anunció el director, dando por terminado el rodaje.

Con el anuncio del fin de la filmación, los actores se soltaron de las manos y se sonrieron divertidos. Para quienes no hayan adivinado, la mujer pelirroja era Jessica Rabbit, esposa del legendario conejo Roger, y actualmente una de las estrellas del porno animado más reconocidas, equiparando su fama debido a esto que a la generada por ser la esposa de Roger Rabbit, y el jovencito pelinegro era Son Gohan, hijo del igualmente legendario héroe de animación Goku, quien tras varios infelices meses trabajando de camarero en el club _La Tinta y Pintura_ , siendo obligado a dejarse "consentir" por las clientas humanas, finalmente se había desempolvado ese molesto empleo para dedicarse a las animaciones para adultos, por decirlo de cierta manera.

Luego de su rápido acostón con la aclamada señora Rabbit, esta le propuso entrarle en la animación para entretenimiento de adultos, y no precisamente del mismo tipo de entretenimiento que proporcionaban series como _Padre de Familia_ o _La Casa de los_ _Dibujos_ , sino series japonesas como _Bible Black_ o _School Days_.

Casi una semana después el pelinegro había debutado, naturalmente al lado de la pelirroja, y su primera animación, en la cual habían interpretado a un jovencito teniendo su primera vez con su hermosa vecina, se vendió en formato físico y digital como pan caliente. De eso habían pasado ya unos dos meses, y la fama entre el entretenimiento para adultos, además del dinero, llegaban a montones, cosa que ayudaba enormemente a su familia, aunque claro Gohan por pena les mentía sobre de dónde procedencia del dinero.

-Oye, Gohan, ¿vamos a comer?-propuso la voluptuosa pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Claro, Jessica-aceptó Gohan.

A nadie en el estudio le parecía raro el ver a la animación occidental invitar al pelinegro a comer, ni que se llamaran por sus primeros nombres, ya que en los meses que habían transcurrido desde el debut del muchacho en el porno, la pareja se había vuelto muy unida, y no solo por el hecho de que casi todas las animaciones protagonizadas por el hijo de Goku las había hecho en compañía de la pelirroja, sino porque todos presentían una chispa entre ellos. Aunque, para alivio de ellos, tanto sus colegas como la prensa confundían esa "chispa" con sencilla amistad. Lo último que Jessica necesitaba era otro rumor de que engañaba a su marido.

Finalmente llegaron al restaurante donde ellos y otros actores de la compañía para la que trabajaban solían ir a comer entre filmaciones, una sencilla cafetería donde podían pasar inadvertidos sin ser bombardeados de flashes y, aún más molesto, admiradores de sus animaciones que los fastidiaran pidiéndoles autógrafos o dejarlos tomarse fotos con ellos. Pidieron lo que siempre solían pedir, pasta con salsa de tomate para Jessica y filete de res con puré de papa para Gohan, y se dispusieron a comer. Fue una pequeña discusión entre un par de chicos y el dueño lo que interrumpió su comida.

Los dos chicos eran caricaturas, uno rubio con un mechón rosa, piel blanca, ojos purpuras y vestido con un atuendo que combinaba el morado con el rosa y zapatillas amarillas para cerrar su estrambótico cuadro, el otro era un chico más bajo en estatura, de pelo castaño claro con un mechón tapando uno de sus ojos negros, que vestía una playera azul marino, pantalones cortos verdes y tenis blancos. Discutían con el dueño del restaurante, un humano.

-Ustedes no se irán sin pagar, y si hace falta lavarán platos-decía el dueño molesto.

-Ya le dijimos, señor, solo olvidamos traer el dinero, solo deje a uno irse y con gusto le pagaremos lo que le debemos-se excusaba el castaño.

-Si quiere quédese con mi amigo como garantía-agregó el rubio.

-Si no quieres que te pegue mejor cierra la boca, Odd-le dijo el más chico enfadado.

-Ya me decía yo que era mala idea dar de comer a semejantes garabatos-dijo el hombre enfadado.

-¿Nosotros, garabatos? Repítamelo, ¡Repítamelo!-exigió el rubio ofendido.

-¡Garabatos!-repitió el dueño sumamente molesto, haciendo al rubio encogerse ante el tono que utilizó.

-Lo repitió-fue todo lo que pudo decir el rubio a su amigo castaño. El comentario del rubio hizo que el más bajito de los dos se llevara una mano a la frente en señal de pena ajena.

Gohan solo miraba la disputa, no pudiendo evitar sentir lástima por el par de caricaturas por el evidente mal rato que el dueño del restaurante los hacía pasar al regañarlos frente a todos los comensales, antes de fijar su mirada en Jessica, quien para su sorpresa había tomado su bolso y sacado su chequera, más le sorprendió verla llenar uno de los cheques y ponerse de pie hacia el dueño.

-Señor, creo que esto debe cubrir todo lo que estos jovencitos hayan consumido-dijo la pelirroja mientras ofrecía el cheque al humano restaurantero, quien vio sorprendido la cantidad que aparecía escrita.

-Claro, señora Rabbit, no sabe cuanto agradezco su amabilidad-dijo el hombre adulador.

-No más que nosotros-le dijo el castaño por lo bajo al rubio. El más alto asintió ante sus palabras.

-¿Quieren acompañarnos, chicos?-ofreció al par de caricaturas.

Ni cortos ni perezosos el par de animaciones se sentaron en la misma mesa que Jessica y Gohan, el cual se había levantado y cambiado de lugar para sentarse junto a la pelirroja, mientras el rubio y el castaño compartían lugar. La verdad era que al pelinegro le extrañaba que la veterana decidiera invitar al par de desconocidos a sentarse con ellos, y cuando miró a Jessica como preguntándole el por qué lo había hecho, la mujer solo se encogió de hombros.

-Las caricaturas debemos estar unidas-fue todo lo que dijo.

-Por cierto, yo me llamo Odd, Odd Della Robbia-se presentó el rubio.

-Y yo me llamo Kenneth Asakura, ambos somos de la serie Code Lyoko-se presentó y explicó el castaño.

-Recuerdo esa serie, se hizo popular por que fuer de las primeras series en combinar animación tradicional con digital-dijo Gohan impresionado.

-Así es-aceptó Kenneth.

-Nosotros somos…-empezó a decir Jessica, pero Odd la interrumpió.

-Ya sabemos quiénes son, la afamada veterana del mundo de la animación y esposa del conejo Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, y Son Gohan, el hijo del famoso héroe de animación japonesa Son Goku, dudo que haya alguien en Bujolandia que no sepa quienes son-señaló el rubio.

-Debo decir que es un honor conocerlos a ambos-dijo Kenneth con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo es?-preguntó Gohan sorprendido.

-Chico, no solo eres famoso por tu padre, también tienes tus méritos por lo que hiciste en la serie, y por si no lo has notado andas acompañado de la esposa de una leyenda en Bujolandia-señaló el castaño.

-Por no decir considerada una de las más atractivas-agregó Odd guiñando un ojo.

-Vaya, gracias, muchachos-dijo Jessica satisfecha por los halagos del par de chicos.

Su platica se vio interrumpida por un sonidos de sorpresa, miedo y asco, y al alzar los cuatro la vista vieron que en la televisión puesta para los comensales estaban pasando las noticias, y para ser más exactos la noticia del asesinato del nieto de Marvin Acme.

- _Gracias, Oscar, cómo acabamos de informarles señores televidentes, hoy en la mañana se descubrió el cuerpo de Melvin Acme, nieto y hasta ahora heredero del magnate de utilería para caricaturas Marvin Acme, es triste saber que la tragedia vuelve a azotar a la familia Acme luego de que el patriarca original de esta reconocida familia fuera asesinado por el Barón Von Rotten, a quien muchos reconocen por su alias del Juez Senior Doom hace sesenta y cinco años, lo más perturbador fue no solo la manera en que el señor Acme fue asesinado, la cual los forenses afirman fue una bala en la parte de atrás de su cabeza a modo de ejecución, sino lo que el asesino hizo con el cuerpo luego de asesinar al señor Acme_ -explicó la periodista.

Justo mientras hablaba la comentarista, se hizo un acercamiento del cuerpo del señor Acme, e inmediatamente el grupo entendió por qué tantos en el restaurante habían hecho semejantes sonidos de asco y repulsión: aunque se mostrara censurado, el cómo aparecía el rostro de Melvin Acme, el color blanco con negro debajo del cuadriculado de la censura dejaba adivinar que lo que había bajo éste no era un rostro humano sino los avistamientos de un cráneo. Quien fuera el asesino, también derritió la cara de Melvin Acme, hasta dejar visible el hueso…

Continuará

Y con esto termino el que en mi propia opinión es el fanfic más random en que haya trabajado, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades.


	2. El demonio con rostro de ángel

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo Dos: El demonio con rostro de ángel

Hacía un momento habían visto el reportaje sobre el horrible asesinato de Melvin Acme, y la cafetería en la que Gohan, Jessica, Kenneth y Odd se hallaban se encontraba sumida en un sepulcral silencio, dado que para todos era tenebroso la idea de que no solo hubiera muerto el nieto del aclamado señor Marvin, sino que hubiera compartido el mismo triste destino que su abuelo.

-¿Pueden creerlo?-preguntó Jessica, rompiendo el silencio.

-Yo no-dijeron Kenneth y Odd al mismo tiempo.

-Esto me recuerda cuando Marvin Acme fue asesinado, ellos pero bien malos dejaron que ese malvado de Doom me incriminara a mí-declaró un conejo blanco antropomórfico, vestido como humano con pantalones anchos rojos con tirantes y pajarita amarilla con lunares rojos, y quien hablaba pronunciando las erres como des, mientras comía una sopa de zanahoria.

-Cierto, es muy parecido, Conejito-concordó Jessica, antes de reaccionar-¡Roger!-dijo sorprendida, viendo a su esposo quien había aparecido de la nada, sorprendiéndola a ella y a sus acompañantes.

En efecto, era la legendaria estrella de las animaciones de R.K. Maroon, el famoso Roger Rabbit, quien como solo podían él y otras caricaturas de su época se había aparecido al parecer de ningún lugar, y se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente como si nada pasara.

-Conejito, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida.

-Vine a comer contigo, caramelo, pero en el estudio me dijeron que ya habías salido-explicó el conejo.

-Me hubieras llamado, querido-recalcó la casi humana. Roger meditó las palabras de su esposa antes de llevarse la mano a la frente con molestia.

-Conejos dormilones, sabía que se me había pasado algo-declaró Roger sintiéndose muy tonto.

Gohan no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia al ver a la pareja de caricaturas occidentales, pues en los últimos meses había empezado a sentir un cariño especial por la señora Rabbit, lo que generaba un poco de celos hacia el afortunado marido de la mujer, lo que hacía sentir a Gohan un poco tonto de saberse celoso de un conejo, animado, pero conejo al fin.

-Saben, acabo de pensar….-empezó a decir Odd.

-Oh, no, el Fin del Mundo-declaró Kenneth melodramático.

-Kenneth…-le regañó Jessica divertida-¿decías, Odd?-preguntó animando al rubio a seguir.

-¿Y si hablamos con alguien en empresas Acme?-sugirió la animación francesa.

-Odd…-empezó a decir Kenneth cuando analizó las palabras dichas por el más alto de los dos-ahora que lo pienso no es tan mala la idea-aceptó el castaño.

-Tengo mis momentos-dijo el rubio orgulloso.

-Lastima que sean tan escasos-declaró el castaño.

Dicho y hecho, el grupo de caricaturas tomó un taxi hasta la célebre compañía de utilería para caricaturas Acme, quien seguía siendo la líder en abastecimiento de objetos para caricaturas y comedia en general a pesar de los tantos años que habían pasado, y ni siquiera la muerte de su fundador Marvin Acme en el '47 había eclipsado ni un poco el prestigio de la compañía. El edificio era increíble, pues a pesar de haber cumplido setenta años de existir seguía modernizándose, siendo ahora un precioso edificio de metal y ventanas de cristal, con el inmortal logo de la marca Acme en la cima como recordatorio de qué edificio era.

Al llegar fueron atendidos por una muy simpática secretaria, que ni corta ni perezosa al saber que el grupo figuraban el celebre matrimonio Rabbit, que tan amigos habían sido tanto del señor Marvin Acme como del resto de su familia, los hizo pasar a la oficina del vicepresidente, aunque Gohan pasó una pequeña incomodidad cuando la secretaria le guiñó un ojo mientras se relamía los labios. Tras subir por el elevador hasta el último piso, donde fueron recibidos por un hombre humano entrado en años, de piel pálida con rostro estrecho y esquelético, con el pelo negro con entradas, ojos negros y una sonrisa que parecía amable.

-Buenas tardes, dama, caballeros, soy Edward Pattison, vicepresidente de la compañía Acme-se presentó el hombre muy amable.

-Buenos días, señor Pattison, nosotros somos…-empezó a decir Gohan, pero fue interrumpido por la abrupta entrada de un hombre en sus treintas, de pelo negro, ojos grises y mirada decidida, vestido de pantalón de vestir, camisa, zapatos negros, corbata y sobaquera para el arma, un detective en toda regla.

-Señor Pattison-declaró el hombre con decisión.

-Detective Valiant-saludó el señor afable.

-¡Charlie!-declaró Roger emocionado.

-¿Roger?-preguntó el hombre, Charlie, al ver al conejo.

-¡Charlie!-declaró Jessica sorprendida.

-¿Jessica?-preguntó el hombre aún más sorprendido.

-¡Odd!-dijo Odd emocionado.

-¡Odd!-le regañó Kenneth.

-Jessica-le dijo el pelinegro animado a la mujer animada.

-Gohan cree que deberíamos dejar el juego de los nombres-declaró la mujer mirando al resto.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Charlie?-preguntó Roger sorprendido.

-Eso les debería preguntar yo-declaró Charlie a su vez-yo como policía tengo que investigar el homicidio de Melvin Acme-agregó el policía.

-Bueno, nosotros somos habitantes de Bujolandia, por tanto es de esperarse que nos preocupe lo que le pasó al nieto del hombre que nos la regaló-fue la respuesta de Gohan-por cierto, me llamo Gohan, Son Gohan-agregó presentándose.

-Te conozco, chico, eres el hijo de Son Goku, creo que la mitad del departamento lo tiene de mecánico, además del trabajo que ha hecho ayudando a la policía con los demás héroes, yo soy Charles Valiant, detective del Departamento de Policía de Bujolandia-se presentó el oficial, estrechando la mano del chico.

-¿Valiant? ¿Cómo de la Agencia de Detectives Valiant y Valiant?-preguntó Odd sorprendido.

-Si, de hecho además de policía de Bujolandia soy actual dueño de la Agencia, dado que perteneció a mi abuelo, Eddie Valiant-explicó el hombre.

-Comprendo su preocupación-declaró el señor Pattison, ganando el control de la conversación-y comparto su indignación, Melvin y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos desde que el me contrató hace cuarenta años, y les prometo que en la Compañía Acme ya estamos tomando cartas en este asunto-aseguró el anciano.

-Exactamente, ¿qué medidas están tomando, señor Pattison?-preguntó Gohan con escepticismo.

-Para empezar no solo solicité la movilización de casi todo el cuerpo de policía de Bujolandia y de Hollywood, como el detective Valiant puede confirmar, también de varios detectives privados, todo lo que el dinero puede pagar-explicó el vicepresidente.

-¿Y los héroes? Seguro las animaciones superhéroes como Batman o mi papá estarían gustosos de ayudar-declaró el chico animado.

-Sé que todos esos héroes, así como su padre, tanto con su trabajo como mecánico como manteniendo a raya a la mayoría de los villanos animados, están demasiado ocupados para atender algo tan trivial-se excusó el empresario.

-Trivial, ¿ahora considera la muerte de su mejor amigo trivial?-preguntó Odd extrañado.

-Casi parecería que no quiere que los superhéroes se involucren en el caso, señor Pattison-señaló Gohan entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha, siendo imitado por Valiant. Eso pareció haber hecho enfadar a Edward pero antes de que pudiera decir algo…

-Caballeros, caballeros, entiendo su preocupación, pero dudo sinceramente que lanzándonos acusaciones como fiscales corruptos llegaremos a algo-declaró un hombre con una poblada barba de candado castaña surcada de canas, al igual que el pelo perfectamente engominado y las cejas pobladas, piel ligeramente tostada, ojos grises de mirada afable, vestido de elegante traje a medida gris marengo.

-Usted es…-quiso saber el detective.

-Perdonen mi grosería-se disculpó el hombre-Salvador Castilla Buenrostro a su servicio-se presentó estrechando la mano de Charly y de Gohan.

-He oído de usted-declaró Kenneth sorprendido-es el magnate de animaciones, dicen que es el dueño legal de casi todas las series animadas de Hollywood-explicó a sus amigos, quienes lo miraron sorprendido.

-Así es, muchacho, Buenrostro es mi nombre y salvar lo divertido mi pasión-señaló el hombre hablando como si dijera un eslogan.

-Que bonita frase publicitaria-alabó Odd.

-Gracias-agradeció el señor.

-El señor Buenrostro y Melvin iban a hacer unos tratos para aliar su cadena televisiva K-risma con la compañía Acme, para poder ampliar nuestro catalogo de utilería-explicó Pattison.

-Un gusto, señor Buenrostro-saludó Roger saludando al segundo empresario.

-El gusto es mío, señor Rabbit, una caricatura de su magnitud es algo que no se presenta todos los días-halagó el hombre a la inmortal caricatura.

-Oh, gracias-aceptó éste, estrechando la mano del hombre.

-Y díganos, señor Buenrostro, ¿comparte la opinión del señor Pattison? ¿Cree que los héroes no deberían involucrarse?-preguntó Charlie.

-No de momento, la verdad, creo que están más ocupados encargándose de problemas más graves como el Guasón, o Naraku, pero si el asesino del señor Acme vuelve a repetir su golpe, no negaré que lo mejor es que los héroes intervengan ipso facto-explicó el señor. Charlie solo asintió ante las palabras de Buenrostro.

-Ese es un buen argumento-concordó Odd con una sonrisa.

-Así que mejor relájense, váyanse a casa y descanse, seguro la policía pronto atrapará al asesino de Melvin, y sé que el detective Valiant podrá confirmarlo-afirmó Buenrostro, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Charlie, quien solo pudo mostrarse firme ante la afirmación.

-Discúlpeme, señor Buenrostro, pero yo presiento que hay algo más tras la muerte del señor Acme, más tomando en cuenta el cómo fue asesinado, y si es necesario yo mismo investigaré el caso, después de todo seguro le consta que yo mismo soy un héroe-afirmó Gohan.

-Joven Son, entienda que…-empezó a decir Pattison.

-Entiendan ustedes que mi padre no me crió, y mi maestro no me entrenó, para quedarme de brazos cruzados ante algo de esta naturaleza, y como dije yo mismo investigaré el caso y daré con la verdad-afirmó Gohan decidido. Jessica sonrió de medio lado ante las palabras del muchacho.

-¡Así se habla!-aplaudió Odd.

-¡Bien dicho, Gohan!-secundó Kenneth.

-Comprendo su decisión, joven Son, y si le sirve de algo-empezó a decir mientras le entregaba una tarjeta de presentación-mi número, si necesita algo no dude en llamarme-ofreció. Gohan tomó la mano e hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias, señor Buenrostro-agradeció Charlie-bueno, sin más creo que todos deberíamos retirarnos-agregó mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

-Por supuesto-entendió el señor Buenrostro. Charlie lee estrechó la mano a él y a Pattison y empezó a retirarse, seguido de las caricaturas.

-Muy bien hecho, Gohan, no había visto a alguien tan valiente desde mi conejito cuando enfrentó a Doom…bueno, antes de que las Comadrejas le soltaran una caja de ladrillos encima-dijo, orgullosa tanto del muchacho como divertida del tan bonito recuerdo.

-Bueno, adiós y buenos deseos, señores-dijo Roger estrechándoles la mano, aunque prestando la atención a su esposa y al pelinegro, y disponerse a seguirlos. Una vez que los visitantes se fueron, Edward se rio

-¡Los engañamos!-declaro riéndose-cuando tengamos el testamento de Acme podremos controlar todo Bujolandia y ¡haremos lo que queramos con esas caricaturas!-agrego riéndose

-¡Silencio!-bramo Salvador-¡no te entrene para ese nivel de maldad! ¡Tienes mucho que aprender!-recalcó el supuesto magnate.

De la nada, empezó a oírse de la nada una música escabrosa y el señor Buenrostro empezó a cantar, mientras la iluminación de la oficina cambiaba a un rojo infernal y las sombras parecían comenzar a bailar (N/a: este es el que deben poner para oír la canción watch?v=LwJFw1Y10z8).

 _"Se que has sido malicioso, rencoroso y muy vicioso_

 _No es secreto que hasta has mentido_

 _Y también has seducido y has sido traicionero_

 _Muy tramposo y mentiroso_

 _Principiante has sido, pero aprenderás"_

-Respondí a tu anuncio, dinero, poder, categoría, llame al 01 800 RIQUEZAS-recalcó Pattison haciendo con su mano como si marcara en un teléfono.

-¡Buen muchacho y muy pronto tu esfuerzo será recompensado!-le felicitó salvador, apretando las casi inexistentes mejillas del hombre.

 _"Te desarrollaras como un vicioso_

 _Ahora trabajas con un maloso_

 _Que te ayuda a cultivar tu lado tenebroso_

Y mientras su sombra del supuestamente gentil hombre cambiaba para parecerse enormemente a un gran demonio alado, parecido al temible Chernabog que mostraba una escalofriante sonrisa a pesar de ser una sombra.

 _Descubrirás cosas malvadas las cuales nunca pensabas_

 _Y verás que cuando te comportas así eres de lo más malvado_

Las sombras empezaron a tomar formas de todo tipo, unas de demonios, y otras humanas e inhumanas al parecer dando la ilusión de ser animaciones, todos temblando de terror mientras la sombra de Buenrostro, ya nada que ver con la silueta del hombre pues ahora lucía totalmente demoniaca, se reía mientras las aterrorizaba una a una.

 _Se siente tan bien ser el malo_

 _Tan delicioso ser un canalla desvergonzado_

 _Es divertido y emotivo_

 _Darle a alguien el peor momento imaginado_

 _Se siente tan bien ser el malo_

Las sombras demoniacas empezaron a mostrar cómo torturaban a las sombras-animaciones, desde cosas tan poco amenazantes como amarrarlas y hacerles cosquillas en sus puntos sensibles, hasta cosas sacadas de las más escabrosas películas de terror, al son de que los pequeños diablos se reían al ver el sufrimiento de sus victimas.

 _El tema importante_

 _Nadie en Bujolandia lo sabe_

 _Están bajo mi poder_

 _Les voy a hacer la vida imposible_

 _Te prometo que antes del anochecer_

 _Tendré el testamento de Acme"_

-Jefe, ¿por qué no se lo traigo yo?-ofreció Pattison.

 _"Tu oportunidad ya la tiraste_

 _Te encomendé esa posibilidad_

 _Y la arruinaste_

 _Perdiste tu oportunidad_

 _Es un problema el que enfrentas_

 _Si el testamento no encuentras_

 _Note voy a decir quien_

 _Pero alguien tiene que pagar"_

-¡Podría intentarlo de nuevo jefe!-suplicó Edward.

-¡Nunca lo encontraras y menos si esta en manos de ese conejo!-sentenció Buenrostro abofeteándolo en el rostro.

-Pero ahora soy presidente de la empresa, yo puedo... -

-¡Ya no más! ¡Ahora trabajas para mí! -

 _"Haz hecho que sospechara_

 _Pero hay algo sucio en tu cara_

 _Que me atrae como si fueras mi bebe_

A espaldas de Buenrostro y Pattison, las sombras-demonio le hicieron una pequeña remodelación a la sombra del empresario, hasta hacer parecer que éste tenía cuernos y una cola de demonio, cosa que sorprendió a Pattison y divirtió tanto a Buen rostro como a sus abominables sombras, quienes empezaron a maltratar a la sombra de Edward, el cual se caía como si el daño recibido por su sombra lo sintiera él también.

 _Y cuando hayas aprendido cada uno de mis vicios_

 _Obtendrás el gusto de ser_

 _El más malo de todos_

La sombra-demonio de Pattison empezó a unirse a la de Buenrostro y a las otras sombras-demonio a torturar a las sombras-animaciones, y si bien Pattison se sorprendió al principio de ver como su sombra se unía a las torturas, pero rápidamente empezó a disfrutar del espectáculo.

 _Se siente tan bien ser el malo_

 _Tan delicioso ser un desvergonzado_

 _Una emoción_

 _La sensación_

 _De que lo que haces_

 _Se dificulta mucho_

 _Y todo sale mal_

Emocionados por lo divertido, a su parecer por supuesto, de la canción, tanto Buenrostro y Pattison empezaron a bailar algo parecido a un flamenco, divertidos de la idea de lastimar no solo a las animaciones de Bujolandia sino de todo Hollywood cuando su plan se concretara y fueran dueños de todo.

 _Mi garantía es_

 _Que se siente tan bien ser el malo_

 _Tan excitante...Ole_

 _Se más malo...Ole"_

Y dicho esto Buenrostro salió carcajeándose por la puerta, y apenas el anciano quedó solo resbaló y cayó por la pequeña escalinata, dándose de cara en el piso.

-Mi espalda-se quejó Pattison.

Mientras en la calle, Gohan, Charlie y los demás charlaban sobre lo acontecido en la oficina de Pattison, si bien Gohan se había calmado un poco de su ímpetu justiciero, no cambiaba el hecho de que sentía que algo no estuviera bien con Pattison, y no dudo en compartirlo con Charlie quien escuchó todo meditativo.

-Bueno, cuando mi abuelo investigó el asesinato de Marvin Acme, se llevó una sorpresita al descubrir de R.K. Maroon tenía algo que ver con la conspiración de Hojatrébol, y que lo había contratado para conseguir fotos incriminatorias de Acme para obligarlo a vender su compañía a Hojatrébol-explicó el policía.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? A mi me amenazó con hacer que Roger ya no trabajaría con él si no lo ayudaba a tenderle una trampa a Marvin-declaró Jessica con veneno en la voz.

-Bueno, creo que sería mejor separarnos, yo iré a investigar un par de cosas sobre Pattison y ese tal Buenrostro-dijo Charlie decidido, mientras garabateaba algo en unas tarjetas, que entregó a sus compañeros-mi teléfono, quiero que ustedes me ayuden en todo lo posible, en caso, ¿dónde podríamos reunirnos?-preguntó a los demás. Jessica fue la primera en responder.

-La cafetería "Rico's"-ofreció la pelirroja-ahí vamos Gohan, Odd, Kenneth y yo casi diario-agregó. Los tres muchachos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, nos reuniremos ahí mañana para ver si alguno ha averiguado algo-concordó Valiant, y así se despidieron unos de otros, mientras Roger le daba a su mujer un beso en la mejilla que hizo sentir a Gohan un vuelco en el corazón.

Gohan y Jessica regresaron al estudio, donde fueron llamados de atención por el director, pues al hombre le molestó que se hubieran tardado el doble de su tiempo de descanso, y más porque sabían que él quería aprovechar para grabar la segunda parte de la miniserie que los dos protagonizaban, y le pidió a Gohan que se fuera a alistar para grabar su escena.

Dicho esto el pelinegro fue a cambiarse para ponerse su atuendo de uniforme escolar, y fue a reunirse con su coprotagonista, Miki Hosokawa de la serie _Jigoku Sensei Nube_ , quien en esta miniserie interpretaba a la muchacha de la que Gohan se hace novio para ocultar su relación con la maestra Jessica. La muchacha, considerada por humanos y animaciones como una fácil, no pudo evitar relamerse los labios al ver a su compañero.

Tras haberse arreglado, pero sabiendo que no salía en esa escena, Jessica no tuvo más remedio que ver, cosa que de verdad le molestaba al vez a la precoz muchacha bajarle los pantalones al pelinegro, liberando su destacable miembro, y no dudaba en metérselo entero a la boca. Ver la cara de excitación de Gohan ante tal tratamiento era lo que relajaba a Jessica, y más cuando éste empezó a ser más activo en el acto sexual, haciendo a la rubia recargarse en uno de los pupitres del salón, levantarle la falda, bajarle el tanga y penetrarla de un golpe.

Los fuertes gemidos de la voluptuosa muchacha no tardaron en inundar el salón, excitando sin duda a la mayoría de los actores y equipo de filmación, humanos y animaciones por igual, quienes seguro sentían envidia del pelinegro por tenerla tan fuertemente sometida. Queriendo dejar de ver la escena, Jessica regresó a su camerino dispuesta a descansar hasta que la llamaran al set, sintiéndose molesta y confundida. Molesta por oír cuanto disfrutaba esa pequeña fácil con Gohan, y confundida al darse cuenta de cuanto la encelaba ver al pelinegro con la otra fémina.

Continuará…

Y con esto termino el segundo capitulo de este loco fanfic, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades.


	3. Cosas del Corazón

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo Tres: Cosas del Corazón

 _En una normal pero aun así elegante casa, en una habitación preciosamente decorada, una pareja se encontraba besándose apasionadamente, mientras se arrancaban la ropa presas de la pasión. Jessica, la mujer, aprovechó que Gohan, el muchacho, ya había quedado desnudo para aventarlo en la cama y empezar a chupar el miembro erecto del joven. Gohan, apretando las sabanas de la cama con las manos, soltaba fuertes gemidos y jadeos que aumentaban cuando la pelirroja introducía aún más su miembro en su boca._

 _Y si la felación le había gustado al muchacho, cuando la mujer se le subió encima y empezó a introducir su virilidad en sí misma lo hizo tocar el Cielo. Casi sin meditarlo la tomó de la cintura y empezó a penetrarla con fuerza, que lejos de molestar a la docente le encantó, pues el muchacho demostraba una gran potencia en la cama._

 _-Gohan-empezó a decir la mujer entre gemidos._

 _-¿Qué pasa, Jessica?-preguntó el joven en igual condición._

 _-¿Qué pasa con tu novia, Miki?-preguntó la mujer curiosa._

 _-Ni me hables de esa piruja, esa misma sabe que solo ando con ella para que nadie sospeche de lo nuestro-declaró el pelinegro, antes de volver a besar a la fémina._

 _El vaivén sexual se mantuvo durante varios minutos, durante los cuales el pelinegro no mostró piedad a su compañera, quien lejos de disgustarle le encantaba la atención que el más joven le proporcionaba, pues la atendía incluso mejor que su ya ausente marido. Finalmente, tras casi tres horas de sexo, la pareja finalmente culminó en el clímax, y tras un apasionado beso se quedaron dormidos._

-¡Corten, se queda!-dijo el director, y con eso terminó la grabación del segundo capitulo, siendo recibida por los aplausos tanto del staff como de los actores.

Jessica y Gohan dejaron de fingir que dormían y se pusieron de pie mientras dos asistentes les alcanzaban unas batas para cubrir su desnudez. Roger, quien había pasado por su esposa, había estando observándola trabajar, claro que le costó mucho trabajo lograr tranquilizarse durante la escena final, una vez terminada la filmación, el icónico conejo iba a acercarse a felicitar a su mujer, pero entonces, uno de los trabajadores dijo algo que Roger no pudo evitar escuchar.

-Esos dos hacen estas escenas con tanta pasión que cualquier diría que están enamorados-oyó Roger que le comentaba a uno de sus compañeros.

-Ciertamente, parece que fueran novios en realidad-aceptó el otro empleado.

Si ver lo bien que se llevaban su esposa y el pelinegro asiático en la pantalla lo había molestado, ese comentario de los empleados del staff hizo enojar a Roger todavía más, y cuando quiso acercarse y decirle un par de verdades a los tramoyistas humanos, vio a su esposa y al pelinegro acercándose, ya vestidos con sus ropas de calle y riendo muy amenamente para su gusto.

-Oye, Jessica, ¿quieres ir a comer a Rico's?-ofreció el muchacho, y el conejo decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Perdona, Gohan, pero yo ya invité a Jessica a comer-se apresuró a responder el conejo. El pelinegro y la pelirroja miraron al esposo de la segunda sorprendidos.

-Bueno, sí, conejito, pero Gohan venir a comer con nosotros-intentó ofrecer la pelirroja.

-Perdona, caramelo, pero hice reservaciones para dos personas nada más-se "lamentó" el conejo-vámonos, Jessica, o perderemos la reservación-agregó, tomando a su mujer de la mano y casi llevándosela a rastras.

-Espera, Roger-empezó a pedir Jessica al ser jalada por su marido hacia la salida del estudio, antes de dirigirse al pelinegro-perdona, Gohan, saldremos a comer otro día-le dijo apenada al muchacho, antes de enviarle uno de sus famosos besos que voló hasta estamparse en la mejilla de Gohan, cosa que enceló a Roger.

Ya solo, Gohan fue alcanzado por Odd y Kenneth, quienes habían ido para hablar con sus amigos sobre el caso del asesinato del señor Acme, pero el plan había cambiado con la partida del matrimonio Rabbit. Sabiendo que Gohan se sentía decepcionado con la partida de Jessica, el castaño, intentando hacerlo sentir mejor, le puso una mano amiga en el hombro intentando consolarlo. Odd por su parte intentaba convencer al director de darle un papel en la miniserie, aunque fuera del tipo al que la novia usa para encelar al personaje de Gohan, o de ligar a la "novia" de Gohan, recibiendo un chorro de spray de pimienta en los ojos.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos a Rico's, Gohan?-ofreció Kenneth. Gohan esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Claro, Kenneth-agradeció el chico de anime, antes de empezar a caminar a la salida.

-Vamos, Odd-le dijo el castaño al rubio.

-¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis ojitos!-se lamentaba el rubio ante el ardor del spray de pimienta.

Mientras tanto, lejos de la ciudad, en una playa donde estaba prohibido nadar, arriba de un peligroso acantilado, en el interior de un asilo mental abandonado, Edward caminaba acompañado del misterioso homicida de Acme, quien llevaba su traje que lo asemejaba a la santa muerte. El silencio era sepulcral, plagado por lo que, de no ser porque sabían que era el viento, sonaría al lamento de aquellos que vieron terminados sus días ahí.

En cuanto Pattinson le habló al enmascarado de aquel lugar, el maniático homicida se había enamorado, pues era un lugar que había cerrado varios años antes por los horribles rumores sobre la negligencia de los enfermeros y doctores para con los enfermos mentales que alguna vez moraron ahí, llegando incluso a mostrarse indiferentes si se daba la ocasión de que los internos se asesinaran unos a otros.

-Este lugar te va a encantar jefe, tiene todo lo que has buscado, situado en la playa, abandonado, lúgubre, lejos de cualquier metiche y con celdas perfectamente equipadas-explicó el señor Pattinson a su patrón.

-Para mantener humanos, no caricaturas, pero eso se puede arreglar con facilidad-dijo el enmascarado sonriendo-llama a mis sirvientes, diles que traigan a las caricaturas hacia acá-ordenó al anciano, quien hizo una reverencia.

-¿Entonces...esta complacido jefe? -pregunto el hombre asustado.

-¡Toma un hueso mi mascota!-declaro el lunático dándole un hueso de pollo y metiéndoselo en la boca, el cual el anciano luchó por sacarse.

-¡Ya oyeron a Lord Akuma, bola de idiotas, empiecen a meter a esos adefesios!-ordenó Pattison al grupo de villanos de caricatura que el enmascarado, Akuma, había reclutado para ayudarlo en sus planes.

Eran un grupo patético, al grado de que el vicepresidente de la Acme se preguntaba el por qué Akuma los había elegido precisamente a ellos. Primero estaba el ya cliché villano Pedro el malo de Disney, Jack Spicer, el patético villano de la serie Duelo Xiaolin, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, el todavía más patético villano de Phineas y Ferb, los Gloom, el matrimonio de brujos malvados de los 7E, las Crueles, las obsesivas villanas de Ed, Edd y Eddy… bueno, al menos estas eran maliciosas. La única que pasaba por decente era Sheer, la Pirata Espacial de Dino Rey y, por lo que él mismo había descubierto, hija de Akuma.

Junto al grupo se encontraban varias jaulas, y dentro de estas jaulas había todo un sinfín de caricaturas, desde antiguas como Johnny Bravo y los chicos de Mike, Lu y Og, hasta modernas como Tío Grandpa como Gumball, mientras los villanos veían una máquina hecha con materiales reales, que al parecer era un enorme tanque de una sustancia verde, hirviente y apestosa. Todos, tanto los villanos como los prisioneros, eran conscientes de que la sustancia era el temido invento del Juez Doom: el Derretidor.

-¿Seguro que este invento tuyo le gustará al jefe, flaquito?-preguntó el gato animado mirando escéptico la máquina.

-La duda ofende, Pedro, mi Derretidorinador será justo lo que necesita para borrar a esas patéticas caricaturas-declaró el autonombrado científico loco mirando su creación con orgullo.

-¿Seguro que tu "inador" funcionará esta vez, Doofie?-declaró Spicer burlón, usando comillas aéreas al hablar de la maquina, burlándose de la costumbre de Doofenshmirtz de incluir ese sufijo en todos sus inventos.

-Oh, ¿acaso crees que uno de tus Jackbots podría hacer este trabajo mejor?-preguntó el narizón con sarcasmo, haciendo enojar al pelirrojo e iniciando una riña entre los dos.

-Ya habla, Doof, ¿dónde pusiste el botón de autodestrucción de esta cosa?-preguntó Hildy Gloom, inspeccionando la maquina del científico.

-Si, Ojón, ¿dónde le pusiste el botón de autodestrucción?-preguntó su marido, Grim Gloom, divertido por la broma de su mujer hacia el otro villano.

-¿Botón de autodestrucción, Hildy? No me creerás tan tonto para ponérselo-dijo Doof confiado.

-Siempre se los pones-recalcó la bruja malvada, poniendo los brazos como jarra, siendo imitada por Grim.

-Pero esta vez no, me di cuenta de que si queremos evitar que cualquier intento de héroe destruya el Derretidorinador, no puedo darme el lujo de incluir un botón de autodestrucción, aunque eso evitaría si fallamos que cualquier otro villano de pacotilla intente robar nuestros secretos-declaró el druselstiense hablando como todo un científico, lo cual no era.

-Traducción: mi papá le dijo que si se lo ponía sería el primero en caer en el Derretidor-intervino Sheer que pasaba, haciendo reír a los Gloom, Pedro y Spicer-tu no te rías, Spicer, deberías agradecer que mi papá te deje estar cerca de las herramientas-le cortó la risa al chico genio, quien se encogió de vergüenza ante el comentario de la chica.

-Al menos no fuiste tan tonto para construirlo con materiales de animación, Doof-declaró Pedro, mirando otra vez la maquina del druselstiense.

-Yo quiero saber para qué quiere el tío Akuma a todas estas caricaturas-dijo May Cruel, mientras veía a las decenas de animaciones que se encontraban prisioneras dentro de las jaulas que habían traído.

-¿Qué no prestas atención, tonta?-le preguntó molesta su hermana Mary-el tío Akuma quiere a estos tarados para echarlos en el Derretidor-le recordó.

-Ah…-dijo May, como si comprendiera-oigan, ¿no les preocupa que el tío Akuma nos quiera echar a nosotras también al Derretidor?-preguntó, sintiéndose estremecer al ver el gran tanque del químico.

-No seas tonta, May, el tío Akuma jamás nos haría eso-declaró confiada la líder del trio, Lee Cruel.

-Bueno, yo pensaba que mi papá jamás las reclutaría a ustedes tres, y aquí están-declaró Sheer sarcástica, haciendo enojar a sus primas.

-Damas, caballeros… y Spicer-dijo Akuma llamando la atención de los nueve villanos, e hiriendo los sentimientos de Jack al nombrarlo aparte-imagino que todos saben para qué los he llamado-dijo, mirando a sus sirvientes.

-Para ayudarlo a capturar y destruir a todas las caricaturas, más que nada a aquellas que dejaron malos sabores de boca a los espectadores y por tanto no serán extrañados-declaró Pedro con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Exacto, Pedro, pero pregúntense, ¿por qué ustedes? ¿Por qué no villanos de la talla del Guasón o de Akainu?-preguntó Akuma mirando a sus subordinados.

-Porque sabía que si los recluta a ellos, los héroes como Batman o Goku podrían interponerse-declaró Doofenshmirtz con una sonrisa igual de traviesa.

-Exacto, y no solo les ofrecí poder y dinero, sino también beneficiarse de mis planes-declaró Akuma-

-Y a mí me consta-declaró Hildy maliciosa mirando con burla una de las jaulas, donde se encontraba encerrada su rival de la infancia Snazzy Shazam, quien miraba con veneno a la de pelo rosa con morado.

-Juro que cuando salga de aquí te convertiré de nuevo en calamar, Gloom-declaró la bruja rubia molesta.

-"Si" sales de ahí, Snazzy querida, parece que esta vez yo gané y tu perdiste-corrigió Hildy burlona, haciéndole una señal de "loser" a su eterna rival.

-Así se habla, Hildy-declaró Grim orgulloso y encantado de la maldad de su esposa, antes de empezar a darse besos al aire con ella.

-Como decía-empezó a decir Akuma, cortando el momento cursi de la pareja de brujos-solo nos falta algo importante para ver completados nuestros planes-empezó a explicar el enmascarado mientras se paseaba delante de los villanos región cuatro-y creo que saben qué es-dijo, mirando a los nueve villanos.

-¡Un tema musical!-declaró Jack Spicer emocionado, mientras uno de sus Jackbots se volvía una bocina y empezaba a sonar música, antes de recibir un zape de parte de Sheer.

-Él habla del testamento de Marvin Acme, zoquete-le regañó la Pirata Espacial.

-Exacto, Sheer, y eso es justo lo que hacen ustedes aquí, juntos robaremos el testamento de esa rata animada de Roger Rabbit, y entonces nada nos impedirá hacer de Bujolandia, y del mundo entero, lo que nosotros queramos-declaró, animando a los villanos a reírse malvadamente-ahora, ¿qué tal si pasamos a nuestros invitados a sus… habitaciones?-preguntó Akuma burlón, mirando a las caricaturas en las jaulas.

-Yo lo hago, lord Akuma-pidió Grim Gloom emocionado mientras sacaba su varita mágica.

-Espera, Grim, no creo que debas hacerlo-dijo rápidamente su esposa, queriendo detener a su marido antes de que hiciera alguna tontería.

-Déjalo, Hildy, merece una oportunidad-dijo Akuma en un aparente intento de sonar paciente con el brujo de pelo azul-adelante, Grim-animó al brujo, quien hizo algo parecido a un grito de fanática emocionada ante el ánimo.

-Futuras victimas del mal, vayan volando rumbo a su final-citó el hechicero. Lo que fuera que Grim planeaba no fue lo que ocurrió a continuación, pues él y los otros villanos animados, con excepción de Akuma y Sheer, fueron transportados al exterior del asilo, para ser más precisos encima del alto y peligroso acantilado junto al que estaba el psiquiátrico.

-¡Grimwold!-fue el grito molesto de Hildy mientras que ella, su marido y los demás cayeran al vacío.

En el interior del asilo, donde Akuma, Sheer y Pattinson todavía se encontraban, la Pirata espacial y el empresario corrupto veían sorprendidos lo que había ocurrido con sus aliados, mientras Akuma se carcajeaba ante el espectáculo, al punto de hacer como que se limpiaba lágrimas de risa de su máscara de calavera. Sheer esbozó una divertida sonrisa de medio lado y rió por lo bajo.

-Ya sabías que eso pasaría si lo dejabas a él hacerlo, ¿verdad, papi?-preguntó al enmascarado.

-Necesitaba de qué reírme, hijita, ¿y qué mejor fuente de risa que la desgracia ajena?-declaró el hombre vestido como la santa muerte mientras veía a sus prisioneros-ahora, tu y Edward lleven a los prisioneros-le ordenó divertido.

-Si, padre-dijo Sheer.

-Si, señor-dijo Pattinson al mismo tiempo.

-Al menos algo bueno salió de estar metida aquí-dijo Snazzy Shazam tras ver como los Gloom habían caído al vacío por la idiotez de Grim.

Dejando a Akuma y a sus sirvientes, o al menos a los dos competentes, maltratando a sus prisioneros, en "Rico's", Gohan, Kenneth y Odd ya se encontraban comiendo sus especiales del día, estando el rubio ya recuperado de la rociada de spray pimienta que había recibido un rato antes, mientras el pelinegro y el castaño discutían sobre lo ocurrido en el plató de grabación.

-Y ese es el problema, desde que empecé a trabajar con Jessica no he dejado de tener estos pensamientos sobre ella, y no sé por qué me sentí tan mal de que se fuera con Roger-explicó el chico de anime.

-Pero ella te mandó un beso-señaló Odd con la boca llena.

-Si, pero para disculparse por haberse ido-señaló el pelinegro.

-Creo que viene siendo obvio que te pasa con Jessica, amigo mío-señaló el castaño.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué me pasa?-preguntó Gohan, quien ya había dejado de comer y apoyándose en la mesa con los codos, con un ligero toque sarcástico en la voz. La verdad era que lo ocurrido en el plató lo dejó desanimado.

-Estás enamorado de Jessica-fue la bomba que soltó Kenneth. Odd casi escupió la comida ante lo dicho.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó Gohan escandalizado.

-Es obvio: te sientes cómodo hablando con ella, te sientes cómodo trabajando con ella, solo faltaría que vivas con ella-declaró el castaño.

-Dices locuras, Kenneth-declaró Gohan.

-¿Las digo?-preguntó Kenneth retorico, mientras mostraba en su celular el perfil de Toonface del pelinegro, donde en varias de las entradas del muro de perfil el menor hablaba de su convivencia con Jessica.

-Bueno, les parece si vamos a hablar con Charlie, yo quiero saber si ya descubrió algo sobre el homicidio del señor Acme-dijo Gohan levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la salida. Kenneth suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Siento como si no hubiera dejado Code Lyoko-dijo recordando todos los conflictos de la serie, para luego levantarse y seguir a su amigo, dejando a Odd solo en la mesa y con los 3 platillos. Odd se rio divertido

-El que se fue a la villa perdió su comida-dijo preparándose para comer los 3 platillos, cuando Kenneth lo jalo de su sudadera.

-Vámonos-le regañó

-Oh-se lamentó Odd

Mientras tanto, en el hogar de los Rabbit, tras una… interesante comida en el restaurante " _Cher élégant et charmant_ ", el matrimonio animado se encontraban arribando a su hogar, y mientras Roger se iba a preparar las cosas para su siguiente producción junto con Bebé German, Jessica se sentaba a ver televisión. Estaba muy enojada con su esposo, dado que toda la comida estuvo haciendo payasadas, que si bien divirtieron tanto a los comensales como a los meseros del restaurante, a ella le molestó que su esposo, en un restaurante tan elegante, no podía mantener la seriedad.

Al encender el televisor, le llamó la atención el anuncio de una exposición de arte, cosa que le llamó la atención, pero entonces meditó que no podía ir con Roger, dado que si bien quería a su esposo, no le prestaría atención a la exposición y, conociéndolo, acabaría haciendo alguna payasada que la haría pasar algún ridículo. Fue cuando una idea cruzó su cabeza, y acto seguido sacó su celular.

-Sé que mi conejito se encelará cuando haga esto pero…-empezó a decir Jessica mientras marcaba-¿Gohan? Habla Jessica, ¿tienes algo que hacer en la tarde?-preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa….

Continuará…

Y con esto termino el segundo capitulo de este loco fanfic, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades.


	4. Conociendo al Salvador

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo Cuatro: Conociendo al Salvador

La tarde ya estaba comenzando, cuando Gohan y Jessica llegaron a la galería de arte, ambos estaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro, maravillándose con las pinturas, esculturas, entre otras obras maestras, Gohan mostraba sus conocimientos, adquiridos por la gran educación a la que su madre lo sometió siendo muy pequeño, algo que admiraba a Jessica, realmente, la afamada caricatura disfrutaba tener una conversación decente debes en cuando.

Al otro lado del museo, dos de los amigos de la pareja acababan de llegar, se trataban de Kenneth y Odd, aunque el rubio tenía una mirada molesta en el rostro. El castaño por su parte tenía una expresión aburrida, pues le molestaba que su amigo mostrara una actitud tan infantil.

-Ya quita esa cara Odd-le pidió el más bajito molesto por el berrinche del más alto

-No quiero, tú me engañaste-acusó Odd enfadado.

-¿En que momento te engañé? Yo nunca te dije que iríamos al club La Tinta y Pintura-se defendió Kenneth

-Me dijiste que iríamos a ver obras de arte, ya sabes, obras de arte-dijo Odd formando una silueta femenina con sus manos con curvas demasiado llamativas y con un rostro demasiado lujurioso

-¿Code Lyoko de te dejo urgido, verdad?-pregunto Kenneth negando con la cabeza, cuando su vista se fijo en dos personas conocidas-oye, son Gohan y la señora Jessica-señaló, haciendo que el rubio mirara a la pareja.

-Es cierto, ¡oigan chicos!-grito Odd, pero Kenneth le tapo la boca con la mano.

-Silencio, mira-señalo Kenneth y Odd vio a la pareja de nuevo-se ve que ambos están muy a gusto solos, lo mejor será no molestarlos, ya los veremos cuando nos reunamos con Charlie-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Crees que esto le guste a Roger?-preguntó Odd.

-Mientras no digamos nada no hay problema, ya vámonos-dijo Kenneth empujándolo.

Ambos salieron del museo, dejando a Gohan y Jessica disfrutar de las piezas de arte, así como de su compañía, si darse cuenta que una sombra parecía estarlos vigilando, para luego salir del museo como si estuviera viva.

Mientras tanto, en aquel espeluznante asilo, las caricaturas eran arrojadas al Derretidor, ahora era el turno de Gumball, el gato azul estrella de "El Increíble Mundo de Gumball", Akuma lo sujetaba del cuello y se preparaba para arrojarlo al Derretidor, mientras el gato azul se debatía en su agarre.

-Vamos amigo...hay que discutirlo...sé que podemos hacerlo...-dijo Gumball sonriendo asustado. Akuma se quedó como si estuviera pensándolo.

-Eh...no-dijo lanzándolo al Derretidor, acabando con la vida del gato animado, provocando la risa de Akuma-y con esto fue el fin de esa serie, es la sexta en esta semana y eso que apenas estamos en martes-dijo riéndose-nada mal para comenzar la semana-pregunto a las únicas que estaban cerca, sus sobrinas.

-Elige un color-le pidió May a su hermana Marie, ya que ambas estaban jugando con un adivinador.

-Dije... ¡nada mal para comenzar la semana!-repitió Akuma llamando la atención de ambas, quienes rápidamente comenzaron a aplaudirle-gracias, gracias, y a juzgar por quién era, creo que ya podemos decir que su serie se canceló-agregó divertido, mirando el tanque de Derretidor

-Me alegra, ya que por series como esas cancelaron nuestro programa-dijo Lee, quien estaba sentada en un sillón pegado a la pared, viendo la televisión.

-Y nuestros novios terminaron con nosotras-agregó Marie.

-No sabía que sacar órdenes de alejamiento contara como "terminar"-declaró Sheer divertida mientras entraba en la habitación-además, trío de idiotas, su serie no se canceló, ya la habían finalizado con la película, solo dejaron de pasarla-les recordó con burla. Sus primas la miraron mal.

-Como sea, niñas, ahora que los personajes de esta serie "desaparecieron", la pobre cadena va a tener que vender los derechos, buen momento para que cierto magnate bondadoso de la animación aparezca hable con el director de la cadena sobre su ya hecha oferta por los derechos de esa serie-dijo Akuma apareciendo con su disfraz de Salvador. Pero al verlo, Marie y May lanzaron un grito de susto.

-¿Quien es usted?-grito May.

-¿Y qué es lo que hizo con nuestro tío Akuma?-cuestionó Marie, mientras May se ponía en guardia.

-¡Arriba los nudillos viejo pantalones de terciopelo! -gritó lanzando un golpe, mismo que Akuma detuvo con su mano, apretando con fuerza la de May, lastimándosela.

-¿Qué no ven? ¡Soy yo, inútiles! ¡Este solo es el disfraz que uso cuando acudo a esas reuniones donde compro los derechos de las animaciones! ¡Zopencas y monótonas chimpancés!-les gritó furioso al par de chicas rudas.

-Diablos, debe ser el magnate más rico de todo Hollywood si tiene los derechos de tantas series distintas-exclamo Lee sorprendida, dejando que sus hermanas aplaudieran por el logro de Akuma, quien hizo agradecido varias reverencias.

-Si, pero la parte que en serio alegra mi corazón es ver a esos creadores sufrir-suspiro-hubo un tiempo en que trataron de obligarme a ser como todas estas caricaturas, pero yo tenia una visión muy diferente del mundo, una que nadie más compartía, sea caricatura o humano-agregó Akuma, viendo al cielo dramático como actor shakesperiano.

-Tal vez era que no les gustaba como actúa-soltó May. Akuma se tenso y volteo a verla, provocando que Lee abriera la boca preocupada y Marie le tapara la boca a May, mientras Sheer se llevaba la mano a la frente.

-¿Como actúo?-pregunto molesto-los actores actúan, las marionetas actúan, los aburridos, inútiles, idiotas de pacotilla que son los políticos actúan...yo hago ciencia mezclada con misticismo, soy ¡ALQUIMISTA!-gritó furioso a la rubia, quien se encogió de miedo.

-Tal vez no lo querían por su alquimia-soltó Marie y Akuma lanzo un golpe con su bastón, mismo que ambas esquivaron agachándose.

-Ellas no lo dijeron de verdad tío Akuma-intervino Lee-todo el mundo adora la alquimia, es que es una de las más cursis, aburridas, feas y estúpidas ideas que se ha escuchado...-empezó a decir, pero solo causó que Akuma empezara a lanzar varios golpes contra ella, mismos que evadió, revelando un recorte de periódico pegado en la pared, mismo que mostraba a la nueva pareja estrella de Bujolandia, Gohan y Jessica Rabbit. Al ver la noticia del recorte y donde estaba, Akuma comenzó a enfadarse más

-Eh...Lee...-empezó a decir, intentando contener su rabia.

-Sí-preguntó Lee curiosa.

-¿Acaso es correcto suponer que cada vez que traemos a estas caricaturas a nuestro nuevo escondite...siempre te sientas exactamente en el mismo punto, bloqueando justo esa valiosa información de mi vista? -cuestiono Akuma señalando el recorte.

-Es que esta parte es muy cómoda, aquí tengo la televisión de frente, me llega una deliciosa brisa y... ¿qué?-pregunto confundida antes de que Akuma la sujetara del cuello y la lanzara por los aires, siendo salvada por sus hermanas

Akuma miro el recorte y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la sombra que había estado en el museo apareció y le informo lo que vio a su amo. Al oír lo que la sombra le susurraba la sombra, "Salvador" sonrió de la misma forma en que lo haría Akuma, de manera retorcida y aterradora.

-Ya veo, entonces esos rumores son ciertos, Gohan es el único héroe peligroso que se encuentra tan cerca de mis dominios y que podría ser un problema a mis planes, pero esta pequeña chispa que ambos comparten puede serme muy útil-dijo riéndose-Sheer-la aludida dio un paso al frente hacia su padre.

-¿Si, padre?-preguntó la pirata solicita.

-Tengo una misión para ti-Akuma chasqueo sus dedos y varias sombras más aparecieron, sombras de distintas formas diabólicas-y ustedes mis niños, irán a la casa de ese conejo y me traerán el testamento de Acme, ya que ni la caricatura más caricatura de todas puede esconder nada de las sombras-dijo Akuma con un brillo diabólico en sus ojos.

Había terminado la exposición, y ahora Gohan, Jessica, Kenneth y Odd, aunque estos procurando que la otra pareja no se dieran cuenta que ellos habían estado también en el museo, el grupo llegó a "Rico's", donde se encontraron con Charlie, y vieron que no estaba solo, pues el detective estaba acompañado por una mujer humana de casi su edad, de aparente etnia asiática, japonesa al parecer, de pelo negro, ojos negros almendrados, piel pálida y vestida con una blusa a botones, jeans y tenis blancos.

-Gohan, Jessica, Kenneth, Odd-saludó el detective a las animaciones cuando se acercaron a la mesa.

-Hola Charlie, hola, Yumiko-saludó Jessica con cariño tanto al detective como a la joven que estaba con él.

-Hola, Jessica-saludó la asiática con una sonrisa.

-¿La conoces, Jessica?-preguntó Gohan curioso a la pelirroja.

-Permítanme presentarme, me llamo Yumiko Nara-presentó la pelinegra, haciendo una reverencia.

-Es mi bella prometida e infiltradora de información-explicó Charlie, abrazando a la pelinegra por los hombros y dándole un beso en la sien.

-Sin querer sonar grosero pero, ¿para qué la invitaste, Charlie?-preguntó Kenneth confundido.

-Que mi querida prometida es quien me consiguió algo de información tanto sobre Pattinson como de Buenrostro-explicó el detective, mientras las animaciones tomaban asiento y ponían atención.

-Una ventaja de ser camarera es que conoces a un par de personas y te abres a ti misma un par de puertas-comentó orgullosa la japonesa.

-No nos tengas en suspenso, Yumiko, ¿qué averiguaste?-pidió Jessica interesada.

-Para empezar de Pattinson, según los círculos financieros él y Acme no era TAN amigos como él les dijo a ustedes, de hecho abundaban los rumores tanto de que Pattinson había estado haciendo negocios turbios a espaldas de Acme, como que éste ya estaba contemplando la opción de relevarlo de su cargo, de hecho parece que lo pensaba hacer investigar sobre los supuestos negocios turbios, además, como seguramente sabrán, ahora que el señor Acme murió, Pattinson es el nuevo presidente de la compañía Acme-explicó la camarera.

-Entonces Pattinson es quién más ganaba con la muerte de Acme, no solo subiría en la empresa, sino que se salvaría de perder su empleo e, incluso, de ir preso-dedujo Gohan.

-Exacto, y no es más escabroso que lo que descubrí del tal Buenrostro-explicó la mujer.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Odd interesado, tomando un trago del refresco que había ordenado.

-Nada-fue todo lo que dijo Yumiko.

-¿Nada?-preguntaron Kenneth y Odd confundidos.

-Nada, al parecer el tal Buenrostro salió de la nada hace casi un año, y empezó a comprar los derechos de varias animaciones canceladas, que naturalmente le da regalías cada vez que otras cadenas e incluso la suya propia transmiten dichas caricaturas-explicó la asiática.

-¿Canceladas?-preguntó Jessica interesada.

-Si, y lo extraño es que cuando investigué las animaciones cuyos derechos ahora pertenecen a K-risma, la cadena televisiva de la que Buenrostro es dueña, y noté algo extraño-empezó a explicar la mujer.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Charlie.

-Todas esas series se cancelaron porque todos los personajes que aparecían desaparecieron misteriosamente-explicó Yumiko-de hecho cuando investigué supe que nadie sabe qué les ocurrió a esas animaciones, solo desaparecieron de la noche a la mañana-agregó.

-¿Desaparecieron? ¿Así nada más?-preguntó Gohan sorprendido.

-Pero eso es imposible, las animaciones no desaparecen así nada más, incluso las menos populares siguen rondando por Bujolandia aún cuando sus series se cancelaron-señaló Charlie meditativo.

-Miren a Betty, por años no tuvo mucha chamba por las caricaturas a color, y aún tiene su chispa-señaló Jessica, recordando el mal rato que vivió su amiga Betty Boop hasta que la volvió a apreciar en la animación.

-Pero entonces, ¿qué les sucedió?-preguntó Gohan meditando lo dicho por Valiant.

-No sé pero si sé esto: aparentemente, Buenrostro presentó sus ofertas para comprar los derechos de las animaciones canceladas incluso antes de que se anunciara su cancelación, de hecho algunas ofertas las dio antes de que los personajes de dichas series desaparecieran-explicó Yumiko.

-Como si supiera que las animaciones no van a durar mucho-continuó Charlie desconfiado.

Mientras tanto en la residencia del matrimonio Rabbit, Roger había terminado de arreglar las cosas para su siguiente grabación junto con Bebé Herman, y dado que su querida Jessica había salido según con unas amigas, y él decidió aprovechar el rato que estaría solo. No se daba cuenta de que varias sombras demoniacas que merodeaban entre las sombras de su casa.

Tras unos segundos en su armario, Roger salió con un traje blanco de disco, y encendió la disco casera que tenía en su casa. Jessica hacía años le había pedido que se deshiciera de la maquina, pues las luces estroboscópicas de esta le causaban dolor de cabeza, pero en opinión de Roger lo que Jessica no supiera no le dolería. Ni siquiera notaba que varias de las sombras, a sus espaldas, se encontraban revisando los cajones y pisos de su casa, y fue cuando empezó a sonar la icónica canción de _Stayin' Alive_ , y la disco empezó a disparar luces estroboscópicas.

Para espanto de las sombras, las luces empezaron a alcanzarlas, destruyéndolas casi de inmediato apenas las tocaban, y mientras el conejo animado disfrutaba recordando la increíble época Disco, las sombras huían despavoridas, siendo algunas alcanzadas por las luces danzantes de la máquina de música. De hecho de las docenas de sombras demoniacas que habían llegado por orden de Akuma, habían llegado a la casa, de hecho solo una había salido entera.

En el asilo, Akuma y sus secuaces, salvo Pattinson que por mantener las apariencias había regresado a la compañía Acame, y Sheer que se había retirado a cumplir con la misión misteriosa encomendada por su padre, se encontraban trabajando en la maquina de Derretidor, algunos vigilando a los nuevos prisioneros, cuando la sombra demoniaca arribó a donde se encontraba su siniestro señor. Akuma al verla llegar se mostró emocionado, pero luego de que la sombra le explicara la situación entre los susurros fantasmales que usaban para comunicarse, Akuma estalló en ira, que llamó la atención de los otros villanos presentes.

-¡¿Los venció con una miserable disco casera?!-preguntó Akuma furioso.

-Vaya, es bueno-reconoció Grim Gloom sorprendido.

-Cierra la boca, Grim-le aconsejó su esposa.

-No, piénsalo, Hildy, usó una simple disco casera para derrotar a toda una legión de sombras demoniacas, ni siquiera a Perry el Ornitorrinco se le ocurriría-declaró Doofenshmirtz sumamente maravillado por lo ocurrido.

-Debo admitir que ese conejo, a pesar de ser una animación, no es tan tonto-declaró Jack Spicer.

Si querían demostrar admiración por la "pericia" del señor Rabbit, lo único que lograron los tres villanos animados fue enfurecer a su jefe, pues el tomó su hoz y empezó a ondearla contra ellos tratando de alcanzarlos. Las Crueles se carcajeaban por la suerte de los tres, al igual que Pedro, la única que no se reía era Hildy, quien sentía pena porque todo lo empezó la bocota de su marido. Tratando de evitar quedar muda, intentó ofrecer una solución.

-Señor, ¿y si en vez de recurrir a las sombras, pedimos la ayuda de otros villanos?-preguntó la bruja.

-Ya tengo bastante con ustedes, bola de idiotas, ¿por qué pediría ayuda a otros villanos de pacotilla?-preguntó Akuma sumamente furioso, poniendo nerviosa a la Gloom.

-Bueno, no podemos usar las sombras porque el conejo tiene acceso a su única debilidad, así que podemos recurrir a villanos que también puedan meterse a su casa y robar el testamento-explicó Hildy.

-Eso no suena tan mala idea, tío Akuma-aceptó Lee.

-Si, esta ese ladrón de papel que salía con Jackie Chan-secundó Marie.

-O el niño cabezón que se peleaba con Dexter-terció May.

-Oh, ¡Oh!, también nos podrían ayudar esas cinco chicas de esa animación japonesa… ¿cómo era que se llamaba?-sugirió Grim, dándose un tiempo para recordar la serie de la que hablaba.

-¿Shaman King?-sugirió su esposa sarcástica.

-Si, esa, la rubia la acompañaba un fantasma de humo, podría sernos útil-declaró Grim con una sonrisa.

-¿Las Cinco Lilys?-preguntó Jack incrédulo-esas no nos ayudaran, no son villanas, solo cobardes… yo se de eso-declaró orgulloso, antes de darse cuenta de que se había insultado solo.

-¿Ve, Lord Akuma? Usted dispone de todo un catalogo de villanos que estarían encantados de ayudarle-le dijo Hildy con tono adulador.

Akuma se dedicó a meditar la sugerencia de Hildy, pues aunque no lo diría en voz alta sabía que la bruja tenía razón, solo en Disney, de donde habían salido cuatro de los villanos que ahora le ayudaban, había docenas y docenas de buenos villanos, incluso entre aquellos a quienes el podía reclutar sin miedo de que su presencia alerte a los héroes. Finalmente sonrió malévolamente bajo su mascara de calavera.

-Pedro, trae el teléfono, tengo un par de llamadas que hacer-dijo con siniestro misterio, mientras se retiraba a sus oficinas a meditar su siguiente movimiento.

-¿Tenemos teléfono?-preguntó el gato obeso a sus compañeros, quienes se encogieron de hombros.

Continuará…

Y con esto termino el segundo capitulo de este loco fanfic, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades.


	5. El Títere de Akuma

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo Cinco: El Títere de Akuma

En el sanatorio mental Saint Louis, destinado precisamente a humanos y animaciones carentes de facultades mentales, en la división de criminales mentales, aquellos que en su locura habían cometido crímenes atroces, se encontraba una figura sombría recluido en una de las celdas, estando firmemente amarrado con correas que evitaban el mínimo movimiento. Los guardias incluso tenían órdenes de tener extremo cuidado a la hora de alimentarlo, pues era sabida su acostumbrada crueldad incluso con la mano que le alimentaba. Nadie ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

De la nada, lo que parecía una gran hoja de papel se deslizó por debajo de la puerta, y tomó forma hasta parecer una gran figura de origami de un hombre. Era el peligroso ladrón Origami, enemigo de al versión animada del héroe Jackie Chan, y había sido enviado a liberar a esa figura sombría. Rápidamente volvió su mano en una cuchilla de papel, que a pesar de su aspecto resultó ser más dura que el metal pues pudo romper las ataduras de la figura.

-Hora de reunirte con tu papi-fue lo que dijo el ladrón de papel.

-Papi…-fue todo lo que dijo la figura, mientras se alistaba para destruir todo a su paso…

En el asilo abandonado, Akuma se encontraba sonriendo, pues a su parecer había hecho bien al contratar los servicios de Origami, pues tras tres horas de haber enviado al criminal de papel, éste se aparecía acompañado de la figura sombría que había ayudado a escapar de Saint Louis, sonriendo con arrogante suficiencia.

-Origami, muchacho, en cuanto leí sobre ti supe que eras el hombre para éste trabajo-dijo el enmascarado orgulloso.

-Todo para sus deseos, Lord Akuma-dijo el ladón realizando una reverencia.

-Cuanto gusto me da volver a ver a mi hijo, y sé que mi Sheer estará encantada de ver de nuevo a su hermano menor-declaró la animación lunática, acariciando la mejilla de la figura siniestra y ensombrecida.

-Imagino que si, ahora, si pudiéramos hablar de mis honorarios…-empezó a señalar el ladrón.

-Si… sobre eso…-empezó a decir Akuma, y de pronto le lanzó un globo al parecer lleno de agua a Origami.

Rápidamente el ladrón volvió su mano una cuchilla de papel y cortó el globo, pero acabo siendo su error fatal pues apenas el líquido lo empapó empezó a disolverse como si le hubieran echado ácido. Y fue ahí cuando comprendió que Akuma lo había engañado, pues el contenido de ese globo no era agua… era Derretidor. En cuestión de minutos, el ladrón se disolvió totalmente y ahí fue su fin.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte con el cambio-declaró Akuma burlón-ahora, hijo, tengo una misión muy importante para ti-declaró mirando al sombrío.

-Misión… -fue todo lo que repitió la cosa.

-Pero primero vamos a vestirte, no puedes ir en esas fachas-agregó, invitando a la sombra a caminar a un cuarto.

-Vestirse… fachas… -repitió la sombra.

En la casa de los Rabbit, Roger seguía disfrutando de su rato solo bailando al estilo disco, disfrutando el poder memorar lo mucho que se divirtió en la época de los pantalones acampanados, e incluso había colgado una esfera disco en el techo, la cual ya tenía pensado quitar antes de que Jessica regresara. Tan ensimismado estaba bailando que ni siquiera había notado que alguien había abierto la puerta de su casa, y que ese alguien se encontraba detrás de él apunto de golpearlo. Lo único que Roger alcanzó a notar fue que el sonido de algo siendo arrancado antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Unas horas después de haber charlado con Charlie y Yumiko sobre lo que la japonesa había descubierto tanto sobre Pattinson como sobre Buenrostro, Gohan y Jessica se dirigían a la residencia Rabbit para que la pelirroja descansara y charlara con su marido, quien se había quedado en casa, sobre lo descubierto ese día.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Gohan, la verdad es que me divertí mucho en el museo-dijo la pelirroja agradecida.

-No hay de qué, Jessica, entre amigos no hay favores, la verdad yo también me divertí en el museo, fue lindo ir a una exposición, no iba desde que había comenzado a trabajar en La Tinta y Pintura-explicó el pelinegro con una sonrisa-antes me gustaba ir con mis papás, aunque mi papá se aburría de muerte en esos lugares-agregó riéndose, haciendo reír también a su compañera.

Aunque no lo exteriorizara, y prefiriera mantenerlo en silencio, a Jessica se le hacía cómodo charlar con Gohan, pues le permitía tener algo de madurez en sus conversaciones. Si bien adoraba a su marido, eso nadie lo podría negar, le frustraba que con Roger nunca podía charlar sin que la conversación terminara en alguna broma del conejo, y si bien le gustaban las bromas, tampoco hacía daño algo de madurez. Incluso tenía pensado convencer a su marido de dejar a Gohan quedarse a cenar en su casa.

Pero cuando llegaron al hogar de la pelirroja encontraron la puerta abierta y al entrar, todo el lugar estaba destrozado, Jessica se alarmó y comenzó a buscar a Roger, a quien encontró con la cabeza metida en el interior de la esfera disco, y con ayuda de Gohan lo sacaron de ahí, mostrando que el golpe le había causado un tremendo chipote.

-¡Roger! ¿Te encuentras bien, conejito? -pregunto preocupada.

-¿Anotaron la matricula del auto que me atropelló?-pregunto el conejo aturdido y Jessica respiro aliviada.

-¿Que alivio, esta bien... qué paso? ¿Quién hizo esto?-pregunto alarmada.

-No... No lo sé, caramelo... todo paso tan rápido... solo recuerdo estar bailando... cuando de pronto... me apagaron las luces-explicó el conejo animado.

-Al parecer estaban buscando algo-señalo Gohan viendo como todos los cajones estaban abiertos, así como algunos muebles de ropa.

-Eso es muy... un momento, ¿que hace él aquí, Jessica? -pregunto Roger extrañado.

-Luego de ir al museo fui al restaurante a hablar con Charlie, me encontré ahí con Gohan y los demás, y él gentilmente se ofreció a acompañarme-explico Jessica, no queriendo decirle que pasó toda la tarde con el chico.

-Si tu lo dices-dijo Roger, aunque miraba a Gohan con cara de pocos amigos, cuando reaccionó-¡Oh no!-grito corriendo hacia su caja fuerte, la cual estaba abierta, rápidamente saco un cajón lleno de zanahorias-que alivio...no se llevo mis zanahorias-dijo el conejo aliviado.

-¿Guardas zanahorias en una caja fuerte?-pregunto Gohan extrañado.

-Bueno...sigue siendo un conejo-señalo Jessica divertida y Gohan asintió.

-Parece que no se llevaron nada de mis zanahorias, ni de las joyas de mi caramelito, solo el viejo y arrugado testamento de Acme falta-registro Roger sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Que dijiste?-exclamaron Gohan y Jessica.

-Que solo falta el... -empezó a repetir Roger cuando reaccionó-¡FALTA EL TESTAMENTO DE ACME!-grito alarmado y corriendo de un lado a otro muy preocupado.

-Oh no-Jessica se quedo muda y temerosa al escuchar eso

-¿Quien pudo haberlo robado?-se pregunto Gohan.

Y en el asilo abandonado, una figura imponente, de un hombre alto, fornido, vestido con un raído sobretodo de color negro, así como botas negras, llevando arrastrado lo que parecía ser un pico de minería y una máscara de minero, usando guantes del mismo color, se acerco a Akuma, conforme avanzaba, los secuaces de Akuma se encogían de miedo ante la presencia de ese tipo

-Ah, Junior, volviste, dime que tú si tuviste éxito, por favor-pidió Akuma como si le hablara a un niño pequeño y Junior saco un papel de color azul claro, mismo que entrego a Akuma.

-Éxito-fue todo lo que dijo Junior como en un respiro.

-Ah, buen trabajo Junior, sabía que podía confiar en ti, después de todo, cuando necesito un trabajo bien hecho, es bueno llamar al más indicado-dijo Akuma riéndose.

-Indicado-repitió Junior.

-Jefe... esto no era a lo que nos referíamos c-c-cuando... dijimos de llamar a otros villanos-dijo Pedro asustado.

Él y el resto de los villanos se encontraban temblando de miedo ante lo perturbador del enmascarado, sobre todo considerando que, lejos de lo que ellos esperaban, el enmascarado no era una animación sino un humano. Y la idea de que un humano mostrara el mismo nivel de crueldad que el mismísimo Guasón era algo que les helaba la sangre.

-Y por eso es tan divertido-dijo Akuma riéndose-con el testamento de Acme en mi poder y Sheer vigilando a ese Saiyajin mi victoria es segura-declaro Akuma riéndose.

-Sheer… hermana…-suspiró Junior.

-Si, Junior, tu hermana está justo ahora haciéndonos sentir sumamente orgullosos-declaró Akuma con malicia.

Al día siguiente, Gohan y Jessica se encontraban en el estudio, y ya estaban preparándose para la grabación, pues ese día grabarían el que vendría siendo el último capítulo de la saga en que trabajaban, en el que Gohan el estudiante y la maestra Jessica decidían fugarse para seguir felices juntos, sobre todo ante la noticia de que la docente esperaba un hijo del muchacho. Pero ellos tenían otra cosa en qué pensar.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Roger?-preguntó Gohan preocupado.

-Mucho mejor, solo tiene jaquecas, pero ya está acostumbrado-explicó Jessica-de nuevo, Gohan, gracias por dejarnos quedarnos en tu departamento-agregó con una sonrisa agradecida.

-No hay de qué, Jessica, no se podían quedar ahí luego de lo que pasó anoche-recalcó el pelinegro.

La verdad luego de que alguien irrumpiera en la casa Rabbit, noqueara a Roger y robara el testamento de Acme, naturalmente, el matrimonio Rabbit no podía quedarse en su casa, pues no fuera que el ladrón volviera y no se limitara solo a golpear al conejo, por lo que Gohan les ofreció quedarse en su hogar, ya que desde que comenzó a trabajar en esa área se compro su propio departamento cerca del trabajo, y cabe decir que Jessica aceptó gustosa, pero Roger no estaba muy contento que digamos. La verdad la pareja no entendía la enemistad que el conejo animado parecía sentir por el muchacho, y Jessica la verdad se sentía preocupada por su marido.

Decidiendo dejar la cosa de lado, la pareja decidió salir de una vez al plató, cuando un muchacho animado, delgado de pelo pelirrojo alborotado, de ojos cafés con cejas ligeramente pobladas, esbelto y con los dientes ligeramente salientes, vestido con un uniforme virtualmente idéntico al de Gohan, solo que iba sin corbata, la camisa ligeramente desabotonada, tenis y un gorro de lana color verde, los interceptó casi cuando iban a salir.

Era Peter Pan, personaje que se había hecho famoso en Disney y quien, tras terminar su contrato luego de _Regreso a Nunca Jamás_ , había estado un rato inactivo hasta que en un fortuito casting acabó trabajando en la misma compañía. De hecho él aparecía en la saga que estelarizaban Gohan y Jessica, interpretando al skater mejor amigo del pelinegro y único que conocía la relación de éste con Jessica.

-Gohan, Jessica, justo los buscaba-dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué pasa, Pete?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-El señor Bronx y el señor Matthews quieren hablarnos a todos, dicen que tienen una noticia que darnos-explicó el otro chico antes de retirarse.

Movidos por la curiosidad, la pareja fue al plató, donde vieron que, en efecto, todos los actores de la compañía, no solo aquellos que participaban en su saga, se hallaban reunidos con el señor Bronx, productor y dueño del estudio, un hombre entrado en años, siempre vestido elegantemente, y el señor Matthews, director de la mayoría de las películas, un hombre mucho más joven que Bronx, vestido siempre con camiseta y jeans, quienes iban acompañados de una muchacha animada. Tenía la piel pálida al punto de ser blanca, ojos rojizos y como de gato, las orejas como de elfo, pelo largo y negro, en el cual llevaba una decoración de color amarillo en forma de cinta, vestía un vestido morado con rosa con mangas negras debajo, con adornos de color púrpura oscuro, un cinturón y un brazalete amarillos y botas negras largas que iban hasta sus muslos.

-Chicos, tenemos excelentes noticias-declaró Bronx con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Nos darán un mes extra de vacaciones?-preguntó Peter en broma, sacándoles risas a todos.

-Muy gracioso, Pan, pero no, la noticia es que tenemos una nueva adición a nuestro grupo de actores-explicó Matthews.

-Damas, caballeros, permítanme presentarles a Sheer-explicó Bronx, señalando con el brazo a la muchacha que se encontraba con él y su socio.

-¿No es una de los villanos de Dino Rey?-preguntó Pan con escepticismo.

-¿De la nada tienes problemas con tratar con villanos, Petey?-le preguntó Amber McLain, la ex-villana de Danny Phantom, quien había entrado a trabajar al estudio meses después de finalizar su serie de televisión-porque que yo recuerde no te ha molestado trabajar con otras villanas, en particular conmigo-agregó divertida.

-Nada, Amber, no tengo nada en contra de trabajar con villanos, y a ti te consta-agregó Peter con una sonrisa nerviosa-espero que no cambies de opinión sobre lo del viernes en la noche-agregó intentando sonar galante.

-Lo pensaré-dijo la chica con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema, gente-dijo de pronto el señor Bronx, retomando el control-Sheer desde hoy empezará a trabajar con nosotros y justamente nos dio una idea sensacional-explicó el hombre.

-¿Darles un mes de vacaciones extra a los actores?-preguntó Peter, haciendo reír a todos de nuevo.

-Peter, insiste y lo que tendrás serán vacaciones permanentes-amenazó Matthews.

-Sheer nos dio la idea de alargar la saga de "Amor Escolar"-explicó el señor Bronx.

-¿Alargarla?-preguntó Jessica confundida.

 _Amor Escolar_ era la saga que estelarizaban Gohan y Jessica y cuya grabación se suponía que terminaba ese día. De hecho Bronx y Matthews ya incluso habían empezado a trabajar en su siguiente producción, la cual ya incluso se había decidido que Gohan, no para completo agrado de la pelirroja, protagonizaría junto a Mina Aino, alias Sailor Venus.

-Si, Jessica, la alargaremos, porque a Sheer se le ocurrió incluir un nuevo personaje-empezó a explicar el señor Bronx.

-Interpretado por ella misma naturalmente-agregó el señor Matthews.

-Para competir contra tu personaje por el amor de Gohan-terminó de explicar Bronx.

-¿Y enserio eso les parece una buena idea?-preguntó la pelirroja escéptica.

-Claro, en cuanto nos habló de ella nos enamoramos de la idea-declaró Matthews.

-Y de hecho grabaremos hoy la aparición de Sheer en sus vidas-agregó Bronx.

Jessica, si bien tenía que aceptar la decisión de sus jefes, no acaba de sentir que algo no estaba bien, pues los actores nuevos nunca eran puestos a trabajar en producciones que ya se estaban haciendo al momento de su arribo. Incluso Gohan tuvo que esperar dos semanas a que terminaran el proyecto en que trabajaban cuando él comenzó a trabajar para hacer su debut oficial como actor de la compañía. Era debido a eso que se le hacia raro que con Sheer hicieran semejante excepción.

-Bueno, yo llevaré a Sheer al vestidor para que se arregle, mientras ustedes quédense con el señor Matthews a grabar la primera parte del episodio-ordenó el señor Bronx, antes de irse seguido de la muchacha pálida.

-Ya lo oyeron, gente, a trabajar-indicó el director.

-Disculpe, señor Matthews-le llamó Jessica.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jessica?-preguntó el hombre a la mujer animada.

-Quisiera preguntar, ¿qué pasará con la historia que teníamos hasta ahora? Se supone que la saga terminaría con el capitulo que grabaríamos hoy-le recordó ésta al hombre.

-Si, se supone que terminaba con que Jessica me revela que está embarazada y decidimos fugarnos-agregó Gohan.

-Seguirá como está planeado, Jessica si se "embarazará" de ti, pero no te lo dirá hasta más adelante, cuando ve que empiezas a pasar más tiempo con Sheer que con ella-explicó el director restándole importancia.

-Pero terminará como era planeado, ¿no? Con Jessica y yo fugándonos para ser felices-preguntó Gohan con un tono que a cualquiera le hubiera parecido ansioso.

-No sé, hijo, depende de cómo se vaya desarrollando la historia-respondió el director. Sabiendo que no tenían más que resignarse a seguir con la agenda, Gohan y Jessica fueron al plató y empezaron a grabar.

Hasta ese momento la grabación se dio como estaba programada, la escena de sexo inicial entre Gohan y Jessica, como Gohan "rompe" con Miki tras atraparla con el maestro de Educación Física, como Jessica se hace el test para descubrir que en efecto está embarazada… hasta ahora todo normal hasta el momento que el director y el productor habían decidido cambiar, que era el momento en que Sheer entraba, vistiendo un uniforme de colegiala que hizo que a muchos en el estudio, humanos y animaciones, literalmente se les cayera la baba de la impresión.

-Estoy lista para empezar a grabar-declaró la muchacha, haciendo pose de modelo que algunos actores, salidos de animaciones japonesas, sufrieran la clásica hemorragia nasal masiva que sufrían en ese tipo de casos.

-Pues alístate, Sheer, que tu escena es la siguiente-declaró el señor Matthews mientras le indicaba ponerse en posición. La muchacha asintió y se dirigió al plató.

La grabación se dio como estaba planeada, Sheer en su papel de estudiante nueva se presentaba ante Gohan, este demostrando ser un caballero ofrecía a mostrarle toda la escuela, mostrándole varias de las cosas, hasta ese momento todo bien, aunque Jessica se mostraba molesta al ver a la muchacha tan coqueta con el pelinegro. La cosa se puso caliente cuando, por aparente petición de Sheer, Gohan la guía hasta un aula abandonada, y ahí es cuando empezó la verdadera acción.

 _Una vez que entraron al aula, Sheer cerró la puerta con seguro y se abalanzó contra Gohan en un demandante beso. El muchacho al principio se mostró sorprendido pero no tardó en corresponder el beso que le había propinado la pelinegra, durante el cual ésta había aprovechado para abrir la camisa del pelinegro. Cabía agregar que las atenciones de la pelinegra empezaron a despertar la erección del chico._

 _Cuando Gohan tuvo el pecho totalmente descubierto, Sheer rompió el beso y empezó a repartir besos por el cuerpo del muchacho, bajando por el cuello, pecho, deteniéndose para atender cada uno de los pezones del pelinegro, continuando su camino hacia el abdomen, que mientras repartía besos por cada uno de los abdominales de Gohan aprovechaba para desabrocharle el cinturón y el pantalón y bajarle tanto el pantalón como el bóxer, y una vez que la erección de Gohan estuvo libre, ella dirigió sus labios hacia el miembro del pelinegro, repartiendo besos y lametones como si fuera una paleta, antes de metérsela entera a la boca._

 _La felación, que de por si comenzó con tremenda pasión, duró por espacio de unos diez minutos, durante los cuales Gohan luchó para acallar sus propios gemidos pues aunque se hallaban en un aula vacía se enfrentaba al problema de que alguien lo escuchara y los atrapara. Finalmente, después de diez minutos, Gohan se vino, llenando de semen la boca de Sheer, quien ni corta ni perezosa se tragó todo._

 _-Creo que me gustará estudiar aquí-declaró la pelinegra sonriente, mientras el pelinegro solo la miraba en silencio, tratando de calmar su alocada respiración._

-¡Corten, excelente!-gritó emocionado el señor Matthews, y rápidamente, como si llevara rato queriendo hacerlo, Gohan se levantó el pantalón y el bóxer y se los acomodó-¿qué les dije? Con Sheer en el grupo esta miniserie será un éxito rotundo-declaró satisfecho.

-Estuvo bien-se vio forzada a reconocer Jessica.

-Si-tuvo que decir Gohan, aunque la verdad era que se moría de vergüenza de que Jessica lo viera así con la pelinegra, aunque era algo que le extrañaba ya que hasta ahora no le avergonzaba tanto que la pelirroja lo viera intimar con otras actrices del estudio.

-Grabaremos el resto después de comer, por ahora todos vayan a descansar-propuso el director.

-Mi hora favorita del día-declaró Peter, abrazando a Amber por los hombros, siendo rápidamente secundado por varios empleados del estudio, y de ahí todo el mundo empezó a abandonar el plató de grabación.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a comer juntos, Gohan?-ofreció Sheer con un tono coqueto.

-Lo siento, pero nosotros ya quedamos de comer con unos amigos-atajó rápidamente Jessica, antes de que el muchacho tuviera tiempo de responder.

-Que mal, ¿les importaría si voy con ustedes?-preguntó Sheer con tono inocente.

-Disculpa, querida, pero es un asunto personal-explicó la pelirroja, antes de tomar la mano de Gohan y salir del lugar. Una vez sola, Sheer sacó un celular de su bolso y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria.

-¿Padre? Ya estoy dentro… no, no sospechan, de hecho, creo que me divertiré mucho estando aquí-declaró, sonriendo con una malicia idéntica a la de Akuma…

Continuará…

Y con esto termino un nuevo capitulo de este loco fanfic les consta ahora qué planea Akuma para que Sheer tenga vigilado a Gohan, solo les queda sentarse, relajarse y esperar a lo que sigue, como siempre les digo, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades.


	6. Problemas, problemas y más problemas

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo Seis: Problemas, problemas y más problemas

Era una tarde normal en Bujolandia, el inmortal pato animado, el Pato Lucas, regresaba a su casa después de hacer las compras tras un pesado, pesado, pesadísimo día de grabación.

Había sido, dentro de su vida, lo normal: él haciendo sus locuras disque actuación shakesperiana, y solo recibiendo los balazos de parte de Elmer Gruñón, mientras su amienemigo Bugs Bunny salía victorioso como solo él podía hacerlo. Estaba a punto de entrar a su casa cuando, de pronto, dos oficiales salieron de la nada y lo sujetaron.

-¡¿Con que intentando entrar a la fuerza en propiedad ajena?! ¡Vendrás con nosotros, pato!-dijo uno de los oficiales con malicia.

-¿Pero de qué están hablando? ¡Yo vivo aquí!-grito Lucas antes de que lo subieran a la parte trasera de la patrulla.

Y mientras tanto, en el estudio, ya había terminado la hora de comer, y Gohan había sido puesto a trabajar nuevamente con Sheer, ya que durante el almuerzo que esta tuvo con el señor Bronx y el señor Matthews se le habían ocurrido varias cosas que, según tanto el productor como el director, serían fantásticas para agregar a la trama ahora alargada para la saga de "Amor escolar".

Una de las cosas que Sheer había sugerido agregar en el guión alterado era ponerla con Gohan en tres escenas distintas de sexo, la primera era cuando lo guiaba a un aula vacía para practicarle sexo oral, que habían filmado antes del almuerzo, otra fue cuando Sheer aprovecha que se encuentra sola con Gohan y éste distraído para masturbarlo, y ya solo les faltaba grabar la tercera y última escena, y precisamente era la que protagonizaban en ese momento.

 _Se encontraba Gohan con Sheer encerrados en el depósito para las cosas de la clase de deportes, el muchacho ya se encontraba usando solo su camisa del uniforme totalmente desabotonada, mientras la pelinegra usaba su blusa a botones abierta, con el sostén levantado mostrando al aire sus senos de buen tamaño, y su falda levantada mostrando que debajo no traía ropa interior. La muchacha se encontraba cabalgando el chico, quien no paraba de gemir totalmente excitado por la forma en que la chica tomaba el control._

 _-Sheer, espera, no creo que deberíamos estar haciendo esto aquí-intentó razonar el pelinegro._

 _-Tu amiguito de aquí abajo y tus gemidos dicen otra cosa-declaró la pelinegra divertida._

 _-Pero si nos atrapan…-empezó a decir el chico pero se interrumpió a si mismo al soltar un fuerte gemido al sentir como la chica aumentaba la velocidad, cosa que parecía encantarle al pelinegro._

 _-Todos se supone que están en clase, y a esta hora hoy ningún salón tiene asignada la clase de deportes, así que tenemos todo el quinto periodo para estar aquí-declaró la pelinegra traviesa._

 _Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decir o hacer algo, Sheer había aumentado aun más la velocidad de la cabalgata, y en cuestión de minutos Gohan, sin que él mismo pudiera controlarlo al parecer, fue volviéndose más activo en el acto sexual, pues a los tres minutos ya había colocado sus manos en la cintura de la chica para ayudar en el vaivén, a los cinco ya había dirigido una de sus manos a uno de los pechos de la chica, y a los diez ya había cambiado de posición, tomando una más dominante._

 _Finalmente, cuando faltaban diez minutos para que tocara la campana, y por tanto el grupo que tuviera clase de deportes en ese periodo arribara al gimnasio, Gohan dio cinco fuertes estocadas más y vació su semilla en el sexo de Sheer. La pareja espero cinco de esos diez minutos que tenían para tener el gimnasio para ellos solos para recuperarse del esfuerzo, levantarse y arreglarse para dirigirse a la salida._

 _-¿Sabes? Ahora que están por llegar un grupo para usar el gimnasio, necesitaremos otro lugar para el siguiente asalto-declaró Sheer con una sonrisa traviesa._

 _-¿Siguiente asalto?-preguntó Gohan con la cara tan roja y brillante que parecía competir con una manzana._

 _-Si, así que para el siguiente asalto nos vamos al baño-declaró Sheer, y antes de que Gohan pudiera responder lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó arrastrando al baño…_

-¡Corten, se queda!-declaró el señor Matthews, y todos en el estudio aplaudieron ante lo bien que había salido la escena.

Sheer se mostraba bastante orgullosa, pues había demostrado ser muy buena a la hora del sexo, por lo que estaba segura de no tardar en conseguir papeles aún más grande. Gohan por su parte se encontraba incomodo, no por la presencia de Sheer, sino porque por lo que había leído en el libreto reescrito para el capitulo que se grabaría ese día, al parecer tendría tres escenas de sexo con ella, si bien a favor de la Pirata Espacial debía admitir que su habilidad a la hora de sexo. Por fortuna para él la escena en que él y Sheer tenían sexo en el depósito era la última que tendría que grabar por el día.

La única que no se mostró para nada feliz por la grabación era, naturalmente Jessica. Se quedó bastante molesta porque dado los cambios en el libreto las dos escenas de sexo que tendría con el pelinegro habían sido reducidas a solo la que filmaron para el comienzo del capitulo, mientras que a Sheer le habían permitido grabar hasta tres escenas con el saiyajin y, para echarle más sal a la herida, escucharlo gemir de una manera que según Jessica, solo ella podía hacer.

-Bueno, con eso podemos tener listo todo para el capitulo de esta semana, mañana grabaremos el capitulo cuatro-anunció el señor Bronx.

-Aún no me creo que grabaremos más que los tres capítulos que se habían planeado-le dijo Peter Pan por lo bajo, algo divertido, a uno de los tramoyistas.

-¿Y en el siguiente habrá más escenas entre mi personaje y el de Gohan?-preguntó Jessica con un interés mal disimulado-me permito recordarles que son los protagonistas y, debo señalar, que ya había quedado claro que la pareja terminaría junta-se excusó cuando varios de los empleados, Gohan incluido, no pudieron evitar mirarla ante la pregunta que había hecho.

-Claro, Jessica, pero entenderás que habrá más escenas entre Gohan y Sheer, ya que hay que alimentar "la chispa" para que tu personaje se ponga celosa-explicó Bronx.

-Entiendo-declaró Jessica, al parecer no muy feliz.

-Bueno, ya dejado aclarado, y dado que están por dar las cinco, creo que es hora de que todos nos retiremos a casa-declaró Matthews, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Dicho y hecho todos empezaron a ir por sus cosas al tiempo que se despedían unos de otros, actores y miembros del equipo técnico por igual, para retirarse a sus hogares y descansar. Muchos de los varones, humanos y animaciones por igual, se despidieron muy galantemente de Sheer, pero la muchacha los ignoraba mientras se acercaba a Gohan, de quien se despidió con un beso muy cerca de los labios antes de retirarse a casa.

Una vez listos para irse, Gohan y Jessica emprendieron el viaje de regreso al departamento del pelinegro, sabiendo que seguramente Roger no se encontraría en la casa ya que dijo que estaría hasta tarde ensayando algunas escenas con su amigo y compañero de candeleras Bebé Herman. Durante el viaje, para desconcierto de Gohan, Jessica se mostró muy cortante, pues durante todo el viaje se estuvo caminando con los brazos cruzados y un ceño fruncido bastante pronunciado, que no pasó desapercibido por el pelinegro.

-Vamos Jessica... dime que te pasa-pidió Gohan, ya que Jessica se mostraba muy distante y enojada.

-Nada, no me pasa nada-replico Jessica molesta-¡olvídate de mi y vete con tu amiguita!-dijo bastante molesta.

-¿Con quién? ¿Con Sheer? Oye... ¿acaso estas... celosa?-pregunto Gohan divertido

-¿Qué? ¿Celosa? ¡Claro que no! ¡No te hagas ilusiones! ¡Recuerda que soy una mujer casada!-dijo la pelirroja intentando excusarse.

Pero Gohan eran más observador que su padre y sabía que Jessica mentía, aunque antes de poder decir algo, un grito se escucho, ambos corrieron a ver que pasaba y vieron a unos policías sujetar con fuerza a Kenneth y Odd.

-¿Qué les están haciendo?-grito Jessica llamando la atención de los oficiales.

-¡Ahí hay mas! ¡Atrápenlos!-ordeno el que parecía ser el jefe

-¡Jessica quédate atrás!-grito Gohan colocándose en guardia, pero no sabia que hacer, ya que no quería lastimar a humanos

-¡Esto es brutalidad policiaca! ¡Me quejare con derechos animados!-grito Kenneth siendo sometido en el suelo.

-¡Por favor deténganse! ¡No quiero herirlos!-grito Gohan esquivando a los oficiales.

-¡Barbaros! ¡Brutalidad judicial!-grito Odd antes de que lo sujetaran por la espalda y lo estrellaran contra un árbol.

-¿Que traes ahí?-pregunto el oficial sacando algo del suéter de Odd-¡Una fotografía de la señora Rabbit desnuda!-declaró el oficial de policía.

-¡Eso no es mío! -grito Odd.

-Si lo es-declaró Kenneth.

-No lo es-.

-Si lo es-.

La pareja empezó a discutir si la fotografía para adultos de la señora Rabbit pertenecía o no al rubio animado, mientras Jessica solo se sonrojo totalmente avergonzada al escuchar eso, pero Gohan…

-Él...tiene... ¿QUÉ?-grito enfureciéndose, llegándose incluso a convertir a su forma de Súper Saiyajin y lanzándolo a los oficiales por los aires-¡COMO TE ATREVES A FALTARLE AL RESPETO A ESA FINISIMA DAMA!-grito furioso, atacando a cada oficial, demostrando sus habilidades como guerrero, mismas que dejaron sin habla a Jessica, quien miraba admirada a Gohan y de cierta forma, se sintió un poco… de acuerdo… bastante excitada.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!-gritó el oficial al mando y rápidamente los policías se retiraron del lugar. Cuando todo se calmo, Jessica salió a socorrer a Kenneth.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kenneth?-preguntó la pelirroja preocupada por el menor.

-Si...esos tipos están locos, querían arrestarnos únicamente por caminar por aquí-explico Kenneth-muchas gracias por tu ayuda Gohan-agradeció al chico, aunque se asustó al ver que éste no regresaba a la normalidad.

-Si amigo, gracias por salvarnos-dijo Odd colocando un brazo en el hombro de Gohan-oye viejo...no hay resentimientos por la foto, ¿verdad?-pregunto sonriéndole, Gohan lo miro con mala cara antes de arrojarlo por los aires, Odd termino dentro de un bote de basura, con las piernas quedando colgadas en la boca de bote-ese chico tiene una ira muy peligrosa-declaró el chico antes de desmayarse.

-¡Que hombre!-dijo Jessica al borde del desmayo, de hecho, se desmayo y Kenneth solo se le quedo viendo a los dos, a Jessica y a Odd.

-Yo me quedo aquí, fingiendo que estoy cuerdo-declaró Kenneth, cruzando su brazo izquierdo sobre su pecho, apoyando el codo derecho en la mano izquierda y apoyando su mejilla en el puño derecho, en ademán de hastío.

Gohan solo miraba hacia donde los oficiales habían escapado, preguntándose que había sido todo eso. Todos sabían que las autoridades tenían toda la autoridad de arrestar a una caricatura si esta infringía la ley, eso era desde que las caricaturas habían empezado a dibujarse, pero lo que habían hecho esos oficiales era casi arrestar aleatoriamente a dos caricaturas civiles. Algo no andaba bien.

Y en el asilo, Akuma se preparaba para lanzar a otra caricatura al Derretidor, revisando entre la amplia gama de prisioneros que le habían traído los oficiales de policía de Bujolandia cuya lealtad había comprado, escogiendo finalmente a Steven Universe. El niño gordito, al ver la forma tan macabra en que Akuma lo miraba, se encogió de miedo.

-Hora de irte niño-dijo sonriéndole perversamente

-¡Aléjate de él!-amenazo Perla, quien estaba metida en la jaula de enfrente, con Garnet, Amatista, Lapis Lazuli e incluso Peridot y Jaspe. Lo frustrante de la jaula era que no tenía barrotes, sino la misma pared de energía desestabilizadora de Gemas que Akuma había "tomado prestada" de Peridot y Jaspe, cosa que al par de Gemas malvadas debía tener totalmente enfurecidas e indignadas.

-Lo siento linda, ¿por que no hace uno de sus bailes eróticos para fusionarse y lo salvan?-pregunto Akuma con burla, para luego sujetar a Steven del cuello-no te preocupes, será rápido y menos cruel que el ser el protagonista sin haber conocido a tu madre, como te dijo esa narizona-Akuma se rió.

Perla solo miró al criminal con ganas de matarlo, sobre todo por sacar al sol algo que a ella le avergonzaba tanto como la forma en que había tratado a Steven en esa ocasión. Incluso estuvo tentada a lanzársele encima al enmascarado, pero sabía que en cuanto tocara la pared de energía esta desestabilizaría su forma física.

Al ver que iba a lanzar a un niño al Derretidor, las demás caricaturas presas comenzaron a gritar indignados, pues a todos les enfurecía que Akuma intentara lastimar a un niño tan inocente como el único miembro varón de las Crystal Gems, incluso bonachones como Tío Grandpa y Patricio mostraban su indignación ante lo hecho por el maniático, hasta que Garfield, en un lapsus de valentía…

-¡No! ¡Es solo un niño! ¡Llévame a mi!-gritó el gato naranja sacando el pecho en acto de valentía. Akuma volteo a verlo y luego miró a Steven, y luego volvió a mirar al gato glotón.

-Bueno-acepto encogiéndose en hombros y volviendo a encerrar a Steven, para luego acercarse a Garfield, quien se espantó al ver que Akuma tomó su ofrecimiento enserio.

-No... Espera... ¡no lo dije en serio! ¡Solo lo dije para parecer noble! ¡Mejor llévate a Odie o mejor aun, a Nermal! ¡Nadie lo soporta por creerse tan lindo!-Akuma sujeto a Garfield de la cola y comenzó a llevárselo arrastrando-¡No! ¡Socorro! ¡John o mejor alguien competente!-Akuma ya se preparaba para arrojarlo al Derretidor, cuando Pedro se acerco.

-Disculpe jefe...pero los oficiales fallaron en traer las caricaturas que escogió, solo trajeron a...dos...al parecer ese niño evitó que trajeran mas-se disculpó el único gato animado más gordo que Garfield.

Akuma se quedo en silencio un momento. La verdad era que la intervención de Gohan había sido completamente un inconveniente, pues aparentemente de las animaciones que les había encargado a los oficiales corruptos para llevarle solo habían traído a la pelinegra tan fastidiosa de Code Lyoko y a la osita que solía aparecer con Tío Grandpa.

-¡Junior!-el aludido acudió-lleva al gato de regreso a su celda y luego ve a charlar con esos oficiales inútiles-ordenó a su hijo adoptivo, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Charlar-dijo Junior tomando a Garfield y volviendo hacia la celda. El gato se mostró aliviado de ver salvado el pellejo.

-¿Podríamos pasar antes por un restaurante de comida italiana?-pregunto Garfield un poco más animado.

-No-fue todo lo que dijo el humano enmascarado.

-Debía intentarlo-dijo Garfield encogiéndose de hombros.

-No se puede confiar en los humanos, son tan inútiles en muchos aspectos, pero Gohan será una molestia mayor de lo que creí, creo que ya es hora de vernos frente a frente-anuncio con un brillo maligno en los ojos-¡Lee! ¡Marie! ¡May!-gritó, llamando a sus sobrinas.

-¿Si, tío Akuma?-preguntaron las tres, entrando en bola al cuarto en que su tío se hallaba.

-Díganle a los Gloom y a Spicer que vengan, necesito algunas cosas, quiero que mi primer encuentro con Gohan sea… explosivo-anunció con malicia, mostrando un brillo aún más maligno en los ojos, mientras las luces parecían apagarse, dejando visibles solo los ojos de Akuma, mientras Akuma se reía con maldad.

-¿No adoran que como animaciones podemos hacer eso?-preguntó Marie a sus hermanas al ver lo que hacía su tío.

Continuará…

Y con esto termino un nuevo capitulo de este loco fanfic, no creerán que es lo que tiene planeado Akuma para llamar la atención de Gohan y del resto del grupo, solo les queda sentarse, relajarse y esperar a lo que sigue, como siempre les digo, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades.


	7. Aparece el Demonio en Público

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo Siete: Aparece el Demonio en Público

En el asilo, Akuma se encontraba con su hijo Junior, el enmascarado revisaba en su escritorio unos papeles que debía firmar como pantalla para su identidad de Salvador, que incluían las compras de las series cuyos personajes él ya había desaparecido, mientras el humano enmascarado afilaba su pico de minero. Abruptamente entró Pattinson a la oficina, llamando la atención de padre e hijo.

-Mi señor, ya está todo resuelto-declaró el empresario, dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio.

-¿Ya tengo permiso legal?-preguntó Akuma interesado.

-Si, el alcalde incluso se tragó mi explicación de cómo supe que los Rabbit perdieron el testamento de Acme-confirmó Pattinson con malicia.

Él sabía Roger Rabbit sería tan tonto para olvidar que debía mantener en secreto que ya no poseía el testamento del señor Acme, y por tanto a estas alturas media ciudad, si no toda de hecho, ya sabría que de momento toda Bujolandia se hallaba sin dueño legal debido a la bocota del conejo. Akuma sonrió con gran maldad al oír lo dicho por su subordinado, por lo que alargó el brazo y presionó el botón del intercomunicador que tenía en su escritorio.

-Lee, has entrar a Spicer y a los Gloom-pidió a la pelirroja.

-Si, tío Akuma-aceptó la líder de las Crueles-¡SPICER, GLOOM! ¡EL TÍO AKUMA LOS QUIERE VER AHORA!-se oyó que gritó desde dentro de la oficina, haciendo temblar todo en la habitación. Akuma tuvo que alargar el brazo nuevamente, esta vez para impedir que su lámpara de mesa no cayera al piso.

-¿No adoras a tu prima Lee, Junior? Es un encanto-declaró divertido el psicópata.

-Encanto-concordó Junior, asintiendo levemente la cabeza dándole la razón a su padre.

Unos minutos después, el autoproclamado chico genio y la pareja de brujos malvados ingresaron en la oficina de su jefe, los tres con verdaderas expresiones de molestia y los dedos metidos en las orejas, como intentando reparar el daño en sus tímpanos por los tremendos chillidos de la pelirroja.

-¿Llamó, Lord Akuma?-preguntó Hildy Gloom, mientras interrumpía sus intentos de hacer que sus tímpanos dejaran de repicar.

-¿Ya alistaron lo que les encargué?-fue todo lo que preguntó el enmascarado a la bruja.

-Si, Doofenshmirtz y Pedro ya se encuentran alistándolo todo-dijo Hildy con una sonrisa.

-Excelente, todo va de acuerdo al plan-declaró Akuma con malicia.

-Pero yo todavía no entiendo, lord Akuma, ¿para qué quiere quinientos kilogramos de dinamita, cien kilogramos de explosivo C4, un detonador a control remoto y un yo-yo?-preguntó Grim Gloom confundido.

-Simple, Grim, los necesito para poder darme a conocer de forma teatral, ya que quiero que toda Bujolandia, todo Hollywood, ¡sepa que el demonio se halla en la Tierra!-anunció con maldad, antes de carcajearse, risa que fue contagiada por Spicer, los Gloom y Pattinson-ya basta, a trabajar-declaró, cortando las risas.

-Si, patroncito-dijo Grim, haciéndose el militar.

Era un día normal en Bujolandia, bueno, lo más normal posible para esa ciudad, en uno de sus muchos vecindarios, mismos que nacieron con la creación de nuevas caricaturas, se encontraban el hogar de Arnold, el chico cabeza de balón, cuya vida se había vuelto tranquila desde que finalizó su película y serie, seguía juntándose con sus amigos Gerald, Harold, Stinky, por mencionar a algunos, e incluso se había hecho novio de su amienemiga Helga, el día prometía ser como cualquier otro, hasta que aparecieron varias maquinas de demolición, así como trabajadores humanos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto Phil, el abuelo de Arnold, saliendo con el escandalo.

-¡Corran a esconderse, los Hunos nos atacan!-declaró Gertie, la excéntrica y algo loca abuela de Arnold, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Disculpe señor, hay algún problema? -pregunto Arnold dirigiéndose al que parecía ser el capataz.

-Lo siento hijo, pero tenemos órdenes de demoler todo tu vecindario para construir un centro comercial-dijo el capataz

-¿Qué? No puede hacer eso, nuestro vecindario es un lugar histórico, la alcaldesa lo declaro así-dijo Arnold exaltado.

-Es cierto, aquí se desarrollo la famosa guerra de los tomates y...-empezó a agregar su cuentista abuelo cuando el capataz lo detuvo.

-El asunto, señor, es que ese documento que acredita éste vecindario como un sitio histórico no cuenta, puesto que toda esa "guerra de tomates" no fue más que invención de los creadores de su serie, por lo tanto, no es valido su documento, porque en realidad no existe-explicó el trabajador encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Pero no puede...!-empezó a quejarse Arnold, pero el capataz lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Lo siento, chico, solo estamos obedeciendo órdenes, créeme, a mí me gusta Bujolandia-dijo el capataz con tristeza. Y la realidad era que a ninguno de los trabajadores se le hacía cómodo destruir el vecindario, dado que muchos crecieron viendo la serie animada.

-¿Quién será el malvado que esta vez quiere demoler nuestro vecindario?-pregunto Gerald confundido.

-Debe ser ese desvergonzado de Scheck-afirmo molesto Oskar Kokoshka, el vividor inquilino de la casa de huéspedes.

-Si, de nuevo debe intentar demoler el vecindario como venganza de lo que pasó su ancestro-secundó el experto en demolición Ernie Potts.

-No puede ser, Scheck se encuentra cumpliendo sentencia en la penitenciaria de Bujolandia, y aunque no estuviera ahí el documento lo afecta a él como personaje de nuestra serie-les recordó Arnold.

-Pero entonces, ¿quién está detrás de esto?-preguntó Helga angustiada. Arnold abrazó a su novia, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

-No lo sé, preciosa, pero no se saldrá con la suya-le aseguró el muchacho rubio.

Y oculto entre los callejones, Akuma veía todo, riéndose por lo bajo mientras jugaba con el yo-yo que los Gloom le habían conseguido, acompañado de Junior, quien miraba en silencio la macabra obra de su padre.

-Todo esta saliendo a la perfección-dijo riéndose.

-Perfección-secundó Junior.

Mientras tanto, como era domingo y ese día no se trabajaba, Jessica quiso ir a pasear por Bujolandia, acompañada por Gohan, Roger, Kenneth y Odd, aunque en Roger se veía un poco de enojo por no pasar un tiempo a solas con Jessica. Cuando pasaron por el vecindario de Arnold, vieron lo que estaba pasando y se acercaron, encontrándose con Charlie, quien se hallaba ahí como varios otros policías del Departamento de Bujolandia.

-Charlie, ¿qué sucede aquí?-preguntó Jessica al ver al policía, quien fijó su atención en sus amigos.

-Alguien quiere demoler el vecindario de Arnold, según para construir un centro comercial-explicó el policía.

-¿Cómo? Pero no pueden hacer eso, se supone que fue declarado un lugar histórico-declaró Roger indignado.

-Resulta que como la "guerra de tomates" jamás sucedió, el documento no cuenta-explicó Charlie.

-Pero aún así, legalmente Bujolandia pertenece a las caricaturas, la alcaldía no puede hacer eso-declaró Gohan indignado.

-Pero con el testamento de Acme desaparecido, nadie es propietario de la ciudad, y por tanto cualquier magnate puede hacer lo que quiera con el lugar, con permiso del presidente, entiéndase Pattinson-explicó, mostrándose exasperado por la impotencia que sentía ante el hecho.

-¿Pero cómo sabría la alcaldía…?-empezó a preguntar Kenneth, cuando de pronto él y los demás juntaron las piezas, y automáticamente miradas molestas se fijaron en Roger, quien se mostró ofendido.

-Oigan, no le dije a nadie-se defendió el conejo-excepto…-recapituló, empezando a pensar.

-¿Excepto a quién, Roger?-preguntó Jessica con paciencia.

-Le conté a mi peluquero, al lechero, al del periódico, el carnicero…-empezó a enumerar el conejo animado.

-O sea que toda la ciudad sabe que te robaron el testamento-aclaró Charlie molesto. Ahora entendía a qué se refería su abuelo Eddie cuando este le comento que Roger, si bien solía ser bien intencionado, solía ser bastante despistado.

-Pues si, creo que si-dijo el conejo algo apenado.

-Ay, conejito-dijo Jessica por lo bajo.

-Hay que hacer algo, antes de que las cosas se pongan feas-declaró Gohan, al ver que los personajes animados de _Oye Arnold_ y los trabajadores de la construcción discutían acaloradamente, y era evidente que si no hacían algo habría una pelea-voy a intervenir-declaró decidido.

-Claro, Gohan-aceptó Charlie.

-Y mientras nosotros te observamos desde aquí-declaró Odd, sacándose un zape de parte de Kenneth.

-Si que eres valiente, Gohan-dijo Jessica admirada, lo que aparentemente enceló a su marido, quien dio un paso al frente decidido.

-Yo también intervendré-declaró Roger, pero antes de poder hacer algún movimiento para intervenir un martillo perdido le dio en la cabeza, noqueándolo.

El pleito entre los trabajadores de la construcción y los personajes animados se volvía más fuerte, y parecía que acabaría en una fuerte batalla campal, cuando una risa maniática se escuchó, llamando la atención de todos, quienes miraron al hombre enmascarado, vestido como la Santa Muerte, subido a una de las maquinas de construcción, y acompañado de un imponente ser humano, además de varios villanos animados. Entre estos figuraban Pedro el Malo, el doctor Doofenshmirtz, Jack Spicer, Grim y Hildy Gloom, y las infames Hermanas Crueles.

Muchos se mostraron confundidos por a ver a tantos villanos reunidos, en especial dado que no tenían relación alguna, otros preocupados por ver a tantos villanos reunidos, pero todos se sintieron intimidados ante el enmascarado que tenía un aura muy siniestra rodeándolo, en especial con el otro enmascarado, evidentemente un humano, armado con un pico, que lo hacia ver amenazador.

-Son Gohan, que gusto me da por fin conocerte, soy un gran admirador de tu serie-anuncio Akuma, haciéndose el adulador-me encanto como humillaste a Cell, fue realmente entretenido y el pobre iluso se lo busco-agregó encogiéndose de hombros como restándole importancia.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Gohan viendo a Akuma fijamente.

-Oh, que grosero soy, puedes llamarme lord Akuma, el nuevo amo de Bujolandia-se presentó el enmascarado.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Kenneth y Odd lanzaron gritos de miedo e incluso, extraño viniendo del castaño, se abrazaron asustados, cosa que extrañó y preocupó a los demás, pues si bien el rubio no era que se dijera el hombre más valiente del mundo, el castaño era mucho más valiente que su amigo.

-¡Akuma!-repitió Odd espantado.

-¡No puede ser! Se supone que tú no existes, ¡eres solo un mito!-declaró Kenneth.

-Pues soy un mito real, ¿sorprendidos?-pregunto riéndose.

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Quién es él, muchachos?-pregunto Charlie preocupado.

-Imagínate un demonio con una mentalidad tan retorcida como la del Guasón, y los recursos de Lex Luthor... y tienes a ese loco-dijo señalando a Akuma.

-Me halagas, el Guasón y yo somos muy parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes-recalcó Akuma-de hecho estoy muy enojado de que lo arrestaran, por su culpa me quedé sin nuestras noches de póker semanales-agregó haciéndose el enfadado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Y por qué dices que eres el amo de Bujolandia?-cuestiono Gohan.

-Porque yo tengo... esto-dijo mostrando el testamento de Acme-¿te sorprende?-preguntó divertido al ver la expresión del pelinegro.

-¿Tu eres el ladrón que irrumpió en nuestra casa?-cuestiono Jessica indignada.

-Ese fue uno de mis mas allegados siervos… bueno, más que siervo, mi hijo-dijo presentando a Junior y haciendo estremecer a todos, especialmente a Charlie, quien rápidamente saco una pistola-oh eso no será necesario, después de todo, no querrás hacerlo enojar, ¿o si?-pregunto divertido.

-¡Ese testamento no te pertenece!-grito Roger.

-Tu fuiste quien mato a Melvin Acme, ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Gohan furioso.

-Correcto y también soy el responsable de la desaparición de las caricaturas-confeso-debo admitir, es muy divertido-agregó con una siniestra sonrisa.

-Entrégame el testamento ahora-dijo Gohan con un tono serio

-¿Lo quieres?-y para horror de las caricaturas, Akuma lo rompió en mil pedazos y luego los quemó-ups-declaró divertido ante la mirada aterrorizada de todos.

-¡Ha! ¡Eso no significa nada! Porque seguramente Roger saco miles de copias del testamento, ¿verdad Roger?-pregunto Charlie sonriendo seguro.

-Eh... ¿tenia que sacarle copias?-pregunto Roger con timidez y algo de vergüenza, y acto seguido todos se golpearon la frente por la idiotez del conejo.

-Jack, Heinz, Pedro, háganme los honores-pidió a los tres villanos. Estos en respuesta sacaron tres detonadores.

-Si, lord Akuma-dijeron los tres secuaces con malicia, antes de activar los detonadores. Inmediatamente, se empezaron a escuchar varias explosiones, y para espanto de los héroes y el resto de las animaciones, además de los trabajadores, varios de los edificios empezaron a colapsar.

-Hildy, Grim-prosiguió Akuma mirando a la pareja, quienes sacaron sus varitas mientras sonreían.

-Con gusto, lord Akuma-aceptó la bruja malvada, sonriendo con la misma malicia que su marido.

-En la explosión no queremos estar, a nuestra guarida a salvo nos debes llevar-citaron juntos mientras agitaban sus varitas, y una onda de energía mágica empezó a envolverlos a ellos y a los otros villanos

-Creo que es buen momento para decirles...bienvenidos a su pesadilla-anuncio Akuma riéndose antes de desaparecer.

Gohan y compañía quedaron mudos al ver cómo el grupo de villanos habían escapado, y más al ver que no lo hicieron sin antes activar los explosivos, y ahora ellos tenían los minutos contados para evacuar sino querían acabar sepultados…

Continuará…

Y con esto termino un nuevo capitulo de este loco fanfic, el cual por motivos con los que no los aburriré pude subir antes de tiempo, pero no garantizo poder hacer lo mismo con los siguientes, ahora el malvado se ha dado ha conocer ante los héroes, y no tiene buenas intenciones, solo les queda sentarse, relajarse y esperar a lo que sigue, como siempre les digo, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades.


	8. Buscando Información

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo Ocho: Buscando Información

Las cosas se ponían negras para el grupo, para los habitantes del vecindario, para los trabajadores, ya que las implosiones alrededor andaban cada vez más cerca y eran cada vez más fuertes.

-Si no hacemos algo quedaremos sepultados-declaró Charlie.

-Hay que evacuar, todo el mundo-declaró Gohan.

Dicho y hecho, todos en la zona, humanos y animaciones, empezaron a correr por sus vidas, algunos siendo ayudados por Gohan… el problema era que no todos corrían con buena suerte y eran alcanzados por el polvo que se levantaba por las explosiones, y por ende por los escombros que caían.

Acabadas las explosiones, asentado el polvo, el lugar era un desastre total, todo ese vecindario quedo en ruinas, los humanos que habían ido a trabajar ahí estaban muy lastimados y otros... muertos, incluso algunas caricaturas de la serie de Arnold, hecho que extraño a Odd.

-No entiendo, se supone que las caricaturas no podemos morir de esa manera-dijo Odd extrañado al ver que varias caricaturas pertenecientes a ese universo, extras en su mayoría, habían muerto en el derrumbe.

-Las caricaturas, como Roger y Jessica, en efecto no pueden morir así, pero Gohan y nosotros somos animaciones más reales, y aunque en efecto no podamos enfermar, ni envejecer ni nada por el estilo, podemos morir en accidentes como éste-le explicó Kenneth.

-Quieres decir... ¿que pudimos haber muerto?-preguntó Odd horrorizado ante la idea.

-De forma muy horrible y cruel-señaló Kenneth y Odd se desmayó-que poco aguantas-dijo avergonzado por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Lo mejor será quitar los escombros, liberar los cuerpos de los fallecidos y rescatar a los sobrevivientes si hay-propuso Phil por lo bajo, totalmente triste por ver tantas muertes.

-Lo mejor será que los niños se queden fuera del trabajo, más que nada para ahorrarles el golpe de encontrar entre los muertos a algún familiar o amigo-secundó Gertie, mostrando que el siniestro había sido tan serio para hacerla mostrar su escasamente demostrada cordura.

Gohan, aún conmocionado por lo ocurrido, recogía los escombros, tarea fácil para el saiyajin, lo que provocaba que Jessica se perdiera en los musculosos brazos del joven, así como en su aspecto de guerrero, cuando se lo proponía, llegaba a ser tan serio y decidido que lo hacía ver más atractivo, Roger notó como Jessica miraba fascinada al chico y trato de flexionar un músculo, pero solo consiguió que su brazo cayera hacia abajo como si fuera un fideo, haciendo que Oskar, Ernie y el señor Hyunh se carcajearan ante la pésima muestra de fuerza del conejo animado. Una vez que terminaron con todo, Charlie finalmente habló, cortando con el incómodo silencio.

Bueno, "romper el silencio" tal vez no fuera la mejor forma de describir lo que el policía hizo, pues Charlie arremetió contra Kenneth y lo sujeto del cuello de su ropa.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?-grito Kenneth.

-¿Por qué nunca mencionaste que había una caricatura tan demente como ese suelto? ¡ESA INFORMACION NOS PODRIA HABER SIDO ÚTIL!-bramó Charlie.

-¡Porque no lo sabia! Supuestamente todo quedó en un personaje que nunca fue creado, ya que al parecer tenía características que lo asemejaban al Guasón y en forma de demonio, era algo... demasiado retorcido como para considerarlo... escuche sobre él, pero nunca supe que lo hubieran dibujado al final-explico Kenneth.

-Pues ahora lo sabemos y estamos ante una gran amenaza-dijo Charlie sumamente molesto mientras soltaba al castaño.

-¿Cómo enfrentaremos algo como eso?-pregunto Jessica asustada, mientras su esposo intentaba consolarla.

-Tenemos que pensar, debe haber una manera de detenerlo, o almenos de concer algo sobre él-dijo Gohan con tono serio

-Saben, reconocí a varios de los villanos que se encontraban con Akuma, creo que podríamos preguntar a los personajes que son los enemigos de esos villanos en búsqueda de información sobre ellos-propuso el detective ya más calmado.

-Es muy buena idea, Charlie-aceptó Roger.

-Pues lo mejor es que vayamos-declaró Kenneth al tiempo que despertaba a Odd con palmaditas en la mejilla.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya es hora de comer?-preguntó el rubio totalmente desorientado.

-Vamos, Odd, tenemos trabajo-le dijo su amigo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse para empezar a andar. Los últimos que tardaron un poco en empezar a caminar fueron Jessica y Gohan, a quien la pelirroja miraba preocupada.

-Vamos, Gohan-le dijo la mujer suavemente mientras le tiraba del brazo, haciéndolo caminar.

Mientras los personajes de _¡Oye Arnold!_ se quedaban a atender a los pocos heridos que sobrevivieron y velaban a los muertos en el accidente, y nuestros héroes se retiraban a seguir la sugerencia de Charlie, de entre los escombros salió, sucio, algo magullado y con la ropa rota, Eugene Horowitz, el desafortunado niño de la serie, quien se sacudió un poco el polvo antes de ponerse en pose de estrella.

-¡Estoy bien!-declaró su típica frase en su típico tono optimista, antes de desmayarse.

El primer entrevistado del grupo fue Mickey Mouse, quien se encontraba en un brunch con su novia Minnie, y sus amigos Bugs y Lola Bunny. Cabía decir que a la pareja Mouse les sorprendió saber que Pedro estaba metido en algo tan grueso que involucraba matar inocentes.

-Bueno, sobre Pedro, su principal punto débil es su arrogancia, Pedro confía demasiado en que su tamaño le de una ventaja, aunque generalmente suele pasar al revés-explicó el ratón y símbolo americano, quien tras mirar a su novia preocupado, agregó-disculpen, ¿alguno sabría decirnos si sabe algo sobre Donald?-preguntó con cuidado.

-¿Donald? ¿El Pato Donald?-preguntó Kenneth extrañado.

-Si, desapareció hace unos días y no hemos vuelto a saber de él, y Daisy está tan angustiada, así como la familia de Donald-explicó Minnie Mouse.

-Que extraño, lo mismo pasa con Lucas, no hemos sabido de él en varios días-agregó Bugs Bunny.

-¿Intentaste ir a su casa, Bugs?-preguntó Roger. El Conejo de la Suerte se encogió de hombros.

-Lo intenté pero nadie contestó-explicó el conejo, extrañando a todos.

Los siguientes entrevistados fueron Gruñón y Tontín de los 7E, el grupo de enanos rivales de los Gloom. Cabía agregar que para los Rabbit resultaba extraño conocer a un Gruñón y un Tontín que no fueran los que ellos conocían, aún habiendo oyendo la explicación de que ellos eran rediseños de los originales que Disney había creado.

-Los Gloom, ¿eh?-preguntó Gruñón interesado.

-Si, Gruñón, ¿nos dirías cómo hacerles frente?-preguntó Gohan. Tontín en respuesta empezó a silbar como si lo hiciera siguiendo un patrón, cosa que extrañó al pelinegro.

-Tontín tiene razón… vaya, eso es raro-declaró el enano enojón.

-¿Qué dijo? No todos hablamos silbido-destacó Kenneth con el ceño fruncido.

-El dijo, y cito, "Grim casi se vence solo, es incluso más tonto que yo, Hildy es poderosa y maliciosa, pero sus propios remilgos la obstaculizan"-declaró Odd, sorprendiendo a todos por su entendimiento de los silbidos de Tontín.

-Creo que los bobos se entienden-declaró Kenneth.

El siguiente en entrevistar fue a Perry el Ornitorrinco, enemigo acérrimo del Doctor Doofenshmirtz quien lo había derrotado en innumerables ocasiones. Solo había un problema que impedía que este extraordinario agente secreto contara sus secretos para detener al científico malvado.

-¿Alguno habla ornitorrinco?-preguntó Roger cuando, a su primer intento de preguntar, fue respondido por los comunes gruñidos de Perry.

Odd, decidiendo probar suerte, se arrodillo frente a Perry y empezó a oír las series de gruñidos que el agente secreto emitía para comunicarse, asintiendo y soltando leves "ajá" y "ya veo" cada que el ornitorrinco soltaba un nuevo gruñido. Finalmente se puso de pie y miró a sus amigos.

-¿Qué dijo, Odd?-preguntó Gohan, esperando que el _ornitorrinco_ de Odd fuera tan bueno como su _tontín_.

-No tengo ni idea-declaró el rubio, y en respuesta todos los demás, Perry incluido, se golpearon la frente.

Los siguientes a entrevistar fueron Kimiko Tohomiko y Raimundo Pedrosa, dos de los jóvenes Dragones Xiaolin, conocidos por detener los intentos de planes malvados de Jack Spicer, quienes en ese instante se hallaban en una cita.

-¿Dicen que Jack se unió a un tal Akuma?-preguntó Kimiko interesada.

-Sí, y aparentemente son los responsables de la desaparición de varias animaciones en toda la ciudad-explicó Jessica. Kimiko sacó su computadora portátil e hizo una búsqueda rápida en internet.

-Es raro, no me aparece nada sobre ningún Akuma-dijo extrañada.

-Tu misma los oíste, Kim, se supone que se cree que Akuma es solo un rumor-le recordó su novio brasileño.

-Bueno, si averiguan algo, por favor háganoslo saber-pidió Gohan.

-Claro, Gohan, cuando quieras-declaró Raimundo estrechándole la mano-los veo luego a los dos-les dijo a Gohan y a Jessica al tiempo que les guiñaba un ojo, antes de irse con su novia. Gohan y Jessica solo pudieron sonreír con algo de culpa.

-Rai trabaja con nosotros en el estudio-explicó Gohan con algo de culpabilidad.

-¿Por qué no lo mencionaron cuando hablábamos con ellos?-preguntó Kenneth confundido.

-Kimiko no lo sabe, creo que Raimundo teme que ella piense mal de él si descubre que trabaja como actor porno-explicó Jessica encogiéndose de hombros.

Finalmente, para saber cómo enfrentar a las Crueles, habían pedido la ayuda de Nazz Van Bartonschmeer, la chica linda y sueño de amor imposible de Ed, Edd y Eddy, y de casi todos los chicos del Callejón por igual.

-¿Las Crueles? Me sorprende que esas tres estén sueltas-declaró Nazz sorprendida.

-Y trabajan para alguien llamado Akuma, ¿te suena?-preguntó Charlie.

-No, disculpen, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre-se disculpó la diva antes de retirarse. El detective y las cinco animaciones suspiraron derrotados.

Tras durar casi todo el día, no habían conseguido nada de información, al menos nada relevante a Akuma o a su secuaz enmascarado, pues solo pudieron conseguir información de los otros secuaces, fue cuando a Gohan se le ocurrió que estaban haciendo las cosas mal.

-Nos estamos concentrando en buscar información de los subordinados, pero no del jefe, tenemos que ir a ver a la única persona que es tan retorcido como él-propuso el joven saijayin con una sonrisa confiada.

Cabe destacar que, conforme iban comprendiendo, todos fueron mostrando rostros asustados por lo propuesto por el chico pelinegro. Los primero en entender de quien hablaba, fueron Kenneth y Charlie, quienes no dudaron en objetar.

-¿Estás loco?-cuestiono Kenneth espantado.

-Retiro todo lo que haya dicho de tu inteligencia, chico-señalo Charlie.

-No tenemos muchas opciones, es nuestra única oportunidad de conocer los planes de Akuma-señalo Gohan.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Podemos ir? Ándale, Gohan, déjanos ir, ándale, no seas malo, aunque sea un rato, por favorcito déjanos ir, ándale di que sí-le rogó el rubio a Gohan al tiempo que lo zarandeaba, muy al estilo de Kiko en el Chavo del 8.

-Esta bien, puedes venir-acepto Gohan, divertido por la actitud tan infantil de su amigo. Odd soltó un gritillo casi femenino del gusto.

-¿Y a donde hay que ir? -pregunto Odd con inocencia.

-¡A visitar al Guasón, animal!-le espetó Kenneth resignado y la sonrisa de Odd desapareció

-A visitar al...-Odd volvió a desmayarse y se lo llevaron cargando.

El lugar donde se encontraba el Guasón era el Asilo de Arkham, mismo que se había convertido en prisión para todos los villanos que realmente demostraban su papel de villanos y una que otra animación que solo necesitaba ser encerrada para darle un escarmiento, humanos y animaciones concordaron que el Asilo Arkham era el mejor lugar para mantener a los más viles y sanguinarios villanos de la animación bajo control, arreglada por Batman en persona, con ayuda de Tony Stark, Reed Richards, Doc Sábado entre otros científicos humanos y animados. Ahora, el asilo se dividía en 3 niveles:

En el nivel 1 se encontraban los villanos de menor clase, los que eran malos, pero tenían más actitudes de payaso o ambiciones menores, tales como los villanos de Disney, el equipo Rocket, o al menos los tres que solían perseguir a Ash Ketchum y a sus amigos, la Pandilla Alfa, los Piratas Espaciales, los fantasmas de Danny Phantom con varias notables excepciones, los villanos más patéticos de Ben 10, como Billy Billones, Capitán Némesis, Michael Morningstar, Doctor Ánimo… también estaban los Pixies y anti mágicos, entre otros.

En el nivel 2 se encontraban los villanos de mediana clase, los que eran malos y que se enfocaban únicamente en la dominación, tales como XANA de Code Lyoko, Ozai, su hija Azula, Amon, Vatuu, Zaheer, el Príncipe Aragón, el Equipo Magma, Aqua, Galáctico, Plasma y el resto del Equipo Rocket, los villanos más amenazadores de Ben 10 como Khyber, El Terhor, Charmcaster… entre otros.

Y en el nivel 3 los villanos de mayor clase, aquellos que conquistaban, pero que a la vez disfrutaban de lastimar a otros, de hacerlos sufrir, de ver las caras de horror en sus víctimas, aquí estaban Freezer, Cell, Majin Boo, Hao Asakura, Bakura, Zork, Malware, Vilgax, Ma Vreedle, Dan Phantom, Dark Pariah, Unicron, Megatron, el Doctor Doom, Cráneo Rojo, Lex Luthor, entre muchos otros, y naturalmente, el príncipe payaso del crimen, el Guasón.

Únicamente a los villanos de nive se les permitía salir a recrearse o a la cafetería a comer, los del nivel 3 debían permanecer en sus celdas en todo momento y tanto miedo provocaba lo que fueran a hacer a la hora de alimentarlos, que, a diferencia de los dos primeros niveles que Batman decidió no arriesgarse y, junto con Stark, creó un grupo de guardias robóticos quienes se encargaban de vigilar a los del nivel tres. Y cuando Gohan y los demás llegaron fue uno de estos guardias robots quien los recibió.

-Sigo creyendo que es una mala idea-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, andando-dijo Gohan.

Con el permiso del jefe del lugar, se les permitió ir a ver al Guasón, durante el camino vieron a los villanos de nive en el patio o en la cafetería, los del nivel 3 estaban detrás de una puerta acorazada, al entrar vieron que los prisioneros se encontraban tras paredes de vidrio reforzado, en algunos casos con ventilas para que el prisionero pudieran respirar. Casi entrando vieron que en la primera celda había un niño de unos ocho años con evidente, casi obsceno, sobrepeso, de ojos negros, pelo castaño y piel clara. El niño lloraba desconsolado, al parecer asustado.

-Por favor, déjenme salir, estoy asustado, prometo que me portaré bien-suplicaba el niño, al parecer al borde del llanto.

-Conejos espantados, ¿cómo pueden tener encerrado a un niñito entre estos monstruos?-preguntó Roger indignado.

-Ni se deje engañar, señor Rabbit, ese niño es Eric Cartman, el villano principal de South Park, está en éste nivel por sus múltiples crímenes-le explicó el guardia.

-¿Qué pudo haber hecho un niño? ¿No comerse sus verduras?-preguntó Roger irónico.

-En realidad, entre los cargos que pesan contra Eric Cartman figuran intento de asesinato y asesinato exitoso, homicidio, suicidio forzado, canibalismo forzado, conspiración, fraude, asalto, crímenes de odio, secuestro y detención ilegal, terrorismo, denuncia falsa, resistir al arresto, chantaje, tortura, desacato al tribunal, presentar evidencia falsa, calumnia, racismo, crímenes contra los derechos humanos…-enumeró el robot, quien se distrajo nombrando los crímenes del niño animado y no se daba cuenta que Roger se hallaba temblando, evidentemente traumado ante la larga lista de horridos crímenes del niño en la celda.

-Todo es mentira, soy un niño bueno-declaró el castaño en llanto de cocodrilo.

-Ay, por favor, Cartman, eso ni tu te lo crees-declaró Odd, molesto por el cinismo del gordo-¿crees que nadie recuerda que mataste a los padres de un adolescente y le diste de comer los cuerpos al hijo, solo porque te estafó dinero?-le acusó molesto.

-¿Y que una vez te hiciste pasar por psíquico y otra por afectado mental, ambas ocasiones por dinero fácil?-agregó Kenneth igual de molesto.

-¿O que hiciste que Cthulhu desterrara a tus supuestos amigos a otra dimensión solo porque te echaron del grupo que tenían?-continuó Odd.

-Cosa que tú te lo merecías por atacar a otro chico del grupo, y todo lo que te hizo fue que su idea de recaudar fondos gustó más tu idea de chantajear a un héroe real para que se les uniera-agregó Kenneth.

-Por los bigotes de Roger, ¡incluso intentaste asesinar a tu propia madre!-declaró Odd indignado.

-Y sólo porque ésta se quiso poner las pilas para disciplinarte mejor, pequeño monstruo-agregó Kenneth.

-¡Cállense, par de hippies! ¡Los voy a matar en cuanto salga de aquí!-declaró Cartman furioso, empezando a golpear con las manos el vidrio que cubría la celda, empezando a gruñir como si más que humano, fuera un animal enjaulado.

-No quisiera ver al demente que creó a ese niño-declaró Jessica, impresionada, aún con todo lo visto en su vida, de que un niño de esa edad mostrara semejante maldad.

-Y perturba saber que, en comparación, él es el mejor portado de ésta sección-debatió Charlie-la que nos espera, ¿no?-preguntó irónico al ver la mirada de sorpresa de Jessica.

Dejaron al pequeño malvado de South Park haciendo sus rabietas inmaduras incluso para un niño de su edad, y siguieron su camino por las celdas, Freezer, Cell y el Majin Boo malvado miraron a Gohan con una sonrisa divertida y burlona, pero el chico los ignoró; también pasaron por la celda del Mecamorfo Galvánico psicópata Malware, contenido en una tarjeta de vidrio que evitaba que pudiera salir, entre otros desalmados criminales. Tras caminar por algunos minutos, llegaron a la celda indicada.

-Él esta aquí-dijo el guardia robótico. A excepción de Gohan y Charlie, los demás se encogieron de miedo y Gohan dio un paso al frente decidido.

-Guasón-dijo Gohan con el ceño fruncido.

Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en el interior de la celda, una que atemoriza los corazones de humanos y animaciones por igual, mientras el peor enemigo del caballero de la noche, la mente más retorcida jamás creada por un humano, el payaso que todos temen, hacia acto de aparición.

-Vaya, vaya, tengo visitas, que gusto me da recibirlas-dijo comenzando a reírse de manera demencial, provocando que Gohan titubeara un poco.

Continuará…

Y con esto termino un nuevo capitulo de este loco fanfic, si han oído de un detective criminal, ahora ven que la expresión ya pasó a otro nivel, como siempre les digo, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades.


	9. Engaños

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo Nueve: Engaños

Todos estaban conmocionados al estar frente al Guasón, quien aún en las sombras se veía que se hallaba sujeto a un carro diablito como lo hubiera estado el tenebroso Hannibal Lecter, amarrado con una férrea camisa de fuerza, quien solo les sonreía de manera divertida y siniestra a través del bozal.

-Vaya, vaya-dijo saliendo con unas gafas de lectura-hola, Clarise, tanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo a modo de saludo.

-¿Quién es Clarise?-pregunto Jessica confundida

-Oh, disculpen, no veo nada con esta cosa-explicó el Guasón-¡Harley!-gritó, y la ex-psiquiatra Harleen Quinzel salió de entre las sombras, también vestida de interna, y se aproximo al lado de su caramelito.

-A la orden, Señor G-le dijo su asistente y novia, quitándole los lentes de la cara.

-Vaya, vaya, mira quienes están aquí, Harley, pero sin son el hijo de Goku, la zorra de Roger Rabbit, el propio Conejo de la Mala Suerte, el señor Detective de Caricaturas III y...- empezó a enumerar, mientras su vista se posaba en cada miembro del grupo, hasta estar viendo a Kenneth y Odd-no tengo idea de quienes son ellos-dijo con tono aburrido, y el par de animaciones francesas suspiraron aliviados, ya que tratándose del Guasón eso era lo mejor.

-Son Kenneth McNair y Odd Della Robbia, Caramelito, mi nuevo amigo X.A.N.A. suele quejarse de ellos y de sus amiguitos porque por su culpa el pobrecito se encuentra aquí encerrado en el nivel dos-explicó la rubia sonriente. El par sintió que les caía una roca de mil kilos ante el chisme de la secuaz.

-No me digas-dijo el Guasón en tono interesado, mirando al par con una sonrisa que hizo que a los dos se les helara la sangre.

-Si, fíjate, fíjate, fíjate-dijo la payasita, al parecer parodiando a la Chilindrina.

-¿Y a qué debo esta visita?-preguntó divertido.

-Vinimos por información-dijo Gohan dando un paso adelante.

-Oh, ¿y qué tipo de información quieren, niños? -preguntó el payaso divertido.

-¿Qué sabes de... un tal Akuma? -pregunto Gohan directamente. Al escuchar ese nombre, el Guasón se echo a reír, secundado, como siempre, por Harley.

-¡Akuma! Tenía mucho que no escuchaba el nombre de mi viejo amigo, simpático, realmente simpático, no todos los días se conoce a alguien que ame asesinar tanto como yo, pero siempre tuvo el problema de que quería que sus víctimas quedaran con una mirada de horror en vez de una sonrisa-dijo mientras su siniestra sonrisa se ensanchaba.

-¡Suficiente payaso! Dinos quién es el y de dónde vino-exigió Charlie con dureza, pero cuando el Guasón lo miró, el detective, si bien mantuvo su semblante duro, retrocedió un prudencial par de pasos.

-¿Quién es él? Akuma, ¿de dónde vino? ¡De la mente de un dibujante, cabeza hueca! ¿De dónde crees que venimos las animaciones?-respondió el Guasón riéndose, siendo imitado por su novia.

-Lleva toda su vida entre animaciones y no sabe de dónde venimos-declaró Harley divertida entre risas.

-Creo que estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo aquí-dijo Jessica con veneno, aunque su actitud ocultaba que por dentro se hallaba aterrada.

-¡Basta! Dinos ahora mismo, si lo conoces, ¡debes saber cual es su plan!-exigió Gohan golpeando el vidrio, incluso haciendo que éste se agrietara, cosa que hizo que Harley se encogiera de miedo detrás de su novio.

-¿Y por qué habría de decirles algo? Ya sé, se los diré porque no podrán hacer nada para detenerlo-dijo el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen mientras él sonreía con malicia, siendo acompañado por su novia cuando esta asomó la cabeza de detrás del Guasón.

-¿Quieres apostar? Ya detuvimos a Doom, podemos con él-aseguró Roger.

-Te equivocas, porque a diferencia de ese idiota de von Rotten, Akuma no esta interesado en algo tan estúpido como una autopista, él siempre ha tenido una visión muy retorcida-el Guasón volvió a reírse-esta obsesionado-dijo entre carcajadas, mientras Harley se reía por lo bajo, como queriendo aguantar sus risas.

-¿Obsesionado con qué?-exigió saber Charlie.

-Con el Cuarto Muro, la barrera que divide a la realidad de la fantasía y a la vida de la muerte, para él no tiene mucho sentido, los humanos son reales, pero frágiles, cualquier cosita los puede matar y eso los hace tan divertidos-nuevamente soltó una de sus risas-y las caricaturas, no nos afecta el tiempo, ni nos enfermamos, ni morimos por causas naturales, pero no somos reales, somos simples fantasías, él quiere combinar ambas realidades-explicó el maniático.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Gohan. Y ante la pregunta el Guasón volvió a reírse.

-Es justo por eso que no podrás detenerlo, niño, porque ni siquiera entiendes la magnitud del plan de Akuma, ni tu padre lo entendería, en su serie lo único que hacen es pelear y pegarse, por eso no podrás vencer a una mente tan retorcida como la de Akuma, mírate, estamos hablando y ya tienes el rostro empapado de sudor-señalo el Guasón-te aterra enfrentarte a alguien que sabe atacar en el único lugar donde no te puedes defender, en tu mente, que lástima que tú no seas Batman y que lástima que el Bati-estiércol no este en estos momento en Bujolandia, Akuma fue un genio al aliarse con Ras para que el distrajera al caballero de la noche, ahora nada los puede salvar-aseguro el Guasón riéndose perversamente.

-Creo que tampoco fue una buena idea que tu maestro se fuera con el Bati-metiche a detener al señor Ras, tal vez el único de su grupo que suele hacer las cosas con algo de cerebro les serviría-agregó Quinn con malicia.

-¿Ya podemos irnos?-pregunto Kenneth aterrado, ya que el, Roger y Odd estaban detrás de Charlie, mientras Jessica y Roger estaban ocultos detrás de Gohan.

-Vámonos-dijo Gohan que también ya estaba asustado

-Y chico-llamo el Guasón-cuida tus espaldas-dijo siniestramente.

-Nunca quien te podría apuñalar por esta-agregó Harley, y por su frase el Guasón rompió en carcajadas.

-Bien dicho, Harley-dijo el maniático entre risas.

Los seis se dirigieron hacia la salida muy alterados, pasando por las celdas de otros villanos, quienes le sonrieron burlonamente, como sabiendo algo que el grupo ignoraba y que era vital, en especial Freezer, Cell y Majin Boo malvado, quienes agregaron una siniestra satisfacción a la sonrisa.

-Buena suerte, Gohan, la vas a necesitar-dijo Cell divertido y provocando que Gohan se sintiera más intranquilo.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Llévenme con ustedes!-exigía Cartman a gritos.

-Guarde silencio, Prisionero Cartman, Eric Teodoro-sentencio de manera neutral un guardia robot, activando el collar que Cartman traía al cuello, dándole choques eléctricos para calmarlo hasta la inconsciencia.

Una vez que todos salieron, decidieron mejor irse a descansar y hablar con más calma al día siguiente, tras despedirse, se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, aunque Gohan no dejaba de pensar en lo que le dijo el Guasón sobre que él no era Batman y no podría detener a un desquiciado como Akuma.

Ya en casa del Saiyajin, Gohan y Jessica se pusieron a practicar sus líneas para la grabación del día siguiente, mientras Roger miraba el noticiario de Kent Brockman, el cual hablaba sobre la tragedia ocurrida en Bujolandia, donde muchas vidas animadas y reales se perdieron, para luego pasar a la noticia de las desapariciones de caricaturas, argumentando que Arnie Pie estaba en el helicóptero al otro lado de la ciudad, grabando los lugares donde las caricaturas desaparecían con más frecuencia.

-¿Arnie, nos puedes decir que vez?-pregunto Kent

-Te diré lo que veo Kent, ¡veo un día sin noticias, sin nada que reportar en este lado de la ciudad!-gritó Arnie enfadado-¿por qué me mandaste aquí y no al vecindario, ya sabes, donde ocurrió la tragedia de hoy?-se quejó el reportero.

-Arnie, debías grabar los lugares donde las caricaturas han desaparecido o están desapareciendo-recordó Kent.

-¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso Kent? ¿Tengo el poder para ver el futuro? Bien, tu futuro es negro Kent, negro, oscuro, lúgubre y lleno de...-y de pronto la transmisión se cortó un momento. Cuando regreso, Kent estaba nuevamente.

-Bueno... eso fue... innecesario... en otras noticias los escándalos de infidelidad entre animaciones siguen creciendo, al parecer no solo los humanos lanzan su canita al aire, sino también algunas animaciones, el informe especial esta noche a la medianoche, ¡no se lo pierdan!-exhortó el periodista del canal seis.

Al escuchar eso, Roger miro hacia donde Gohan y Jessica practicaban sus líneas, riéndose divertidos por algunas escenas que estaban escritas, el conejo se quedo pensando un momento en que quizás, solo quizás, Jessica le estaba siendo infiel.

Pero Roger no era el único que vio la noticia, ya que Akuma vio el informe especial de la medianoche, mostrando a varias parejas que al parecer eran infieles, destacando sospechosos que iban de clásicos como Pedro Picapiedra y su vecina Betty Mármol, pasando por Ranma "1/2" Saotome con la que sería su cuñada Nabiki Tendou, hasta animaciones más recientes como Takashi Komuro con Saeko Busujima de "Highschool of the Dead", una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro, especialmente al ver cual era el lugar más popular que esas parejas frecuentaban.

-Esto podría sernos muy útil, Junior-el aludido se acercó-quiero que vayas a traerme nuevas víctimas a esta dirección-dijo entregándole un papel-elimina a cualquier testigo, te lo has ganado-agregó, hablando como un padre que le dice a su hijo que puede jugar un rato más.

-Eliminar-repitió Junior mientras asentía con la cabeza, antes de dirigirse a la salida.

El lugar más frecuentado por todas caricaturas y humanos por igual para un momento de privacidad, era sin duda el Motel Bates, llamado así como una broma al infame motel de _Psicosis_ , era una noche tormentosa, cuando una pareja animada arribó al lugar, y éstos no resultaron ser otros más que Guy y Ugga de _Los Croods_ , quienes al llegar se registraron, el dueño les entregó su llave, la de siempre, y ambos se fueron a su dormitorio donde comenzó la acción.

Apenas cerrar la puerta, Guy casi embistió a su suegra y amante al intentar besarla, beso que fue inmediatamente correspondido por la mujer de pelo oscuro, mientras ella empezaba a deshacerse de su vestido, al tiempo que el muchacho se deshacía de sus botas, e iba a hacer lo mismo con los pantalones cuando la mujer que se supone él debería ver como su suegra lo detuvo al tiempo que rompía el beso. Al comprender lo que Ugga quería decir Guy solo sonrió de medio lado.

Ugga se agachó, tomó el borde de los pantalones de Guy y tiró suavemente de ellos hacia abajo, revelando la tremenda erección que mostraba el muchacho. A Ugga le seguía impresionando el tamaño de la hombría del joven, el doble de grande que su marido, sin importar cuantas veces lo hubiera visto ya. Tras relamerse los labios, Ugga empezó a pasar la lengua por el miembro del castaño, y de ahí empezó a ir más lejos en la felación, cosa que el muchacho disfrutaba en verdad. Mientras Ugga atendía la erección de Guy, éste por su parte se recreaba con los pechos de la mujer, disfrutando de los pezones erectos de la mujer.

Para estimular más a Ugga mientras esta lo felaba, Guy decidió no conformarse únicamente con manosear los pechos de la mujer, por lo que mientras mantuvo una mano en los pechos de la mayor dirigió otra hacia el sexo de la mujer, y con mano ya de por sí experta empezó a acariciar y estimular la vulva de la mujer, cuyos gemidos eran tapados por el hecho de tener el miembro del muchacho en su boca. Finalmente, cuando sentía que Guy finalmente iba a eyacular, ella decidió detenerse. Guy rió divertido ante la acción de la mujer.

-¿Quieres que aguante hasta la mejor parte?-preguntó el muchacho.

-Tu si sabes-declaró la mujer al tiempo que se sentaba en el regazo de su amante.

Una vez sentada en el regazo de Guy, Ugga tomó la erección palpitante del joven y la dirigió hacia su sexo, y poco a poco empezó a descender hasta tener el miembro del castaño completamente en su interior. Si bien Ugga ya estaba perfectamente acostumbrada a tener un miembro de la longitud del de Guy en su interior, prefirió esperar unos minutos, solo para disfrutar de la sensación de ser penetrada por un miembro tan grande, antes de empezar a subir y bajar, empezando un vaivén bastante erótico para ella y para su joven amante.

Guy, quien ya disfrutaba, tomó a Ugga de la cintura y aumentó ligeramente la velocidad de la penetración, velocidad que fue aumentando gradualmente hasta ser una increíble serie de fuertes y profundas estocadas, que ya al espacio de quince minutos tenía a la cavernícola animada delirando de placer, mientras su joven amante ya estaba sintiendo que en cualquier momento soltaría su carga, por lo que aumentó aún más la velocidad de las estocadas.

Finalmente, tras otros quince minutos de penetración, Guy apretó a Ugga contra él, y con unas cuantas estocadas finales vació su semilla en el interior de la mayor, terminando con esa ronda de sexo. Guy y Ugga, cansados, sudados, y sonrientes, solo pudieron dedicarse a un rato de mimos y besos mientras recuperaban fuerzas para estar en optimas condiciones para la siguiente ronda que tenían planeado para esa noche, después de todo, Grug creía que Ugga pasaría la noche con su amiga Betty Mármol, mientras que Eep creía que Guy tendría una noche de chicos con Jack Frost y Tadashi Hamada.

Mientras las parejas hacían sus juegos del amor en los distintos cuartos, el dueño revisaba algunos papeles, cuando de la nada escuchó la campana del recibidor, señal de que alguien había arribado y sonrió con diversión y algo de lascivia. Para él era una campana que significaba más ganancias, ya fuera por algún cliente que buscaba descanso o alguna pareja clandestina que deseaba darse su cariño.

-Parece que hoy será una noche interesante-dijo divertido-bienvenido a...-el dueño se quedo mudo al ver al "cliente", se trataba de Junior-¿gusta... alguna habitación?-preguntó temeroso.

Junior lo sujeto del cuello y lo levanto hacia el techo, golpeando la cabeza del hombre contra la lámpara que estaba pegada en el techo, electrocutando al hombre, uno de los empleados vio todo y gritó aterrado, llamando la atención de Junior, quien arremetió contra él, sujetándolo del cuello y torciéndoselo, rompiéndole el cuello y matándolo, luego reviso el registro buscando el nombre de alguna animación, dando con el de Guy y Ugga.

Cuando salió, se encontró con otro cliente, esta vez, un humano que venía de viaje y quería descansar, Junior lo recibió con un golpe de su pico, atravesándole el ojo izquierdo, cuando el cuerpo cayó, Junior recuperó su pico y siguió hasta la habitación de los amantes, su primera opción fue derribar la puerta, pero recordó que su padre le enseño a disfrutar los momentos como ese y nada era mejor que hacer las cosas lentamente para que sufrieran más.

Junior volvió a la recepción, donde encontró al cliente aun agonizando, lanzo un golpe con su pico y le saco el corazón, mismo que tiro a la calle, para luego buscar una copia de la llave de la habitación, cuando la encontró, volvió al cuarto y abrió lo más silenciosamente posible y entro por sus nuevas víctimas…

Continuará…

Y con esto termino un nuevo capitulo de este loco fanfic, ahora si Roger ha empezado a sospechar que su esposa le es infiel, y mientras se muestra como la crueldad de Akuma de verdad no tiene limites, como siempre les digo, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades.


	10. Dolorosas Entrevistas y Oscuros Hallazgo

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo Diez: Dolorosas Entrevistas y Oscuros Hallazgos

Junior salió del cuarto donde estaban Guy y Ugga luego de haber ejecutado su golpe, iba llevando un costal sobre su espalda y, tras llegar al vestíbulo del hotel, se dirigió hacia un auto negro que dejo frente al motel, abrió la cajuela y saco otro sacó, mismo que arrojo al suelo, para luego meter el que llevaba en la espalda, cerró la cajuela y subió al auto, encontrándose con una sonriente Sheer, quien le acarició con ternura el rostro, gesto que Junior respondió poniendo una mano sobre la que Sheer le puso en el rostro, antes de encender el vehículo y escapar de la escena.

Al día siguiente, Roger, decidido a indagar más de si Jessica lo engañaba con Gohan, decidió investigar que no podría saber del joven pelinegro, por lo que empezó a deambular por la ciudad buscando a amigos cercanos del pelinegro, ya fuera por ser jóvenes héroes como él o por el simple hecho de ser animaciones de origen japonés como el pelinegro. Pero dado el nulo tacto del conejo para realizar tales entrevistas….

-¡Meteoro de Pegaso!-gritó Seiya de Pegaso sumamente furioso, pues la pregunta nada indiscreta de Roger, que llegó a comparar el trabajo de actor porno de Gohan con el supuesto trabajo de stripper de Seiya había enfurecido al usuario de Pegaso lo suficiente para usar su técnica distintiva contra el conejo, mandándolo a volar.

-Pero, cielo, tú si trabajas de stripper, ¿recuerdas?-le preguntó su novia Saori Kido en cuando el moreno había mandado a volar a la otra animación de un golpe.

-Si, pero eso solo lo saben tú y nuestros amigos, no es para que ese conejo lo ande gritando a los cuatro vientos-declaró el castaño, con las mejillas rojas, cosa que causó ternura a su novia.

Pero suerte tuvo cuando trató de interrogar a Ranma Saotome y a Takashi Komuro, quienes estaban en una cita con sus novias, Nabiki Tendou y Saeko Busujima, ya que en un arranque de curiosidad Roger preguntó por qué estaban con ellas en una cita, haciendo alusión al rumor de que Ranma seguía con Akane y que Takashi salía con Rei Miyamoto, cosa que no hizo nada de gracias a ambas féminas.

-Escúchame bien, conejo, Ranma anuló su compromiso con Akane hace mucho tiempo, y le explicó a mi padre que fue porque quería estar conmigo, así que no te vuelvas a atrever a decir que mi novio engaña a mi hermana conmigo-declaró furiosa la castaña mientras de un puñetazo sepultaba a Roger en el concreto.

-Te lo dejaré bien en claro, roedor, Takashi nunca ha tenido nada con Miyamoto más que una simple amistad, ella anda con otro chico, y estoy harta de que solo digan que mi novio es el infiel por estar conmigo, así que si vuelves a decir eso me aseguraré que el resto de tu matrimonio sea muy aburrido-le espetó la joven samurái, antes de usar su espada pera dejar al conejo hecho hebras… de manera literal.

Su siguiente intento fue con el conocido entrenador Pokémon Ash Ketchum, estrella de la serie animada _"Pokémon"_ , quien se encontraba en ese momento con su novia Dawn en una cita acompañados de sus Pokémon Pikachu y Buneary, quienes parecían tener a su vez su propia cita. Cabía agregar que las preguntas y acusaciones de Roger para con Ash no eran precisamente las más discretas, más cuando éste por sus preguntas sacó a la luz que al parecer Ash había participado en una ocasión en la filmación de una película del estudio en que trabajaban Gohan y Jessica, y para poner la cerecita sobre el pastel que la película había sido de temática homosexual, y que Ash la había grabado con su actual compañero de grabación Clemont. Resultado: Dawn abofeteó a Ash antes de irse encolerizada junto con Buneary, Ash y Pikachu enfadados porque Roger había ofendido a sus novias, y Roger…

-Pikachu, Electrobola-ordenó el pelinegro sumamente enfadado.

-Pikapikapikapikapikapikapika-empezó a decir el roedor eléctrico mientras en su cola se formaba la esfera eléctrica, una enorme, enorme esfera eléctrica, casi del tamaño de un coche pequeño-¡Pika!-rugió el ratón mientras lanzaba la esfera contra Roger.

-¡Me mandaron a volar otra vez!-gritó el conejo mientras volaba lejos por la fortísima descarga eléctrica.

La siguiente victima… es decir, entrevistado de Roger fue Ray Pierce-Okamoto el protagonista de la moderadamente popular (N/a: aunque me duela admitirlo) serie _"Kaijudo, el Ascenso de los Maestros del Duelo"_ , quien se hallaba en una cita con su novia y compañera de grabación Alakshmi Verma. Con ellos le fue peor pues no solo salió conque él pensaba que el de pelo bicolor y Gohan eran amigos solo por trabajar en el mismo estudio (N/a: déjenme darme gusto -3-), sino sacar a relucir que también pensaba que el chico ante él salía con otra persona, haciendo enojar a Ray y Alakshmi por sus acusaciones, y resultando en…

- _Tatsurion el Desencadenado_ -dijo Ray, invocando a su compañero Bob.

- _Razorkinder Puppet del Pozo de Miasma_ -declaró Alakshmi, haciendo aparecer a su aterrador compañero marioneta.

-Conejos Olvidadizos, no sé por qué siempre olvido que ustedes pueden hacer eso-declaró Roger divertido al ver al par de monstruos aparecer delante de él, pero la sonrisa se le desvaneció al ver a Bob y Razorkinder mirarlo feo, mientras el títere preparaba sus garras y el cruce de bestia y dragón le apuntaba con sus armas. Roger solo pudo tragar saliva antes de ser rebanado y mandado a volar por el par de criaturas.

La siguiente pareja a quien quiso entrevistar fueron Robin y Raven de los Jóvenes Titanes, también conocidos superhéroes del joven saiyajin. El problema esta vez cuando Roger de bocón señaló que él creía que Robin tenía una relación con la joven tamaraniana Starfire, es decir que Roger creía que el protegido de Batman engañaba a la tamaraniana con la oriunda de Azarath, cosa que no hizo nada de gracia a la joven hechicera, quien vio con rabia al conejo animado mientras sus ojos empezaban a desprender una brillante luz negra.

- _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_ -declaró la hechicera liberando una fuerte oleada de energía oscura, que envolvió al conejo y lo mandó a volar por cuarta vez en el día.

Dada la gran perseverancia, y resistencia al dolor, del conejo animado (N/a: Creo que es masoquista, ¿no?), decidió probar suerte con Katara, miembro del equipo del Avatar Aang, y el Avatar Korra, quienes al verlas vio que se hallaban en una cita con Azula, Princesa de la Nación del Fuego, y Asami Sato, Presidenta de Industrias Futuro. Fue un graso error de parte de Roger señalar que él creía que Katara tenía una relación con el joven calvo, y que la Avatar Maestra Agua salía con el joven Mako, y más señalar que para él era raro ver a las dos parejas de féminas juntas, ya que Azula y Korra tradujeron su comentario homofóbico, haciendo que ambas, para espanto de Roger, prepararan golpes de fuego para ajusticiar al conejo.

-Esto me va a doler-declaró Roger antes de ser cremado vivo, quedando todo chamuscado-auch-fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de disolverse en un montón de cenizas con los ojos del conejo intactos.

Finalmente, Roger decidió probar suerte con el joven Marty McFly, o mejor dicho la versión animada de éste, de la versión animada de la franquicia de _"Volver al Futuro"_ , quien se hallaba en una comida romántica con su novia, la caricatura y agente secreta Kitty Katswell de la serie _"T.U.F.F. Puppy"_ , quienes se mostraron muy ofendidos cuando Roger, tras terminar sus preguntas sobre Gohan, hizo un comentario muy grosero a su parecer al señalar que le parecía raro que una animación realista como McFly tuviera una relación con una caricatura como Kitty, cosa que a la felina no le hizo gracia.

-¡Veamos si te gusta esto de parte de otra caricatura!-declaró la gata mientras usaba sus garras para, literalmente, dejar a Roger como rebanadas de queso, pues aunque a primera vista pareció que no le había hecho nada, un segundo después el conejo se fue separando quedando en tiras.

-Ya son cuatro veces que me pasa esto, ya me acordé de mi luna de miel-declaró el conejo animado adolorido.

Luego de molestar por mucho tiempo a las parejas, se fue a un retiro donde se ayudaba tanto a animaciones como humanos a controlar su temperamento, eran clases de manejo de la ira, donde se encontraba el gran científico Bruce Banner, tratando de reprimir al imponente ser en su interior, cuando Roger apareció y comenzó a hostigarlo con sus preguntas sobre Gohan. Bruce trato de ignorarlo, pero llego un punto en el que no pudo soportar más y fue tanta su rabia que se transformo en Hulk, quien sujeto a Roger de las orejas y lo estrello varias veces contra el suelo.

-¡Hulk quiere que conejo con moño se calle!-bramo Hulk sin dejar de golpearlo. La maestra, espantada al ver que el doctor Banner se descontroló, se alarmo y sacó una radio.

-¡A todas las unidades! ¡Código verde! ¡Genio, necesito que vengas!-gritó la maestra.

Acto seguido, el icónico Genio de Aladdin, quien ayudaba en el centro como guardia de seguridad para casos como el del doctor Banner, empezó a aparecer gritando "¡Código verde!" una y otra vez. Apareció como una legión de guardias con equipo S.W.A.T., se cerraron puertas y ventanas con férreas placas de metal reforzado, los clones mágicos subieron a los tejados, bajaron en rapel por las paredes ayudados con cuerdas, incluso…

-¡Vamos, muchachos, síganme!-declaró un Genio vestido de gaitero escoces a sus compañeros, quienes lo siguieron mientras tocaban sus molestos instrumentos de aire.

-¡Caballería, avancen!-declaró uno vestido como el general de los confederados, antes de ser seguido en su caballo por otros tantos clones vestidos de soldados confederados y también montados a caballos.

-Gerónimo-gritó uno vestido de paracaidista, antes de saltar de un avión.

-Panzazo-declaró un segundo, tirándose de esa misma forma.

-Testazo-gritó un tercero.

-Pocahontas-gritó el ultimo, en su caso vestido como la icónica princesa Disney, incluso envuelto en un viento que llevaba hojas multicolores consigo, y tirándose como hizo la princesa desde una cascada.

En cuestión de un par de minutos, varios guardias armados, que obvio eran varios clones mágicos del Genio, rodearon a Hulk rápidamente, apuntando con sus armas, tenían rodeado a Hulk, quien seguía estampando a Roger contra el suelo una y otra vez, al grado de no notar que estaba rodeado por guardias armados.

-Doctor Banner, lo tenemos rodeado, suelte al conejo, y no intente moverse porque esto va a ser un batidillo-declaró el Genio que al parecer era el original y por tanto el líder del grupo de guardias.

-¡Hulk quiere que conejo con moño se calle!-volvió a gritar Hulk, mostrando que ni había escuchado las advertencias del Genio.

Sabiendo que a estas alturas era imposible contener a Hulk mediante la plática, decidieron tranquilizarlo disparándole dardos con tranquilizantes diseñados por el propio Batman, Iron Man y Reed Richards para calmar a Hulk, pero fue necesario que más de 30 dardos se inyectaran en el cuerpo del titán para calmarlo, Hulk comenzó a sucumbir por el sueño.

-Hulk... tiene sueño...-fue todo lo que dijo antes de soltar a Roger, quien suspiro aliviado, pero su alivio desapareció al ver que Hulk iba a caer sobre él, hecho que ocurrió, quedando aplastado por el inmenso héroe verde, mismo que quedo roncando profundamente. Con gran esfuerzo, el conejo animado salió de debajo del héroe, hecho panqueque el pobre Roger, encontrándose con las miradas enojadas de la maestra y el Genio, antes de ser echado a patadas del centro.

-Y no vuelvas-fue lo que le dijo el Genio mientras lo corría.

Mientras tanto, Gohan y Jessica se dirigían hacia el estudio de grabación, Jessica iba conduciendo, pero se veía algo molesta, ya que según el libreto, ese día Gohan iba a tener varias escenas con Sheer y eso la molestaba mucho, el saiyajin optó por guardar silencio, ya que si algo aprendió con su madre, Bulma y Número 18 era que cuando una mujer estaba enfadada era mejor dejarlas en paz o las cosas serían peor.

-Espero te diviertas con tu amiguita-soltó Jessica de repente.

-Vamos, Jessica, sabes que solo es un trabajo, no significa nada para mí-dijo Gohan tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-Por favor, se nota a leguas que disfrutas mucho estar con ella, ¿crees que no te he visto? Aunque no debería sorprenderme, ya que es una chica muy hermosa y debe ser de tu tipo-señaló la pelirroja con veneno en la voz, cosa que sorprendió a Gohan, además de preocuparlo.

-Claro que no, apenas la conozco y aunque así fuera no es de mi tipo-respondió Gohan con sinceridad, captando la atención de Jessica-no me van mucho las chicas pálidas-agregó queriendo darle algo de humor al asunto.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Jessica sorprendida.

-Por supuesto, si he de ser honesto, mi tipo es...-Gohan volteo a ver a Jessica y viceversa, ambos se miraron a los ojos profundamente, sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, al tiempo que cerraban sus ojos, sus labios ya estaban rozándose, faltaba un poco más para sentir los labios del otro cuando...

El sonido del claxon de otro auto los sacó de su trance, ya que sin querer, Jessica se metió al carril contrario y por poco choca contra otro auto que era un taxi, la mujer apenas logro evitar el golpe. El conductor, sin dejar de conducir, sacó el cuerpo del auto para amenazar a Jessica con el puño.

-¡Mujer animada tenias que ser!-grito el taxista molesto por lo que pudo ser un terrible accidente.

-Creo que será mejor... no apartar la vista del camino-dijo Jessica avergonzada.

-Si... lo mismo digo...-señalo Gohan ruborizado por el hecho de que casi beso a Jessica, ninguno se dio cuenta que alguien los vigilaba, una sombra, misma que sonrió y se alejo rápidamente, llegando hasta el asilo abandonado, donde la sombra le informó lo que descubrió a Akuma, quien sonrió con malicia.

-Ya veo, las animaciones si que han perdido su rumbo-dijo Akuma siniestramente, para luego ver a la pareja que Junior recién trajo, Guy y Uga, los cuales se encontraban desnudos ante aquel siniestro personaje y en una celda-espero que hayan disfrutado de su noche de pasión, porque fue la última-sentencio Akuma malignamente.

-¿Qué haremos con estas información padre?-pregunto Sheer.

-Nos divertiremos mucho-dijo Akuma siniestramente.

En el Motel Bates, Charlie arribó al lugar acompañado de Kenneth y Odd tras recibir un informe de un triple homicidio, al llegar se llevaron una terrible sorpresa al encontrarse con los cuerpos del dueño del motel, su empleado y el cliente al que le arrancaron el corazón. Todo en conjunto parecía sacado de una película de terror con actores humanos, de esas que parecían pensadas para no dejar dormir a quien las vieran por semanas. Dado que ya habían pasado varias horas desde las muertes, los cuerpos ya empezaban a mostrar ligera descomposición, por lo que desprendían un tufo nada agradable.

-Esto es terrible, ¿quién pudo haber hecho algo como esto?-pregunto Odd espantado y asqueado.

Charlie se adentro a la oficina del dueño, donde los policías reunían evidencias, cosa que parecía fútil ya que lo único destacable era que se había llevado únicamente una llave del juego de copias que guardaba el dueño del hotel y otros interrogaban a los demás empleados del lugar, fue cuando notó las cámaras de seguridad.

-¿Hay cámaras en todo el motel?-pregunto de inmediato

-Si... en cada habitación... hace algún tiempo el motel fue victima de algunos robos y el dueño opto por instalar cámaras y poder vigilar a los huéspedes-explico una mucama.

-¿Enserio? Yo creía que eran para grabar a los que veían a hacer cositas aquí-declaró un empleado de mantenimiento divertido, ganándose un codazo de parte de su compañera.

-Muéstrenme la grabación de ayer, por favor-pidió Charlie, tras buscarla, se la entregaron y el detective la puso. En la cinta se mostro como el dueño recibía a Guy y Uga, hecho que sorprendió a Kenneth y Odd.

-¡Guy y Ugga de los Croods! ¿Quién lo diría?-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Pero que Guy no tenía una relación estable con Eep? ¿Entonces por qué la engaña con su propia madre?-preguntó Odd sorprendido por el descubrimiento.

-Yo diría que la relación no era tan pura-declaró Charlie con sarcasmo mientras seguía viendo la cinta cuando notó algo -¡Ahí! Es el matón de Akuma-efectivamente, la cinta mostraba el momento en que Junior arribo y mato a las 3 víctimas, para luego dirigirse hacia la habitación y regresar por las llaves-¿Qué habitación es esa?-pregunto Charlie a los empleados.

-La habitación trece-respondió una mucama.

-Es la que el joven Guy y la señora Ugga siempre piden cuando vienen a pasar la noche aquí-respondió la otra, siendo callada por su compañera por su indiscreción.

-¿Tiene cámara?-pregunto y la primera mujer asintió-tráigame la cinta por favor-pidió el detective, más que nada al recordar que la llave que faltaba de las copias que guardaba el dueño era precisamente la del cuarto numero trece.

En la nueva cinta se mostro el momento en que los dos amantes más disfrutaban de su noche, Charlie quiso adelantarla hasta poder llegar a algo que ayudara con la investigación, pero Odd se interpuso poniéndose entre el detective y el aparato de video con el que veían las imágenes.

-¡No! ¡No la adelantes!-suplicó el rubio.

-¿Podrías darme una buena razón para no hacerlo?-preguntó el policía mientras miraba seriamente a la animación.

-Bueno... creo que...es... importante ver... lo que pasa en el trascurso en que ellos están... juntos... digo... tal vez sea algo... importante... muy importante... demasiado...-Odd dejo de hablar para fijar su atención en la pantalla, viendo a los dos amantes teniendo su encuentro, una vez que de dispusieron a empezar el segundo round, Junior apareció, espantando a Odd y sacándole risas a Kenneth y a algunos empleados.

El asesino sujeto a Ugga del cabello y la arrojo al suelo, Guy trato de defenderla, pero Junior lo noqueó con facilidad tras bloquear los golpes del joven cromañón, para luego arremeter contra Ugga y noquearla también, metiendo a ambos en un saco, mismo que cargo en su espalda y abandonó la habitación.

-Y siguen la pesadilla para las animaciones-dijo Kenneth preocupado.

-Y para los humanos, por lo que vimos, Akuma no se conforma con secuestrar animaciones-dijo viendo a las 3 personas muertas. En ese momento, un joven oficial entro muy asustado al lugar.

-¡Señor! Tiene que ver esto... es algo... ¡debe verlo!-grito aterrado.

El trío salió a ver que pasaba y encontraron el saco que Junior dejo abandonado al otro lado de la carretera, Charlie se acercó y retiro el saco, llevándose una terrible sorpresa, ahí, en el interior del saco se encontraba otra víctima, pero no era cualquier víctima, era una caricatura, era Tío Grandpa, el cual al parecer había muerto por una bala que le dispararon al cerebro.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido... las caricaturas como él no mueren de esta forma... es... ilógico-dijo Kenneth sin saber que pensar.

-Si, por otro lado animaciones realistas como nosotros…-declaró Odd sintiéndose estremecer.

-Te traume sin querer al mencionarte eso, ¿verdad?-preguntó Kenneth con sarcasmo al ver que su amigo insistía con ese detalle. Odd solo asintió con la cabeza y Kenneth se llevó una mano a la frente.

Charlie se llevo la mano a la nuca, se quito su sombrero y se limpio el sudor, él tampoco entendía que pasaba, pero algo era seguro, Akuma no solo era peligroso, sino que además era lo bastante astuto para haber encontrado un modo de matar a una caricatura con un método tan sencillo como una bala en el cerebro.

Continuará…

Y con esto termino un nuevo capitulo de este loco fanfic, ahora si Roger ha empezado a sospechar que su esposa le es infiel, y mientras se muestra como la crueldad de Akuma de verdad no tiene limites, como siempre les digo, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades.


	11. Aceptaciones y Escapes

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo Once: Aceptaciones y Escapes

Charlie llevo la bala que sacaron del cuerpo del Tío Grandpa al laboratorio de la jefatura de policía, al llegar, se la entrego a los muchachos a cargo y estos comenzaron a analizarla, tras varios análisis y pruebas se revelo una escalofriante realidad, misma que dejo helado a Charlie.

-¿Están seguros?-preguntó a los forenses.

-Cien por ciento, señor, hicimos varios análisis para estar seguros, pero todos marcaron lo mismo, a lo que me refiero, es que lo confirmaron, esta bala no es ordinaria, fue diseñada especialmente para matar a caricaturas con el único componente capaz de hacerlo-explico el jefe de laboratorio

Charlie se quedo mudo ante esa respuesta, tenía que hacer una llamada y rápido, antes de que fuera tarde, si las cosas continuaban como hasta ahora, dentro de poco se desataría un verdadero infierno y eso lo horrorizaba, especialmente por las palabras que el Guasón les dijo a él y a los otros.

- _"Esta obsesionado con la cuarta pared"_ -resonó la voz del temible maniático en su cabeza.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Qué es lo que Akuma pretende hacer con todo esto?-por más vueltas que le daba al asunto no lograba dar con una posible respuesta, por lo que saco su celular y marco un número ya registrado-¿hola, Yumiko? Necesito pedirte un favor, quiero que averigües que paso con la formula del Derretidor del juez Doom y que paso con los últimos galones que quedaron-pidió a su novia, quien se hallaba al otro lado de la línea.

- _¿Ocurre algo Charlie? Te noto muy preocupado_ -dijo al oír la voz de su prometido.

-Tranquila... yo estoy bien...pero por favor, ¿crees poder obtenerla?-pregunto Charlie-es muy importante-

- _Tratare de hacerlo, por ahora... lo lamento, pero no pude obtener nada de información de ese tal Akuma, no hay registros de quien pueda ser su creador, ni de donde vino, solo sé lo que tu sabes_ -dijo la muchacha ligeramente apenada por no poder ser de mayor ayuda a su prometido.

-Sigue tratando de encontrar información sobre él y también te encargo ese otro asunto, necesito saber qué tipo de químicos contiene el Derretidor-dijo Charlie cortando la comunicación y viendo la bala que estaba en una bolsa de plástico.

Y en el asilo, Akuma se encontraba paseando de un lado a otro muy satisfecho con los últimos acontecimientos. Si bien secuestrar a Ugga y Guy había dejado angustiados a los habitantes de Hollywood, sin duda el triple homicidio de humanos, y el que a estas alturas ya se hiciera obvio que habían encontrado el cadáver de Tío Grandpa entre los muertos había aterrorizado a los personajes animados de la ciudad.

-Cada día que pasa me fortalezco más y más, pronto tendré la fuerza suficiente para romper la cuarta pared, seré más que un simple humano, más que una fantasía-dijo moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-Disculpe, jefe, pero ¿qué hay de Gohan y ese detective? Ellos podrían entorpecer sus planes-dijo Pedro.

-Sheer se ocupara de Gohan, en lo que respecta al detective, para cuando se de cuenta de lo que pasa será demasiado tarde, por ahora creo que es tiempo de deshacernos de otra animación y creo que ya he sido demasiado clemente con ese niño gema-dijo Akuma sonriendo divertido.

Mientras tanto, Roger llego al estudio de grabación a trabajar con el bebé Herman. Cabía decir que el bebé animado estaba fúrico, pues llevaba más de una hora esperando a su compañero de cámaras para terminar el episodio, y éste había estado desaparecido toda la mañana, no queriendo ni siquiera contestar su celular.

-¡Llegas tarde! ¡Otro poco más y te habría ido a buscar yo mismo para traerte de las orejas!-bramó el bebe Herman

-Tranquilo, ya alguien se te adelanto con eso-dijo Roger recordando como Hulk lo sujeto de las orejas hace solo unas horas

-¡Ya estamos listos para empezar!-informo el asistente de filmación y ambos personajes se prepararon para la grabación

Al mismo tiempo, Jessica se encontraba en su camerino, esperando a que la llamaran para su escena, ya que al parecer, el capítulo comenzaría con una escena de Gohan y Sheer, eso la tenía muy molesta, pero por fortuna, no se trataba de una escena de sexo, simplemente de una conversación en la cafetería de la escuela, eso la relajaba un poco, pero no lo suficiente, se sentía frustrada, no lograba entender como era posible que se enfureciera por algo como eso, quería a Roger, era su marido y era feliz a su lado, pero con Gohan... la mujer estaba muy alterada por eso, recordaba la charla que tuvo con su amiga Betty Boop unos días antes del atraco a su hogar, donde la pelirroja le hablo de sus preocupaciones, Betty no tardo en entender que Jessica estaba enamorada de Gohan.

Al principio, esa idea le parecía absurda a Jessica y comenzó a ser víctima de las 5 etapas del duelo: negación, ya había pasado esa etapa desde hace días, donde trataba de convencerse así misma de que no era amor lo que sentía por Gohan, sino un cariño de hermanos; enojo, llegando a esta etapa era de "mírame pero no me tientes", ya que realmente la ponía de malas cualquier cosa, especialmente cuando Roger decía algo sobre Gohan; luego paso a la negociación, donde se encomendó a Dios y a quien sabe cuantos rituales con tal de deshacerse de esa confusión; actualmente, estaba en la depresión, misma que era producto de la culpa por no saber porque se sentía así, además de saber el daño que le causaría a Roger con eso, pero sobretodo, depresión al saber que Gohan podría llegar a interesarse en Sheer.

-No... No puedo permitirlo... Gohan es... yo... ¿a quién engaño? Me he enamorado de Gohan-reconoció finalmente, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, por fortuna, las noticias llamaron su atención, ya que ahora se reportaba del cuádruple asesinato en el Motel Bates, donde se encontraron los cuerpos de 3 personas y de una caricatura, mismas que fueron asesinadas de manera brutal-por Dios-dijo horrorizada.

De regreso al asilo, varias de las animaciones pensaban en cómo escapar, pero las más caricaturescas tenían grandes problemas ya que las celdas tenían barrotes anti-caricaturas, y por tanto sus habilidades se veían totalmente anuladas y no podían escapar. La única excepción eran las Crystal Gems, las protectoras de Ciudad Playa, Lapis Lazuli, Jaspe y Peridot, quienes por su naturaleza de Gemas se hallaban en un campo desestabilizador de Gemas.

-Tenemos que hallar un modo para escapar de aquí-dijo Perla por lo bajo.

-Bueno, gracias por recalcar lo obvio, Perla, el problema es que no sabemos cómo-declaró Amatista con sarcasmo.

-Pues no te veo pensando en un modo de escapar, Amatista-le regañó la Gema lancera.

-Nah, prefiero que Garnet y tú piensen en todo-declaró la transformista, recargándose en sus brazos de manera despreocupada, haciendo enojar a su compañera.

-¿Y estas dos fueron las que nos derrotaron, Jaspe?-preguntó Peridot con desdén.

-Recuerda, Peridot, solo nos ganaron porque su líder era una Fusión-declaró desdeñosa la Gema guerrera.

-Tal vez yo podría estropear el campo con mi agua-ofreció Lapis Lazuli.

-No creo, Lapis, no creo que haya suficiente agua en el aire de nuestra celda que tu puedas usar para causar corto circuito-dijo Perla con amabilidad, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la Gema del Océano-si Steven estuviera libre, el podría ayudarnos, dado que a él no lo afecta el campo como a nosotras, ¿tú que opinas, Garnet?-preguntó a su líder-¿Garnet?-repitió, al ver que la líder de las Crystal Gems no le prestaba atención, pues estaba mirando fijamente hacia el techo de su celda.

Sin que ninguna, ni siquiera las Crystal Gems, se lo esperara, Garnet hizo aparecer sus guantes de batalla, de un brinco y un puñetazo, abrió un agujero en el techo de la celda, uno que daba precisamente a un ducto de aire, al que llegó tras un segundo brinco, ante los ánimos de sus compañeras, y la Gema de Fusión, no sin esfuerzo, reptó por el ducto hasta una salida, y una vez liberada, comenzó a buscar el interruptor que abría todas las celdas al mismo tiempo, motivada por los ánimos de Perla, Amatista, Lapis, Steven y todos los de su serie que se hallaban atrapados ahí.

-Date prisa Garnet-susurro Perla.

-Si, date prisa para que podamos salir y patearle el trasero a ese enmascarado-pidió Amatista en su siempre tono desafiante.

-No es el momento para pelear, Amatista, tenemos que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible, esa es la prioridad-le regañó Perla y Amatista hizo un puchero molesto.

-Dejen de pelear, no querrán atraer a alguien-dijo Garnet con severidad.

-Ya es un poco tarde para eso-dijo la siniestra voz de Akuma-vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, al parecer he subestimado a estas Gemas, una de ellas consiguió escapar, te felicito por ello, desafortunadamente, nunca saldrás de aquí, ya que ahora me asegurare de enviarte al infierno, después de todo, no eres nada-declaró Akuma con burla. Garnet ante el comentario solo se rio entre dientes.

-Te equivocas- declaró la Gema de Fusión, y como era común en su serie de la nada empezó a oírse una melodía que Steven, las Gems y las Gemas del Planeta Madre reconocieron, siendo Jaspe quien entrecerró los ojos con furia (N/a: esta es la canción watch?v=LiFCkzLGza8).

 _Yo soy Garnet, fusionada_

 _Y nunca perderé una batalla con alguien como tú_

 _Porque soy mucho mejor_

 _Y cada parte de mi dice "patéalo"_

(Akuma solo veía con burla, pero sin quitar seriedad, oculta tras su máscara de Santa Muerte, a Garnet quien mientras cantaba lo desafiaba)

 _Tus reglas nunca vamos a seguir_

 _Ven hacia mí sin ninguna de tus tontas armas_

 _Luchemos solo tú y yo_

 _Luchemos uno contra dos_

(Dispuesto a romper con la determinación de Garnet, Akuma sacó su guadaña de quien sabe donde, y se lanzó a atacar a la Crystal Gem, mientras esta se preparaba confiada a recibirlo mientras hacia reaparecer sus lentes de sol, siendo su sonrisa confiada lo único que deshacía su característica Cara de Póker).

 _Vamos, intenta golpearme si es que puedes_

 _¿No ves que esta batalla es enserio?_

 _Puedo ver el odio que te causa eso_

 _Solitario, sin amigos, yo lo entiendo_

(Por mucho que Akuma lanzara golpes con su guadaña, Garnet los esquivaba una y otra vez, lo que enfurecía cada vez más al enmascarado, más al oírla cantar la parte en qué, por señalar lo solitario que era, lo tildaba de débil en comparación a ella).

 _No destruirás lo que tenemos_

 _Juntas por siempre así estaremos_

 _Si tú nos separas nos uniremos_

 _Y siempre seremos mejores que tú_

(Con un ágil movimiento, Garnet dio un giro invertido y con sus patadas le arrebató su guadaña a Akuma, partiéndola en dos y haciendo un movimiento de baile característico de ella, antes de conjurar sus guantes, cuyo golpe el enmascarado apenas pudo bloquear al sacar una segunda guadaña).

 _Estoy hecha de A-a-a-a-a-amor_

 _A-a-a-a-a-amor_

 _A-a-a-a-a-amor_

 _A-a-a-a-a-amor_

 _A-a-a-a-a-amor_

 _A-a-a-a-a-amor_

 _A-a-a-a-a-amor_

(Rápidamente, Akuma empezó a dominar la pelea, repartiendo golpes con su guadaña, que Garnet apenas lograba escapar, llegando a recibir varios, pero incluso cuando Akuma la estrelló contra un muro, no quitó la enorme sonrisa que traía en el rostro, demostrando, para frustración de Akuma, que los golpes ni le habían dolido. Enfurecido por esto, Akuma lanzó un golpe aún más feroz, que hizo que Garnet atravesara la pared).

 _Esto es lo que somos, esto es quien soy yo_

 _Y si crees detenerme eso es un gran error_

 _Soy un sentimiento que no terminará_

 _No dañaras a mi planeta ni a mis amigo no herirás_

(Garnet se levantó, al parecer casi ilesa, apenas unos moretones, raspones y una grieta en sus lentes de sol, pero nada dispuesta a dejarse vencer, hizo reaparecer sus guantes y regresó a la habitación principal donde Akuma la esperaba con una sonrisa siniestra y guadaña en mano).

 _Vamos, intenta golpearme si es que puedes_

 _¿No ves que esta batalla es enserio?_

 _Sé que piensas que no soy una guerrera_

 _Porque no sabes de verdad de qué estoy hecha_

 _Yo soy mucho más que dos gemas_

 _Todo lo mejor de cada una yo soy_

 _Yo soy su furia, soy su paciencia_

 _Soy una conversación_

(La pelea retomó su curso, los guantes de Garnet contra la guadaña de Akuma, en un movimiento, Garnet preparó sus guantes y los disparó como su fueran misiles que por desgracia Akuma alcanzó a esquivar, burlándose de la Gema de Fusión por fallar el tiro, o al menos eso parecía, antes de atacar a Garnet, quien paró su guadaña en secó con sus guantes, sonriéndole divertida).

 _Estoy hecha de A-a-a-a-a-amor_

 _A-a-a-a-a-amor_

 _A-a-a-a-a-amor_

 _A-a-a-a-a-amor_

 _Y soy más fuerte que tu_

 _A-a-a-a-a-amor_

 _A-a-a-a-a-amor_

 _A-a-a-a-a-amor_

 _Y soy más fuerte que tú_

(Para sorpresa y enojo de los secuaces, el ataque de Garnet tenía como objetivo los cerrojos de las celdas que contenían a sus compañeros, abriendo la celda en la que Steven, Connie y algunos otros se hallaban, y desactivando el campo desestabilizador de Gemas que encerraba a las Crystal Gems y las otras tres Gemas, y cuando Akuma se dio cuenta de que sus prisioneros habían escapado era muy tarde).

 _A-a-a-a-a-amor_

 _A-a-a-a-a-amor_

 _A-a-a-a-a-amor_

 _Y soy más fuerte que tú_

En un giro de los acontecimientos, Garnet volteó por completo la mesa, siendo ahora ella la que dominaba la pelea y con un poderoso golpe de sus guantes, lanzo a Akuma hacia el Derretidor y el siniestro personaje comenzó a hundirse en el mismo, desapareciendo, dejando sin habla a sus secuaces.

-¡Bien hecho Garnet!-grito Steven contento y el resto de las caricaturas lanzo gritos de júbilo.

Garnet miro a Junior y viceversa, pero cuando se preparó para la batalla, seguida por el resto de las Crystal Gems y Lapis Lazuli quienes hicieron aparecer sus armas y las alas de la Gema de Agua, una mano esquelética la sujeto de la pierna, captando su atención y de los demás presentes.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la líder de las Crystal Gems sorprendida.

-Niña tonta, ¿crees que con eso podrás detenerme?-dijo Akuma reapareciendo, su traje de la santa muerte se había derretido y ahora dejaba expuesto su verdadero rostro, mismo que permanecía oculto en las sombras-ahora entiendo, eres especial, no te voy a desperdiciar lanzándote al Derretidor-declaró el ente sonriente.

-¿Cómo es posible que sobrevivieras al Derretidor?-cuestionó Garnet desafiante.

-Porque yo soy más que una simple animación, soy el terror que habita en los corazones de cada ser humano, soy las pesadillas que los mantienen despierto, soy el rostro que siempre han temido ver-dijo mostrando su rostro, el cual parecía un esqueleto con pedazos de piel y carne cubriéndolo, sus ojos eran huecos y vacíos, pero en ese momento, un resplandor rojo brillaba-eres especial, por eso no te voy a desperdiciar, voy a devorarte y consumiré tu esencia, eso me acercara más a mi meta-aseguró Akuma abriendo su boca y preparándose para devorar a Garnet.

En una acción desesperada, Rubí deshizo la fusión y Zafiro cayó al suelo, sorprendiendo a Steven, Perla, Amatista y básicamente al resto de los presentes.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Akuma

-¿Rubí?-preguntó la Gema de frío sorprendida.

-Sabía que había algo de esas dos que olvidábamos-declaró Doofenshmirtz a sus compañeros por lo bajo

-¡Corre Zafiro! ¡Vete! ¡Sálvate!-gritó Rubí.

-Pero...-intentó objetar la otra.

-Rubí tiene razón, Zafiro, tú y los demás deben huir y pedir ayuda, solo así podrán evitar que éste tipo siga matando más animaciones-declaró Greg Universe con voz autoritaria.

-Papá…-dijo Steven preocupado al oír las palabras de su padre.

-Connie, ve con Steven y las Gems, busquen ayuda-apresuró la doctora Maheswaran a su hija.

-Mamá…-declaró la niña con miedo al oír a su madre casi pedirle que se fuera sin ella y su padre, más aún decir que confiaba en Steven, quien no era precisamente santo de su devoción todavía, para cuidar de ella.

-Tú madre y yo estaremos bien, tú corre y sálvate, cariño-concordó el señor Maheswaran, apoyando a su mujer.

-¡VAYANSE, MALDITA SEA!-gritó Rubí furiosa y Zafiro comenzó a correr, siendo rápidamente imitada por Steven, Connie, ambos montados en el León, y sus compañeros de celda, Perla, Amatista y Lapis Lazuli, siendo Jaspe y Peridot las únicas que se quedaron donde estaban.

-¡Que no escapen!-bramo Akuma y sus hombres trataron de atraparlos, pero tropezaron unos contra otros, cayendo al suelo, Junior les cerro el pasó y trato de atraparlos, pero Zafiro comenzó a recitar un canto, mismo que sirvió para hacer que Junior se durmiera, momento que los prisioneros aprovecharon para escapar por una ventana y desaparecer entre los árboles, no sin antes de que Zafiro dirigiera una ultima mirada hacia el asilo.

-Volveré... lo prometo... resiste, Rubí-suplicó, para luego seguir su huida.

-Steven, que el León abra un portal a un lugar seguro-pidió Perla al niño mitad Gema, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya la oíste, León, sácanos de aquí-pidió Steven a su mascota, quien sólo lanzó un fuerte rugido que liberó una onda de energía que formó un portal a través del cual Steven, las Gems y los demás cruzaron hacia una locación más segura.

Akuma salió del asilo y miro para todos lados, aun sujetando a Rubí, antes de regresar al interior furioso, haciendo temblar a sus secuaces, siendo Sheer y Junior los únicos que se mantenían estoicos ante la evidente furia de su padre.

-¡Escaparon!-bramó furioso-¿a quiénes perdimos con esa huida?-preguntó a Sheer, aún con furia contenida. La pelinegra revisó en su computador la información de las animaciones.

-A las Crystal Gems, naturalmente, los niños humanos y su gatote incluidos, Turbo Adolescente, James Bond Junior, y al bebé y el perro de Padre de Familia-declaró la Pirata Espacial al revisar los datos de quiénes se hallaban en las celdas que Garnet logró abrir durante su combate.

Akuma oyó lo dicho por su hija y lanzó un rugido al cielo, que para cualquiera que no estaba en el asilo, e incluso para varios que sí se encontraban, sonaría como el rugido de un demonio primigenio. Finalmente, oír a alguien aclararse la garganta le hizo fijar su vista al lugar del que provino la voz, que le permitió darse cuenta de que, de las Gemas atrapadas en el campo desestabilizador de Gemas, Jaspe y Peridot eran las únicas que seguían ahí, y la sonrisa lunática de Jaspe le hizo intuir algo que provocó que Akuma sonriera de igual forma…

Continuará…

Y con esto termino un nuevo capitulo de este loco fanfic, finalmente Jessica aceptó que está enamorada de Gohan, y Akuma tiene un mayor obstáculo en sus intentos de conseguir más poder, como siempre les digo, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades.


	12. Alianzas y Ataques

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo Doce: Alianzas y Ataques

Akuma se mostraba muy molesto con la reciente huida de sus víctimas y ahora sujetaba a Rubí del cuello con mucha fuerza, la gema trataba de liberarse, pero todos sus intentos eran inútiles. Ni siquiera invocar su arma de batalla, un guante parecido a uno de box, sirvió de mucho porque Akuma atrapó la mano en que llevaba su guante con una mano.

-Dime, niña, ¿a dónde pensaban irse si escapaban?-preguntó con ira el enmascarado.

-Nunca...te lo diré...-aseguro Rubí

-Decepcionante, tienes suerte de que aun te necesite con vida-Akuma lanzo a Rubí contra el suelo y Junior la sujeto, mientras el demente sacaba un látigo de la nada, cuya punta rego con unas gotas de Derretidor-denle 100 azotes con este látigo, veamos cuánto puede soportar-ordeno Akuma entregándole el látigo a Junior

-Soportar-repitió llevándose a Rubí y preparándose para azotarla.

Una vez que los latigazos comenzaron a escucharse, Akuma se puso otro traje de la santa muerte, colocándose la máscara al final, para luego ver a las dos gemas que no escaparon, Jaspe y Peridot.

-Ahora díganme, ¿qué es lo que quieren exactamente?-preguntó a las miembros de las Gemas del Planeta Madre.

-Somos listas, y queremos estar en el equipo ganador-fue la respuesta de Peridot.

-Queremos formar parte de su grupo, lo que vi es algo impresionante y nada me haría más feliz que liquidar a esas gemas, junto con todos los humanos-agregó Jaspe con su característico sadismo.

-¿Estás consciente de que gracias a los humanos ustedes existen?-pregunto Akuma divertido-a mí no me importan los humanos ni las animaciones, simplemente hago lo que me gusta hacer, pero creo que ambas podrían serme muy útiles, sólo necesito hacer espacio en mi grupo-declaró con misterio.

-¿Hacer espacio? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso jefe?-pregunto Pedro, por toda respuesta, Akuma le dio una patada y el enemigo de Mickey cayó al Derretidor-ya hay espacio para Jaspe y ahora-Akuma sujeto a Grim del cuello.

-¡Espere! ¡Jefe! ¿Que va a hacer?-pregunto Hildy alarmada.

-¡Guarda silencio o tú también morirás!-amenazo Akuma y Hildy guardo silencio, solo pudo ver aterrada como Akuma lanzaba a Grim al Derretidor, pese a las suplicas del mago-listo, bienvenidas a mi grupo-dijo Akuma sonriendo a través de la máscara-ahora, su primera misión es ir a traerme más caricaturas para reemplazar las que se escaparon, esta es la lista de los que quiero-dijo Akuma entregándoles una hoja-demuéstrenme que sirven para esto y considérense a bordo, fallen y las convertiré en polvo-explicó como si lo dijera a un par de niños pequeños.

-Si señor-dijeron Jaspe y Peridot retirándose. Una vez que ambas gemas se retiraron, Sheer se acerco a su padre.

-¿Qué hay de los que escaparon? Podrían revelar nuestra ubicación-recalcó la pelinegra.

-No te preocupes, no olvides que yo nunca dejo un cabo suelto-dijo Akuma levantándose y transformándose-es hora de que cierto magnate bondadoso y dueño de los derechos animados vuelva al juego-dijo como Salvador Castillo. Justo en ese momento, May hizo acto de aparición y al ver a Salvador lanzó un grito.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde esta el tío Akuma?-cuestiono poniéndose en guardia, Akuma y Sheer solo pudieron suspirar cansadamente ante la idiotez de la Cruel rubia.

-Pero, padre, ¿y si van con Batman o algún otro héroe que tenga cierta reputación?-preguntó Sheer, queriendo olvidar la idiotez de su prima rubia.

-Mi niña, recuerda que Batman, cortesía de mi amigo Ras Al-Ghul, está fuera no solo de Hollywood sino del país, y para cuando las Crystal Gems contacten con él o con Piccolo, ya será demasiado tarde-declaró Akuma divertido.

-¿Pero qué hay de los otros que siguen aquí?-preguntó la pelinegra.

-Para cuando den con uno de los héroes que siguen aquí yo ya habré dado mi comunicado tildándolas de mentirosas, a ellas y al mocoso, ¿quién va a creerles?-declaró con malicia.

-Los beneficios de la manipulación de los medios, ¿no es así?-preguntó Sheer con maldad.

-La gente cree en lo que ve en televisión o en los diarios-concordó Akuma, y padre e hija rompieron a carcajear con maldad. Mientras el par tenía su bizarro momento padre e hija, Hildy Gloom se hallaba a los pies del tanque de Derretidor, llorando amargamente, y Doofenshmirtz se acercó a la bruja de pelo rosa con morado.

-Sé que duele, Hildy, yo también extrañaré a Pedro-declaró el científico loco.

-¡¿Quién piensa en ese gato sobrealimentado?! Lloro por mi Gwimmy Whimmy-declaró la hechicera, antes de romper a llorar.

-No debes estar, triste, ahora Grim está en un sitio mejor, Hildy-declaró el hombre confundido con un farmacéutico.

-Hildy… ¡Así me llamaba Grim!-declaró la hechicera toda triste.

-Es su nombre…-dijo el científico por lo bajo-bueno, para que te sientas mejor, podría llevarte a comer-propuso.

-¡A Grim le gustaba comer!-soltó la hechicera envuelta en tristeza.

-Ya entendí, mejor me voy, mejor para mí-declaró ojón.

-¡Grim!-gritó la bruja antes de volver a romper a llorar, y Doof sólo pudo golpearse la frente por soltar tanto la lengua.

Mientras tanto, Gohan y Jessica se reunieron con Charlie tras terminar las grabaciones de ese día, el detective pidió hablar con Gohan en privado, aunque Jessica se negó rotundamente, ya que ella también quería escuchar lo que Charlie tenía que decirles, por el tono de Charlie y el hecho de que no llamara a Kenneth, Odd y a Roger, se podía adivinar que era algo muy grave.

-Los muchachos del laboratorio demostraron que esta bala, con la cual asesinaron a tío Grandpa, esta hecha con Derretidor-explico a las dos animaciones, los cuales se quedaron helados.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es posible!-exclamo Jessica horrorizada

-Es muy posible, al parecer, Akuma descubrió como hacer balas con Derretidor y no me sorprendería si también esta haciendo otro tipo de armas con ese líquido mortal-explico Charlie preocupado

-Eso quiere decir que él es más brillante de lo que parece-dijo Gohan serio-el Guasón tenía razón, solo Batman podría con él-declaró sombríamente, preocupando a los demás.

-No digas eso, Gohan-pidió Jessica-sé que la situación no es la más favorable y que hasta ahora no sabemos mucho de Akuma...-agregó, callándose al darse cuenta que sus palabras no eran tan alentadoras como le hubiera gustado decir.

-De hecho no sabemos nada de él-corrigió Charlie-no he podido descubrir quién es su creador, ni de dónde vino o lo que planea hacer con todo esto, Yumiko ha hecho lo que podía, pero es un callejón sin salida-suspiro-honestamente, yo también desearía que Batman estuviera aquí-declaró el detective.

-¿Qué hay de la cuarta pared? ¿Descubriste algo sobre cómo piensa hacerlo?-pregunto Gohan. Charlie negó con la cabeza.

-Sé tanto de ese plan como tú chico, realmente es frustrante, si tan solo hubiera algo que nos dijera quienes serán sus próximas víctimas podríamos adelantárnosle-dijo Charlie

-Pero él ha secuestrado caricaturas completamente al azar, sin ningún tipo de patrón o relación que tuvieran, es como si fuera un juego para él, es decir, si su meta es romper la cuarta pared, ¿para qué secuestra y mata caricaturas, y ahora asesina humanos?-preguntó Gohan.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, fue entonces que Charlie tuvo una revelación, era tan obvia que no podía creer que haya tardado tanto en dar con ella, si no podían pedirle ayuda a Batman, entonces la pedirían a la única persona que ha permanecido al lado del caballero de la noche desde que su leyenda nació

-Que tonto soy, ahí esta la solución-dijo de pronto

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Gohan confundido

-No tengo tiempo para explicarles, solo les pido que no le cuenten nada de esto a los demás, excepto por lo de las armas con Derretidor, deben advertir a las animaciones sobre esas armas, yo tengo que ir a ver a alguien-

-¿A quién?-pregunto Jessica confundida

-A la única persona que podría darnos una ayuda lo más parecida a la que Batman nos brindaría-respondió Charlie de manera misteriosa, para luego retirarse, dejando a la pareja muy confundida

-¿Entendiste algo?-preguntó Jessica y Gohan negó con la cabeza-los humanos son tan extraños-dijo consultando su reloj-aun faltan algunas horas para que Roger vuelva a casa-recalcó algo aburrida. Gohan se dio cuenta de que tenía una oportunidad de pasar algo de tiempo a solas con Jessica y decidió aprovecharla

-¿Te gustaría ir a caminar por el parque?-preguntó nervioso. Jessica sintió como su corazón latía a gran velocidad

-Me encantaría-aceptó gustosa, Gohan le ofreció un brazo y Jessica se le abrazo, para comenzar la caminata.

Por otro lado, debido a la gran cantidad de golpes que sufrió en el transcurso del día, Roger no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para trabajar, así que suspendieron la grabación, hecho que molesto al bebe Herman, pero Roger tenía otras cosas en las cuales pensar, como en la posibilidad de perder a Jessica, ahora se encontraba sentado en una banca afuera del estudio, cuando Kenneth, quien acudió para las grabaciones de una nueva serie, que no era otra que la secuela de Code Lyoko con actores reales, hizo acto de aparición, acompañado del actor que lo interpretaba, un actor estadounidense que en cierta forma guardaba parecido con él. Al ver al conejo, Kenneth le pidió unos minutos a su contraparte y fue a hablar con su amigo.

-¿Roger? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto confundido, pero Roger no respondió, simplemente miro a Kenneth con enormes ojos tristes de caricatura-¿te ocurre algo?-preguntó el castaño preocupado.

-Estoy perdiéndola... estoy perdiendo a mi Jessica... -respondió derramando lágrimas-no puedo creerlo, tantos años juntos y ahora la estoy perdiendo, aun recuerdo el día de nuestra boda, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer-dijo Roger de manera cabizbaja y antes de que Kenneth pudiera decir algo, fue atrapado por el relato de Roger.

-Odio que las caricaturas puedan hacer eso-declaró el castaño mientras la imagen se distorsionaba.

 _-FLASHBACK ROGER'S POV-_

 _Fue el día más maravilloso de mi vida, nos caso el mismísimo Tritón, rey de los mares, todos nuestros amigos estaban ahí, Herman, Betty Boop, Don Gato, Homero Simpson y su familia, Harry Potter y sus amigos de Hogwarts, Batman, Diana, Superman, Iron Man, el Capitán América, Optimus Prime y los Autobots, Bugs Bunny, Mickey Mouse, Ricky Martín, Angelina Jolie, Brad Pitt, Ben Afleck, Jackie Chan, Eddie Murphy, el Presidente Obama y su esposa, y muchos más…_

-Un momento, explícame-interrumpió Kenneth haciendo algo que se creía imposible, ya que se metió a la historia de Roger, literalmente-¿Cómo es posible que todos ellos hayan estado en tu boda? Si las animaciones que dijiste no fueron creadas en ese tiempo, es más, la mayoría de sus creadores, así como las personalidades que mencionaste, ni siquiera había nacido o a lo mucho eran bebés-mencionó el muchacho confundido.

-¡Oigan, ese chico se metió en la historia!-exclamo Ron Weasley sorprendido ante el hecho.

-¿Qué clase de hechicería es esta?-cuestiono Hermione asustada…

-FIN FLASHBACK ROGER'S POV-

-Bueno...esta bien...tal vez exagere un poco-reconoció Roger finalizando el Flashback y volviendo al presente-pero el punto es que estoy perdiéndola a manos de ese chico saiyajin-declaro Roger cruzándose de brazos molesto. Kenneth rodo los ojos, la verdad a veces Roger era como un bebé, y eso que trabajaba con uno.

-Como en Code Lyoko, lo que necesitas es distraerte un poco, mira, en cuanto Odd y yo terminemos nuestras grabaciones nos iremos de paseo los tres, eso seguro te animara, así que ya sabes, nos vemos luego-dijo retirándose y dejando a Roger solo de nuevo, hundiéndose en su depresión.

Mientras tanto, en un edificio departamental exclusivo para caricaturas y otras animaciones más realistas, en uno de los muchos departamentos que tenían, una pareja animada disfrutaba de una hermosa velada, se trataban de Marty y su novia Kitty, ambos vistiendo de forma elegante.

-La cena estuvo deliciosa, Kitty-reconoció Marty limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

-Nada es suficiente para mi hombre y lo digo en serio-aseguro Kitty guiñándole un ojo de manera seductora y provocando un sonrojo en Marty.

Después de la cena, Kitty le pidió a Marty que esperara en la sala, ya que le tenía preparada una sorpresa, el chico hizo lo que su novia le pidió, fue entonces que Kitty apareció vestida con lencería y se lanzo sobre el sorprendido muchacho como un predador hacia su presa...

Tras apresar al chico humano contra el sofá, la felina empezó a besar apasionadamente a su pareja, al tiempo que el muchacho, centrado en el beso, se sacaba la chaqueta del traje que había usado en la cena, mientras la caricatura le quitaba su corbata y empezaba a abrir su camisa.

Una vez despojado el muchacho humano de su ropa, la felina se lanzó a sus pantalones, bajándoselos junto con el bóxer para liberar la gran erección que el muchacho había empezado a tener por las atenciones de su novia, y empezó a lamerlo como lo haría con un helado, procurando lamerlo con la parte de abajo de su lengua. Siempre le practicaba sexo oral así a Marty, y no sólo porque sabía que le encantaba que lo hiciera así, sino porque, si bien era una caricatura, seguía siendo una gata, y por tanto tenía pequeños ganchos en el dorso de su lengua, y lamía así para evitar lastimar a su novio.

-Espera, nena, no quiero quedarme atrás en el juego-declaró Marty, mientras hacía a Kitty separarse de su miembro y subirse encima de él, en posición de 69, para luego retirarle el minúsculo tanga que la gata caricaturesca se había puesto para él.

Ya con la felina arriba de él, Marty separó los labios vaginales de Kitty antes de empezar a lamer su sexo con ligera voracidad. Muchos pensarían que resulta raro lamer la vagina de una gata, pero a Marty, que ya había tenido un par de experiencias antes de empezar su relación con Kitty, le parecía igual que practicarle sexo oral a una muchacha humana. Él estaba casi seguro que las personas hablaban de practicarle el cunningulus (N/a: termino medico para el acto de realizarle el sexo oral a una mujer) a un gato real, en vez de a una caricatura como Kitty. Dentro del 69, Marty no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo al oír a Kitty ronronear también dentro de la felación que le practicaba.

-Nena, es hora de pasar a las grandes ligas-declaró el joven tomándose un tiempo libre de mimar a la felina.

-Tú mandas, tigre-declaró la caricatura mientras retiraba la erección del castaño de su boca.

Luego de que Marty se terminara de quitar los pantalones, y Kitty se quitara el babydoll rojo que llevaba puesto, quedando los dos completamente desnudos, Kitty volvió a subirse al regazo de su novio, y éste, tras penetrarla suavemente, comenzó un vaivén que a ambos les encantaba. Conforme iban pasando los minutos, el movimiento de penetración fue haciéndose más rápido, más fuerte y más profundo, conforme los dos amantes se iban excitando cada vez más. Casi una hora practicado el acto de hacer el amor, durante la cual Kitty tuvo múltiples orgasmos, Marty ya tenía el cuerpo perlado de sudor, no se dijera de Kitty quien tenía el pelaje alborotado por el calor que reinaba en la habitación.

-Kitty… ah… me vengo…- decía el muchacho con la voz entrecortada por la excitación.

-Marty… vente dentro… lléname con tu semen-pidió la gata. El castaño asintió antes de apretar el agarre en las caderas de su pareja y apretar el paso.

Finalmente, con varias profundas estocadas, Marty liberó su carga en el interior de Kitty, mientras la gata agente secreta tenía un último orgasmo antes de dejarse caer en el pecho de su novio, tan agotada por la faena como se hallaba el joven McFLy. Con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban luego de la agotadora faena, los jóvenes amantes solo pudieron sonreírse con amor y darse un último beso antes de dedicarse a descansar.

Una vez que terminaron, se dedicaron a disfrutar de un momento tranquilo estando juntos, cuando tocaron a la puerta con algo de inisistencia, molesta porque arruinaron su momento con su chico, Kitty fue a atender, vistiendo con una bata, lista para usar sus garras con quien hubiera arruinado su momento con su novio, más si se trataba de su idiota compañero de T.U.F.F., pero cuando abrió, una mano la sujeto del cuello.

-Hola, linda gatita-dijo Jaspe sonriendo divertida, Peridot ingreso al departamento y cuando encontró a Marty, lo electrocuto y lo inmovilizo. Ambas gemas se dispusieron a retirarse y bajaron hasta la salida, donde se encontraba el portero inconsciente.

-Lord Akuma estará complacido con esto-dijo Peridot con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Fue más fácil de lo que espere-dijo Jaspe burlonamente, cuando recibió una patada en el rostro, que la estrello contra un poste, soltando a Kitty, la gata fue salvada por Gohan, mientras Jessica se mantenía alejada.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kitty?-pregunto Gohan.

-Si, muchas gracias-agradeció Kitty ronroneando y provocando una mirada molesta en Jessica.

-¡Diablos! ¡Es el hijo de Goku!-grito Peridot soltando a Marty y corriendo al lado de Jaspe, quien se paso el brazo por su boca y miro con furia a Gohan.

-Chiquillo insolente, vas a pagar muy caro por esto-declaro Jaspe, conjurando su casco de combate, pero Peridot la detuvo-¿Qué crees que haces, estúpida?-preguntó molesta ante el atrevimiento de su compañera.

-Hay que huir, es el hijo de Goku, un guerrero saiyajin, ¡lo mejor es retirarnos!-declaró la Gema tecnópata.

-¿Un saiyajin?-exclamo Jaspe, viendo como Gohan se colocaba en guardia-si, tienes razón, ustedes son guerreros entrenados para la batalla, pero no será la última vez que nos veamos niño-aseguro Jaspe, mientras Peridot activaba su escape.

Una vez que ambas gemas escaparon, Gohan volteo a ver a la pareja, Marty abrazaba a Kitty para consolarla y Gohan sonrió ante la escena, para luego ver que Jessica se encontraba bien, el saiyajin cambio su expresión a una seria, había sido una suerte que ambos pasaran por ahí, ya que por lo que pudo escuchar, esas dos trabajaban para Akuma, lo que significaba que no podía saberse que otras caricaturas o humanos trabajaban para ese loco. Mientras tanto, una vez lejos del siniestro, Peridot no pudo evitar mirar a su compañera.

-Me sorprende que aceptaras mi sugerencia de huir de la batalla, Jaspe, comúnmente tú nunca renuncias a un reto-declaró la gema cibernética, aunque se sintió intimidada al ver la sonrisa sádica de la más grande.

-Sólo fue una retirada estratégica, yo misma lo dije, Peridot, solas no podremos vencer a un saiyajin, por eso le pediremos ayuda a Lord Akuma, y cuando la tengamos, yo misma aplastaré al mocoso hasta hacerlo polvo, y seguiré con el resto de esos insectos hasta hacerlos polvo-declaró con una tenebrosa satisfacción.

Continuará…

Y con esto termino un nuevo capitulo de este loco fanfic, ahora Roger se enfrenta a su miedo de perder a Jessica con Gohan, y estos descubrieron que Akuma ahora tiene dos nuevas villanas trabajando para él, y si quieren ver quién pensó Charlie que les podrían ayudar, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de nuestro fanfic, como siempre les digo, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades, así como se animen a leer mis otros fanfics y me den su opinión sincera. Les habla BlackRose9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora en que lean este fic.


	13. Aumentan los Ataques

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo Trece: Aumentan los Ataques

Charlie se encontraba en la mansión Díaz, la residencia del caballero de la noche, hablando con el mejor amigo de Batman, Alfred, el cual limpiaba algunos artefactos que Bruno Díaz había estado coleccionando. Particularmente se encontraba puliendo un par de espadas de origen alemán del siglo XI, parte de una colección que el señor Díaz había comprado en una subasta de caridad para el hospital de niños de la ciudad.

-Oh si, he escuchado sobre lo que ha estado pasando en Bujolandia, es una verdadera tristeza-dijo Alfred.

-Por eso necesito su ayuda, necesito comunicarme con Batman y usted es el único que puede llamarlo-dijo Charlie.

-Lo siento detective, pero el señor se encuentra en una misión muy secreta, ya que desafortunadamente, Akuma no es el único peligro en el mundo, Ras Al Ghul tiene tratos con terroristas humanos y es deber de Batman hacer lo que el gobierno no puede, detenerlos y evitar que una tragedia ocurra-explicó el señor Pennyworth.

-Veo que para ser una animación, Batman se toma en serio su papel de héroe-declaró Charlie admirado.

-Considerando que la muerte de sus padres fue algo real y no parte de una grabación no es de sorprenderse-dijo Alfred con tristeza-además de tener que lidiar con criminales con mentes muy retorcidas-agregó. Charlie guardo silencio antes de suspirar pesadamente, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Sé que él esta muy ocupado, ¿pero puede decirle que me llame en cuanto llegue?-pidió el policía.

-No creo que sea necesario, en cuanto termine con ese asunto, estoy seguro que vendrá hasta Bujolandia y buscara a Akuma-declaró Alfred con seguridad.

-Lo dice como si él ya supiera lo que esta pasando-dijo Charlie y Alfred lo miro de manera significativa-oh, realmente es bueno-reconoció el humano.

Mientras tanto, Kenneth y Odd cumplieron con la promesa del primero, llevar a pasear a Roger por la ciudad, pero como el conejo se negó a ir de paseo para ir a buscar a su esposa, tuvieron que amarrarlo con una correa para llevárselo arrastrado, ahora caminaban por un suburbio animado, mismo que era habitado por los famosos luchadores de la serie "Mucha Lucha", pero cuando pasaron por la casa de la Pulga, donde se reunirían con él y el resto de las Mascaritas, notaron algo extraño.

-Que raro, la puerta y ventanas de la casa de la Pulga están rotos-señaló Odd.

-Que siendo la Pulga de quien hablamos no me parece tan raro-mencionó Kenneth.

-¿Crees que algo les pudo haber pasado?-pregunto Odd tragando saliva.

-Habrá que entrar para averiguarlo-dijo Kenneth y con mucho cuidado, el trío ingreso a la casa, encontrando todo el lugar destrozado.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto Roger aterrado.

-No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, andando-dijo Kenneth y se adentraron más a la casa.

Llegaron a la cocina y Kenneth decidió ir a revisar arriba, mientras que Odd fijo su vista en el refrigerador

-Yo me quedo aquí y revisare el refrigerador, veré si no hay acaso comida sospechosa-dijo de modo que parecía que iba a hacer una investigación seria, Kenneth rodo los ojos y junto con Roger se dirigió hacia las escaleras, dejando a Odd en la cocina, el chico abrió el refrigerador y saco lo primero que vio-oh, este pastel de chocolate se ve muy sospechoso-.

Mientras subían las escaleras, Kenneth diviso algo por la ventana, eran las tres Hermanas Crueles, quienes llevaban en una red a las Tres Mascaritas, Ricochet, Buena Niña y la Pulga, lo que alarmo a Kenneth.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Rápido Odd, necesitan ayuda!-grito dirigiéndose a la salida. Odd, quien estuvo a punto de darle el primer mordisco al pastel se quedo estático con el pastel a centímetros de su boca.

-Oh maldición-dijo molesto por su suerte, para luego ir tras sus amigos afuera del hogar.

Afortunadamente, las tres hermanas estaban enfrascadas en otros de sus característicos pleitos de hermanas, lo que les dio tiempo de llegar a ayudarlos. La Pulga estaba por gritar de emoción al ver que estaban por ser liberados, pero Ricochet y Buena Niña le pusieron la mano en la boca al tiempo que lo shusheaban para que no delatara a sus rescatadores.

-¡Alto ahí!-grito Kenneth, cargando a Odd como si fuera un ariete-¡Éste rubio esta cargado y no dudaré en usarlo!-declaró, moviendo el brazo de Odd como si lo hiciera con el cargador de una escopeta.

-Clic-clic-fue todo lo que dijo Odd mientras lo trataban como una escopeta cargada.

Al verse amenazadas por un "arma", las tres malvadas levantaron las manos como si creyeran de verdad que las amenazaban con un arma de fuego, pero al voltearse y mirar al trío sonrieron con total malicia.

-Dejen en paz a esas...oh no... Son ustedes-dijo al reconocerlas, cosa que lo hizo soltar a Odd quien azotó contra el piso.

-Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí-dijo Lee.

-Un enanito, justo como me gustan-dijo Marie

-Y un joven de peinado extraño, que lindo-dijo May viendo a Odd con lascivia.

-Y nos trajeron la cena, ¿no son tiernos?-pregunto Lee viendo a conejo de manera sádica, asustando al pobre Roger, quien retrocedió un poco.

-Bueno Odd... ya que son chicas, dejare que te encargues de ellas-dijo Kenneth.

-No, no, esta vez te cedo el honor amigo-dijo Odd, ya que incluso él conocía lo "amorosas" que eran las 3 hermanas Crueles.

El trío de hermanas rio divertidas y comenzaron a acercarse a los 3, justo en ese momento, una caricatura que tenía el aspecto de un demonio rojo, con cuernos y una cola pequeña, algo gordo y sin pantalones, vistiendo un chaleco y gorro de camionero, apareció arrastrándose en el suelo.

-Hola, soy yo, el Hombre Rojo sin Pantalones, solo vine para saber porque ustedes 3 se tardaban tanto, ya saben que a su tío Akuma… ¡no le gusta que lo hagan esperar!-señaló Rojo con su acostumbrada manera de cambiar abruptamente el tono de su voz. Al escuchar eso, Roger se quedo estupefacto y se acerco rápidamente

-Un momento, ¿ustedes trabajan para ese monstruo de Akuma?-pregunto ofendido

-Claro que sí y tenemos que llevarle estas animaciones cuanto antes o se va a enfadar-dijo Rojo con un gesto asustado.

-¿Cómo pueden hacerlo? Son caricaturas y una caricatura nunca debe lastimar a nadie, su deber es alegrar la vida de las personas con risas y alegría, es nuestro deber y orgullo llevar alegría a un mundo que cada día se ve envuelto más y más en una profunda oscuridad, mientras las noticias muestran tristeza, violencia, muertes, hambre y corrupción, las caricaturas traemos alegría, felicidad, emoción, sonrisas, a este mundo que tanta falta le hace, es nuestro deber, no, nuestra obligación traer esa felicidad a este mundo, nosotros debemos hacerlo, porque para eso fuimos creados, no para lastimar, sino para alegrar, como dijo un gran dibujante; "a todas las situaciones, por más malas que sean, siempre hay que ponerles un toque de humor, porque la risa es la mejor medicina en un mundo plagado de tristeza"-declaro Roger como todo un gran orador, al tiempo que se escuchaba un coro celestial con cada palabra que decía, cuando finalmente terminó-¿y bien? ¿Qué dices amigo?-pregunto Roger con ojos esperanzadores.

-¿Me estas hablando a mí?-pregunto Rojo confundido y dejando Roger viendo hacia el frente como si estuviera viendo una cámara, para luego notar un detalle.

-¿Dónde están esas chicas y el camión?-preguntó al ver que ni las Crueles ni el camión se hallaban por ningún lado.

-Se fueron cuando comenzaste con todo ese discurso del deber de una caricatura, compromiso y lo que no debe hacer-respondió Kenneth, dejando mudo a Roger.

Efectivamente, el camión ya se estaba alejando, con Marie al volante, ya que era quien mejor manejaba de las tres. En la parte de atrás del camión, las Tres Mascaritas luchaban por escapar, cada uno usando sus movimientos personales para intentar liberarse de su prisión, pero ni la Bola Pulverizadora de Ricochet, la Buena Bulldozer de la Verdad de Buena Niña ni el asqueroso movimiento personal de la Pulga bastaban para romper el camión.

-Esto es perfecto, el tío Akuma estará más que complacido cuando lleguemos con este botín-dijo Marie sonriendo orgullosa-oigan, ustedes tres, mejor ni se molesten en seguir usando sus poderes, éste camión es anti-caricatura, no pueden romperlo-declaró divertida a los prisioneros.

-¡Apresúrate Marie, quiero llegar antes de que empiece _The Walking Dead_!-regaño Lee.

-Ya voy, ya voy, cielos-declaró molesta ente el coraje de su hermana.

Pero antes de que pudieran alejarse lo suficiente, una figura salió de la nada y se coloco frente al camión, deteniéndolo con sus manos sin ningún esfuerzo y provocando que el trío de hermanas chocaran con fuerza contra el panel del camión, dejándolas con un chichón a cada una.

-¡Que manera de conducir, Marie!-gritó Lee furiosa.

-¡Yo no fui, alguien detuvo el camión!-replicó Marie indignada.

-¡Miren!-señalo May.

Y ahí, frente al camión, se encontraba Gohan, quien tenía una expresión muy seria en el rostro.

-Ustedes son amigos de Akuma, ¿verdad?-pregunto Gohan con tono duro en su voz-bajen ahora y peleen, no dejare que se lleven a más inocentes-dijo Gohan con total determinación. A cierta distancia, Jessica observaba todo, viendo a Gohan con mucha admiración.

-Que valiente es-dijo emocionada. Kenneth, Odd, Roger y Rojo veían todo también desde su posición

-Vaya, Gohan llego a tiempo, es un alivio-dijo Kenneth contento.

Gohan seguía esperando a que los siervos de Akuma bajaran del camión, cruzado de brazos. La verdad era que las personas que se hallaban dentro del camión se tardaban mucho en salir, y siendo sincero quería terminar el asunto para poder volver a casa con Jessica para tener un rato ellos solos.

-Oigan, ¿van a salir o no?-preguntó con impaciencia.

La puerta se abrió y el trío de hermanas bajaron, dejando sorprendido a Gohan, ya que él no se esperaba que se trataran de tres chicas, lo que provoco que se pusiera nervioso, más por el hecho de que eran chicas que porque lo miraban con ojos lujuriosos o el hecho de que estuvieran más feas que el hambre. Aunque sabía que el trío seguramente trabajaba para Akuma, su madre siempre le había enseñado que a las mujeres se les respetaba sin importar su aspecto, y justo ahora Gohan lamentaba esa educación dado que lo ponía en jaque con las Crueles.

-Como tu digas chiquitín-dijo Lee divertida.

-Un guerrero de Anime, siempre he querido uno-dijo Marie igualmente divertida.

-Y es un guerrero Saiyajin, esto es más que un sueño hecho realidad-dijo May con voz casi soñadora.

-Son... son... chicas... y chicas de caricaturas... no las quiero lastimar... ni siquiera... sería justo... ¿y ahora qué voy a hacer?-se pregunto Gohan angustiado.

-Vaya, ¿no es lindo? No nos quiere lastimar-dijo Lee divertida.

-Nosotras tampoco queremos lastimarte, solo queremos un besito-dijo Marie pintándose los labios, seguida por sus hermanas.

Las tres hermanas comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente a Gohan, con sus trompas al frente, Gohan se quedo paralizado, no sabía que hacer, si atacaba se sentiría muy mal, ya que lastimaría a unas chicas que no podían defenderse, ni siquiera tenían habilidades de combate, pero entonces, una mano sujeto las bocas de las tres hermanas, se trataba de Jessica, quien tenía una mirada de enfado que asustaba mucho.

-No se atrevan... ¡A TOCARLO!-gritó Jessica furiosa lanzando al trío por los aires, para luego respirar agitadamente, recuperando el aliento poco a poco. Gohan se quedo mudo por la acción de Jessica y no era el único, los testigos también se quedaron mudos al presenciar eso.

-Que genio-dijo Kenneth asustado.

-Por eso procuro nunca olvidar nuestro aniversario-comentó Roger de igual forma.

Pero la tensión desapareció cuando Gohan noto la presencia de Rojo y se acercó al demonio de sexo dudoso, quien intentó escapar pero cada que corría para cualquier dirección Gohan usaba su increíble velocidad para ponerse enfrente de él.

-Oye, yo te recuerdo, eres el archienemigo de la Vaca y el Pollito-declaró Odd al reconocerlo. Rojo solo miró totalmente nervioso hacia los lados, viéndose atrapado.

-No, no, no, no, es sólo un disfraz, miren cómo me quito la máscara-declaró antes de empezar a tirar de su mentón.

No obstante, lo que se escuchó fue un tirón y desgarrón de piel, que evidentemente espantó a Gohan y los demás, pues todos mostraron caras aterradas y asqueadas al Hombre Rojo sin Pantalones, en el caso de Odd, Kenneth y Roger con tics nerviosos provocados por el miedo y el asco.

-¡Au, mí cara! ¡Me arranqué la cara!-gritó el de piel roja con voz lastimera, cubriéndose la cara mientras sollozaba al parecer por su terrible error, pero al bajar las manos reveló que estaba bien, riéndose de su propio chiste.

-¿Dime qué se supone que haces con Akuma?-cuestionó Gohan con seriedad.

-Solo le entrego algunas caricaturas para que las arroje al Derretidor, ¿eso es un crimen?-pregunto Rojo indignado.

-Me temo que sí, amigo-respondió Gohan con un tono de voz muy obvio.

Al poco tiempo, varias patrullar rodearon a Rojo, y un par de policías se acerco a Rojo, quien levantó las manos totalmente indefenso. Los policías evidentemente no estaban felices de ver al demonio.

-¡Hombre Rojo sin Pantalones estas arrestado!-declaro un oficial esposándolo. Al verse atrapado, Rojo trato de pedir clemencia.

-¡Oh no, por favor no me arresten! ¡Desde que tenía 9 años siempre he querido ser uno de ustedes! ¡Pero siempre repruebo el examen! Nunca paso de matemáticas-dijo Rojo apenado.

-Además que repruebas el examen psicológico, los policías debemos arrestar a los criminales, no ayudarlos a cometer crímenes-declaró un oficial molesto.

-Bueno, eso es detalle-declaró Rojo haciéndose el inocente.

-¡Ya cállate!-grito el oficial pateándolo al interior y la patrulla. Gohan y los otros sólo se quedaron en silencio tras ver eso.

-Ok... eso fue extraño-dijo Odd

-Esto no es más que un pequeño retraso, hasta no detener a Akuma, esta pesadilla no terminara-dijo Gohan con seriedad-cuanto quisiera que mi papá, el señor Piccolo y Batman estuvieran aquí-.

Mientras tanto, en un bosque, los personajes que consiguieron escapar hablaban sobre que harían ahora, Amatista sugería constantemente volver al asilo y pelear, pero Perla se oponía rotundamente, ya que Akuma demostró ser alguien peligroso, fue cuando Zafiro tomo la palabra.

-Necesitamos ayuda, tenemos que volver a la ciudad y buscar a alguien que pueda ayudarnos-dijo Zafiro y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

-El problema es ¿quién? ¿A quién podemos pedir ayuda? Seguro Akuma ya usó sus influencias para asegurarse de quitarnos tanta credibilidad como le fuera posible-declaró Connie preocupada.

-Tiene que ser alguien a quien no le importe la opinión de los medios, alguien que éste consciente de que cualquier corrupto con medios en la ciudad puede alterar lo que se dice en las noticias-dijo Perla meditativa.

-Oigan, chicas-empezó a decir Steven.

-¿Qué pasa, Steven?-preguntó Zafiro.

-¿Y si vamos con la Liga?-preguntó el muchacho-ustedes dicen que necesitamos héroes que puedan creernos cuando hablemos con ellos, y la Liga de la Justicia son los más tolerantes-explicó Steven. Las gemas se miraron entre sí.

-Steven tiene razón, si hay alguien que nos escuchará sin importar lo que Akuma haya hecho decir de nosotras, esos son los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia-declaró Perla.

-Nah, no sé, el tipo dorado no me cae muy bien, para mí que ni es un héroe-declaró Amatista apática.

-¿Hablas de Booster Gold? Bueno si, más que nada porque parece que sólo le importa la fama, pero bueno, no hablaremos con él ¿o si?-preguntó Steven sonriente, haciendo a Connie y a las Crystal Gems mirarse entre si antes de asentir con la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras tanto, en el asilo, más exactamente en las celdas donde Akuma y sus secuaces mantenían prisioneras a las animaciones que habían secuestrado a lo largo de las semanas, el Pato Lucas se hallaba golpeando los barrotes con una taza con frustración, pues le frustraba llevar varios días atrapado en esa celda. Finalmente, una Jaspe que se hallaba haciendo una rápida revisión a las celdas, le arrebató la taza y literalmente se la metió hasta atrás de la garganta. Con mucho esfuerzo, el pato negro logró escupir la taza antes de mirar muy molesto hacia la puerta por la que Jaspe había salido.

-Ya ni respetan a los clásicos-declaró el pato enfadado.

-¿Lucas?-oyó una voz gangosa a sus espaldas, y al darse vuelta se encontró con alguien conocido.

-¡Donald, Hermano! ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Lucas al ver a su amigo, y una vez compañero de escenario en el Club la Tinta y Pintura, encerrado con él.

-Te diré que fue una locura, yo estaba por ir a casa de Daisy cuando unos policías me arrestaron y me trajeron aquí-declaró Donald sumamente preocupado, pero como lo había hecho con su particular forma de hablar…

-Donald, no entendí ni media palabra de lo que dijiste, siempre dije que tenías problemas de dislexia-declaró Lucas tras un largo y cómico silencio, haciendo rabiar al pato blanco.

-El punto es que todos estamos aquí por el mismo motivo, policías corruptos nos arrestaron sin motivo y nos trajeron aquí-declaró una voz infantil, y de las sombras salió un muchacho de cabello castaño en puntas, piel clara y ojos azules, vestido con una camiseta negra, bajo una camisa roja con las mangas remangadas, jeans grises con negro y botines rojos.

-¿Quién eres, niño?-preguntó Lucas.

-Soy Freddy, de la película animada _Brijes_ -se presentó el muchacho-mis amigos y yo estábamos deteniendo a unos ladrones cuando esos policías nos arrestaron por "obstrucción a la justicia"-explicó, mirando al fondo de la celda.

Al fijarse mejor en el fondo de la celda, Lucas y Donald vieron que había otros cinco chicos en la celda: un chico rubio de ojos azules y piel clara, con una camiseta de manga negra bajo una de manga corta verde con capucha, jeans azules, tenis negros con verde y lentes de armazón verde, una niña pelirrosa de ojos azules, vestida con blusa sin magas azul, jeans blancos, zapatos planos azules, y un cinturón con hebilla de estrella rosa, un chico de piel morena, pelo rapado negro, ojos marrones oscuro, vestido con una camiseta negra con un cráneo en el frente, pantalones rojos, tenis negros con rojos, dos cinturones cruzados y muñequeras negras, y un chico de piel blanco, pelo negro azulado con un mechón tapándole uno de sus ojos azules, vestido con una musculosa verde, shorts cafés ceñidos con un cinturón con hebilla verde y tenis negros con verde, quien se encontraba abrazando a una niña de pelo castaño largo, ojos azules y piel clara, vestida con un vestido rosa, zapatos rosas a juego, una chaqueta azul y una bufanda blanca, quien se hallaba llorando en brazos del mayor.

-¿Pero son héroes?-preguntó Donald.

-¿Entonces por qué Akuma los arrestó?-preguntó Lucas.

-Será porque no somos héroes como Batman, Superman o Goku, puedo apostar que nadie notó nuestra ausencia-declaró el chico de pelo rapado con melancolía.

-Apenas nos trajeron aquí, Akuma nos lastimó con tal mala suerte que nos hizo separarnos de nuestros compañeros-explicó el chico rubio de lentes.

-¿Y sus compañeros…?-Donald no quiso terminar la pregunta mientras se acercaba a la niña castaña y le acariciaba el cabello, siendo respondido con una sonrisa agradecida del chico que la abrazaba.

-Ellos están bien hasta donde sabemos, a Akuma le basta con mantenerlos alejados de nosotros, porque al no estar juntos no nos podemos transformar-explicó la pelirrosa.

-Pero no podemos rendirnos-declaró Freddy con determinación.

-Pero, Freddy, sin nuestros Brijes no podemos sincronizarnos en nuestras Formas Guerreras, y por tanto no tenemos poderes-le recordó la niña pelirrosa al chico.

-Eso lo sé, Atzi, pero no podemos dejar que Akuma se salga con la suya, las Crystal Gems escaparon y fueron por ayuda, sólo escosa de facilitarles el rescatarnos-declaró el chico con optimismo.

-¿Y cómo?-preguntó el de pelo negro azulado.

-Todos tenemos algo que Akuma no tiene-declaró Freddy con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Algo real por qué pelear-dijo una voz tímida, que resultó ser la niña que hacía un momento sollozaba en los brazos de su hermano mayor. Todos vieron a Mudita antes de mirarse entre sí y sonreír.

Mientras los prisioneros pensaban cómo planear su escape, Akuma se encontraba en su estudio privado, sentado en su silla, ni siquiera permitió que Sheer o Junior se quedaran en la habitación, afirmando tener que meditar algo importante, y precisamente parecía estar meditando, ya que tenía todas las luces apagadas y la única luz que iluminaba era la de la luna.

-Si... falle, subestime a esas gemas insolentes, también subestime a Gohan y al detective, juro que no volverá a pasar-decía en voz baja, como si en su mente hablara con alguien más-¡no! No será necesario-dijo abruptamente, poniéndose de pie-puedo hacerlo, no mas errores... no más errores de cálculos... la victoria será mía... no le temo a nada… ¡NADA!-declaró con determinación, para luego recostarse en su asiento y respirar agitadamente, cuando se calmo, continuo con una frase extraña-excepto... a una cosa-dijo viendo hacia arriba, sintiendo como algo le devolvía la mirada…

Continuará…

Y con esto termino un nuevo capitulo de este loco fanfic, las animaciones capturadas están dispuestas a dar la pelea, y mientras Gohan y los demás lo harán por su frente, solo les queda averiguar como desmantelar la red de Akuma, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de nuestro fanfic, como siempre les digo, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades, así como se animen a leer mis otros fanfics y me den su opinión sincera. Les habla BlackRose9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora en que lean este fic.


	14. Gritos en el Medievo

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo Catorce: Gritos en el Medievo

Ya en casa, mientras todos dormían, Gohan miraba la televisión, pasando de canal en canal, deteniéndose en el noticiero de Kent Brockman, el hombre de noticias daba el reportaje de lo ocurrido en ese día. La verdad a Gohan le sorprendía que ese tipo, y otros que no mencionaría, todavía tuviera programas fuera de sus animaciones, en el caso de Brockman porque le daba más importancia a cosas irrelevantes que a verdaderos eventos de interés.

-Y el terror continua en Bujolandia, varias caricaturas continúan desapareciendo y otras más siguen desaparecidas, en un reportaje especial, el señor Salvador Castillo, magnate de la animación y amante de las caricaturas hizo la siguiente declaración-anunció el mítico comentarista del canal 6.

-Es muy triste que hayan desaparecido tantas caricaturas, yo crecí con muchas de ellas y con otras no tanto, pero igual eran entretenidas, tal vez algunas animaciones no sean tan populares, pero todos merecen su oportunidad de alegrar a nuestros niños, por eso he enviado policías a los lugares más probables donde pudieran estar atrapados, incluyendo el asilo abandonado en el acantilado cercano a la playa-explicó el querido magnate de las animaciones.

-¿Y descubrieron algo ahí?-pregunto el reportero con interés.

-Por desgracia no... Y eso me preocupa...amo a las caricaturas como si fueran mis propios hijos...-respondió Salvador Catillo llorando, incluso sacando un pañuelo para limpiarse las lagrimas.

-Palabras tristes de un amante de las animaciones, ahora pasamos al informe aéreo de Arnie Pie, ¿puedes escucharme Arnie?-preguntó Brockman a su colega.

-Kent, al parecer la ciudad esta sumida en un profundo terror, no solo por las caricaturas, muchas personas están bloqueando sus casas o consiguiendo algo para defenderse, el terror y la histeria están en un punto peligroso-explicó el piloto de helicóptero, mirando hacia abajo, a la zona que sobrevolaba.

-Arnie, creo que a los televidentes les interesaría saber si mi casa esta bien o si hay alguien sospechoso rondando por ahí-dijo Kent tratando de no sonar tan ansioso.

-¿Te refieres a si tu palacio esta bien Kent?-pregunto Arnie molesto-¿El mismo tipo de casa que prometiste que yo tendría cuando me hicieras tu compañero conductor hace casi 30 años?-cuestiono comenzando a alterarse

-Arnie, este no es el momento justo para hablar de eso-dijo Kent, queriendo calmar al otro hombre.

-¿Cuándo es el momento Kent? ¿CUÁNDO ES EL MOMENTO?-bramo Arnie antes de que la señal se interrumpiera.

-Siempre es lo mismo-dijo Kent acomodando sus hojas de información.

Gohan suspiro con pesar, era realmente frustrante no poder hacer nada para ayudar a encontrarlos, ni siquiera podía ubicarlos por su Ki, ya que era como si algo lo bloqueara, pensó en su padre, el señor Piccolo y en Batman, ¿qué estarían haciendo en esos momentos? ¿O si estarán al tanto de lo que pasaba? Realmente necesitaba su ayuda, había salvado a algunas animaciones ese día, pero aun quedaban muchas más desapareciendo.

Jessica, quien había ido por un vaso de agua, noto como su amigo se mostraba muy preocupado, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que era lo que lo tenía tan angustiado, la mujer deseo poder hacer algo para animarlo, pero no parecía haber nada que pudiera hacer, fue cuando Kent dio otra información.

-Y no olviden que mañana comienza la feria medieval, misma que esta abierta para humanos y animaciones, la entrada es gratis, así que… ¡no falten!-anuncio Kent.

-¡Eso es!-exclamó Jessica, por lo bajo por supuesto para que Gohan no la escuchara, sonriendo divertida.

En el asilo, Akuma también vio el noticiero de Kent, así como noticieros humanos, ya que según él, los noticieros humanos tenían información más divertida, tales como robos, asesinatos, violaciones, corrupción, guerras, y todo lo que involucraba daño a humanos y animaciones, fue después de ver su entrevista que decidió cambiarle.

-Buena actuación padre-dijo Sheer.

-Realmente pensé que usted estaba llorando de verdad-dijo Jaspe

-Hace falta ser un buen actor para hacerlo, ahora no importa si esas gemas llegan con la policía, ninguno se atreverá a venir aquí y menos después de los regalitos que Junior les envió-dijo Akuma perversamente.

-Vaya, al parecer mañana va a comenzar la feria medieval-dijo Doof viendo las noticias.

-¡A Grim le gustaban las ferias medievales!-gritó Hildy llorando a cantaros. Sheer la miro con furia y hastío y se acerco a Akuma, frotando sus sienes con las manos.

-¿Podríamos por favor arrojarla al Derretidor? Siento que me dará migraña por sus llantos a lo Llorona-preguntó ya harta del drama de la bruja.

-Aunque es tentador, aun necesito de sus servicios, por ahora explícame eso de la feria medieval, Heinz-pidió el enmascarado al así llamado científico malvado.

-Será un evento que realizaran mañana por la tarde, todas las animaciones están invitadas, al igual que muchos humanos-dijo Doof y Akuma sonrió.

-Ya veo, es bueno ver que a veces las cosas te llegan como si las merecieras-dijo Akuma sonriendo divertido-Sheer, Jaspe, Peridot y Junior, ustedes irán a esa feria-dijo Akuma

-Pero... ¿eso no arruinaría mi disfraz, padre?-pregunto Sheer.

-Sheer tiene razón, señor, al ir con nosotros ser arriesgaría a que el saiyajin y la Rabbit la reconozcan-señaló Peridot.

-No te preocupen por eso, después de todo, ya tengo un plan para encargarme de ese asunto-dijo Akuma divertido.

Al día siguiente, había un día precioso, con un sol brillante flotando sobre todo Hollywood y Bujolandia, un precioso cielo azul cascarón de huevo y ni una solo a nube que no fuera de color blanco y una esponjosa consistencia, en pocas palabras, un día perfecto para un evento como la feria medieval.

Como la feria medieval era un evento para reunir fondos para la construcción de un nuevo hospital infantil, mismo que quería ser construido por uno de los hombres más generosos de todos, el señor John Hammond, otro de los muchos magnates animados, también conocido por construir muchas de las carreteras de México, hecho que le ayudo a amasar su fortuna para vivir lo más tranquilamente posible y que realizaba ese tipo de eventos para ayudar a otros menos afortunados, las grabaciones se interrumpieron, ya que lo que el señor Hammond quería hacer era que los niños interactuaran no solo con la vida en la época medieval, sino también con sus caricaturas favoritas.

-Oficialmente doy comienzo a esta feria medieval, ¡diviértanse todos!-anuncio el señor Hammond que vestía como el rey de la feria, acompañado de Salvador Catillo Buenrostro, Edward Pattinson y otras celebridades, con mucha seguridad, incluso Charlie estaba presente.

-Por favor, póntelo-pedía Yumiko ofreciéndole un traje de caballero medieval, mientras ella vestía un traje de doncella, más que nada un vestido verde botella con detalles en un lindo dorado, además del cabello recogido en una trenza.

-Ya dije que no, no pienso disfrazarme, estoy aquí para cuidar que no pase nada malo, no para divertirme-señalo Charlie.

Yumiko rodó los ojos, cuando vio venir a Gohan, Jessica, Roger, Kenneth y Odd, y no pudo evitar las ganas de sonreírle con superioridad a su querido prometido a ver que, a diferencia de lo que él afirmaba, ellos y otras animaciones iban disfrazados acorde a la temática de la feria.

Gohan iba disfrazado de un apuesto caballero, con cota de malla sin mangas, túnica azul con detalles amarillos también sin mangas y el emblema de un león y un dragón enfrentados, pantalones ajustados, guanteletes de cuero y botas, Jessica de doncella, con un vestido rojo pasión con detalles dorados, Roger de bufón de la corte, con un disfraz morado con detalles verdes, con las orejas manteniendo erguidos los conos del gorro, Kenneth como un fraile, con una túnica café y una calva de fantasía y Odd... bueno, el único disfraz que encontró de su talla fue de doncella, un vestido morado con detalles rosas, y una banda en el pelo que lo obligaba a llevarlo sin gel, llegándole hasta los hombros, lo que provocó que sus amigos se rieran divertidos de él.

-Muy graciosos, muy graciosos-dijo Odd poniendo mala cara.

-Ya deja de quejarte y vamos a divertirnos, anda, tenemos que ir a buscar a nuestros amigos-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Amigos?-pregunto Odd confundido. Por lo que recordaba, Ulrich tenía una sesión de fotos para una campaña publicitaria para la que lo habían contratado, Yumi estaba de viaje con su familia fuera de la ciudad, Jeremie estaba en una exposición de ciencias y tecnología, por no decir que ese tipo de ferias no eran lo suyo, y Aelita acompañaba a Jeremie en dicha exposición.

-Shaggy y Scooby, ¿recuerdas? Quedamos de vernos con ellos en el castillo-le recordó el castaño.

-Ah si, nos vemos después chicos-se despidió Odd retirándose junto con Kenneth. Gohan solo los vio retirarse con una mirada de preocupación, hecho que noto Jessica.

-Vamos Gohan, diviértete, necesitas distraer tu mente de todo lo que esta pasando-ofreció la pelirroja.

-Ojala fuera tan fácil, pero... es difícil no pensar en ello-dijo Gohan.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero es una feria, así que vamos a divertirnos-dijo Jessica animando al chico.

-Mi caramelito tiene razón y creo que sé como animarte ,chico-dijo Roger, ya que si bien Gohan no era santo de su devoción, como caricatura que era, no toleraba ver a una persona seria o triste, así que comenzó a hacer varias de sus más clásicas y graciosas actuaciones, provocando que Gohan se riera divertido-así esta mejor, ¡a divertirnos!-grito Roger y rápidamente se dirigieron a la feria. Pero antes de que Charlie pudiera dar más de dos pasos, Yumiko lo agarró del saco.

-¿Qué pasa, Yumiko?-preguntó el hombre a su prometida, quien en respuesta le volvió a ofrecer el disfraz que había elegido para él-ya te dije, no me lo pondré-declaró Valiant determinado.

-Cariño, ¿recuerdas todas cosas que quedamos que haríamos en nuestra luna de miel?-preguntó la asiática con sugerencia.

-Claro que lo recuerdo-declaró el detective con sonrisa cómplice.

-Te lo pondré, así, cariñito-declaró la mujer con una sonrisa-o te pones el disfraz que me costó bastante encontrártelo, o te vienes olvidando de que hagamos algo más que charlar en nuestra luna de miel-declaró sin quitar su sonrisa, lo que hizo que el detective sudara frío ante la amenaza, antes de tomar el disfraz e ir corriendo a donde pudiera ponérselo.

La feria era tal como decía su nombre, ambientada al estilo medieval, con carpas que vendían comida, actividades que se realizaban en esa época, competencias de sacar manzanas de un tanque de agua con la boca, carreras de sacos, lucha de caballeros, se construyo un castillo medieval autentico para ese momento, ya que el señor Hammond no reparo en gastos para que la gente se divirtieran.

-Esto es maravilloso, señor Hammond-felicito Salvador. Aunque en secreto la afabilidad de Hammond enfermaba a Akuma, al enmascarado le parecía conveniente fingir que su alter ego tenía una buena relación con el otro magnate de la animación, nunca sabía cuando podría usar dicha amistad para salirse con la suya.

-Gracias, todos deben divertirse debes en cuando y volver a sentirse como niños, y ya tengo todo un plan para el siguiente año-dijo Hammond sonriendo.

-¿Un nuevo plan?-pregunto Salvador con curiosidad. Bajo su identidad de Salvador, Akuma se preguntaba qué tendría planeado el magnate Hammond, y más importante, cómo podría usarlo para perjudicar todavía más a Bujolandia, o cómo usarlo para empezar a perjudicar al resto del mundo.

-Oh si, este año es feria medieval, el próximo año serán dinosaurios-dijo Hammond sonriendo emocionado-estoy seguro que será un evento maravilloso-dijo sumamente emocionado. Llevaba al menos cinco años planeando cómo sería la que a su parecer sería la feria perfecta, que sería una con temática de dinosaurios.

-De eso no me cabe duda-dijo Salvador sonriendo de forma misteriosa mientras se retiraba.

Apenas Salvador se empezó a alejar de él, la sonrisa afable del señor Hammond se fue desvaneciendo para dar lugar a un ceño fruncido. La verdad John Hammond no confiaba mucho en Buenrostro, pues siempre le parecía extraña la demasiado conveniente suerte que acompañaba a éste hombre, que siempre parecía saber cuando hacer una oferta para comprar los derechos de una serie.

Además, extraoficialmente por supuesto, Hammond había hecho algunas averiguaciones y descubrió que, contrario a lo que afirmó en los medios, Buenrostro jamás había hecho hacer ninguna investigación sobre el paradero de las animaciones desaparecidas. Lo más extraño, era que había hecho emitir una orden de arresto contra Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran y las Crystal Gems Zafiro, Perla y Amatista, además de varias otras animaciones desaparecidas hacía varias semanas, y era algo que a Hammond le interesaba aclarar con la policía.

Pasando a un punto mucho más positivo, por toda la feria se podía ver a la gente correr de un lado a otro muy contenta, los niños riendo y jugando o conviviendo con sus caricaturas favoritas, incluso estaban personajes tan clásico y emblemáticos como Bugs Bunny, Mickey Mouse, entre muchos otros, algunos llegaban buscando a los personajes de DBZ como Goku, Vegeta o Piccolo, así como a la Liga de la Justicia, pero a quien muchos más deseaban ver era al Caballero de la Noche, Batman.

Muchos niños corrieron a pedir el autógrafo de Gohan, otros trataban de recrear su tan famosa batalla contra Cell, hecho que divertía a Gohan, Jessica no pudo evitar quedarse viendo lo bueno que era Gohan con los niños y sonrió de manera soñadora, pues sin que la mujer animada lo pudiera evitar terminó imaginándose como serían ellos, Gohan y ella, siendo una familia, felizmente casados y con un hijo, o hija, o incluso con uno de cada uno, cuando de pronto Roger la sacó de sus pensamientos ofreciéndole una manzana de caramelo.

-Gracias, cielo-agradeció Jessica sintiéndose un poco culpable por lo que estaba pensando. Más que nada porque, aún sabiendo lo que deseaba que pasara en su imaginación, ella se saltaba lo que tenía que pasar para que ella pudiera siquiera tener oportunidad para estar con Gohan.

-¡Miren, es Roger Rabbit!-dijo un niño emocionado al ver al conejo animado. Acto seguido varios niños corrieron para congregarse alrededor del conejo blanco, quien rió contento al ver a tantos niños recibiéndolo con gusto.

-¿Cómo están, amiguitos?-preguntó Roger hablando como animador de show infantil.

-Señor Rabbit, ¿podría hacer una de sus rutinas?-pidió una de las pequeñas, siendo apoyada por los otros niños.

-Claro, ¿cómo no?-aceptó el conejo, y acto seguido empezó a hacer chiste, maromas y tantas cosas dignas de una caricatura de su categoría, haciendo reír a los pequeños y, de paso, hacer sonreír orgullosa a su mujer.

Mientras, Kenneth y Odd encontraron a Scooby y Shaggy casi hasta el otro lado de la feria, ambos estaban vestidos como bufones e iban con sus amigos de Misterio a la Orden, Fred y Daphne iban como pareja, vestidos respectivamente de caballero y princesa con sus característicos colores, al igual que Velma y su compañera Marcie, alias Hot Dog Water, ambas vestidas de doncellas con vestidos parecidos que mezclaban el naranja y el rojo, ya que después de que Shaggy rompiera con Velma por Scooby, Marcie se volvió la mejor amiga de Velma y con el paso del tiempo, comenzaron una relación romántica, y para rematar Flim Flam, el pequeño artista del engaño de la banda, quien iba vestido de pequeño ladrón con un atuendo en amarillo y azul.

La verdad era que a todos en el grupo les tomó por sorpresa la relación de las dos muchachas inteligentes, pero en opinión de Shaggy, Daphne, Flim Flam y Scooby, lo que importaba era la felicidad de Velma, aunque Fred tenía otros motivos ocultos para apoyar la relación de las dos féminas… bueno, los efectos de la testosterona diría uno.

Tras despedirse de los demás, el cuarteto se dispuso a disfrutar de la feria, aunque Scooby y Shaggy no pudieron evitar reírse de Odd, y ¿cómo no reírse del chico rubio? Cada que pasaba cerca de otro varón, ya fuera humano o animación, éste se tomaba la libertad de agarrarle la retaguardia al chico, cosa que lo molestaba por sobre manera.

-¡Para eso las tengo pero se piden!-declaró Odd molesto luego de que el noveno mano larga le agarrara las asentaderas, sacándoles carcajadas a Kenneth, Shaggy y Scooby.

-Caracoles, tanto reír ya me abrió el apetito-dijo Shaggy cuando Scooby señalo algo, se trataba de una replica exacta de la legendaria Excalibur clavada en la piedra-vaya, con ese cuchillo se podría cortar un gran trozo de pan, jamón, queso y hacer el emparedado más grande del mundo-declaró Shaggy emocionado, sintiendo la boca hacérsele agua al imaginarse semejante bocadillo tamaño estadio mundial.

-Pues entonces sácalo amigo-animo Odd y Scooby apoyo la idea. Shaggy se dispuso a sacar la espada y para cuando Kenneth se dio cuenta, él, Odd y Scooby ya estaban batallando para sacarla.

-¡Shaggy, espera!-grito, pero fue demasiado tarde y Shaggy saco la espada, llamando la atención de los encargados.

-¡Saco la espada antes de tiempo!-gritó uno enfadado.

-¡Arruinaste el gran final para la feria!-bramó otro.

Rápidamente, varios guardias rodearon a los 4 y los colocaron cada uno en un picote diferente, mismo que estaban colocados en el centro de la feria, donde mucha gente y animaciones se reunieron. Cabía decir que todos los que se hallaban reunidos alrededor del cuarteto vociferaban en grupo, al parecer nada contentos con que de los cuatro ahí encerrados tres habían echado a perder el final de la feria.

-¡Que comience la humillación!-declaró el encargado.

La gente comenzó a arrojarles varias frutas y verduras, tales como tomates, cebollas, papas, manzanas, peras, entre otras, mientras Kenneth recibía todas directamente en la cara, Odd, Scooby y Shaggy los atrapaban con sus bocas, comiéndose todo lo que les arrojaban.

-¿Y esto es un castigo?-pregunto Shaggy feliz, atrapando una lechuga y un tomate con la boca.

-Yo me siento en el paraíso, solo faltaría que unas hermosas mujeres comenzaran a danzar frente a nosotros-dijo Odd sonriendo.

-Ro runas rindas rachorritas-declaró Scooby sonriéndole devuelta al rubio.

-No saben cuánto espero que me suelten para ahorcarlos-dijo Kenneth enfadado mientras un tomate se le estrellaba en el ojo.

De pronto, la gente comenzó a dispersarse, gritando aterrada, extrañando a Kenneth pero al mismo tiempo aliviándolo de que ya no le seguirían tratando como una ensalada. Odd, Shaggy y Scooby, por otro lado…

-¡Oigan esperen! ¡Vuelvan! ¡Merecemos más castigo!-grito Shaggy sonriendo.

-¡Si! ¡Mucho mas!-apoyo Odd con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Ri, rás!-agrego Scooby pasando su lengua por su boca, saboreando la comida.

-¡Si quieren llámenme sadomasoquista!-declaró Odd emocionado, antes de notar que Shaggy y Scooby lo veían extrañados-¿demasiado?-preguntó apenado al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Un poco, Odd-declaró Shaggy.

-Rastante-concordó Scooby.

-Ay, idiotas-dijo Kenneth molesto.

Justo en ese momento, Junior hizo acto de aparición frente a ellos, dejándolos helados, más cuando vieron que el humano enmascarado llevaba un pico cubierto de sangre seca, y los espantó al ver que lo empezaba a levantar, señal de que pensaba atacarlos con él.

-Queríamos más castigo, pero no tanto-rectifico Shaggy al darse cuenta que habían pedido más castigo y les enviaron a Junior, quien solo se preparó para lanzar su golpe mortal…

Continuará…

Y con esto termino un nuevo capitulo de este loco fanfic, un buen suspenso nunca hace daño para avivar el interés en el fic, ¿se salvarán Kenneth, Odd, Shaggy y Scooby?, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de nuestro fanfic, como siempre les digo, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades, así como se animen a leer mis otros fanfics y me den su opinión sincera. Les habla BlackRose9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora en que lean este fic.


	15. Combate en el Medievo

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo Quince: Combate en el Medievo

Junior preparó el golpe mortal contra el cuarteto, quienes trataban de liberarse desesperadamente de su trampa, pero por más lucha que hicieran no lograban nada, por lo que parecía inevitable lo que les pasaría cuando el maniático enmascarado bajara su ensangrentado pico de minero.

-¡Creo que este es el fin! ¡Adiós, Scooby Doo, viejo amigo!-gritó Shaggy con voz lastimera.

-¡Radiós Rhaggy!-respondió Scooby igual de acongojado.

-¡Mami!-grito Odd, Kenneth solo cerró los ojos y espero el golpe, pero este nunca llego, con algo de miedo los abrió y se llevo una gran sorpresa, ya que un lazo impedía que Junior lanzara su golpe, mismo que era detenido por Sheer, quien iba vestida de doncella, con un vestido que mezclaba armoniosamente morado con detalles amarillos, con el cuello y hombros descubiertos, botas de tacón amarillos y una gargantilla amarilla en el cuello.

-Lo siento amigo, pero hoy no habrá asesinatos-declaro Sheer sonriendo con algo de arrogancia.

Junior gruño ante eso, forcejeó un poco para liberar su pico de minero del lazo de la Pirata Espacial y, una vez que lo consiguió, arremetió contra Sheer, quien abriendo sus alas se alejo del campo de tiro del asesino, mientras el cuarteto solo miraba impresionado lo que estaba pasando.

-Oye Kenneth, ¿acaso una villana nos ayudo?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Eso parece-dijo Kenneth igual de confundido que su compañero.

El grito de la gente llamo la atención de muchos personajes animados y humanos, Gohan endureció su mirada al escuchar esos gritos, pues en su experiencia sabía por desgracia que la gente gritando y huyendo solo podía significar que algo horrible estaba sucediendo. Y para su enfado tenía razón.

-Algo anda mal señor Hammond, tenemos que sacarlo de aquí cuanto antes-dijo Charlie-también a ustedes señor Castillo y Pattison-ordenó al par de empresarios.

-Por supuesto, detective Valiant-aceptó Salvador.

-Creo que es lo mejor-secundó Pattison.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-preguntó por su parte Hammond preocupado.

-¿Qué estará pasando?-preguntó Jessica preocupada.

-No lo se, pero iré a averiguar, ustedes quédense aquí-dijo Gohan quitándose el traje medieval que usaba, mostrando que debajo del mismo llevaba la ropa que Piccolo le hizo especialmente para el juego de Cell.

-¿Y llevaba ambos trajes puestos? Conejos rostizados, ¿cómo era que no se asabas del calor?-preguntó Roger confundido.

Jessica por su parte abrió los ojos impresionadas, con esa ropa, podía apreciar mejor los musculosos brazos del chico y su mirada de decisión lo hacían ver demasiado atractivo, Gohan se preparo para ir a ayudar, cuando recibió un golpe en el rostro que lo estrello contra el suelo.

-¡Gohan!-grito Jessica al ver eso, pero el chico se levanto sin el menor daño

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su atacante fue Jaspe, quien se encontraba parada a pasos de él, sonriendo de la forma sádica y arrogante que, en opinión del pelinegro, competía fácilmente con Freezer y Cell.

-Hola, niño, ¿listo para continuar donde nos quedamos la otra noche? ¿O acaso te da miedo enfrentarme?-pregunto la Gema sonriendo de forma sádica.

Gohan se limpio un pequeño hilillo de sangre que corría por su labio y miro a Jaspe. En cierta forma, la Gema del Planeta Madre tenía razón, ellos tenían asuntos pendientes, pero no tenía deseos de resolverlos ahora que tenía cosas más importantes en qué concentrarse.

-Te diré lo mismo que mí papá le dijo a uno de los tantos matones cobardes de Freezer, tú no puedes ganarme y eso lo sé sin que peleemos-retó el muchacho, haciendo hincapié en lo de cobardes, dando a entender que tildaba de lo mismo a la Gema. Al escuchar eso, Jaspe estallo en carcajadas arrogantes.

-Vaya, miren nada mas que mocoso tan valiente y tan lengua larga eres, tal vez tengas razón en algo, no podría ganarle a tu padre, porque él es cien por ciento saiyajin, pero tu eres mitad humano, tu tan noble sangre saiyajin está diluida con sangre inferior de humano… ¡y eso te hace presa fácil!-gritó Jaspe triunfal mientras se abalanzaba contra Gohan, lanzando un puñetazo, mismo que Gohan esquivo, para luego golpearla en el estomago.

Jaspe abrió mucho los ojos ante eso, el golpe fue mortal y la hizo escupir una extraña sustancia amarilla que parecía sangre, encorvándose y llevando sus manos al estomago, para luego mirar a Gohan sorprendida.

-Está bien...creo que me equivoque al creer que eras solo un niño, pero ni creas que me has...-Gohan le dio una patada en el rostro, derribándola.

-Te aconsejo que no te levantes, no eres el oponente indicado para mí y no quiero seguir lastimándote más-advirtió Gohan, mientras que Jaspe comenzaba a enfurecerse por el hecho de que un mestizo como Gohan le estuviera ganando, pues para ella resultaba aún más vergonzoso que una Fusión como Garnet hubiera podido vencerla. Rápidamente la Gema se puso de pie y se lanzó contra el muchacho.

Por todo el parque había una gran cantidad de maleantes que servían a Akuma, desde las malvadas Hermanas Crueles, hasta una aunque deprimida aún así decidida Hildy Gloom, incluso Sam Bigotes, uno de los enemigos mortales de Bugs Bunny, quien acorraló a los pobres Pitufos, criaturas que fueron invitadas para alegrar a los niños y adultos que crecieron con ellos.

-¡Nadie se mueva! ¡El primer enano azul que de un paso le vuelo la cabeza!-amenazó el legendario villano de los Looney Tunes, apuntando con sus pistolas a los suspiritos azules.

-Tranquilos, pitufitos, ya se nos ocurrirá algo para salir de esta-declaró Papá Pitufo para calmar a sus hijos e hija, quienes se mostraban asustados ante la amenaza del bigotón, cuando notó que Filósofo se alejaba del grupo con dirección y decisión hacia el malhechor-Filósofo, ¿qué estás haciendo?-preguntó el patriarca Pitufo con exasperación. Quería a todos y cada uno de sus hijos, pero a veces creía que de no haber sido dibujado con canas, la altanería de Filósofo se las habría sacado.

-Disculpe, buen señor, pero creo que podemos arreglar nuestras diferencias como personas racionales, incluso un vaquero irracional como usted, sería capaz de escuchar razones…-empezó a decir Pitufo Filósofo, cuando una explosión a sus pies, causada por los disparos de Sam, lo calló abruptamente.

-¡Dije que cerraran la boca y no se movieran, pequeño cuatro ojos!-declaró furioso el vaquero con problemas de ira, amenazando al arrogante Pitufo pensador con sus armas.

-Bueno pero no se enoje-dijo Filósofo intentando calmar al vaquero, recibiendo otro disparo a sus pies.

-Es una pena que Gargamel nunca intentó hacerle eso a Filósofo-declaró Goloso por lo bajo a Bromista, quien asintió con la cabeza mientras se reía.

-Si, pero a mí no me agrada mucho la idea de que me disparen, sería horrible para mi delicada piel-le rebatió Vanidoso, acariciándose la cara preocupado.

-Odio que me disparen-declaró Gruñón con mal humor.

-Oye viejo, no seas abusivo, no estas dando un buen ejemplo a los niños metiéndote que criaturas mas pequeñas que tu-dijo Bugs apareciendo, como sólo él podía hacerlo, de la nada.

-¡Tu no te metas, conejo o también te vuelo los sesos!-amenazó Sam.

-Ah, ¿así que quieres jugar?, muy bien, juguemos a policías y ladrones-apenas Bugs dijo esto, atrapo a Sam en un remolino y al instante, Sam apareció sentado en una silla, con Bugs vestido como jefe de policía, con todo y su placa y habano-¿No es verdad que odias a Elmer Gruñón porque te robo a tu chica? ¡Lo sabemos todo Sam!-acusó, para luego disfrazarse de niño, con una paleta-¡Es él, mami, es el hombre malo que reventó mi globo! ¡Viejo bruto!-grito golpeando a Sam con la paleta, quien cada vez estaba mas nervioso y asustado, Bugs se disfrazó de una mujer-¡Es el oficial! ¡Es el hombre que vi robar el banco! ¡Viejo embustero!-bramo golpeándolo con su bolso, cuyo contenido era una herradura. Finalmente, Bugs se disfrazó de juez, con todo y la peluca blanca y túnica.

-Sam Bigotes, ¿cómo se declara?-preguntó amenazador el Conejo de la Suerte en su papel de juez.

-¡Culpable! ¡Culpable! ¡Culpable!-gritó, o mejor dicho lloró, Sam, antes de correr desesperadamente hacia donde estaban atrapados Kenneth y los demás, liberando a Kenneth y poniéndose en su lugar, para extrañeza del chico castaño-¡Denme lo que me merezco, tortúrenme por todo el mal que he hecho!-gritó llorando el comúnmente inmoral vaquero.

-Eso si es impresionante-declaró Pitufo Fortachón impresionado.

-El señor Bunny enserio es inteligente-declaró Pitufina con voz enamorada.

-Es sin duda lo que yo habría hecho de haber tenido la oportunidad, como siempre digo, las grandes mentes siempre piensan igual…-empezó a decir Filósofo en su común costumbre de ser un lambiscón, haciendo que sus hermanos, molestos, lo arrojaran lejos para que se callara.

-Odio que Filósofo ande de arrogante-declaró Gruñón.

Kenneth, por su parte, se quedo mudo ante lo hecho por Bugs Bunny, pues si sabía la aparentemente innata habilidad del legendario Bugs Bunny para hacer que un villano se venciera sólo y tardara mucho en darse cuenta, no se esperaba que tardara tan poco en derrotar al malvado vaquero con algo tan simple como usar la culpa.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?-pregunto confundido, pero luego noto que la pelea de Sheer y Junior aun se llevaba a cabo-ah, si, primero lo primero-dijo yendo a liberar a los otros.

-Gracias, Kenneth-agradeció Odd una vez libre.

-Sí, nos salvaste-secundó Shaggy cuando a él le tocó que el castaño lo soltara.

-Racias, Renneth-agradeció Scooby, lamiendo la cara del muchacho en agradecimiento.

-De nada, Scooby-respondió Kenneth, ligeramente asqueado por quedar cubierto de baba, quitándosela con la mano.

Jaspe se estrello contra una pared con mucha fuerza, provocando que ésta se derrumbara sobre la Gema Guerrera, Gohan la miraba con los brazos cruzados, dejando a Jessica impresionada, pues ni viendo episodios de la serie de Gohan lo había visto así de serio, y más tomando en cuenta que ni se había convertido a su forma de Súper Saiyajin.

-Es muy fuerte-dijo la pelirroja sumamente impresionada.

-Ni siquiera se ha teñido el pelo de rubio como lo hacen en su serie-dijo Roger también impresionado.

Jaspe salió de los escombros y miro a Gohan con profundo odio. No pensaba dejarse vencer por un mestizo como Gohan, pues para ella él era incluso peor que un humano, o incluso peor que una Fusión, pues para ella, un saiyajin con sangre humana era sencillamente algo que no debía existir.

-¿Todavía quieres seguir? Te aconsejo que te rindas-ofreció el pelinegro con paciencia.

-¡El que debería rendirse eres tú!-bramo Jaspe invocando su casco de batalla y lanzándose contra Gohan.

El Saiyajin esquivo los ataques de Jaspe sin mucha dificultad, algo que desesperaba a Jaspe, quien no entendía como era posible que pasara esto, pues el muchacho esquivaba todos sus golpes, sus cabezazos que en teoría deberían ser más contundentes por la dureza de su casco de batalla, ni siquiera su técnica de girar como una bola de boliche funcionó con el mitad saiyajin, cosa que la enloquecía de rabia, fue cuando Gohan decidió terminar con la pelea, para colocarse detrás de Jaspe y darle una patada, dejándola en el suelo noqueada.

-Te lo dije-dijo Gohan sonriendo, cuando un grito llamo su atención, rápidamente se dirigió al lugar.

Pero Gohan no fue el único que escucho el grito, Charlie también lo escuchó, y fue cuando decidió hacer honor a su herencia como nieto de Eddie Valiant, por lo que guardó su arma, una de verdad, de manufactura humana, y sacó de su pistolera la pistola animada, cargada con balas igualmente de caricatura, heredada de su abuelo.

-Ustedes, vengan conmigo-indico viendo a tres guardias, quienes asintieron con afirmación-Yumiko, tu quédate con el señor Hammond y los otros-pidió a su prometida.

-Te cuidado-suplicó Yumiko y Charlie asintió.

Mientras tanto, en el lugar donde había estado peleando con Gohan, tirada en el suelo, Jaspe comenzó a volver en si bastante adolorida, fue cuando Peridot se acercó a ésta acompañada de uno de sus Robonoides Plug, que venían siendo los de mayor tamaño de sus máquinas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó la villana con algo de ironía.

-Ese niño me las va a pagar-declaró Jaspe furiosa, alistándose para el segundo round.

-Ya no te quejes tanto, al menos obtuvimos lo que lord Akuma quería-dijo Peridot revisando al Robonoide Plug que la acompañaba-vámonos antes de que regrese-declaró la Gema tecnópata con frialdad hacia la actitud impulsiva de su compañera. Con mucha furia, Jaspe siguió a Peridot, dedicándole una ultima mirada venenosa a Gohan.

-Algún día me vengare por esto miserable mocoso-amenazó por lo bajo, amenaza que por su orgullo de guerrera planeaba cumplir, antes de retirarse.

Sheer lanzo su boomerang contra Junior, quien lo desvió con un golpe de su pico, para luego atacar a la villana, quien se asusto al verlo lanzarse contra ella a gran velocidad, por fortuna, Gohan llegó a tiempo y le dio una patada, alejándolo. El lunático, al ver que ahora enfrentaba dos oponentes, alistó su pico de minería, listo para pelear con ambos.

-Gracias, Gohan-agradeció Sheer por la acción del pelinegro.

-De nada, Sheer-respondió el pelinegro, sin quitar los ojos de Junior-rayos, como se trata de un ser humano mis poderes no tienen el mismo efecto en el, tendré que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, solo espero que su arma no tenga Derretidor-murmuro Gohan preocupado. El tipo podría ser un loco, pero seguía siendo humano y no merecía lo que le pasaría si Gohan usaba sus técnicas de combate en él.

Tan enfrascados estaban en la lucha que no notaron que cuatro de los testigos ya no estaban y no lo harían pronto, ya que Junior se lanzó contra ellos en un intento por matarlos a ambos, pero varios disparos en el cuerpo lo hicieron detenerse, al voltear, se topo con Charlie y los guardias apuntándole con sus armas.

-No te muevas grandulón-advirtió Charlie, sacando su arma de verdad sabiendas que la de caricatura no le serviría contra el gigante enmascarado.

Por toda respuesta, Junior cortó un poste de madera con su pico y este comenzó a caer hacia los oficiales, quienes apenas pudieron reaccionar cubriéndose y esperando el, al parecer, inminente golpe. Gohan abrió enormemente los ojos al ver que los policías, Charlie incluido, serían aplastados por el poste.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Gohan lanzándose a salvarlos, deteniendo el poste justo a tiempo y dándole la oportunidad a Junior de escapar. Charlie dio un furioso golpe en el piso.

-Maldición, se fue-dijo Charlie molesto, mientras Gohan dejaba el poste en el suelo.

-Pero va a volver, eso es casi seguro-declaró el saiyajin.

-Si y eso es lo que me preocupa-confesó el detective.

Mas tarde, para tratar de que la gente se distrajera de nuevo, la feria continuó, después de todo, el show debía continuar, aunque Hammond estaba muy preocupado por lo ocurrido en la feria hasta la intervención de los héroes. Si bien no hubo victimas mortales, varias personas habían salido ligeramente heridas por los estragos causados por los villanos, y varias animaciones habían desaparecido durante la confusión. Sólo se podía esperar que éstas estuvieran bien.

-Esto no debía pasar, hoy debía ser un día de felicidad-dijo entristecido por lo ocurrido.

-Hasta los días mas soleados tienen sus momentos oscuros, Hammond, pero tranquilo, estoy seguro que todos lo olvidaran rápidamente-aseguro Salvador. Hammond asintió y miro a Gohan, quien se había acercado al par de empresarios.

-Quiero darte las gracias por toda tu ayuda-dijo el hombre agradecido con el muchacho animado.

-No necesita dármelas, hice lo que debía-aseguro Gohan con humildad.

-Yo también quiero agradecerte por haberme salvado Gohan-dijo Sheer y antes de que el chico supiera que iba a pasar, Sheer lo abrazó del cuello y le dio un beso en los labios, dejando a Gohan sorprendido y a Jessica muy molesta, provocando que la mujer agarrara algo y lo estrujara hasta dejarlo casi picadillo, por desgracia, no se dio cuenta de que lo que tomo era el brazo de su marido, quien se retorcía de dolor ante el fuerte agarre de su esposa.

-¡Ay! ¡Caramelo! ¡Me lastimas!-gritó Roger adolorido, mientras intentaba sin éxito que Jessica lo soltara.

La salvación de Roger llego cuando Velma y Marcie hicieron acto de aparición. Cabía decir que la chica genio oficial de Misterios S.A. se veía sumamente angustiada mientras iba de la mano de su novia, quien parecía no saber qué hacer para que su enamorada se tranquilizara

-Disculpen... ¿no han visto a Shaggy y Scooby?-pregunto Velma preocupada.

-Lo siento, pero no los hemos visto-respondió Yumiko. Entendía la preocupación de Velma, pues si bien su relación con Shaggy no había acabado bien por que el chico hippie había elegido a su amigo canino, éste seguía siendo uno de los amigos de la infancia de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué hay de Kenneth y Odd?-preguntó Marcie.

-No, Marcie, la última vez que los vimos, habían ido a buscar a Shaggy y Scooby-respondió Jessica.

-Que raro, no están por ninguna parte, no los he visto desde que escaparon de la tortura-declaró la chica pensativa

-Disculpa, Sheer, ¿verdad? ¿No has visto a nuestros amigos?-preguntó Velma a la pelinegra, quien seguía abrazada a Gohan, para ligera incomodidad del chico y enfado de la pelirroja.

-No la verdad, no los he visto desde que los salvé del loco enmascarado-declaró la Pirata Espacial encogiéndose de hombros. Gohan se separo de Sheer al entender lo que pudo pasar.

-Oh no-dijo preocupado el muchacho.

-¿Qué pasa, Gohan?-preguntó Jessica preocupada.

-Charlie, ¿no han revisado si no han desaparecido animaciones?-preguntó el medio saiyajin al policía.

-Pues varias corrieron cuando los secuaces de Akuma atacaron la feria, y varias desaparecieron durante la confusión-explicó el policía rascándose la nuca.

-¿Y no han corroborado si hay alguna que no aparezca?-insistió el pelinegro.

-No la verdad, no hemos tenido tiempo, ¿por qué?-preguntó confundido el humano.

-No puede ser…-declaró el chico, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Y la verdad quera que a Gohan le sobraban motivos para preocuparse por sus amigos, ya que Kenneth, Odd, Shaggy y Scooby, junto a todo un variopinto de animaciones que el señor Hammond había invitado a la feria para que la animaran, iban en una de las camionetas que Akuma usaba para secuestrar animaciones, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa: que sus amigos estaban en camino de ser entregados a Akuma.

Continuará…

Y con esto termino un nuevo capitulo de este loco fanfic, un buen suspenso nunca hace daño para avivar el interés en el fic, ¿se salvarán Kenneth, Odd, Shaggy y Scooby? ¿O ésta vez si se amolaron los cuatro pobres bufones?, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de nuestro fanfic, como siempre les digo, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades, así como se animen a leer mis otros fanfics y me den su opinión sincera. Les habla BlackRose9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora en que lean este fic.


	16. Buscando a los Amigos

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo Dieciséis: Buscando a los Amigos

Cuando todos se enteraron que Kenneth y los demás estaban atrapados por Akuma, el ambiente se puso bastante tenso, Gohan golpeo una pared con furia al ver que Akuma le había jugado sucio, y la golpeó con tal fuerza que causó que la pared se agrietara y finalmente se desmoronó, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Rayos, ese miserable se salió con la suya, se llevo a caricaturas inocentes de nuevo-dijo el pelinegro por lo bajo, con el sentimiento de rabia creciendo en el pecho.

-Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto-dijo Charlie de pronto-no creí que fuera a necesitar esto, pero ahora veo que Kenneth fue muy inteligente al pensarlo-dijo mientras sacaba su celular.

-¿De qué hablas, Charlie?-pregunto Yumiko curiosa.

-Hace unos días fue a mi oficina y me pidió que por favor le diera un sistema de GPS para su celular, al principio no le tome mucha importancia a su petición, de hecho, me pareció muy extraño, pero luego me explico que algo que aprendió de Batman es que muchas veces, la situación que creemos bajo control siempre podía salirse de nuestro control y que en caso de que él fuera capturado por los siervos de Akuma, con este sistema podríamos irlo ubicando-explicó el detective.

-Impresionante-dijo Sheer sorprendida, aunque su tono a cualquiera que se hubiera detenido a analizarlo hubiera sonado sospechoso, además del cómo entrecerró los ojos.

-Kenneth fue muy listo-dijo Jessica sonriendo.

-El único problema es que... no sé como funciona el sistema de GPS-reconoció Charlie y los personajes de anime presentes se cayeron de esa manera en la que siempre lo hacían cuando ocurría algo inesperado y con toque cómico.

-Ay, Charlie-dijo Yumiko cubriéndose la cara, aunque más divertida que enojada. Quería a Charlie, pero a veces parecía que su abuelo Eddie, en paz descanse, sería más capaz de aprender a usar las tecnologías modernas que él.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, Marcie tomo la mano de su chica, y cuando Velma alzó la mirada le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice, como para animarla, sorprendiendo a la otra pelirroja por la acción sorpresiva de su novia.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?-pregunto sonriéndole a Velma.

-Adelante-dijo Velma sonriendo-no se preocupen chicos, para eso estamos nosotras aquí, síganos-pidió a los demás, quienes se miraron entre sí antes de seguir a la pareja.

Sheer miro hacia atrás y vio a Salvador, quien con un movimiento de su cabeza, muy sutil, como para que alguien que no mirara al empresario la notara, le indico que fuera con ellos, hecho que hizo, Salvador sonrió y miro a Hammond, quien seguía hablando con algunos de los guardias.

-Bueno, John, lamento tener que irme cuando la situación es tan seria, pero tengo cita con el médico-explicó el empresario a su colega de negocios.

-Oh, vaya, espero que no tengas nada serio-dijo Hammond con sinceridad.

-No, no, descuida, es una revisión de rutina, pero ya sabes como son los médicos, por cualquier pequeño resfriado te recomiendan inyecciones, pastillas y no sé que tanta cosa-dijo Salvador sonriendo-

-Tienes razón-reconoció Hammond y ambos se rieron.

Salvador se retiro, dirigiéndose hacia su limosina, misma que era conducida por un misterioso hombre de aspecto sombrío, vestido con una pesada gabardina, lentes oscuros y sombrero que entre todo le cubrían la cara, haciendo imposible siquiera ver bien su rostro, el chofer abrió la puerta y le permitió la entrada, una vez dentro, Salvador se topo con Junior y se puso su traje de la santa muerte, poniéndose la máscara de calavera al final.

-Diles a esas inútiles que lleven a esos cuatro a la feria abandonada, donde estaba la antigua guarida del Guasón, necesitamos mantenernos alejados del asilo por un tiempo-ordenó Akuma. No podía dejar que por su idea de secuestrar a los amigos de Gohan y del policía llegaran a averiguar su pequeña mentira sobre el asilo.

-Feria-dijo Junior asintiendo a las órdenes de su padre.

-Sácanos de aquí, Gastón-ordenó Akuma a su chofer, quien al quitarse el sombrero, los lentes y bajarse la gabardina demostró, en efecto, ser el arrogante cazador, quien sonrió con maldad.

-Como ordene, lord Akuma-aceptó el villano antes de empezar a conducir. La verdad se le había hecho bastante incomodo andar con toda esa indumentaria y en especial con el calor del día, pues aún como animación le afectaba el calor, pero Gastón no pudo negarse al argumento de Akuma de que nadie debía ver al filántropo y "bienhechor" Salvador Castillo Buenrostro con un villano, menos con uno de su categoría.

Si Akuma hubiera puesto atención en el señor Hammond, hubiera notado que la normalmente afable sonrisa del empresario se desvaneció apenas "Salvador" le quitó los ojos de encima, e inmediatamente sacó su celular y empezó a marcar un número en especifico, más específicamente el de su compañía, más que nada para pedir que averiguaran en qué hospital podría tener Salvador su supuesta cita con el médico. Se le había hecho demasiado conveniente, además de sospechoso, que el dueño de K-risma tuviera que irse justo luego de haber habido un ataque de villanos.

Mientras tanto, la camioneta en la que iban Kenneth, Odd, Shaggy y Scooby era conducida por las Crueles, quienes estaban más tonteando y peleando entre ellas, cuando recibieron la orden de su tío a través del celular de Lee, quien lo sacó para leer el mensaje que había recibido de Akuma.

-Parece que hay que dirigirnos hacia la feria abandonada-dijo Lee leyendo su celular.

-¡Ay que bueno, me encantan las ferias!-declaro May contenta, antes de recibir un golpe de Marie.

-¡Esta abandonada, cabeza de chorlito!-regaño Marie

En la parte trasera, Kenneth, Odd, Shaggy y Scooby estaban muy preocupados por su destino, Kenneth solo podía esperar que el sistema de GPS que tenía en su celular pudiera llevar a Charlie y los demás a donde quiera que los estuvieran llevando o esa sería la última vez que vieran la luz del día.

La camioneta se desvió por el camino, tomando rumbo hacia la feria, siendo divisada por las Crystal Gems, que habían estado pendientes desde que habían escapado, y habían visto cómo las Crueles habían levantado a Kenneth, Odd, Shaggy y Scooby de la feria medieval, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa.

-¿Esa no es una de las camionetas de ese loco?-preguntó Steven asustado.

-Definitivamente lo es-reconoció Perla.

-Hay que seguirlos-sugirió Amatista.

-¡Rubí podría estar ahí!-exclamo Zafiro alarmada por la seguridad de su amada-Amatista tiene razón, ¡hay que seguirlos!-indico la gema de hielo, emprendiendo la marcha, seguida por los demás.

De regreso en la feria medieval, Velma abrió la parte trasera de la Máquina del Misterio y con ayuda de Marcie, sacaron dos laptops, misma que encendieron de inmediato. Mientras las chicas encendían sus computadoras portátiles, los demás no pudieron evitar ver con suma admiración que la parte de atrás de la Máquina del Misterio era todo un laboratorio móvil, Gohan sentía que era el tipo de cosas que su madre, de tener el dinero, no dudaría en comprarle.

-¿Qué clase de personas traen un laboratorio móvil a una feria?-pregunto Roger confundido.

-Kenneth no es el único que ha visto las aventuras de Batman y aprendió algunas cosas-dijo Marcie y Velma se rio.

-Además, ¿qué clase de equipo de detectives seríamos si no tuviéramos con qué analizar las pistas? Un detective siempre tiene que estar listo para cualquier situación-explicó Freddy con una sonrisa.

Tras unos minutos tecleando algunos datos e ingresándolos al sistema de la computadora, Velma pidió el número de celular de Kenneth, mismo que Charlie tenia apuntado y se lo paso, Velma ingreso el número en la computadora y el sistema GPS hizo lo suyo, mostrando la ubicación exacta del vehículo.

-Ya lo tengo, por lo que veo se dirige hacia la feria abandonada, donde solía estar la antigua guarida del Guasón, antes de que Batman lo atrapara-explicó Velma.

-Eso quiere decir que ahí podrían estar las otras animaciones capturadas-dijo Jessica.

-Tendremos que ir para averiguarlo, iré por refuerzos y en una hora estaremos listos para ir a la feria-dijo Charlie.

-¿Una hora? Para entonces Shaggy y Scooby serán parte del Derretidor, al igual que Kenneth y Odd-protestó Velma, molesta por lo mucho que se tardaban las autoridades, humanas o animadas.

-Yo iré primero-dijo Gohan con seriedad-mi poder de volar y mi velocidad me ayudaran a llegar más rápidamente, rescatare a todas las animaciones capturadas y...-empezó a decir cuando Jessica lo interrumpió.

-Un momento, podría ser peligroso Gohan, ese tipo es un demente y si el Guasón es su amigo, entonces puede estar preparando una sorpresa para cuando llegues-dijo la pelirroja preocupada.

-Jessica tiene razón, por eso yo iré contigo-dijo Sheer sonriendo, al tiempo que se sacaba su vestido de doncella, mostrando su atuendo de Pirata Espacial que llevaba debajo, hecho que provocó que Jessica pusiera mala cara.

-¡De ninguna manera!-grito molesta, esperando que los demás pensaran que su negativa se debiera al hecho de que Sheer fuera una villana que por los celos que sentía.

-Disculpa, pero dime, ¿tú puedes volar? Porque no lo creo-dijo Sheer burlona abriendo sus alas y dando un pequeño vuelo. Jessica solo la miró con ganas de tener a la mano una ametralladora para agujerarle las alas a la Pirata Espacial.

-Reconozco que eso es muy útil-dijo Charlie-muy bien, Gohan, tu y Sheer vayan juntos, cuando llegues trata de salvar a las animaciones capturadas, nosotros llegaremos lo más rápido posible, pero tengan cuidado-.

-Lo tendremos-declaró Gohan con una sonrisa segura.

Jessica se molesto mucho al saber que Gohan iría con Sheer, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, después de todo, ella no podía volar, tendría que ir en auto con los demás y eso la molestaba, aunque hubo algo que la consoló, el hecho de que Gohan era mucho más rápido que Sheer, por lo que la dejaría atrás en poco tiempo. Lo que le preocupaba era que Sheer intentara convencer a Gohan de "perderse en el camino".

-Bueno, es hora de irme, los veré allá-dijo Gohan.

-Gohan espera...-dijo Jessica deteniéndolo.

-¿Hum? ¿Qué pasa Jessica?-preguntó el pelinegro confundido.

-Eh...nada...solo...ten cuidado por favor-pidió la pelirroja viendo a Gohan con una sonrisa, misma que el guerrero correspondió, para luego emprender el vuelo a gran velocidad.

-Vaya, realmente es rápido-dijo Sheer sorprendida, para luego comenzar a seguirlo, aunque a un revoloteo mucho más lento.

Jessica se llevo una mano al pecho y espero que el Saiyajin volviera sano a salvo, mientras que Charlie llamaba a los cuarteles para pedir refuerzos y enviarlos a la feria abandonada cuanto antes, Roger miraba a Jessica y el modo en que se preocupaba por ese chico sólo le puso la cara de un intenso color rojo por la rabia que estaba sintiendo.

Mientras tanto, en la feria abandonada, las instrucciones de Akuma fueron muy claras, llevar a esos cuatro a la casa del terror y de los fenómenos, donde ya se encontraban esperando Doof, Jaspe, Peridot y Jack Spicer, este último entro para preparar todo el lugar para cuando su jefecito santo llegara o se podría enfadar mucho con él, tirado en el suelo, se encontraba el antiguo cartel de ese lugar tan lúgubre, mismo que decía los tipos de fenómenos que se encontraban dentro, tales como la gallina de cuatro patas, el conejo de cola de caballo, el elefante con dos trompas, el tigre con dos cabezas, la roca con la cara de Abraham Lincoln y, quizás la más aterradora de todas, el fenómeno más impactante de todos… un político honesto.

-Ahí vienen ya-señalo Peridot cuando la camioneta en la que viajaban las Crueles apareció.

-Ya era hora-dijo Jaspe aun molesta por haber sido vencida por un asqueroso mocoso, como constantemente llamaba a Gohan, Doof se acerco a la puerta.

-Oye. Jack, apresúrate, las víctimas ya casi llegan-dijo Doof, cuando Jack salió, temblando como hoja.

-Oigan...aquí espantan-dijo temblando de miedo. Doof suspiro resignado

-Ay Jack, tu y tus delirios de persecución-dijo burlándose.

-No... En serio... este lugar me da miedo...-dijo Jack asustado

-Ya, ya, deja de llorar que voy a pasar, vaya, y yo creía que mis ideas de que Perry el Ornitorrinco me perseguía eran infantiles-dijo Doof entrando, Peridot iba a ser la siguiente en entrar, pero apenas se acerco a la puerta…-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡MAMIIIIIIIIII! ¡UN POLITICO HONESTO!-grito Doof muerto de miedo, y el grito desgarrador de Doof provocó una corriente de aire que la hizo desviar la vista.

-Animaciones o reales, los humanos son unos cobardes-declaró Jaspe molesta.

Finalmente, la camioneta llego y Jaspe bajo al cuarteto sin problema alguno, encadenándolos a la pared y con una sonrisa perversa miro a cada uno, sonrisa que atemorizó a los cuatro, pues sabían, aunque fuera sólo por su reputación, lo cruel

-No se preocupen, cuando el jefe llegue comenzara la diversión-dijo riéndose, fue entonces que un auto llego-ya esta aquí-dijo, con una sonrisa que delataba un cruel placer.

Kenneth, Odd, Shaggy y Scooby tragaron saliva, la puerta se abrió y el siniestro lord Akuma hizo acto de aparición. Si bien la pareja de héroes de Code Lyoko ya habían visto al villano enmascarado cuando éste destruyó el vecindario de Arnold, verlo de nuevo, más cuando ambos deseaban no volverlo a ver, les helaba la sangre, y si así eran ellos dos, no hay que señalar cómo estaban el legendario par de gallinas.

-Buenas tardes tengan ustedes, espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado-dijo Akuma de manera perversa.

-Creo que necesito otro calzón-dijo Odd asustado y ese comentario provoco la carcajada perversa del demente Akuma, misma que parecía escucharse a kilómetros de distancia, donde Gohan estaba cada vez más y más cerca. Al estar seguro de haber oído algo, el muchacho entrecerró los ojos con enfado.

-Resistan por favor, ¡en seguida iré a salvarlos!-prometió aumentando su velocidad.

Tan ensimismado estaba Gohan en poder rescatar a Kenneth, Odd, Shaggy y Scooby, que ni notó que Sheer se había quedado atrás por mucha distancia, aunque la verdad era que la pelinegra había planeado que el muchacho la dejara atrás para tener algo de soledad, y en cuanto la tuvo sacó un celular desechable de su vestido, y marcó un número que sabía de memoria. Le contestaron al tercer tono.

-Gohan y yo ya vamos en camino-dijo apenas le contestaron.

- _Camino… Gohan…_ -preguntó la voz que no era otra que la de Junior.

-Ni se da cuenta que la Rabbit se puso celosa de pensar que nos quedaríamos solos, no creo que sospeche de mí-declaró la guerrera alada con burla.

- _Sheer… astuta_ -alabó el demente humano. Sheer hizo un sonido de alago ante el comentario de su hermano.

-Gracias, hermanito, ojalá que no te sientas mal por nuestra pelea, espero no haberte dado demasiado duro-dijo con voz arrepentida, realmente esperando que su hermano estuviera bien.

- _Bien… hermana… astuta_ -declaró Junior.

-Te prometo que te compensaré, cuando el policía Valiant, convenceré a padre de que te lo deje para hacerle lo que quieras-ofreció la Pirata-tengo que colgar antes de que Gohan noté que me dejó atrás, cuídate hermanito, besos-le dijo con cariño antes de colgar, y apenas tuvo tiempo de guardar el celular antes de que, como previó, Gohan volviera volando a donde ella estaba.

-Sheer, ¿estás bien? Te quedaste atrás-preguntó el pelinegro preocupado.

-Ah, nada importante, Gohan, sólo que de la nada me quedé pensando-declaró la pelinegra.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Gohan confundido. La verdad si bien quería oír lo que tenía la chica, tenía prisa por llegar con Kenneth y Odd antes de que Akuma los lastimara.

-Sé que tenemos prioridad, salvar a tus amigos de Akuma pero…-dejó la frase al aire.

-¿Pero?-preguntó Gohan confundido y ligeramente urgido.

-¿No te parecería bien salir una vez que todo esto acabe?-preguntó Sheer, claro manteniendo para sí el cómo estaba segura que terminarían las cosas-sería lindo tener una cita con sin miedo a que me secuestre un loco-explicó sonriente.

-Bueno…-empezó a decir Gohan nervioso. Y su nerviosismo aumentó conforme la Pirata Espacial empezara a pegársele con una sonrisa insinuante, pegando sus pechos.

-Ay, vamos, Gohan, ambos sabemos que podríamos divertirnos fuera del set tanto como dentro de éste e incluso más-declaró la chica antes de que, con ligero descaro, empezó a masajear el miembro del pelinegro por sobre el pantalón holgado.

Gohan, sintiendo las mejillas enrojecerse, empezó a sentir cómo su miembro empezaba a cobrar vida mientras su cerebro empezaba a desconectarse, al parecer inconscientemente dispuesto a dejarse llevar por el placer que Sheer le provocaba sólo con masajear su virilidad. Pero justo cuando empezaba a sentir como Sheer metía su mano en su pantalón para un contacto más directo, la imagen de Jessica revoloteó por su mente, principalmente cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse un par de días antes, fue lo que hizo que Gohan volviera a poner, simbólicamente hablando, los pies en la tierra, y lo hizo detener la mano de Sheer antes de que alcanzara a introducirla en su pantalón, confundiendo a la pelinegra.

-Sheer, no es por ofenderte, pero debes entender que no hay tiempo para algo como esto, cada minuto que nos retrasamos, Akuma podría echar a Kenneth y Odd al Derretidor, y si a ellos no, no quiero imaginar a qué animaciones inocentes intentará echar al Derretidor-declaró Gohan con seriedad.

-Gohan, yo…-declaró Sheer, sin saber qué decir en respuesta.

-Déjalo-declaró Gohan, cortándola de golpe-pero debes entender que ni siquiera podemos decir si hay algo entre nosotros… mejor vámonos, como dije, cada minuto es valioso-declaró, antes de darse vuelta y reemprender el vuelo.

Si bien Sheer se mostró sorprendida por las palabras del pelinegro, apenas éste se dio vuelta para volver a ponerse en marcha se mostró indignada y furiosa por haber sido rechazada por el muchacho. Su principal motivo para intentar convencer a Gohan de una sesión rápida había sido entretenerlo y de paso para enfurecer a la pelirroja al hacerle saber que Gohan no se resistía a sus encantos, pero la idea de que el muchacho la rechazara la enfadaba.

-Cuando esto acabe, Gohan querido, convenceré a mi padre de que me deje convertirte en mi mascota personal-declaró la pelinegra enfadada, antes de reemprender el vuelo detrás del pelinegro, intentando volar rápido para que Gohan no sospechara de ella. Era cuestión de tiempo…

Continuará…

Y con esto termino un nuevo capitulo de este loco fanfic, ahora Gohan se dirige a enfrentar a Akuma y rescatar a sus amigos, sin imaginarse que con él va una doble agente, una que tiene malas intenciones tanto con los amigos de Gohan como con él mismo, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de nuestro fanfic, como siempre les digo, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades, así como se animen a leer mis otros fanfics y me den su opinión sincera. Les habla BlackRose9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora en que lean este fic.


	17. Torturas y Trampas

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo Diecisiete: Torturas y Trampas

Akuma se presento ante sus víctimas y los miro fijamente, Kenneth, Odd, Scooby y Shaggy tragaron saliva ante la presencia de ese demente, pues sabían, Kenneth y Odd por experiencia propia y Shaggy y Scooby por su reputación, que Akuma era alguien de temer, cosa que los hizo angustiarse cuando Akuma se detuvo frente a Scooby y lo miro fijamente, como analizándolo para luego voltear a ver a sus secuaces.

-¿Por que Scooby Doo también esta encadenado?-cuestiono Akuma estupefacto y aparentemente molesto. Jaspe se quedo confundida ante la pregunta.

-Bueno, mi lord... porque es uno de nuestros prisioneros y...-empezó a decir, antes de ser callada por tener la hoz de Akuma a centímetros del rostro, cosa que sin duda la espantó para callarla.

-Pero no es razón para tenerlo así, no, no, no-dijo Akuma desencadenándolo y bajándolo-ya esta, cuanto lo siento-comentó, al parecer verdaderamente arrepentido.

-Eh...ro ray roblema-dijo Scooby confundido por la acción del demente, al igual que todos los demás, en especial los secuaces de la animación homicida.

-¿Qué? Me gustan los perros-fue la respuesta de Akuma, recibiendo exclamaciones de comprensión por parte de sus hombres-así que no te preocupes amigo, tienes suerte de ser un perrito, por eso no te haré daño, los otros tres por otro lado, si deben pagar, especialmente esa chica de pelos bicolor-dijo señalando a Odd

-¿Qué? ¡No soy una chica!-replicó Odd.

-¿En serio? Con ese traje y ese cabello tan raro cualquiera diría que si lo eres-dijo Akuma, haciendo reír a sus secuaces, y a Odd desear que la tierra se lo tragara-pero igual tu si vas a sufrir, ya que si hay algo que odio mucho son los gatos, excepto los negros, esos si que son divertidos, pero los demás son asquerosos e inútiles, y tu mi amigo, eres mitad gato-señaló el enmascarado con divertido desdén.

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡El dibujante me hizo así!-replico Odd retorciéndose entre indignado y asustado. Si algo le molestaba era que señalaran que su diseño como personaje no había sido el más masculino de su serie, al menos no comparado con sus amigos Ulrich, Jeremie e incluso Herb y Nicolas, diciendo que era muy similar a las chicas.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con que tu diseño original era una chica?-preguntó Shaggy confundido, siendo chitado por Odd.

-El lunático no tiene por qué saber eso-declaró Odd por lo bajo. Muy pocos fuera del personal de la serie sabían ese vergonzoso secreto del rubio, y éste prefería que se quedara así.

-No me importa, así que prepárate para...-justo en ese momento, Junior apareció y le susurro algo en el oído a su padre-ya veo, hay cambio de planes, llévenlos a la sala de tortura, pero si lastiman al perro, responderán ante mí, ¿entendido?-amenazó a Jaspe, Peridot y los demás.

-Si jefe-respondieron sus subordinados, en el caso de Doofenshmirtz y Jack Spicer temblando de miedo.

Akuma se acerco a Jaspe, quien tras la muerte de Pedro había pasado a ser la líder de sus subordinados, sólo superada por Sheer y Junior. De no estar aterrados por su situación, a las tres animaciones les hubiera parecido increíble que, a pesar de que Jaspe era más alta que Akuma, y sabiendo el tipo de habilidades que tenía la gema, era evidente en qué sentido estaba equilibrado el status quo entre ambas animaciones.

-Interroga al más sensato de ese trío, el enano que esta ahí, persuádelo lastimando a sus amigos-ordenó Akuma a Jaspe, sonriendo con malicia bajo su máscara.

-Si señor-respondió Jaspe, portándose como todo un militar. A continuación, Akuma miro a Junior.

-Tú y yo prepararemos un cometí de bienvenida para nuestro amigo Gohan-dijo Akuma sonriendo y Junior asintió, cuando Akuma se acerco a Scooby, éste comenzó a temblar espantado, temblor que se mantuvo aún cuando Akuma comenzó a palmear su cabeza-precioso perro, precioso, realmente precioso-dijo Akuma retirándose.

Las sombras de Akuma liberaron a los tres prisioneros y comenzaron a llevárselos a una cámara secreta de la casa de los sustos, misma que le servía al Guasón para tenderle trampas a Batman y divertirse con algunas de sus víctimas, cuando llegaron, Jaspe desato a Kenneth y lo miro fijamente.

-Muy bien, vas a responder a mis preguntas enano-dijo Jaspe.

-¿Y si no quiero?-retó Kenneth ofendido por ser llamado "enano", pues él siempre se defendía señalando que sólo era de baja estatura, por más que señalaran lo contrario.

-Tus amigos pagaran el precio-dijo Jaspe chasqueado sus dedos y Peridot jalo una palanca, revelando una habitación que estaba llena de artefactos de tortura, tales como la dama de hierro, el potro, la hoguera, entre otros que nunca antes se habían visto, Jaspe lo hizo entrar y comenzó a darle un tour-el señor Akuma tiene cierto interés en los artefactos de tortura, si bien tus amigos no morirán con ellos, si sufrirán mucho dolor, luego seguirás tú y... bueno, el perro será el único que se salve-fue la explicación de la gema amarilla, entrecerrando los ojos. Era obvio que el miedo que le tenía a Akuma era lo único que la detenía de hacerle a Scooby lo mismo que les esperaba a los otros.

-Genial, Scooby se salva porque es un perro, que bien-dijo Shaggy con sarcasmo.

-Oye amiga, ¿no podríamos discutirlo con un cafecito, una taza de té o una buena limonada?-pregunto Odd preocupado y tragando saliva.

-Yo acabo de recordar que deje la máquina del misterio mal estacionado, así que si me permiten iré a acomodarla y volveré de inmediato-aseguro Shaggy.

Jaspe los llevo hasta una silla de piedra y sonrió de manera perversa, sonrisa que espantó tanto al cobarde de Misterios S.A. como al bromista de los héroes de Code Lyoko, pues ambos comprendieron que aquella sonrisa significaba que a esa criatura se le pasaban por la cabeza pensamientos oscuros.

-Éste es uno de los juguetes favoritos tanto del Guasón como de lord Akuma, se coloca a la persona ahí, se corta la soga y ¡zas!...-Jaspe hizo todo paso a paso y una pesada roca cayó desde el techo, aplastando la silla de madera, cualquiera que hubiera estado sentado ahí habría quedado invalido o muerto.

Odd y Shaggy tragaron saliva al ver eso, Shaggy comenzó a hablar aterrado, mientras que Odd sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar. Incluso Kenneth, que de todas formas estaba en cierta medida a salvo dado que sólo torturarían a Odd y Shaggy, no pudo evitar preocuparse por la seguridad de sus amigos.

-Pero... pero... la máquina del misterio... deje las luces encendidas... ¿puedo apagarlas?-pregunto Shaggy temblando.

Jaspe sonrió de manera sádica y miro a Kenneth, quien se mantenía serio a pesar que no podía evitar sentir escalofríos al ver la forma tan sádica en que la gema guerrera lo miraba. Sólo podía, a través de esa sonrisa, suponer que la conquistadora tenía algo podrido en mente.

-Entonces niño, ya me vas a decir como fue que tus amigos nos encontraron o si no...-Jaspe dejó la frase al aire para dejar en claro su punto.

-¿Sino qué?-pregunto Kenneth desafiante y cruzado de brazos.

Kenneth no era tonto, él sabía que su sistema de GPS ya debía estar guiando a los demás en su auxilio, pero debía resistir un poco más para que llegaran, no le agradaba la idea de que torturan a sus amigos, al menos no mucho, pero debía hacerlo para darles tiempo a sus rescatistas, solo esperaba que no se tardaran mucho o de lo contrario...

La sonrisa de Jaspe le hizo darse cuenta que tenía un plan macabro en mente, mismo que se confirmó cuando ella tomo la palabra, sonriendo con malicia antes de mirar a las sombras-demonio, quienes sólo tuvieron que recibir esa mirada para ponerse en militar posición de firmes y saludo.

-Atenlos en el potro-ordeno y las sombras ataron a ambos chicos en el potro-supongo que sabes lo que sigue, ¿verdad?-pregunto Jaspe sonriendo perversamente-dime lo que quiero saber-ordenó a Kenneth.

-Nunca-aseguro Kenneth cruzándose brazos

Jaspe dio la señal y Peridot comenzó a girar la rueca, provocando que las extremidades de Odd y Shaggy se estiraran de manera increíblemente dolorosa, ambos chicos lanzaron gritos de dolor y Jaspe sonrió. Le parecía molesto tener que perdonar la integridad física del perro, pero saber que aún podía torturar al par de flacuchos le divertía, y para ella los gritos de la pareja eran música para sus oídos.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto mirando a Kenneth.

-No hablare-aseguro Kenneth volviendo a cruzarse de brazos, mientras desviaba la mirada con desdén.

Jaspe apretó los dientes y ordeno que continuara la tortura, misma que no tardo en recomenzar, Scooby solo se cubrió los ojos con las patas para no ver ese espectáculo, pues le espantaba y preocupaba ver a su mejor amigo comedor y a su amigo rubio siendo tan horriblemente torturados.

-Habla-ordenó Jaspe comenzando a perder la paciencia, pues estaba a momentos de tomar al muchacho de ambos brazos y partirlo a la mitad.

-No lo haré-aseguro de nuevo Kenneth, otra vez se escucharon los gritos de Odd y Shaggy.

-¡Habla!-bramó Jaspe.

-Nunca-un nuevo grito de dolor de parte de ambos chicos-¡no se preocupen amigos resistiré!-aseguró Kenneth, alzando el pulgar a sus amigos como diciéndoles que resistieran.

-¡Pues danos tu secreto porque nosotros francamente ya no resistimos!-gritó Odd sintiendo que en cualquier momento sus brazos y piernas se iban a desprender de su cuerpo.

-¡Scooby Doo haz algo!-gritó Shaggy adolorido, pero Scooby no sabía que hacer para ayudarlos, después de todo, Kenneth parecía tener un plan, solo esperaba que tuviera éxito.

Mientras tanto, varios vehículos se dirigían hacia la feria abandonada, se trataba de la policía, humanos y animada por igual, Charlie iba en una de las patrullas, acompañado por Jessica y Roger, Yumiko se quedo atrás, ya que Charlie no quería que se expusiera a algún tipo de peligro, constantemente, Roger sacaba de quicio a Charlie con sus intentos de manosear los controles del auto del detective.

-¿Que hace éste botón?-preguntó viendo un botón de la consola.

-No toques eso-le regañó el policía, con enojo mal contenido.

-¿Y éste?-volvió a preguntar el conejo, señalando otro botón.

-Tampoco-declaró el policía.

-¿Y éste?-volvió a intentar el conejo, y con eso ya colmó la paciencia del policía.

-¡Roger Rabbit, no te atrevas a tocar nada!-bramo Charlie cuando ya no pudo más.

-Vaya, eres igual de amargado que tu abuelo y eso ya es decir mucho, deberías relajarte debes en cuando, disfruta de la vida, sonríe un poco, ya que la risa es muy poderosa-dijo Roger

-La risa puede ser muy poderosa, pero no puedes detener a un demente como Akuma con eso, ese tipo se deleita haciendo sufrir a otros, sé que mi abuelo te tenía aprecio, pero hasta él se molestaba porque no tomaras nada en serio-dijo Charlie molesto, con ganas de ahorcar a Roger.

-Oh, vamos, ¿qué no estoy tomando en serio?-preguntó el conejo ofendido.

-Ahora mismo vamos a ir a buscar a Gohan y a ayudarle contra un demente, y dudo mucho que hacer reír a ese sujeto lo ayude en algo-quien había dicho eso no fue Charlie, sino Jessica, hecho que sorprendió a ambos.

-¿Caramelito?-dijo Roger impresionado por lo dicho por su amada esposa, ya que comúnmente ella adoraba que él se hiciera el payaso, pues siempre la hizo reír.

-Escucha Roger, te amo y tus bromas me hacen reír, siempre lo han hecho y siempre lo harán, pero Charlie tiene razón, este es un momento bastante serio y alarmante, Gohan puede estar en peligro, más aun si va con esa Sheer, no confío en ella y ese tipo... es un monstruo, Doom era un niño malcriado comparado con él, si no puedes entender esto, que hay algo más importante que hacer reír en estos momentos, ¡entonces tal vez no debiste haber venido!-soltó Jessica, ya que la mujer animada se sentía muy frustrada, le frustraba la situación en que se encontraba entre Gohan y Roger, le frustraba que Sheer estuviera con el Saiyajin, pero sobretodo, le frustraba saber que su amigo podría estar en peligro y su marido, quien debía ser su hombro de consuelo, lo único que hacía era sus típicas bromas.

Roger guardo silencio y agacho la mirada algo triste por las palabras de su esposa, porque él mismo se lo espetó a Doom cuando lo tuvo amenazado con una pistola, como caricatura será tonto pero no estúpido y debía comprender que había momentos para ser serio, y ahí estaba payaseando en vez de estar preocupado por sus amigos, mientras Charlie se quedaba sin saber que decir, así que se conformó con seguir manejando, por fortuna, ya faltaba poco para llegar a la feria.

Gohan fue el primero en llegar gracias a sus poderes, aterrizando sobre la rueda de la fortuna y mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de buscar alguna pista de sus amigos, el saiyajin no sabía que pensar de ese lugar. A primera vista se veía que llevaba varios años abandonada, pues varias de las atracciones se veían destruidas, más que destruidas parecía que bastaría un roce para que se volvieran polvo. Los juegos de destreza por su parte estaban también en ruinas, y los pocos premios que conservaban de los días en que la feria estaba abierta, como peluches y similares, no eran más que roídos y podridos imanes para polillas, pues varios incluso estaban cubiertos de moho.

-Ahora entiendo porque al Guasón y a Akuma les gusta este sitio, realmente va con ellos-fue su pensamiento, para luego descender hasta el suelo y mirar hacia el cielo-creo que deje a Sheer muy atrás-dijo algo divertido-pero es lo mejor, especialmente por como se...-su expresión cambio a una seria y un pico salió de la nada, Gohan dio un giro y pateó a Junior, quien era quien naturalmente blandía la herramienta de minería, lanzándolo contra uno de los caballos del carrusel, dejando al humano fuera de combate al parecer.

Unos leves aplausos comenzaron a escucharse y Akuma hizo acto de aparición, a lo que casi inmediatamente Gohan se puso en guardia, pues él sabía por experiencia propia lo sádico que podía llegar a ser el maniático, y el hijo de Goku estaba dispuesto, si era necesario, a usar sus poderes de pelea para derrotarlo.

-Impresionante, realmente impresionante, bienvenido Gohan, espero que te gusten las ferias, porque aquí te quedaras para siempre-aseguro el demente de manera perversa y ruin.

-No creo que estés en posición de amenazarme, Akuma-declaró Gohan con seriedad.

-Yo creo que sí, estás aquí y tu solo, y tus amigos tardaran un buen rato en llegar aquí, y para entonces yo ya me habré ido, y tu vendrás conmigo-replicó Akuma cruzándose de brazos con desdeñosa diversión.

-Al único lugar al que irás es a uno al que yo no iré más que para asegurarme de que te quedarás ahí-contestó Gohan molesto, alistándose para pelear-y ni creas que tengo miedo de usar mis técnicas de combate contigo, ya que a diferencia de tu matón enmascarado, tu no eres humano así que puedo usar mis técnicas contigo sin lastimarte de gravedad-declaró.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Por qué no intentas usar tu Kame Hame Ha para comprobarlo?-retó Akuma divertido.

Gohan, ante el reto de Akuma, entrecerró los ojos con seriedad y determinación, porque si bien no quería usar sus técnicas contra él, estaba dispuesto a dejarle en claro a Akuma que no jugaba, así que empezó por ponerse en posición, y dejó que su Ki empezara a acumularse en el espacio que formó en sus manos, formando una esfera que crecía poco a poco.

-Kame… Hame…-empezó a decir, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, con la cual lanzaría su ataque, sólo alcanzó a ver cómo Akuma sonreía con maldad antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en la nuca y de pronto todo se volvió negro…

Akuma, mientras veía a Gohan preparar la casi legendaria técnica de la familia Son, sólo sonrió con su característica maldad al ver cómo Sheer, sin que el pelinegro siquiera se diera cuenta, bajó en picada y apenas sus pies tocaron el piso le propinó un fuerte golpe en la nuca, noqueando al muchacho y haciéndolo desplomarse en el piso. Akuma rió con maldad y orgullo apenas el cuerpo del saijayin tocó el suelo, antes de correr a abrazar a su hija.

-Bien hecho, princesa, eres una verdadera doble cara-declaró Akuma con orgullo.

-Gracias, padre, la verdad fue divertido hacerle creer a Gohan que pensaba ayudarlo-declaró la villana orgullosa, viendo con algo de burla el cuerpo del chico en el piso.

-Junior, ¿no te enorgullece la maldad de tu hermanita?-preguntó Akuma a su hijo humano, quien ya se había levantado y ahora se unía a su padre y hermana.

-Sheer… brillante…-fueron las palabras de Junior, antes de agarrar el cuerpo inerte de Gohan y llevárselo al hombro como si fuera un saco de papas.

-Ahora sólo es cosa de llevarnos a Gohan y a nuestros otros invitados al asilo antes de que la policía llegue-declaró Akuma, frotándose las manos con malicia.

-Por cierto, padre-empezó a decir Sheer, llamando la atención de su padre-hay algo que quisiera pedirte-declaró la muchacha animada, mientras sonría con malicia y algo de lujuria. Esto iba a ser divertido.

Continuará…

Y con esto termino un nuevo capitulo de este loco fanfic, Gohan fue atrapado por Akuma y muy posiblemente Sheer planea aprovechar que ahora tiene al muchacho en su poder, mientras Charlie, Roger, Jessica y compañía aún se dirigen a la feria sin saber que es una trampa, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de nuestro fanfic, como siempre les digo, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades, así como se animen a leer mis otros fanfics y me den su opinión sincera. Les habla BlackRose9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora en que lean este fic.


	18. Intentos Fallidos

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo Dieciocho: Intentos Fallidos

Cuando Sheer termino de contarle a su padre lo que se le ocurrió, Akuma se quedó un momento pensando en la petición de su hija, pues le parecía interesante de que ella le pidiera conservar al muchacho como "mascota", aunque la verdad el no veía por qué no podía, ya que cuando acabara con Gohan no serviría para nada más.

-Ya veo, es interesante lo que pides, veamos, creo que...-justo en ese momento, una sombra se acerco y le murmuro algo en el oído, hecho que puso serio al psicópata.

-¿Que pasa padre?-pregunto Sheer confundida.

Antes de que Akuma respondiera, otra sombra se acerco y también le murmuro algo en la oreja a Akuma, lo que provoco que comenzara reírse de manera lenta, pero siniestra, una risa que estremecería a cualquiera. Eso bastó para que Sheer entendiera que su hermano le había informado de algo bueno.

-Tendremos que hacer un cambio de planes, pronto recibiremos visitas inesperadas-dijo Akuma de manera perversa.

Tanto Sheer como Junior se quedaron confundidos por la orden de Akuma, especialmente cuando este comenzó a murmurarles algo a las dos sombras, quienes asintieron de manera divertida y diabólica, dirigiéndose hacia la casa de los sustos, para luego voltear a ver a sus dos hijos.

-Lo siento, hija, pero tu premio tendrá que esperar un poco-dijo divertido y, falsamente claro, triste. Sheer sólo sonrió con malicia.

-Tranquilo, padre, tu sonrisa me dice que pasará algo que sólo hará que mi premio sea más dulce-declaró la villana divertida.

Justo en ese momento y casi al mismo tiempo, la policía llego a la feria, Charlie bajo con su arma en mano y comenzó a dar indicaciones, Jessica también saco un arma y se preparo para ir a rescatar a Gohan, cuando algo capto su atención, al voltear, se topó con la sorpresa de encontrarse con algunos de los personajes de Steven Universe.

-Charlie-llamo el niño gema y el detective volteo.

-¿Steven Universe?-preguntó el detective sorprendido.

-¡Detective Valiant!-grito Perla acercándose-¡que bueno que pudimos encontrarlo en este lugar!-declaró la gema calmada.

-Ustedes son de las animaciones que desaparecieron hace algunos meses-señalo Charlie

-Si, por fortuna logramos escapar, pero muchas otras animaciones siguen atrapadas-explico Perla.

-¡Entre ellas Rubí!-grito Zafiro preocupada por el bienestar de su adorada.

-Ya veo, quédense aquí mientras nosotros nos encargamos de esto-indico Charlie, al tiempo que les daba otras indicaciones a los oficiales humanos, pero Zafiro no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo.

-Un momento, nosotras también queremos ayudar, podemos hacerlo-aseguró la Gema de Hielo.

-Es cierto, mi papá y nuestros amigos pueden estar aquí también, tenemos que salvarlos-agrego Steven.

-No, no pienso permitir que esta misión se salga de control, ustedes se quedaran aquí, además, hay no uno, sino dos locos psicópatas allá dentro, dejen el trabajo a los oficiales calificados y lo digo para todas las animaciones-dijo señalando también a Jessica.

-¿Qué? Ni hablar, Gohan esta ahí dentro, tengo que ir a ayudarlo-declaro la pelirroja.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo, ustedes se quedaran aquí, ya he tomado mi decisión, ¡no dejen que ninguna animación entre al parque!-gritó dándoles ordenes a los demás oficiales.

-Ah... eso puede ser un problema detective-dijo un policía que señalaba hacia el parque.

Ya que mientras los demás hablaban, Roger se dirigió hacia la entrada del parque y ahora salto la cerca para entrar por completo, hecho que sorprendió a todos, o mejor dicho a todos porque a Jessica la espantó y a Charlie le dieron ganas de ahorcar a Roger.

-Roger, ¿qué haces?-grito Jessica indignada.

-¡Ese conejo hará que nos maten!-grito Charlie dándose un golpe en la frente, ya que con eso se arruinaba el elemento sorpresa-¡Todas las unidades muévanse ahora!-ordeno y las tropas comenzaron a entrar al parque.

Roger, por su parte, se movía de manera "sigilosa", ya que siendo una caricatura, su sigilo no era su mayor fuerte, él creía que lo hacia tan bien que hasta Batman le tendría envidia, pero la verdad era de agradecer que los villanos adentro, salvo por Junior, también fueran animaciones porque parecía ser lo que impedía que se dieran cuenta de todo el escandalo, mientras se internaba más y más a la feria, no dejaba de murmurar una sola frase.

-Mi Jessica quiere un héroe, le daré un héroe-aseguro escabulléndose lo más sigilosamente posible que sus patas le permitían, cuando escucho un grito de terror, que tras recuperarse del espanto que le metió que lo hizo casi pegarse al techo rápidamente se dirigió al lugar, encontrándose con algo que no se esperaba.

Gohan estaba tirado en el suelo, al parecer noqueado, con Akuma aplastándolo con un pie, mientras Junior atacaba a Sheer, la pirata espacial trataba de defenderse de los ataques de ese maniático, pero nada de lo que hacía parecía funcionar, ya que el asesino era muy letal, Akuma solo observaba el espectáculo de manera divertida.

-Eres realmente hábil, ahora entiendo porque tú y ese tipo de cabello azul son los únicos personajes que valen algo en esa serie de televisión, nunca entendí porque permitieron que un asesino despiadado como el Tyrannosaurio Rex quedara en manos de una mocosa berrinchuda como la tal Úrsula-dijo Akuma sonriendo. Sheer se elevo un poco y miro a Akuma con desprecio.

-Si te atreves a dañar a Gohan, te juro que...-empezó a amenazar la muchacha, siendo interrumpida por las risas de Akuma.

-No me vengas con amenazas, porque a mí no me intimidan, después de todo, estoy loco-dijo sonriendo divertido a través de la máscara-y por cierto, no debiste darle la espalda a Junior-agregó con burla.

-¿Eh?-cuando Sheer volteo, Junior había cortado un poste y este cayó sobre ella, aplastándola, Sheer quedo atrapada y eso hizo que Roger se ocultara rápidamente.

-Esta en peligro... ¿qué debo hacer?-se preguntó preocupado, cuando las voces de su conciencia hicieron acto de aparición, una versión ángel y una demonio de sí mismo.

-¿Qué estas esperando? ¿No vez que esta en peligro? Necesita que la vayas a ayudar y ese mocoso roba esposas no se encuentra en condiciones para salvarla-dijo el demonio.

-No, Roger, no hagas algo tonto, no es malo ser valiente, pero hay una gran diferencia entre el valor y la estupidez, si vas a enfrentarlos terminaras mal-dijo el ángel.

Akuma comenzó a aplaudir de manera divertida y sarcástica, cosa que extraño y preocupó a Roger, porque en su vasta experiencia cuando un villano aplaudía de forma divertida y sarcástica, era que algo muy malo iba a pasar.

-Admiro tu valor niña, realmente me impresionaste, no muchos villanos harían lo que tú haces, ¿sabes por qué prefiero los animes, DC y Marvel a las series de Disney o Warner Brothers? Porque en esas 3 primeras los personajes si pueden morir y eso es lo que te va a pasar a ti-Akuma al decir eso sonrió con malicia.

-Por favor, podremos morir, pero el pico de tu matón no me hará el menor daño porque soy una animación-aseguro Sheer, entrecerrando los ojos con decisión y burla.

-Ya lo había considerado, por eso el pico de Junior no solo esta bañado en la sangre de sus víctimas, sino también con Derretidor, es algo muy divertido, ¿no crees?-preguntó Akuma con sadismo.

Roger escucho todo y su rostro se puso más blanco que antes, pues no le costó para nada comprender qué le pasaría a la chica alada si el pico de Junior la tocaba si enserio estaba impregnado de Derretidor, y sabía que seguramente los policías no llegarían a tiempo para poder salvarla.

-¡Conejos saltarines! ¡Esta en problemas!-exclamo mordiéndose las uñas a través del guante-¿Qué debo hacer?-preguntó completamente desesperado.

-Tienes que esperar a los refuerzos, deja que los oficiales la salven y a Gohan-dijo el ángel tratando de evitar que Roger hiciera algo estúpido.

-No seas tonto, ve y sálvala tu mismo, imagínate lo impresionada que estará Jessica si sabe que tú salvaste a esa chica y a ese ladrón de esposas-señalo el demonio.

Las palabras del demonio hicieron efecto en Roger, quien no pudo evitar imaginarse ese escenario, así que inflo su pecho, tomo el arma y se lanzo a la batalla. El demonio vio al ángel con arrogancia antes de desaparecer en una explosión de humo rojo, y el ángel sólo se golpeó la frente.

-Ni sé para qué me molesté-declaró el ángel antes de desaparecer en humo azul. Mientras, Roger preparó el arma y tomando valor saltó frente a Akuma y Junior y levantó el arma.

-¡Quietos!-grito apuntándoles a los dos villanos.

-¿Hum?-soltó Akuma ante la amenaza.

El grito de Roger se escucho por toda la feria, incluso en la casa de los fenómenos se escucho, donde Shaggy y Odd ya tenían los brazos y piernas más largas que una cinta métrica, y ya ambos al parecer en una total agonía de dolor por el estiramiento.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Jaspe extrañada.

-Espera, iré a ver-dijo Peridot, pero apenas se dirigió a la salida, varios oficiales entraron con sus armas.

-¡Quietos! ¡Liberen a las animaciones y ríndanse ahora!-grito el oficial al mando.

Jack y Doof levantaron las manos en señal de rendición, haciendo que Peridot se golpeara la frente con pena ajena por la cobardía de los llamados villanos, mientras que Jaspe sonreía de manera sádica, al parecer ya decidiendo qué cosas inenarrables le haría al grupo de policías.

-Finalmente, algo de acción-dijo riéndose, haciendo aparecer su casco y preparándose para la batalla.

Akuma, por su parte, miraba al conejo fijamente, Roger no dejaba de apuntarle con la pistola, no sabiendo decir si la animación ante él era o muy valiente o un completo retrasado mental. Pero una idea en su cabeza lo hizo sonreír con malicia bajo su máscara de calavera.

-Perdóname, ¿pero me podrías repetir tu petición?-preguntó con diversión.

-¡Dije que se quedaran quietos, los dos! ¡Dejen a la chica y al roba esposas y levanten las manos!-amenazó la estrella de caricaturas Maroon.

Sheer solo miraba todo desde donde se encontraba, y por poco no evitó soltar carcajadas al comprender que Roger había llegado después de que ella y su padre montaran su pequeña pelea, por lo que el tonto conejo seguía creyendo que ella estaba de su lado. Ahora entendía porque Jessica se veía tentada a dejarlo por Gohan.

- _"Ese tonto roedor no sabe en la que se esta metiendo"_ -pensó sonriendo con malicia.

Akuma miro a Roger y viceversa, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada un momento, cuando Akuma finalmente tomo la palabra, encogiéndose de hombros como quien se rinde, extrañando a Roger, pero haciendo que su hija sonriera enormemente para sí misma al comprender lo que hacía el enmascarado animado.

-Ok, ya lo escuchaste Junior, levanta las manos porque ya llego un héroe-le pidió a su hijo adoptivo, quien sólo se le quedó viendo unos minutos antes de obedecer a su padre.

-¿Vaya, en serio? No creí que fuera tan fácil-declaró Roger contento de lo fácil que fue vencer al lunático. Lo que no se esperó fue que Akuma se riera divertido, dejando descolocado al conejo.

-Por favor, ¿en serio crees que tomo en serio tu amenaza?, vuelve a tu agujero, tlacuache chiapaneco-le dijo con desprecio.

-¿Chiapaneco? ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo tengo el arma!-declaró Roger.

Akuma se acerco a Roger lentamente y el conejo, aunque intentó no demostrarlo, comenzó a temblar de miedo, ya que el siniestro personaje no titubeaba ante la presencia del arma de Roger, cosa que le preocupaba porque incluso Doom, una animación como él y Akuma, se había intimidado por que el conejo le apuntara con un arma.

-Es cierto, estas armado, así que adelante, dispárame-le retó el lunático.

-¡No me tientes! ¡Porque lo haré!-declaró Roger con nerviosismo.

-Hazlo entonces-le pidió Akuma. Roger intentó estar dispuesto a disparar el arma pero…

-Sí disparo…-declaró Roger, en una evidente parodia al Chapulín Colorado.

-Pues ándale, dispara-siguió animando Akuma.

-Sí disparo…-repitió Roger tras otra fallida muestra de valor.

-Pues vamos, te espero-le animó el lunático.

-Sí disparo…-replicó Roger luego de un tercer intento.

-¡Pero ya!-declaró Akuma al parecer ya exasperado por la tardanza del conejo.

-Como con el Chapulín se aprovechan de mi nobleza-declaró Roger como si mirara a una cámara, antes de respirar para serenarse-muy bien...aquí va...a la una...a las dos...a...las dos y media...dos cuartos...dos tercios...-empezó a contar, pero conforme avanzaba iba alargando la llegada al tres, mostrando que a poco perdía el valor.

-¡Tres!-grito Akuma, asustando a Roger y provocando que jalara el gatillo, pero nada paso, Roger se quedo confundido y comenzó a apretar el gatillo varias veces, pero el resultado era el mismo: nada.

-¿Qué pasa con esto?-pregunto Roger confundido. Akuma se rió divertido.

-Parece que el Héroe más bien es un Cero-declaró divertido al ver los intentos fallidos de Roger por disparar la pistola.

-Tenme paciencia, puedo hacerlo-declaró Roger en su defensa.

-¿Te aconsejo?-se ofreció Akuma.

-Si por favor, lo siento, es mi primera vez con un arma en años-reconoció Roger sonriendo apenado.

-No te preocupes, a todos nos pasa en algún momento, mira, cuando amenaces a alguien con una pistola, asegúrate de dos cosas; la primera, que tu voz suene imponente y atemorizante… cosa en la que por cierto también fallaste total y vergonzosamente-declaró el loco divertido.

-Aja, entiendo, ¿y la segunda?-preguntó la caricatura.

-¡Asegúrate de que este cargada, pelmazo!-dijo Akuma aún más divertido antes de noquear de un puñetazo a Roger y tirar el arma de una patada-vaya, a veces este trabajo es tan fácil-declaró divertido al ver lo fácil que fue engañar al conejo animado.

-Padre… saber…-empezó a decir Junior.

-¿Si el arma estaba cargada?-dijo Akuma haciendo la pregunta que Junior le iba a hacer-no la verdad, pero no importaba-declaró señalar con el dedo el sitio donde el arma con la que Roger lo había estado amenazando había dado a parar luego de que la pateara-esa era un arma real, de humanos, y el tarado olvidó que soy una animación como él y no me puede matar así-declaró Akuma carcajeándose por la idiotez de Roger.

-¡Quieto!-grito Charlie apareciendo de la nada junto con otros policías-Lord Akuma, estas arrestado-declaró amenazando a Akuma con su arma animada.

Akuma encaró al detective y viceversa, y los demás oficiales que lo acompañaban no pudieron evitar retroceder atemorizados al sentir una gran cantidad de energía maligna surgir del villano enmascarado, pues no necesitaban poderes especiales como los personajes de anime para saber que por la retorcida mente de Akuma pasaban cosas horribles. Al parecer, la feria estaba por dejar de ser un lugar divertido y feliz…

Continuará…

Y con esto termino un nuevo capitulo de este loco fanfic, me apena decir que tal vez el más corto en que he trabajado a lo largo de esta historia, la verdad por algún motivo no me sentí muy inspirado en mis contribuciones, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de nuestro fanfic, como siempre les digo, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades, así como se animen a leer mis otros fanfics y me den su opinión sincera. Les habla BlackRose9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora en que lean este fic.


	19. Llegan los refuerzos

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo Diecinueve: Llegan los refuerzos

Akuma miro a Charlie fijamente, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por varios segundos, sin que ninguno hiciera o dijera algo para terminar con el incomodo silencio, fue cuando Akuma comenzó a reírse de esa manera tan escalofriante que hacía que cualquier comenzar a sentir un gran terror.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-cuestionó Charlie con cautela.

-Ustedes me la causan, tengo que admitirlo, me sorprende que hayan sido tan listos para encontrarme en el escondite de mi buen amigo, el Guasón-declaró Akuma entre escalofriantes carcajadas.

-No fue difícil, después de todo, tú y ese payaso son igual de retorcidos-declaró Charlie entrecerrando los ojos con enfado.

-Oye, eso me ofende, yo también tengo mi corazoncito-dijo Akuma fingiendo sentirse herido.

-¡Ya déjate de tonterías y levanta las manos o sino!-amenazó el policía con su arma

-¿Sino qué? No me vengas con amenazas, porque a mí no me asustan, yo soy el que debe asustarte, después de todo, tengo la apariencia de aquello a lo que los humanos más temen, dime algo detective, no crees que sería más sensato que ustedes se rindieran pacíficamente?-pregunto divertido.

-No lo creo, así como mi abuelo detuvo al juez Doom, yo te detendré a ti-prometió Charlie.

-¿Doom? Por favor, Doom era un niño comparado conmigo, creo una magnifica arma de destrucción, ¿y para qué? Para construir una ridícula autopista y enriquecerse por eso, dime algo, ¿qué villano que se respete haría todo esto para crear algo tan trivial?-declaró Akuma divertido.

-¡No pongas a prueba mi paciencia!-retó Charlie

-Ah no muchacho, será mejor que tu no me la pongas a prueba-sentencio Akuma divertido.

Charlie se mostró muy preocupado, ya que la actitud tan calmada de ese demente le indicaba que estaba tramando algo, algo terrible y sumamente grande, mientras los demás oficiales trataban de arrestar a Jaspe, tarea que no era nada sencilla, pues esa gema era sumamente poderosa y agresiva.

-Los humanos y sus patéticas armas, que ilusos son-dijo Jaspe golpeando a varios oficiales.

Mientras tanto, Kenneth trataba de liberar a Odd y Shaggy, con ayuda de Scooby, quien mordía las amarras que mantenían sujetos a sus amigos. Tras varios minutos de luchar contra las cuerdas, lograron finalmente liberar al par de glotones, quienes por el estirón en sus brazos acabaron teniéndolos como cables de alta tensión, literalmente colgándoles de los costados.

-Oye... te tardaste mucho en venir a ayudarnos-dijo Shaggy.

-Al menos estas vivo para comer otro día-dijo Kenneth soltándolo-vámonos mientras podemos-declaró, dando la señal para emprender la graciosa huida.

Rápidamente, el cuarteto comenzó a retirarse, procurando que ni Jaspe ni Peridot escucharan su escapada, pero fueron divisados por Peridot, quien gritó molesta y exasperada al ver el escape de las cuatro animaciones, mientras convertía una de sus manos en un arma láser.

-¡Se están escapando!-dijo la Gema tecnópata furiosa, apuntándoles con su arma.

-Entonces te sugiero que muevas tu trasero y vayas tras ellos en este instante, ¡pero recuerda no herir al perro!-bramo Jaspe y Peridot asintió, para luego comenzar la persecución.

Jack y Doof estaban escondidos detrás de una pared, tras la cual se habían escondido, gritando y llorando como niñitas, más de lo normal en el caso de Jack, apenas el combate se había iniciado, y ahora estaban casi que se desmayaban del miedo de que los oficiales llegaran y les apuntaran con sus armas.

-Oye, ¿no deberíamos ayudarlas?-pregunto Doof.

-Por favor, el más grande chico genio del mal jamás se rebajaría a intervenir en una batalla, para eso tenemos lacayos-declaró Jack, haciendo obvia referencia a Jaspe y Peridot, cuando fue sujetado por Jaspe.

-Repíteme eso si te atreves mocoso estúpido-dijo sonriendo de manera sádica.

-¡Por favor no me lastimes! ¡Soy frágil!-suplico Jack con voz de delicado, antes de empezar a llorar de miedo. Jaspe suspiro y arrojo a Jack contra el suelo

-Eres patético, tienes suerte de que no tenga tiempo para ti-dijo sonriendo y viendo a los oficiales de nuevo.

Kenneth, Shaggy, Odd y Scooby corrían lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían, siendo perseguidos por Peridot, quien ya tenía su arma lista y cargada para disparar.

-¡Deténganse ahí cuarteto de cobardes!-exigió Peridot a los tres chicos y al perro.

-¡Si claro, lo haremos!-respondió Kenneth con sarcasmo.

Peridot gruñó y acelero su paso, para luego apuntar con el arma que minutos atrás había sido su mano derecha y comenzar a dispararles, los chicos comenzaron a correr en zigzag, a serpentear y a hacer todo tipo de maniobras para evitar ser carbonizados por esos disparos,

-¡Ja! ¡Fallaste!-grito Odd, cuando uno de los disparos le dio en el trasero-¡Oye, ¿luego qué uso para conseguir pareja?!-gritó adolorido y aumentando el paso, junto con los demás.

-Créeme, no habrá muchos hombres donde irás así que no lo necesitas-declaró Peridot con maldad.

-Otra vez la burra al trigo, ¡Soy hombre! ¡Y no soy gay!-declaró Odd enfadado.

-Pues la ropa no te ayuda mucho, hermano-se burló Kenneth.

-¡Cállate, Kenneth!-gritó Odd ofendido por la falta de apoyo de su amigo.

Peridot se hartó del juego del gato y el ratón, así que decidió darlo por terminado, justo en el momento en que el cuarteto entraba en la casa de los espejos, la gema malvada entro y comenzó a buscarlos, cuando varios reflejos de ellos aparecieron por todas direcciones, riéndose de manera burlona de la gema.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? No puedes dispararnos a todos-dijo Kenneth burlándose

-Eres apestosa-se burló Odd.

-Y muy fea-agrego Shaggy, mientras Scooby le sacaba la lengua de manera burlona.

Pero Peridot disparo un rayo y para asombro de los cuatro, el rayo rebotó en los múltiples espejos casi con cirujana precisión y al final rozó sus brazos o, en caso de Scooby, patas, lastimándolos y revelando su ubicación, la gema se acercó y les apunto con su arma, dispuesta a dar el tiro de gracia.

-Ustedes cuatro ya me tienen harta, incluso ese perro entrometido-declaró la gema con profundo odio, amenazando al gran danés con su arma láser.

-¿Perro? ¿Dónde?-pregunto Scooby comenzando a buscar al perro. Peridot se enfureció por la pregunta estúpida de Scooby.

-No creo que importe si te elimino ahora, al fin y al cabo, lord Akuma no esta aquí para protegerte, perro asqueroso-declaró la gema tecnópata mientras apuntaba su arma, que ya empezaba a acumular energía hacia la cara del gran danés.

-¿Perro? ¿Dónde?-volvió a preguntar Scooby volteando para todos lados buscando al perro.

-Hasta nunca-dijo Peridot apuntándoles a los cuatro y preparando el golpe final, cuando alguien más apareció, una figura salió de la nada y se coloco sobre Peridot, para luego lanzarse sobre ella, la gema no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió la sombra cayéndole encima-¿qué rayos? ¡No! ¡No puede ser!-grito aterrada antes de ser atrapada por la sombra.

Casi de inmediato se oyó una pequeña explosión y se levantó una nube de humo, y de esta surgió un pequeño peridoto triangular que rebotó un par de veces en el piso al caer, antes de ser recogido del piso por una mano enguantada. Los cuatro amigos solo se quedaron mudos y con la boca muy abierta al ver de quien se trataba, pues la verdad la idea de verlo ahí, en ese preciso lugar, era sumamente una sorpresa.

-Oigan... ¿es quien yo creo que es?-pregunto Odd sorprendido.

-Si... es él-dijo Kenneth para luego sonreír emocionado-¡Estamos salvados!-gritó emocionado.

Al mismo tiempo, Jessica se hartó de esperar a que sus amigos y la policía salieran, pues sabia que con cada minuto que pasaba Gohan y Roger peligraban, así que decidió entrar, acompañada por Steven, Connie, León y las Gemas, guiándose por el hecho de que Perla utilizaba la luz de su gema como una linterna.

-No creo que esto sea buena idea, nos pidieron que nos quedáramos fuera-dijo Perla preocupada.

-No podemos hacerlo, menos cuando Gohan y Roger pueden estar en peligro-dijo Jessica-y si, mencione primero a Gohan, ahórrense su comentario por favor-pidió la pelirroja harta de que siempre señalaran su obvio enamoramiento hacia Gohan

-No íbamos a decir nada, tu solita te delataste, Jess-se defendió Amatista ofendida, pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Jessica, al darse cuenta de que Amatista tenía razón, no pudo evitar sonrojarse antes de soltar un grito exasperado.

-¡Olvídenlo, solo vayamos a ayudar a los demás!-declaró la Rabbit molesta antes de reemprender la marcha, teniendo que soportar las carcajadas de la gema morada ante su pequeño error.

-¿A la señora Rabbit le gusta Gohan?-preguntó Steven confundido a Perla, tomándola por sorpresa ya que no sabía como abordar el tema con el inocente niño gema.

-Bueno… Steven… la verdad…-empezó a decir la gema metódica, pues la verdad la idea de tener que abordar un tema como que una mujer casada quiera una relación con otro hombre con el que considera su bebé se le hacía mortalmente incomodo, incluso más que tratar con el padre de Steven.

-No hay problema, Perla, sé que no te pone muy cómoda hablar de esas cosas conmigo porque es un tema muy delicado-declaró Steven, sorprendiendo a su mentora metódica-sólo espero que cuando la señora Rabbit haga su elección ni Gohan ni el señor Rabbit salgan heridos-declaró el niño gema, sacándole una sonrisa de ternura a Perla.

-De verdad, a veces suenas como tu madre-declaró Perla con nostálgica suavidad, mirando orgullosa al hijo de su protectora.

Jaspe, por su parte, ya había derrotado a todos los oficiales y ahora se alzaba victoriosa, mientras bostezaba llena de aburrimiento, pues esperaba que por estar armados serían un desafío más grande, pero a la teniente de las Gemas del Planeta Madre no le había tomado más de unos minutos derrotarlos a todos.

-Esperaba algo más de su parte, los humanos no son más que un chiste, uno muy malo-declaró desdeñosa la Gema, sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos.

-Bien hecho Jaspe, creo que ahora si podemos estar seguros-dijo Doof con calma, pero se espantó al ver la cara de frío desdén de la gema lo que lo hizo retroceder intimidado.

-Ustedes dos son unos buenos para nada, cuando le diga a lord Akuma lo inútiles que son, no dudara en arrojarlos al Derretidor, así que vayan despidiéndose de éste mundo-dijo de manera burlona y cruel, espantando al par de científicos malvados.

Fue cuando una sombra cubrió a Jaspe y a los dos villanos, los tres voltearon y una figura imponente y aterradora cayó sobre Jaspe, quien tomada por sorpresa no pudo hacer nada para evitar ser evaporada por un golpe fulminante de su atacante, quedando reducida a un jaspe de aspecto piramidal, Doof y Jack trataron de escapar asustados, pero el druselstiense no tardó en ser vencido también por el misterioso héroe, quien sólo tuvo que lanzar un bumerang para derribarlo, siendo Jack el único que logró escapar… o eso es lo que creía.

Mientras tanto, Gohan comenzó a volver en sí algo aturdido, todo lo que recordaba era que iba a usar el Kame Hame Ha contra Akuma cuando de la nada sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca y todo se puso negro, y ahora que se despertaba sentía que incluso sus parpados pesaban varias toneladas, y que en cualquier momento se volvería a desmayar. No sabía qué, pero Gohan estaba seguro de que algo no estaba bien.

-Que... ¿qué paso?-preguntó el pelinegro confundido.

-Vaya, hasta que despertaste-señalo Akuma divertido, aun con su pie encima de la espalda, aprovechando eso para pisar con fuerza en la espalda del muchacho.

-¡Gohan! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Charlie preocupado

-¿Charlie? ¿Qué paso? ¡¿Por qué... no puedo moverme?!-preguntó Gohan cansado y asustado, más que nada asustado, ante el hecho de estar paralizado.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Gohan?-cuestiono Charlie a Akuma apuntándole con su arma. Akuma sólo se carcajeo ante la amenaza del policía.

-No le hice nada malo, simplemente le inyecte un poco de Derretidor, no lo suficiente para matarlo, pero si lo necesario para que se mantenga débil por un largo tiempo, yo diría que al menos una seis horas considerando su gran resistencia-dijo Akuma burlándose.

-¡Eres un monstruo!-soltó Charlie con rabia, y Akuma sólo se rió ante el comentario.

Junior, por su parte, sujeto a Roger y lo acerco a Akuma, quien sacó de entre sus ropas una hipodérmica la cual, al apretar un poco el embolo, dejó salir minúscula porción de su contenido, que para preocupación de Charlie y sus hombres y espanto de Roger no era otra cosa que Derretidor.

-Haga un paso en falso y ambos se irán al olvido, después de todo, las caricaturas no son reales, así que si mueren, simplemente desaparecerán-amenazó Akuma, acercando la hipodérmica peligrosamente a Roger, quien intentó alejarse de la inyección de Derretidor.

-¡Asesino!-gritó Jessica apareciendo, junto con sus acompañantes y apuntándole con un arma, mientras Steven y cada una de las Gems conjuraba su arma, y León le entregaba a Connie la Espada de Rose. Zafiro fue la única que no conjuró un arma, pero por su parte un aura de viento helado empezó a rodearla, congelando el césped alrededor de ella.

-¡Caramelo!-gritó Roger contento

-Vaya, miren nada más a quienes tenemos aquí, díganme, ¿lo pensaron mejor y vinieron para ser mis huéspedes de nuevo?-pregunto Akuma mirando a Steven y a las chicas.

-De hecho, vinimos a que nos digas que les has hecho a Rubí y a los otros, ¡libéralos ahora mismo!-exigió Zafiro.

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?-preguntó Akuma con ironía.

-¡No tienes tu suerte! ¡Somos más que tú!-acuso Amatista.

-Y tu único refuerzo no puede contra todos con nuestras armas-declaró Steven mientras él y Connie, escudo y espada en mano, se ponían espalda con espalda.

-Pero por como yo lo veo, yo tengo todas las cartas de triunfo, ¿que tienen ustedes para intimidarme?-declaró Akuma con burla, volviendo a señalar que tenía a Gohan literalmente a sus pies y a Roger a centímetros de ser inyectado con Derretidor, y por agrio que resultara para todos sabían que el psicópata tenía razón y era él quien tenía todas las de ganar, con Gohan debilitado nadie podía hacerle frente al enmascarado.

Justo en ese momento, Jack apareció corriendo y gritando como niña, muy asustado, hasta donde estaba Akuma, para luego arrojarse a los pies del criminal, como un niño que buscaba protección de su mamá, causando confusión entre los policías y pena ajena de Akuma.

-¡Esta aquí! ¡Esta aquí jefe! ¡Él esta aquí!-dijo el pelirrojo llorando.

-¿Quién? ¿Frankenstein? ¿El Coco?-pregunto Akuma sin tomarle mucha importancia, de hecho llegando a burlarse de la debilidad del chico pelirrojo.

-Adivina-dijo una voz que se escuchaba justo sobre una de las carpas, al voltear, una figura imponente apareció de un salto aterrizando, para luego incorporarse, dejando a todos boquiabiertos al ver quien era

-No puede ser...-dijo Akuma preocupado.

-Es...es...-Perla no podía decirlo por la emoción

-Lo que trataba de decirle, Jefe-dijo Jack llorando a mares.

-¡Batman!-grito Steven, mientras en sus ojos se formaban las típicas estrellas que mostraba cuando estaba emocionado.

Efectivamente, el caballero de la noche, el más grande héroe de todos los tiempos, había llegado a hacer justicia. El legendario héroe de Gótica dio un brinco alto y aterrizo perfectamente de pie cerca de Charlie, Jessica y los otros, y al encarar a Akuma entrecerró los ojos con su típico desdén analítico de detective.

-Lord Akuma, supongo-declaró Batman mirando a Akuma.

-Juro que cuando vea a Ras Al Ghoul le sumergiré la cara en una freidora llena de Derretidor hirviendo-declaró el enmascarado entre dientes, furioso de que su socio no pudiera entretener a Batman más tiempo.

Continuará…

Y con esto termino un nuevo capitulo de este loco fanfic, ahora Batman ha llegado de vuelta a la ciudad y con su regreso Akuma verá su juego cambiado radicalmente para su desgracia, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de nuestro fanfic, como siempre les digo, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades, así como se animen a leer mis otros fanfics y me den su opinión sincera. Les habla BlackRose9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora en que lean este fic.


	20. Las cosas se mantienen horribles

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo Veinte: Las cosas se mantienen horribles.

Akuma retrocedió un poco pues la verdad no se esperaba ver al Caballero de la Noche hasta que fuera muy tarde para detener sus planes, y verlo aquí significaba que posiblemente tendría que adelantarlos enormemente, pero se rio nervioso intentando no mostrarse asustado ante la presencia del héroe gótico.

-Hola Batman, cuanto tiempo sin verte, realmente me siento muy feliz de que estés aquí, ¿el traje es nuevo? ¿Te cortaste el cabello?-preguntó Akuma, queriendo mostrarse encantado por la presencia del Encapuchado.

-Ahórrate tus malos chistes-dijo Batman serio-fuiste muy astuto al usar a Ras Al Ghul para desviar mi atención, pero cometiste un error fatal-declaró Batman, y ante esa declaración Akuma entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y cual seria ese exactamente?-preguntó Akuma con cautela.

-Que yo veo a todos-dijo Batman con seriedad y algo de dureza

La respuesta del caballero de la noche dejo confundidos a todos los presentes, incluso a Charlie y Perla que venían siendo los más inteligentes, quienes no lograban entender a que se refiera Batman con eso de que él veía a todos, como si Batman leyera sus pensamientos, él continuo.

-Humanos, animaciones, para mí es lo mismo y yo vigilo a todos, siempre estoy atento a cualquier movimiento de la escoria como tú, especialmente cuando son tan retorcidos como el Guasón-dijo Batman con tono lento y calmado. Akuma se rio divertido ante el comentario.

-Vaya Batman y yo que creía que no te agradábamos, es lo más bonito que alguien me haya dicho-dijo Akuma, al parecer genuinamente encantado por el comentario de Batman.

-Eres un demente-sentenció Batman con seriedad.

-¡Y tú un idiota! Me hicieron así, ¿recuerdas? ¡Así fue como el Guasón y yo fuimos creados por los humanos! ¡Como monstruos que disfrutan destruyéndoles la vida a inocentes por menos motivo que el aburrimiento! ¡Y no es fácil recuperarse de algo así y no me digas que no lo intente!-declaró Akuma-porque yo mismo sé que no-agregó riéndose.

-Te creo-dijo Batman lanzándose y golpeando a Akuma en el rostro, el demente rodo por el suelo, ya que el ataque lo tomo por sorpresa.

Junior arremetió contra Batman, pero el caballero de la noche le lanzo una bomba de humo, confundiendo al homicida y aprovechando su distracción para atraparlo con una de sus sogas, dejándolo en el suelo inmovilizado, rápidamente, Batman corrió hacia Gohan y lo levanto de la cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó preocupado al joven saiyajin.

-Me siento...muy débil...-respondió Gohan con algo de dificultad.

-Pronto, bebe esto-dijo Batman entregándole un frasco con un líquido azul, Gohan se lo paso rápidamente, pero no tardo en hacer una mueca de asco.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Gohan asqueado. El liquido definitivamente sabía peor que las vitaminas que su mamá lo obligaba a tomar tanto delante como detrás de las cámaras.

-Un antídoto, te ayudara a recuperar tus fuerzas, pero debes evitar hacer un esfuerzo innecesario-dijo Batman con tranquilidad.

Muchos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la revelación de Batman, pues sin duda era algo que ninguno podía esperar, ni siquiera del mítico Caballero de la Noche. ¿Acaso Batman de verdad había dicho que lo que le había dado de beber a Gohan era un antídoto contra la siempre considerada infalible forma de matar a una animación?

-¿Acaso hizo un antídoto para el Derretidor?-pregunto Perla sorprendida.

-Vaya, ¡ese hombre es genial!-grito Amatista emocionada.

-La verdad sería una mentira decir que encontré un antídoto para el Derretidor, lo que hice fue crear un compuesto a base casi totalmente de agua que diluye y neutraliza los efectos de los componentes básicos del Derretidor cuando no están muy adelantados, no podría deshacer lo hecho a animaciones totalmente Derretidas, pero si puedo evitar que una se siga destruyendo, es una suerte que, si no me equivoco, el daño ya hecho no es algo de lo que no te recuperes pronto-explicó Batman revisando a Gohan con análisis médico que seguro hubiera hecho sentir orgulloso a su padre.

Jessica suspiro aliviada, afortunadamente, Gohan se pondría bien gracias a Batman, pero entonces algo llamo su atención, cuando Akuma se lanzo de nuevo contra el caballero de la noche, su máscara de calavera tapando seguramente una sádica sonrisa y su guadaña en mano.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó la pelirroja.

Batman reaccionó a tiempo y evadió el golpe, llevándose a Gohan en brazos, rápidamente, Batman lo dejó cerca de Charlie y sus oficiales, de los cuales algunos empezaron puntualmente a atender al chico animado, quien sonrió agradecido por la ayuda, mientras el detective miraba al Detective.

-Veo que Alfred logro contactarlo-dijo Charlie con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Siempre estoy vigilando-fue la respuesta de Batman, lanzándose contra Akuma.

El demente lanzo un golpe con su guadaña, mismo que Batman evadió con agilidad, para después darle una patada y arrebatarle el arma al psicópata, dejando a Akuma sumamente sorprendido y preocupado, cuando Batman preparó un nuevo ataque, Akuma levanto los brazos, al parecer intentando protegerse de Batman, quien se acercaba a él con intenciones de golpearlo.

-Espera-detuvo Akuma-¿no podemos discutirlo como gente civilizada?-preguntó Akuma al parecer asustado.

-Para eso tú tendrías que ser civilizado-respondió Batman-y ni te molestes en esperar a tus secuaces, Doofenshmirtz está enredado con mis redes, Spicer se nota que no es de mucha ayuda, y Jaspe y Peridot…-la última parte la dejó al aire, dejando que el jaspe y el peridoto que tenía en su mano hablaran por él, mientras con un simple movimiento se las arrojaba a Perla y Garnet, quienes no dudaron en encapsular las gemas.

-¡Espera!-volvió a detener Akuma-No golpearías a un hombre con anteojos, ¿verdad?-preguntó colocándose unos lentes exageradamente grandes, pero Batman se los quitó y lo golpeó con estos, haciendo a Akuma quejarse de dolor un momento antes de analizar lo ocurrido-oye, golpeaste a alguien "con anteojos", eso es hábil-declaró Akuma, reconociendo lo irónica que fue la respuesta de Batman.

Batman le dio un puñetazo que estrello a Akuma contra algunas cajas que se encontraban cerca, Sheer sólo apretó los dientes, sin saber que hacer, si ayudaba a su padre entonces su máscara caería, pero si no hacía algo, todos los planes de Akuma se vendrían abajo, por fortuna, no tendría que hacer nada de eso. No era tonta, y recordaba que su padre seguramente tendría un plan de contingencia para algo así.

Akuma comenzó a reírse, aún tirado en el suelo, hecho que inquieto a Batman, quien se detuvo de golpe, especialmente cuando Akuma se levanto como si nada, moviendo su cuello hacia los lados, provocando que sus huesos tronaran un poco, para luego ver a Batman directamente a los ojos a través de su máscara. Sheer, desde su posición, no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia al comprender que había llegado el momento en que su padre usaría su plan de contingencia.

-Eres tal como decían las leyendas, no, de hecho, eres más que eso-empezó a halagar Akuma, halagos que al Detective se le hicieron por demás sospechosos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Batman desafiante.

-No soy tonto, mi estimado Batman, he escuchado de muchos héroes, todos ellos son poderosos y asombrosos, pero tú, mi amigo, eres único, no solo eres fuerte físicamente, sino que además, tu voluntad es quizás la más poderosa que existe, eres diferente a todos los héroes gringos que existen, Superman, el Capitán América, entre otros, todos ellos siempre siguen las normas de EU, pero tú, haces tus propias reglas, eres duro, severo y usas el miedo como un arma, convertiste la oscuridad en una fuerza del bien, yo aplaudo eso-.

-Tus halagos no me complacen-dijo Batman.

-No es lo que busco, Batman, solo quería que supieras que tienes mi respeto, mucho más de lo que puedo decir de todos los que están aquí presentes, ningún de ellos merece una pizca de mi respeto o del Guasón, él y yo no somos tan diferentes-explicó Akuma con una psicópata alegría.

-Ambos son unos psicópatas, basuras que matan por diversión-replicó Batman. Akuma se rio divertido ante el insulto de Batman, como si en vez le hubiera dicho el mejor halago del mundo

-Exacto, y eso es lo hermoso de la vida, nosotros tenemos mucho en común, somos como hermanos, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de los hermanos, a nosotros nos gusta compartir nuestros juguetes y este es uno que mi buen amigo me dio por si esto llegaba a ocurrir-explicó Akuma.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas, Akuma?-quiso saber Batman. Se empezaba a hartar de las divagaciones del lunático.

Akuma como respuesta sacó un control remoto y sonrió, con una sonrisa que incluso a Batman lo asustó, aunque éste muy apenas pudo mostrarse sereno dado a su entrenamiento. En su larga vida enfrentando a lo más bajo de lo bajo, cuando un villano, un psicópata para ser más exacto, sonreía así, era señal de que ocurriría una tragedia.

-Como bien dice el Guasón, si tienes que irte, ve con una sonrisa-dijo Akuma contento.

Batman abrió mucho los ojos, ya que un comentario como ese solo podía significar una cosa, y mentalmente no pudo evitar sentirse furioso consigo mismo al no darse cuenta de las intenciones de Akuma, pues con su experiencia debía haber recordado que cuando un villano se pone de hablador era que planeaba algo grande.

-¡Aléjense de aquí!-grito mirando a todos los testigos, quienes quedaron confundidos ante la advertencia de Batman.

-Ya es tarde-dijo Akuma divertido, y acto seguido presionó el botón.

De todas las carpas y atracciones de la feria, comenzó a salir un siniestro gas tóxico, el gas mortal del Guasón, aquel que podía hacerte reír hasta morir y quedar con una gigantesca sonrisa en la cara que en lugar de traer tranquilidad, perturbaba a todo aquel que la viera. Policías y animaciones, todos se mostraron espantados ante esto, más sabiendo que el temido veneno del Guasón funcionaba tanto en animaciones como en humanos reales.

-¡Oh, no!-grito Kenneth alarmado.

-No te preocupes, somos animaciones, eso no nos hará nada-dijo Odd sonriendo.

-En serio, ¿tengo que volver a decírtelo Odd?-pregunto Kenneth molesto.

-La verdad sí, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Odd.

-Para empezar, si nos podemos morir si respiramos el Veneno Guasón, más que nada porque ¡ESTA COSA SI NOS AFECTA!-declaró Kenneth furioso ante la idiotez de su amigo.

-Pero nosotras estaremos bien, nosotras no respiramos-declaró Amatista despreocupada.

-Pero Steven y Connie si-le recordó Perla.

Los oficiales fueron los primeros en ser alcanzados por el gas y comenzaron a reírse sin control, seguido de Charlie, incluso las animaciones comenzaron a reírse descontroladamente, incluso las Gemas que se suponía que no deberían verse afectadas por el gas, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a Batman.

-No te sorprendas tanto, modifique un poco el gas con ayuda del Guasón, combinándolo con los mismos químicos que componen al Derretidor para causar un efecto más interesante, ahora dime, Batman, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Detenerme como el gran héroe que eres? ¿O salvarlos a todos de una muerte divertida?-pregunto Akuma divertido.

Batman no necesito pensarlo dos veces, rápidamente se puso su máscara de oxigeno y corrió a ayudar a todos los demás para evitar que el gas los matara.

-Que predecible-dijo Akuma dirigiéndose hacia Junior y soltándolo-vámonos antes de que el gas comience a cubrir todo el lugar-le indicó a su hijo.

-¿Sheer?-pregunto Junior.

-No te preocupes por ella, después de todo, sabe lo que tiene que hacer, además, con Batman aquí no hay de que preocuparnos, andando-declaró Akuma sonriendo con maldad bajo la máscara.

Akuma y Junior se disponían a retirarse, siendo divisados por Roger, quien no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos ir y comenzó a seguirlos, mientras que Batman trataba de encontrar una solución para esto, el Guasón había convertido esa feria en una trampa mortal, ya que cada atracción y carpa del lugar soltaba ese gas mortal.

Las risas demenciales comenzaron a inundar todo el lugar, incluso Gohan comenzó a reírse sin control, Batman tuvo que actuar rápidamente, apretó un botón de su cinturón y el Batimovil hizo acto de aparición, rápidamente, Batman entro a su vehículo, presiono algunos botones de la consola y en la parte delantera se abrió un tubo de aspiración, mismo que comenzó a tragarse todo el gas tóxico.

No fue tarea fácil, ya que el gas se esparcía con el aire y Batman no podía permitir que se dirigiera hacia la ciudad y afectara a alguien más, por fortuna y con mucho esfuerzo, logro evitar que el gas abandonara la feria y suspiro aliviado.

Una vez que los últimos residuos del gas desaparecieron, Batman bajo de su vehículo poderoso y se acerco a ver como estaban los demás, aun estaban tirados en el suelo y sus respiraciones eran irregulares debido a la risa descontrolada de la que fueron victimas, Batman se acerco a cada uno y comenzó a administrarles el antídoto, cuando termino, todos ya se encontraban más tranquilos y aliviados.

-Gracias por tu ayuda-dijo Gohan sonriéndole

-No es nada-dijo Batman, mientras dos oficiales liberaban a Sheer, Gohan se acerco a ella preocupado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó con sincera preocupación, grave error, ya que Sheer salto a sus brazos tomándolo por sorpresa, y haciendo que el muchacho pelinegro se sonrojara.

-¡Oh Gohan! ¡Que bueno que te encuentras bien, estaba tan preocupada por ti!-declaró Sheer, abrazando al pelinegro como si fuera a irse si lo soltaba.

La acción de Sheer hizo que Gohan se sonrojara al máximo, al punto de hacerlo desear que la tierra se lo tragara, mientras que Jessica ponía muy mala cara ante eso, deseando que en cambio la tierra se tragara a la Pirata Espacial, Batman, por su parte, observaba a Sheer detenidamente, cuando Charlie se le acerco

-Gracias por tu ayuda, pero temo que ese demente escapo-dijo el detective

-Era inevitable, pero no irreparable-dijo Batman con inteligencia.

-Bueno, al menos esta vez no se llevo a ninguna otra animación-dijo Charlie aliviado, mientras Steven, Amatista, Perla, Kenneth, Odd, Shaggy y Scooby no paraban de ver a Batman con profunda admiración.

-Yo no diría eso-dijo Batman volteando para todos lados.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Batman?-preguntó Zafiro, con tal calma y seriedad que no era difícil ver que era ella la que contribuía esa característica a Garnet cuando ella y Rubí se fusionaban.

-Aquí tenemos Jessica Rabbit, pero ¿dónde esta Roger?-ante la pregunta de Batman, la preocupación y el miedo volvió a los rostros de todos, principalmente de Jessica.

Roger no estaba por ningún lado, lo que significaba una cosa, Akuma se lo había llevado. Ante la idea de lo que podría hacerle el malvado psicópata al Conejo de la Mala Suerte preocupó a todos, mientras Jessica sólo pudo sentir como la desesperación por su esposo la invadía. Ninguno pudo advertir que Sheer, aún sin soltar a Gohan, sonreía con malicia ante la noticia…

Continuará…

Y con esto termino un nuevo capitulo de este loco fanfic, Roger ha ido a intentar atrapar a Akuma y quedar como un héroe ante Jessica… ya sé, habrá conejo asado para cenar, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de nuestro fanfic, como siempre les digo, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades, así como se animen a leer mis otros fanfics y me den su opinión sincera. Les habla BlackRose9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora en que lean este fic.


	21. Un Rehén

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo Veintiuno: Un Rehén

Batman analizaba el lugar, tratando de encontrar alguna señal que indicara el camino que tomó Akuma y Junior, así como también Roger Rabbit, mientras que Charlie lanzaba su sombrero al suelo y lo pisaba, en una casi cómica mímica de Don Ramón en sus ataques de iras.

-¡Ese estúpido conejo hará que lo maten!-bramo furioso. Ahora entendía a qué se refería su abuelo Eddie cuando le contaba lo exasperante que era que Roger no meditara las cosas.

-No puedo creer que Roger haya sido capturado de nuevo-dijo Jessica preocupada por su esposo, hecho que notó Gohan, quien aunque entendía que la pelirroja estuviera preocupado por su marido, eso no evitaba que el muchacho estuviera celoso.

-No te preocupes Jessica, no descansare hasta que lo encontremos y lo rescatemos, al igual que todas las animaciones que tiene capturadas-aseguro Gohan con mirada de determinación.

-Gracias Gohan-agradeció la chica sonriéndole con sinceridad y Gohan correspondió la sonrisa, cuando Sheer lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza, arruinando por completo el momento de la pareja.

-¡Gohan! Realmente eres muy valiente, ¡se que tu detendrás a ese psicópata!-aseguró hablando cómo fan loca mientras abrazaba con mayor fuerza al chico, apretando sus pechos contra el brazo del chico, provocando que Gohan se sonrojara y que Jessica la mirara con ganas de matarla.

Batman hacia revisiones del lugar, siendo observado por Kenneth, Odd, Steven, Connie y Amatista con ojos de admiración, pues una cosa era saber del increíble trabajo que hacía el Caballero de la Noche haciendo su trabajo y otra muy distinta verlo en acción en vivo… diciéndolo en sentido figurado. Fue cuando Zafiro se le acercó al Detective.

-Disculpa, Batman, te molestaría si le pregunto, ¿cómo derrotaste a Jaspe y a Peridot tan fácilmente?-preguntó la gema azul.

-Creo que tu podrías decirlo, ya que tengo entendido que eres tú la de los poderes premonitorios-fue la respuesta del héroe. Fue cuando Zafiro comprendió al analizar sus visiones anteriores.

-Simplemente las tomaste por sorpresa, y en el caso de Jaspe ni siquiera la dejaste reaccionar antes de golpearla lo bastante fuerte para obligarla a regresar a su gema-declaró la Zafiro sorprendida.

-Correcto, las he estudiado y aprendí cómo funciona su fisionomía, sobre todo lo que ocurre cuando las lastiman con la suficiente gravedad-respondió Batman-por cierto, lamento mucho lo de Rubí-agregó con genuino pesar.

-Espere, ¿cómo...?-empezó a preguntar la Gema del Hielo, sorprendida de que Batman supiera de su amada.

-Tú eres Zafiro y Garnet es la combinación de dos gemas, una de ellas eres tú y la otra es Rubí, dos amantes unidas a través de la Fusión en una sola fuerza del bien y llena de amor, y fue ese amor lo que las motivó a unirse a Rose Cuarzo-Batman le puso una mano en el hombro y se agacho para quedar a la altura-y te prometo que la rescatare-aseguró, y Zafiro no necesitaba su Visión Futura para saber que Batman cumpliría su promesa.

-Muchas gracias-agradeció la gema, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en el ojo.

-¿Alguna idea de a donde pudieron llevarse a Roger?-pregunto Charlie

-Ellos no se llevaron a Roger-dijo Batman sorprendiendo a todos-él los siguió, al parecer cree que puede jugar a ser el héroe de la historia, eso se aclara cuando se ve que junto a las que se ve son las huellas de Akuma y su secuaz humano, se ven las de Roger, de habérselo llevado o aparecerían o en su lugar habría señal de que fue arrastrado-explicó el Caballero de la Noche.

-¿Mi conejito? Pero él nunca haría...-declaró Jessica, callando al ver que Batman la miraba con seriedad-sé que él es algo... inocente, pero hasta él sabe que Akuma es muy peligroso...-y ahí fue cuando la voz de Jessica empezó a perder fuerza, pues no olvidaba cuando intentó salvarlos a ella y a Eddie de Doom, y que entrara para salvar a Gohan de Akuma.

-Él es una caricatura al cien por ciento y a excepción de Bugs Bunny, las caricaturas al cien por ciento son completamente estúpidos y no piensan en sus acciones, casi siempre confían ciegamente en que como animaciones son virtualmente inmortales-recordó Batman.

-También los que son sólo un cincuenta por ciento de caricaturas y otro cincuenta de realidad, como Odd-señaló Kenneth con algo de burla.

-No te contesto como debiera, nada más por una razón-dijo Odd molesto.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Kenneth con curiosidad.

-Que no entendí-reconoció Odd agachando la cabeza, Kenneth sólo negó con la cabeza mientras se tapaba los ojos con una mano con frustración.

-Escucha Odd, esta bien ser medio menso, incluso es aceptable ser medio idiota, ¿pero por qué abusas Odd? ¿Cuál es tu afán de querer romper records? Digo, a este paso, ¡no va a haber duda alguna de quien es el campeón de los mensos!-declaró el chico con dramático cansancio.

-¿Me hablaban?-pregunto Shaggy de pronto. Kenneth miro a Shaggy y luego a Odd, la verdad a estas alturas, tras años de tratar tanto con su compañero de aventuras de Lyoko como con el chico ingenuo de Misterios S.A.

-Pues ni a quien darle, no Shaggy, yo estaba hablando del campeón local, no mundial-declaró el castaño, esperando que el flacucho se diera cuenta del tono ligeramente sarcástico en su comentario.

-¿Yo soy el campeón del mundo?-pregunto Shaggy emocionado.

-Indiscutiblemente Shaggy-respondió Kenneth, tras un cómico silencio al comprender que Shaggy había en efecto confundido su comentario sarcástico con un halago.

-¿Escuchaste eso Scooby, viejo amigo? Soy el campeón del mundo, ¡si Velma tan sólo supiera!-declaro riéndose y dejando a Scooby negando con la cabeza. Quería enormemente a Shaggy, pero a veces le preocupaba que no se diera cuenta cuando lo insultaban; él era un perro y hasta él se daba cuanta cuando lo insultaban a él.

-Pues como esto puede ser contagioso, mejor digamos que podemos hacer Batman-pidió Kenneth

-Ustedes nada, yo iré por Akuma y por Roger-dijo Batman serio, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Gohan y Sheer.

-¿Qué? Espera Batman, no puedes simplemente irte así, necesitamos saber donde esta ese lunático y detenerlo-

-Ustedes solo me estorbaran, incluso Gohan sería un estorbo en estos momentos, ya que aun no se ha recuperado del todo, iré yo solo-fue la cortante respuesta de Batman.

-Lo dice como si ya supiera a donde ir-observo Sheer. Si bien la habilidad del Encapotado era sin duda alguna legendaria, la Pirata Espacial tenía sus dudas sobre cómo sabría Batman hacia donde habían escapado Akuma y Junior.

Por toda respuesta, Batman se dirigió a la entrada de la casa de la risa, misma que tenía la forma de un enorme payaso, cuya boca era la puerta de entrada, el caballero de la noche se acerco a una de las paredes y con una patada derribo una puerta secreta en la pared. Fue grande la sorpresa de todos, incluso de Charlie, Zafiro y Gohan, cuando, al inspeccionar el hoyo, se dieron cuenta de que daba a un túnel de escape.

-Oiga, ¿cómo sabia que...?-pregunto Amatista sorprendida

-Este era el escondite del Guasón y este fue el túnel de escape que uso para tratar de escapar de mí-fue la simple respuesta del Caballero de la Noche.

-Usted es...usted es... ¡enséñeme maestro!-suplico Amatista postrándose de pies y manos ante Batman, llegando incluso a alterar su forma para ser una copia idéntica de batchico. El caballero de la noche solo la ignoró y miro a los demás

-Ustedes vuelvan a dar su informe, necesitan descansar tras haber aspirado el gas del Guasón, yo iré por Akuma-declaró serio el Caballero de la Noche.

-Espera, yo iré contigo-aseguro Gohan-tal vez no este del todo recuperado, pero creo que puedo ayudarte en algo-declaró el muchacho con determinación, mostrando que no había forma de aceptar un no por respuesta.

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo Batman entrando al túnel, pero antes de hacerlo, Zafiro intervino.

-Por favor...rescate a Rubí, se lo suplico, ella es todo para mí-pidió con un nudo en la garganta, Batman no respondió, simplemente ingreso al túnel.

Gohan se dispuso a seguirlo, cuando Jessica lo detuvo, cosa que extrañó al joven saijayin, pues si la verdad siempre tenía tiempo para cualquier cosa que dijera la pelirroja, en ese momento el muchacho debía apresurarse si no quería perder a Batman y poder ayudar a rescatar a Roger.

-Gohan...yo...-empezó a decir la mujer animada, cuando su voz murió a media frase, y Gohan se quedo confundido por esto.

-¿Qué pasa, Jessica?-dijo Gohan preocupado, y por un segundo, su corazón se permitió formarse la esperanza de que Jessica le diera al menos un beso en la mejilla, aunque fuera para agradecerle que fuera a rescatar a su esposo.

-Nada... sólo... ten cuidado y vuelvan con bien... los tres-pidió la mujer, y Gohan, ante la petición de Jessica tuvo deseos de estrellarse la cabeza contra la pared, la súplica y preocupación en los ojos de la pelirroja lo hicieron comprender que no sólo temía por su marido sino que también por su seguridad.

-Descuida, lo haremos-aseguró Gohan antes de entrar al túnel, Sheer no tuvo más remedio que quedarse, ya que si los seguía podía levantar demasiadas sospechas.

-Cielos… ¡no puedo creer que hayamos conocido a Batman!-gritó Steven, mientras en sus ojos aparecían las típicas estrellas que delataban su emoción.

-¡Lo se! ¡Yo tampoco puedo creerlo!-gritó Connie igual de emocionada, mientras en sus ojos aparecían diamantes, antes de abrazar a Steven y girar como bailando.

-Esperen ustedes dos, no querrán traer a Stevonnie en éste lugar-bromeó Amatista divertida al ver a los niños girar.

-Yo no puedo creer que un simple humano haya sido capaz de vencer a Jaspe y Peridot, ese hombre realmente no es ordinario-dijo Perla sorprendida, mirando las burbujas con las gemas del par de criminales.

-¡Con el aquí ya tenemos más esperanzas de detener a ese loco! ¡Si alguien puede acabar con los planes de Akuma, ese es el Caballero de la Noche!-declaro Kenneth.

-Y si él no puede, ya nos fregamos-declaró Odd, ganándose un zape por parte de Kenneth.

Sheer sólo gruñó por debajo, no quería admitirlo, pero ese enano tenía razón, con Batman en escena, los planes de su padre se complicarían más de la cuenta. Pero ella conocía a su progenitor, y si él sabía hacer algo era poder adaptar sus planes según cualquier tipo de situación, así que seguramente ya estaba formando algún plan para encargarse del Detective. Y la idea de que su padre ya tuviera algo listo para Batman la hizo sonreír con malicia, que no pasó desapercibida por Charlie Valiant.

Mientras tanto, Akuma y Junior caminaban por los túneles subterráneos, mismos que al principio estaban hechos de roca solida, pero que más adelante comenzaba un tramo de metal, ya que esa cueva conectaba con una de las plantas donde creaba el Derretidor, el Guasón y Akuma fueron muy astutos en esos puntos. Junior se detuvo de golpe al sentir algo, cosa que llamó la atención del lunático.

-¿Qué pasa Junior?-pregunto Akuma, interesado ante la reacción de su hijo.

El aludido señalo hacia atrás y Akuma se quedo en silencio, esperando escuchar cualquier ruido, mismo que no tardo en escuchar, eran ruidos de pisadas y de pisadas bastante grandes.

-Parece ser que nos vienen siguiendo-declaró Akuma.

-¿Batman?-preguntó Junior.

-No, esas pisadas son demasiado grandes como para que sean de ese murciélago entrometido, debe ser alguien más y solo existe alguien con unas pisadas tan fuerte como para hacer ese escandalo, vaya, vaya, que roedor tan insolente resulto ser, ¿no crees?-dijo burlándose.

Efectivamente, Roger caminaba por el túnel, tiritando del miedo y del frío, pero levantando su pistola siempre, la estrella de caricaturas estaba más que preocupado por cualquier sorpresa desagradable que pudiera encontrarse en el túnel, pero debía hacerlo, su Jessica quería un héroe y él sería ese gran héroe que tanto deseaba, le demostraría a Jessica y a Gohan que él también era valiente.

-Lo que hago por amor-dijo recitando una de las frases del conocido Coraje el Perro Cobarde, porque para ser franco, sabía que lo hacía para demostrar su valentía, pero la verdad era que estaba totalmente aterrorizado.

Cuando dio vuelta en una esquina, una mano lo sujeto de las orejas y lo levanto con fuerza, el responsable era Junior, quien lo puso frente a Akuma, quien se rió ante la cara de espanto del conejo, una risa que la verdad a Roger, quien amaba la risa, le provocaba más que satisfacción un miedo atroz.

-Vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, un conejo para una madriguera, que encantador-declaró el lunático con fingida ternura.

-¡Akuma! ¡Será mejor que te rindas en este instante!-declaró Roger apuntándole con su pistola.

-¿O qué?-retó el enmascarado.

-Eh... no sé... nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos-dijo Roger con honestidad, encogiéndose de hombros. Akuma negó con la cabeza, Roger no sabía decir si con diversión o cansancio.

-No tienes idea de cuanto desprecio a las caricaturas como ustedes, siempre haciendo malos chistes-declaró Akuma con veneno en la voz.

-¿Malos chistes? ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar la comedia animada?-declaró Roger indignado.

-Siempre son los mismos y repetitivos chistes, pastel en la cara, yunque en la cabeza, golpes con paraguas, explosiones con dinamitas, es tan repetitivo y aburrido, al menos el Guasón siempre encuentra el modo de que las risas sean más emocionantes-explicó el enmascarado con divertida malicia.

-Lo que hacen no tiene nada de gracioso, el motivo porque los chistes animados son inocentes, con explosiones y todo, es porque nos la aplicamos a nosotros mismos, que somos virtualmente indestructibles, pero ustedes, tú y el Guasón, se lo hacen a humanos de verdad o a animaciones que no están hechas para resistir ninguna de esas cosas, lo hacen sabiendo que sus victimas morirán, están locos, ¡son unos monstruos!-acusó Roger, dejando de lado su buen humor, mostrando su indignación.

-Lo sé, pero uno se acostumbra a esto, pero debo admitir, que en esta ocasión, disfruto del chiste-explicó Akuma.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Roger emocionado, antes de darse cuenta de algo-un momento, ¿cuál chiste?-preguntó confundido.

-Tú, mi amigo, creyendo que eres un héroe, sólo para impresionar a tu querida Jessica, por no querer entender que ya la perdiste hace mucho, que su corazón ya le pertenece a alguien que si sabe cuando actuar con madurez, que patético, no te comparas en nada con el único héroe que me preocupa y que sospecho viene para acá, andando Junior y trae al conejo, puede serme útil de algún modo-declaró Akuma a su hijo, antes de reemprender la marcha.

-Útil-repitió Junior antes de seguir a su padre.

Roger, aún algo shockeado por las palabras de Akuma, sobre todo las referentes a su amada esposa, sólo pudo tragar saliva ante esas palabras, al tiempo que comenzaba a entender, por primera vez en su vida, que había cometido un terrible error al ir a buscar a Akuma él solo. Y también por primera vez, para su sorpresa, sólo pudo rezar porque Gohan llegara pronto para rescatarlo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

Continuará…

Y con esto termino un nuevo capitulo de este loco fanfic, ahora Roger es un rehén de Akuma, quien no dudará en usarlo para chantajear a Gohan y Batman, solo me resta decir: no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de nuestro fanfic, como siempre les digo, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades, así como se animen a leer mis otros fanfics y me den su opinión sincera. Les habla BlackRose9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora en que lean este fic.


	22. Un Juego Macabro

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo Veintidós: Un Juego Macabro

Conforme se adentraban más en los túneles, Batman y Gohan podían sentir una extraña pesadez en el aire, como si algo no estuviera bien, hecho que preocupaba mucho al joven saiyajin. Y no sólo era la pesadez en el aire, también era un extraño sentimiento, como si poco a poco la fuerza se le estuviera yendo de sus músculos, los cuales aun no se terminaban de recuperar por el daño causado por el Derretidor en su sistema.

-Qué extraño… me siento muy débil-dijo Gohan con algo de dificultad.

-Trata de resistir, estos túneles parecen estar conduciéndonos hacia un lugar increíblemente tóxico-dijo Batman sacando una máscara de oxígeno y colocándosela, para luego darle una a Gohan, quien no tardo en ponérsela.

-Gracias-agradeció el pelinegro.

-Sigue caminando-indico Batman y ambos prosiguieron su marcha.

Al final del túnel, en aquella extraña fábrica donde Akuma desarrollaba el Derretidor, el demente miraba a Roger de arriba abajo, como preguntándose qué hacer con el conejo, fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea cruel, una muy divertidamente cruel idea que lo hizo sonreír con maldad, sonrisa que naturalmente espantó a Roger.

-Dime algo, Junior ¿crees que Batman y Gohan nos hayan seguido?-pregunto divertido y Junior asintió afirmativamente-entonces debemos darles una bienvenida apropiada y afortunadamente para nosotros, tenemos la carnada indicada-dijo Akuma mirando a Roger, quien solo pudo tragar saliva por el miedo que le daban esas palabras.

-Oigan, ¿no creen que podríamos arreglarlo como animaciones civilizadas?-preguntó Roger con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Si, podríamos-aceptó Akuma, y Roger lo miró con ojos exageradamente esperanzados, incluso con música celestial-pero no queremos-declaró burlón, haciendo que la cara esperanzada de Roger literalmente se rompiera como un jarrón, mostrando debajo otra asustada, más bien aterrorizada.

Mientras tanto, en el exterior, los oficiales comenzaron a retirarse de la feria, ya que ahora no podían hacer nada más que confiar en Batman y Gohan, aunque Charlie no parecía estar dispuesto a irse. No él, no el nieto del gran Eddie Valiant. Su abuelo no se echó para atrás cuando parecía que tendría que escapar para evitar que Doom atrapara a Roger, menos cuando averiguó la conexión entre Maroon y Hojatrébol, y él tampoco se quedaría mirando mientras dos héroes iban a enfrentar a Akuma.

-Muy bien, es hora de ir-dijo disponiéndose a entrar.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-pregunto Kenneth no muy seguro de que sea una buena idea.

-No podré estar tranquilo hasta a ver visto con mis propios ojos que ese monstruo finalmente encontró su final, confío en Batman, pero quiero asegurarme de que sea así-respondió Charlie.

-Eso lo entiendo-dijo Kenneth.

-Yo opino…-empezó a decir Odd cuando el castaño le interrumpió.

-Usted cállese-le interrumpió Kenneth y Odd guardo silencio-pues ni hablar, nosotros también iremos-declaró el castaño con decisión.

-¿Ah sí?-pregunto Odd y Kenneth lo miro de manera reprobatoria-ah…si…si…claro, nosotros también iremos-aseguro Odd sonriendo, aunque se le podía ver bastante nervioso.

-Yo también iré, Gohan y mi conejito están ahí, así que debo hacer todo lo posible por ayudarlos-dijo Jessica cargando su arma.

-¿Estas consciente de que esa arma no le hace el menor daño a ese psicópata, verdad?-pregunto Sheer cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pero si al grandulón que lo acompaña-dijo Jessica con una mirada de desdén.

Charlie suspiró. Comprendía, o quería comprender, que Jessica quisiera acompañarlos, pues resaltaba el hecho de que era su esposo quien podría estar en poder de Akuma, pero dado el que no sabían qué se podrían encontrar al final del túnel, no se podía arriesgar a dejar que Jessica lo acompañara y sólo acabara siendo otra rehén de Akuma. Sería escupir en la memoria de su abuelo dejar que sus dos grandes amigos corrieran peligro.

-No, lo lamento, pero solo iré yo, si vamos más de uno podríamos llamar demasiado la atención, ustedes se quedaran aquí y yo iré, es mi deber como oficial-declaró Charlie terminantemente.

-Pero…-comenzó Jessica indignada.

-Lo siento, Jessica, pero es mi última palabra, además, no puedo arriesgarme a que también ellas quieran venir-dijo señalando a las Crystal Gems-pero tomen, con esto nos mantendremos en contacto y les informare lo que ocurra-aseguro Charlie entregándole un radio a Kenneth, mientras él se quedaba con otro-nos vemos después-dijo ingresando al túnel.

A los demás no les quedo de otra más que quedarse y esperar informes de que todo estaba bien, aunque era obvio que Jessica y Sheer querían acompañar a los policías a seguir a Batman y a Gohan, claro que la pelirroja no sabía que la pelinegra quería ir por razones totalmente distintas a las de ella. Fue cuando Shaggy intervino, en un aparentemente intento de cortar el pesado ambiente, o mejor dicho para celebrar que para variar él y Scooby se habían zafado de tener que perseguir al lunático.

-Oye, Scooby ¿Qué dices si nosotros vamos a buscar la máquina de palomitas de maíz?-propuso el flacucho de Misterios S.A., frotándose las manos con evidente hambre.

-Rí, ralomitas-dijo Scooby sacando la lengua con hambre y comenzando a seguir a su leal amigo.

-¡Esperen, yo también voy!-grito Odd comenzando a seguirlos.

Y así el trío de animaciones se fueron a lamentar, usando el termino muy flojamente, de no poder ayudar a Charlie a seguir a Batman y a Gohan, mientras que Kenneth sólo suspiro cansadamente ante la evidente cobardía de sus amigos, y fue cuando Perla se le acercó con los brazos tras la espalda y una sonrisa ligeramente divertida por la actitud de los tres comedores.

-Veo que son muy confiables-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Si-respondió Kenneth con pesar, y tras un corto silencio miró a la Gema-oye ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-preguntó a Perla.

-Claro-respondió Perla confundida.

-Tú amabas a Rose, la mamá de Steven, ¿verdad? Porque tengo esa apuesta con Odd y quiero que me digas ahora si es cierto o no-preguntó Kenneth con una sonrisa ligeramente picara. Al escuchar la pregunta, Perla cambio su aspecto de blanca a azul, que siendo ella se podía traducir como un sonrojo.

-Yo…no sé de qué hablas…-respondió muy nerviosa. Kenneth se rio divertido ante la reacción de la Perla.

-Ya gane la apuesta-declaró, descolocando a Perla por su afirmación.

En otro lado de la ciudad, Yumiko hacía su propia investigación, tratando de averiguar más sobre Akuma y sus socios, recientemente había hablado con el Señor Burns, Mamá, Don Robot y Tony el Gordo, personajes que si bien no podían ser catalogados como grandes villanos de la animación, si tenían tratos ilícitos con humanos y animaciones.

Si bien fue algo difícil hacer que Mamá dijera algo, siendo a los hijos los que tuvo que engañar para que dijeran algo, y que Burns soltara la sopa con el señor Smithers cerca, teniendo que recurrir a la manía del magnate milenario de hablar de más cuando se creía seguro tras su dinero, engañar a Don Robot y al Gordo Tony para hacerlos confesar no fue nada difícil. Aún recordaba lo que tuvo que hacer para sacarle información a Tony y a Don Robot.

-FLASHBACK-

-Lo lamento, señorita, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer o decirle de Akuma que sea de su interés, yo jamás traicionaría a un socio-dijo Tony fumando un puro.

Yumiko estaba frustrada, había ido a entrevistar al gánster de Springfield mientras estaba en una cena de negocios con el mafioso de Nueva Nueva York, pero la terquedad de ambos de dar palabra amenazaba con estancar su investigación así que se le ocurrió algo que quizás serviría, un truco que aprendió viendo uno de sus animes favoritos, así que rápidamente sacó una baraja de cartas del juego y la colocó en la mesa, ante la mirada interesada del par mafiosos y de sus hombres

-¿Qué dicen si entonces sacamos una carta de Yugioh? Si yo saco la carta más alta me dirán lo que quiero saber y si alguno ustedes gana, haré lo que me pida-ofreció Yumiko dando algunos golpecitos a la baraja.

-Tentador, tentador, muy bien, acepto sus condiciones-dijo Don Robot con una sonrisa arrogante, mostrando su confianza en que ganaría la apuesta.

Cada uno sacó una carta, Tony saco una carta de Efigie Oscura, con 1500 puntos de Ataque, Don Robot por su parte sacó una carta de Santuario del Diablo, que para su frustración lo descalificaba del juego y Yumiko una del Barón de la Espada del Diablo con 1550 puntos de Ataque, por lo que Yumiko ganó, por un pelo apenas, pero ganó. Los mafiosos de Tony el Gordo intentaron sacar sus armas, al igual que los de Don Robot, pero cada uno de sus jefes los detuvieron levantando una mano.

-Pues un trato es un trato, aunque no hay mucho que pueda decirle de Akuma-declaró Don Robot mientras él y Tony el Gordo devolvían las cartas a la baraja.

-Yo tampoco-secundó el mafioso sobrealimentado.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Yumiko molesta del descarado intento de los dos mafiosos de zafarse del trato.

-Porque él es todo un misterio, hacemos negocios, pero todo es estrictamente por teléfono, rara es la ocasión en que hablamos frente a frente, pero le puedo asegurar algo, ese tipo tiene negocios con muchos humanos metidos en el negocio de la animación, dos principalmente-explicó Tony mientras sacaba un puro y se lo llevaba a la boca.

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntó Yumiko interesada.

-Edward Pattison y Salvador Castillo Buenrostro, según tenemos entendido ellos y Akuma están bastante relacionados-respondió Tony y Yumiko se quedó sorprendida-ahora que le dimos esta información, no olvide que nos debe un favor señorita-declaró Tony con una sonrisa arrogante, siendo apoyado por el mafioso robot.

Yumiko ya se esperaba eso, que Tony y Don Robot lejos de respetar su trato intentaran hacer parecer que ella estaba endeudada con ellos, lo que seguramente acabaría en ella haciendo algo peligroso y, o, denigrante para los mafiosos… por fortuna estaba preparada y abrió su boca, llevándose ambas manos a la misma como si estuviera sorprendida e indignada, cosa que extrañó y preocupó al par de mafiosos.

-¿O sea… que la magia me hizo un favor por conveniencia? Me decepcionas Tony el gordo, usted también, Don Robot, creía que eran mas honorables que eso, no quiero hablar más del asunto con ninguno-dijo indignada y cruzándose de brazos. El mafioso de Springfield y el de Nueva Nueva York no pudieron evitar sentirse culpables ante la aparente decepción de la mujer, por lo que ambos bajaron la mirada avergonzados.

-Bueno…está bien-dijo Tony saliendo del lugar muy cabizbajo, seguido de Don Robot, una vez fuera ambos reaccionaron.

-A ver, a ver ¿Qué paso?-declaró el mafioso robótico indignado, al darse cuenta de que los habían engañado al más puro estilo de sus respectivas series.

Yumiko salió de la reunión, procurando hacerlo por la puerta trasera para que Tony el Gordo y Don Robot no la pescaran y se desquitaran por engañarlos tan fácilmente, tratando de aguantarse la risa por su hazaña, pero sus risas se cortaron de raíz cuando vio a Lois Griffin y el novio de su hija Meg, o mejor dicho uno de sus novios, Anthony, besándose apasionadamente en plena vía pública y dirigiéndose hacia un hotel cercano

-Estos personajes que crean los americanos me hacen preguntar cómo pudieron vencer en las dos guerras mundiales-murmuró la asiática mientras negaba con la cabeza con pesimismo.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Tal vez no fuera mucho, la verdad preferiría poder sacarse lo de Lois Griffin besándose con el adolescente, pero ya tenía algo y solo tenía que informárselo a Charlie en cuanto pudiera contactarlo, una vez que lo hiciera, estaría muy aliviada, ya que no sabía porque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Conocía a su prometido, sabía que había sacado la terquedad y la manía de meterse en problemas propia del clan Valiant, y ella no podía evitar presentir que Charlie estaba en puerta de hacer alguna locura.

Por su parte, Batman y Gohan finalmente llegaron al final del túnel, encontrándose en el interior de aquella fábrica de muerte. En máquinas reales, máquinas de humanos, litros y litros de una sustancia verde amarillenta, brillante y espumosa con un olor penetrante pasaba de contenedor en contenedor, llenando tambores grandes de la sustancia, que para terror de Gohan ni a él ni a Batman les tomó mucho reconocer como Derretidor.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto Gohan. La verdad las maquinas, o mejor dicho lo que producían, lo ponía bastante nervioso, porque en aquella fábrica había al parecer suficiente Derretidor para acabar con toda animación en Bujolandia.

-Aquí deben hacer el Derretidor-dijo Batman serio estudiando las máquinas.

-¡Correcto Batman!-respondió Akuma apareciendo, usando un mandil rosa de encaje blanco y con corazones rojos estampados-¡Siempre tan inteligente, que gusto que hayas llegado a tiempo para la cena!-agregó con emoción-por cierto, ojalá les guste mi delantal, como siempre dicen, uno tiene que ser muy hombre para usar éste color-declaró mirando su mandil.

Gohan se puso en guardia, listo para mínimo usar un golpe contra el enmascarado, pero Batman permaneció quieto, analizando cada parte en búsqueda de Roger, de Junior o cuando menos de alguna salida para poder escapar de ser necesario. Akuma era de la misma calaña del Guasón, y con la experiencia sabía que lo mejor era estar preparado por si tramaba algo.

-¿Cena? ¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Gohan con cautela. Estaba seguro, o más bien creía, que él y Batman pensaban lo mismo, y que Akuma tenía algo retorcido en la manga.

-Un plato que me gusta llamar ¡Conejo Derretido!-anuncio Akuma mostrando a Roger, colgado y amarrado con cadenas especiales anti-caricatura, justo sobre un estanque con Derretidor, si aún no caía, era porque Junior sujetaba el otro extremo de la cadena con firmeza.

-¡Roger!-gritó Gohan.

-Hola, chicos, bonito clima, ¿no?-preguntó Roger avergonzado por lo fácil que había caído de nuevo en la trampa de Akuma.

-Déjalo ir, Akuma, esto es entre tú y nosotros-exigió Batman, sacando algunos Batarangs y alistándolos para arrojarlos contra el enmascarado. Akuma rió.

-Ya los oíste, hijo, suelta al conejo-ordenó Akuma a su hijo.

Siguiendo la orden de su padre, Junior soltó ligeramente la cadena anti-caricatura, haciendo que esta se resbalara y haciendo que Roger bajara ligeramente hacia el tanque de Derretidor, haciendo gritar al conejo animado, cuando para su alivio Junior volvió a reforzar el agarre sobre la cadena, salvando a Roger por poco de acabar Derretido.

-¡Ayuda!-grito Roger aterrado ante la idea de caer a su muerte.

-Entonces Batman ¿quieres jugar?-pregunto Akuma riéndose divertido. Batman y Gohan lo vieron con odio, sabiéndose los dos atrapados en el retorcido juego de Akuma.

Continuará…

Y con esto termino un nuevo capitulo de este loco fanfic, Batman y Gohan tienen que encontrar una forma de rescatar a Roger antes de que Akuma lo deje caer y morir en el Derretidor, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de nuestro fanfic, como siempre les digo, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades, así como se animen a leer mis otros fanfics y me den su opinión sincera. Les habla BlackRose9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora en que lean este fic.


	23. La Risa Llora

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo 23: La Risa Llora

En la Fábrica, Gohan y Batman se alistaban para pelear contra Akuma y su hijo humano Junior, mientras Roger colgaba de una cadena, a unos pocos metros de caer en el temido Derretidor, cosa que naturalmente tenía aterrado al conejo animado. El justiciero enmascarado y el joven saijayin se encontraban sin saber cómo poder rescatar a la otra animación, pues sabían que en cuanto se movieran con dirección a Akuma, su siniestro hijo soltaría la cadena con la que sostenía a Roger.

-¿Qué hacemos, Batman?-preguntó Gohan por lo bajo.

-Tú sólo cierra los ojos-declaró el Encapotado también por lo bajo, tomando por sorpresa a Gohan.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Gohan confundido por lo dicho por Batman.

-Sólo hazlo-declaró Batman cortantemente, y Gohan, todavía confundido, obedeció.

Sin que Akuma y Junior se lo esperaran, el Caballero de la Noche lanzó un par de esferas al aire, que en pleno vuelo estallaron provocando un fuerte fogonazo de luz que encegueció al par de lunáticos, en el caso de Junior soltando la cadena, la cual hubiera caído si Batman no hubiera lanzado una capsula de espuma de expansión acelerada con la misma dureza que el concreto, que dio el suficiente peso para mantener a Roger en su lugar.

-Rescata al conejo, yo entretendré a Akuma y a su hijo-declaró Batman, lanzándose a pelear contra el par.

Mientras Batman, con sus nudillos de metal electrificado, enfrentaba a Akuma y su guadaña y a Junior y su pico de minero, Gohan aprovechaba que ya empezaba a sentirse de la inyección de Derretidor que Akuma le había aplicado para rescatar a Roger. Aún no recuperaba del todo sus fuerzas, y ni siquiera era capaz de ir volando hasta Roger, pero al menos podía correr, y confiaba en que sería capaz de ayudar al conejo a escapar.

Mientras tanto, en la feria, Jessica y las Crystal Gems, quienes ya habían transportado las gemas de Jaspe y Peridot al Templo, se encontraban sumamente frustradas de haber sido dejadas atrás, sobre todo las Gems al ser heroínas. Ellas sabían que aunque les faltara su Gema más fuerte, pues sin Rubí Zafiro no podía formar a Garnet, y por tanto también les faltaran las Gemas de Fusión que se creaban con Garnet como parte de la ecuación, con las armas de cada uno de sus miembros, la espada de Connie y el poder sobre el agua de Lapis aún podían servir de ayuda. Finalmente Jessica perdió la paciencia.

-Muy bien, se acabó, vamos chicas-declaró la pelirroja de pronto.

-¿A dónde, Jess?-preguntó Amatista confundida.

-Vamos a seguirlos, no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados mientras Gohan y mi conejito están en peligro-declaró la mujer animada mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el túnel.

-Pero el Detective Valiant nos ordenó quedarnos-declaró Perla.

-Por Dios, Perla, se supone que son de los héroes, ¿no les indigna que Charlie las dejara fuera?-preguntó la pelirroja con decisión.

-Ella tiene razón, se supone que somos heroínas, deberíamos estar ayudando a Batman y a Gohan a rescatar a Roger-declaró Amatista con decisión.

-Amatista, no puedes estar hablando enserio-declaró Perla con severidad.

-Vamos, Perla, tu sabes que soy más fuerte de lo que parezco-declaró Amatista, cambiando de forma a su forma de la Puma Púrpura-además, también tenemos el poder de Lapis y tu lanza, y si todo eso falla tú y yo podemos fusionarnos en Ópalo-agregó la Gema Fanfarrona mientras volvía a su forma de siempre.

-Sí, pero…-empezó a decir la Gema Metódica.

-De todas formas está decidido, Perla, iremos a ayudar así que ve sacando tu lanza y síguenos-declaró Jessica mientras entraba en el túnel, seguida de Zafiro, Lapis Lasuli y Amatista. Perla suspiró antes de sacar su lanza.

-¡Refuerzos!-declaró Steven emocionada mientras en sus ojos aparecían sus típicas estrellas.

-¡Refuerzos!-secundó Connie igual de emocionada.

-No, niños, ustedes se quedan aquí con Kenneth, Odd, Shaggy, Scooby y Sheer-sentenció Perla con su típico tono de madre, sacándoles gemidos de hastío a los dos niños. Jessica, oyendo eso, se acercó a los dos y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura.

-Steven, Connie, tengo una misión muy importante para los dos-dijo la mujer animada con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Una misión secreta?-preguntó Steven emocionado mientras las estrellas aparecían de nuevo en sus ojos.

-Sí, quiero que la vigilen de cerca-declaró, mientras con la mirada les indicaba a los niños que se refería a Sheer, que junto con Kenneth veían ligeramente asqueados como Odd, Shaggy y Scooby comían hasta el hartazgo-quiero que anoten cualquier comportamiento sospechoso de ella y cuando volvamos me lo reporten-declaró como un general hacia sus soldados.

-¡Si, señora!-declararon ambos niños dando un saludo militar, uno con estrellas en los ojos y la otra con diamantes en los suyos. Jessica, sonriendo satisfecha al contentar al par de niños, se puso erguida y se dirigió de nuevo al túnel, seguida esta vez por Perla.

-¿También sospechas de ella?-preguntó Zafiro en cuanto Jessica y Perla se unieron a ella y Amatista en el túnel.

-Dice querer estar cerca de Gohan, y sin embargo cuando vio que nosotras iríamos a ayudar no se ofreció a venir también, muy raro si me lo preguntas-declaró Jessica con desdén.

-Zafiro, ¿no puedes usar tu Visión Futura para saber las intenciones de Sheer?-preguntó Amatista a su compañera.

-Como Garnet lo he intentado desde que Akuma nos capturó para saber sus planes o sus intenciones, pero cada intento de ver cualquier futuro relacionado a Akuma es nulo-explicó la Gema de Hielo.

-¿Y pasa lo mismo con Sheer?-preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad.

-Exacto-confirmó la Gema de azul profundo con blanco.

-Es como si hubiera algo que bloqueara el poder clarividente de Zafiro-declaró Lapis preocupada.

-¿Qué significa?-preguntó Jessica.

-Que Akuma es más listo de lo que pensamos-declaró Perla, y acto seguido las cinco mujeres siguieron su camino por el túnel.

De haberse fijado en Sheer, Perla y Jessica hubieran podido darse cuenta que Sheer había visto como la Rabbit había motivado a las Crystal Gems a seguir a los policías, y como las cinco féminas animadas habían entrado por el túnel, así que aprovechando que Kenneth estaba intentando evitar que Scooby se metiera todo el carrito de hot dogs a la boca, se separó del grupo y sacó su teléfono celular, en el cual marcó un numero que se sabía de memoria y esperó a que contestaran. Contestaron al tercer tono.

- _¿Quién es? ¿Cómo consiguió éste numero?_ -preguntó rudamente la voz de su prima Marie Cruel.

-Soy yo, Marie-respondió Sheer respondiendo ambas preguntas.

- _Sheer, prima, ¿qué sucede?_ -preguntó la peliazul.

-Sucede que esos policías, y ahora también Jessica Rabbit y las Crystal Gems se dirigen hacia donde están mi padre y Junior, necesito que tú y tus hermanas vayan y les adviertan-explicó la Pirata Espacial.

- _Claro, primita_ -declaró Marie, y acto seguido Sheer cortó, antes de sonreír malévolamente.

Tras avisar a sus primas para que advirtieran a su padre, no sería tan difícil, ni siquiera para esas tres, poder armar una buena emboscada para los policías y el intento de súper heroínas, así su padre tendría a Gohan en su poder, y apenas su padre acabara con el pelinegro ella lo tendría para lo que quisiera. Tan ensimismada estaba que no notó que Steven y Connie la vieron y no pudieron evitar sospechar de ella, en especial por cómo sonrió tras colgar.

Mientras tanto en la fábrica, Batman seguía enfrentando a Akuma y a Junior. La verdad dado que sus dos oponentes usaban armas largas se le hacía difícil alcanzarlos, y más dado que tenía luego que retroceder un largo tramo para evitar ser golpeado por la guadaña de Akuma o el pico de Junior. Sabía que seguramente Akuma había impregnado el filo de ambas armas con Derretidor, y por tanto que de ser siquiera rasguñado por cualquiera de estas correría peligro de ser Derretido. Mientras la pelea tenía lugar, Gohan ya había llegado a la plataforma de la que colgaba Roger, y ya había empezado a liberar al conejo animado de las cadenas anti caricatura.

-Tranquilo, Roger, ya casi estás libre-declaró el pelinegro mientras terminaba de quitarle las cadenas al conejo.

-Conejos dormilones, gracias, Gohan-agradeció Roger. Sabía que debía despreciar al muchacho por ser quien le estaba quitando a su amada Jessica, pero no quitaba que él también lo estaba salvando de una muerte segura.

Sin que ninguno se lo esperara, un fuerte temblor empezó a sentirse, que de hecho hizo que el conejo trastabillara y estuviera por caer al tanque de no ser porque Gohan le atrapó a tiempo, y al bajar la vista el pelinegro sintió hervir su sangre: Junior, aprovechando que Batman se había entretenido peleando con Akuma, había usado su pico para romper uno de los apenas estables soportes de la plataforma, haciendo que ésta se empezara a colapsar, antes de volver a enfrascarse junto a su padre en la pelea contra el Murciélago. Gohan estaba sin saber qué hacer, pues aún se encontraba débil por la inyección de Derretidor, y ni estaba seguro de aunque fuera poder sostener mucho tiempo a Roger.

-¡Gohan, ¿qué hacemos ahora?!-preguntó Roger espantado.

-Tranquilo, Roger, sé que Batman nos salvará-declaró el muchacho, aunque la verdad sentía que quería convérsese más a sí mismo que al conejo animado.

Mientras con Batman, al Caballero de la Noche se le empezaba a hacer difícil seguir con el combate contra Akuma y Junior, pues cada vez se le hacía más difícil prever los movimientos de ambos contrincantes, pues éstos parecían ser demasiado erráticos. Le recordaba cuando enfrentaba al Guasón o al Espantapájaros, pues al igual que ellos sus icónicos enemigos también solían pelear de manera errática que le hacía difícil adivinar sus movimientos. Finalmente, para desgracia de Batman, quedó acorralado contra una pared, cosa que hizo reír a Akuma maniáticamente.

-Parece que ya llegó la hora de cortarle las alas al murciélago, ¿no, hijo?-preguntó el villano a Junior.

-Alas… cortar…-declaró Junior, dándole la razón a su padre.

-Hora de despedirse, Batman-declaró el villano mientras alistaba su guadaña ante la dura mirada del Vigilante.

-¡Tío Akuma! ¡Tío Akuma!-se oyeron de pronto las voces de las Crueles, quienes entraron corriendo en bola a la fábrica.

-Ahora no, niñas, el tío Akuma está por acaba con Batman-le dijo Akuma a sus sobrinas con aparente paciencia.

-Pero, tío Akuma…-empezó a decir May, cuando Akuma la silencio.

-Lo que sea que quieran decirme puede esperar, niñas-les replicó el enmascarado.

-Pero, tío Akuma…-replicó Marie.

-¡Ya dije! Y si insisten las dejo sin postre-declaró el lunático como aparente amenaza.

-¡Lord Akuma, está arrestado! ¡Baje el arma y suba las manos o dispararemos!-amenazó Charlie, mientras él y el resto de los policías aparecían en la zona, todos con las armas en alto.

-Vaya, tenemos compañía, Junior-declaró Akuma sin aparente sorpresa.

-Compañía…-concordó Junior.

Y si ver a los policías no fuera bastante malo para Akuma, ver varias flechas de luz y una lanza de hielo, que Junior apenas alcanzó a Derretir con su pico, le parecieron peores noticias, pues a los pocos segundos en el lugar arribaron Jessica y las Crystal Gems, en el caso de Perla y Amatista fusionadas en Ópalo, quien tenía su arco listo para disparar su ráfaga de flechas.

-Jessica-susurró Gohan con una sonrisa emocionada.

-¡Caramelo! ¡Viniste a salvarme!-declaró Roger aliviado de ver a su esposa presente, aunque la verdad prefería que fuera estando él a salvo en el suelo. Al ver a los policías y al grupo de mujeres animadas listos para atacarlo, Akuma gruñó molesto.

-Niñas, ¿por qué no me dijeron que ellos venían? Estoy muy decepcionado de las tres-preguntó Akuma enfadado con sus sobrinas por no haberle informado de la llegada de los intrusos, haciendo que las tres pusieran cara de perros regañados.

-Perdón, tío Akuma-dijeron las tres chicas, olvidando que precisamente habían intentado decirle a su tío.

-Se acabó, Akuma, estás rodeado, aún si intentas asesinarme con tu cuchilla con Derretidor no saldrás de aquí excepto esposado o en camisa de fuerza-declaró Batman con seriedad. Para interés de Batman, y claro esta espanto tanto del grupo como del par que todavía colgaba de la plataforma, Akuma en respuesta empezó a carcajearse.

-¿De verdad creías que no estaría listo para una contingencia como esta?-preguntó Akuma con burla-Hildy-dijo de pronto, dando a entender que la viuda Gloom se hallaba escondida.

-De aquí queremos escapar, a nuestra guarida nos debes llevar-declaró la hechicera Gloom, usando su magia para hacer desaparecer a los villanos animados y a Junior de la fábrica.

Al ver que los villanos habían escapado, Charlie volvió a tirar su sombrero al suelo frustrado, pues no podía creer que nuevamente Akuma se les escapara por entre los dedos. Ópalo, viendo que ya no era necesario seguir fusionada, se separó en Perla y Amatista, y Lapis puso una mano en el hombro de Zafiro para calmarla, pues sabía que aunque no lo expresara se sentía frustrada de que perdieran la oportunidad de salvar a su amada Rubí.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para lamentarnos por perder a Akuma, tenemos que ayudar a Gohan y a Roger-declaró Batman, y acto seguido corrió para intentar rescatar a la pareja de animaciones que seguía atrapados.

-Dense prisa, no sé cuanto tiempo podré soportar-declaró Gohan, y era cierto pues presentía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo cedería y él y Roger caerían al Derretidor.

-Estás débil… y ¿aún así viniste a salvarme?-preguntó Roger sorprendido.

-Claro que sí, sé cuanto le importas a tu esposa-declaró Gohan.

-De verdad quieres mucho a mi Jessica, ¿verdad, Gohan?-preguntó Roger con algo de tristeza.

-Claro que sí, ella me importa mucho al igual que tú-declaró Gohan, al parecer sin notar que sus palabras hicieron a Roger esbozar una sonrisa sumamente triste.

-En ese caso… te pido de corazón que la cuides-pidió el conejo, tomando por sorpresa al chico, pues no comprendía el por qué el conejo animado le hacía esa petición.

-¿Que la cuide? Roger, ¿de qué hablas?-preguntó Gohan confundido y preocupado.

-Ambos sabemos que de esto saldrá sólo uno o ninguno-empezó a decir Roger. Gohan al oírlo abrió los ojos enormemente.

-Roger, espera-empezó a decir Gohan al comprender lo que el conejo pensaba hacer.

-Y es mejor que de esto salga el que tiene oportunidad de vencer a Akuma-continuó el conejo, haciendo oídos sordos a los ruegos del muchacho, y acto seguido dejó caer su peso, haciendo que Gohan, incapaz de sostenerlo más tiempo, lo soltara.

-¡Roger!-gritó Gohan al tiempo que Batman saltaba a la plataforma y lo alcanzaba antes de que él también cayera.

-¡Roger!-secundó Charlie, mudo de lo que estaba presenciando, agradeciendo en el fondo que su abuelo no estuviera para ver algo que le partiría el corazón.

-¡Roger! ¡NO!-chilló Jessica, sabiéndose incapaz de soportar lo que estaba viendo.

De ahí todo pasó en cámara lenta, demasiado lenta para cualquiera de los presentes. Roger cayó en el tanque, apenas salpicando al caer, y en la superficie del químico empezaron a formarse burbujas como si estuviera en ebullición, y a brotar humo blanco, rojo, amarillo y azul, demostrando que el Derretidor había hecho su siniestra magia en el Conejo de la Mala Suerte. Roger Rabbit, oficialmente, había dejado de existir.

Perla no pudo evitar abrazar a Amatista para consolarla, pues la chica dura de las Gems había acabado en uno de sus inusuales ataques de llanto. A Charlie las piernas ya no pudieron sostenerle el peso del cuerpo y cayó de rodillas, en su mente rogándole perdón a su abuelo Eddie por no poder ayudar a su amigo, el conejo que lo ayudó a volver a ser gracioso. Gohan, ayudado por Batman, bajó de la plataforma y, no sin esfuerzo, se acercó a Jessica y la abrazó con fuerza, dejando que la pelirroja se derrumbara en sus brazos. Akuma les había ganado, y su perdida fue aún mayor…

Continuará…

Y con esto termino un nuevo capitulo de este loco fanfic, Roger murió y Akuma sigue suelto, mientras Jessica llora a su esposo Gohan tendrá que ser fuerte por ella, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de nuestro fanfic, como siempre les digo, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades, así como se animen a leer mis otros fanfics y me den su opinión sincera. Les habla BlackRose9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora en que lean este fic.


	24. Sospechas

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo 24: Sospechas

Con la muerte de Roger, las caricaturas estaban destrozadas, era un día muy triste para la risa, las caricaturas lloraban con tristeza ante la perdida de uno de los iconos más grandes de la animación, aquel que trajo alegrías desde casi el comienzo de la animación, muchos acudieron a prestar sus respetos al conejo animado, entre ellos Mickey Mouse y Bugs Bunny, quienes lo conocieron muy bien, y cuya amistad con el conejo no había cambiado cómo la apariencia de ambos iconos animados.

Las condolencias para Jessica no tardaban en llegar, desde sus amigas más cercanas hasta los que apenas conocía, también se encontraban algunos escritores, directores, entre otros, o en su defecto familias de todos aquellos que trabajaron con Roger a lo largo de su longeva carrera. Los que menos deseaban dejar sola a la pelirroja eran Charlie, Yumiko, Bebé Herman, quien en muestra de que de verdad estimó al conejo como un amigo se mostró más triste por su pérdida que por la idea de que sus cortos animados se cancelarían sin Roger, Benny el Taxi y, por supuesto, Gohan.

Se levanto un monumento en su honor en el cementerio y Edward se acercó, él iba acompañado por Salvador y Hammond, en cuyos rostros se podía percibir una gran tristeza. Aunque por la tristeza del momento ninguno se percataba que en las miradas tanto de Pattison como de Buenrostro se apreciaba una especie de malicia que volvía la tristeza en sus rostros totalmente falsa.

Gohan estaba sentado al lado de Jessica sosteniendo su mano, del otro lado estaba Sheer, también vestida de negro, aunque en su caso con un vestido sumamente revelador, lo que hacía que la tristeza de Jessica fuera lo único que le impedía correr a la pelinegra por atreverse a vestir de forma tan atrevida en el funeral de su esposo, Kenneth, Odd, Scooby, Shaggy, sus amigos, las gemas, entre otras animaciones, solo Batman, de los que estuvieron presentes, no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

Gohan sabía que Batman estaría investigando cualquier cosa que podría ayudar a atrapar a Akuma, y Gohan, ya sabiéndose recuperado del debilitamiento por la inyección de Derretidor, hubiera querido acompañar a Batman en la investigación, pero la verdad no se sentía con el corazón para dejar a Jessica, pues sabía que justo en ese momento ella lo necesitaba muchísimo más que el Caballero de la Noche. Además tenía el presentimiento de que si iba con Batman sería más un estorbo para el Encapuchado que una ayuda.

Charlie y Yumiko estaban sentados al frente, casi al lado de Jessica, el detective suspiraba con tristeza, pues el velado era alguien que los había visto crecer a él y a su padre, y miraba a dos de los tres magnates con sospecha, Yumiko ya le había contado lo que había averiguado, y él ya estaba al tanto que ambos estaban relacionados de alguna forma con Akuma, pero no era el lugar para comenzar a hacer investigaciones. Aunque en su fuero interno deseaba tener algo con qué arrestar a esos dos, pues deseaba poner sus manos alrededor del asesino de Roger

Edward se acerco y comenzó a dar un discurso, que a muchos de los presentes los hizo romper en llanto, Gohan no le prestaba la más mínima atención, solo escuchaba vagas palabras como "gran animación", "amante de la risa", "una caricatura orgullosa de su profesión", entre otras cosas, pero fuera de eso nada más, recorrió el lugar con su vista y vio a las otras animaciones que acudieron al lugar.

Entre ellos estaban otras animaciones, desde clásicos como el Pájaro Loco, Tom y Jerry, Los Looney Toons, hasta más modernos como el Equipo Chan, los Jóvenes Titanes, las Equestria Girls y sus alter egos poni entre otros, pero todos tenían la misma expresión de tristeza en sus caras, pues dado quién había sido Roger era imposible que ninguno no supiera quién era, ya fuera por su reputación o por haberlo conocido en persona.

Sonrió con algo de tristeza al ver a Starfire siendo consolada por Estrella Roja, a Martin con Kitty, Seiya con Saori y el resto de sus amigos, Ranma con Nabiki... en fin varios de sus conocidos con sus respectivas parejas. Sus amigos ya le habían contado que Roger unos días atrás les había estado haciendo preguntas, sólo sacándose que en su gran mayoría las féminas lo golpearan o rebanaran al mencionar lo que había oído de ellos, casi todo simples rumores o chismes. Uno diría que Roger debió haberse informado antes de irse a preguntar a sus amigos.

Lo que nadie sabía, o en el caso de Charlie y Gohan apenas se imaginaban, era que mientras ellos se encontraban en la ceremonia, Batman se adentró a las oficinas de Edward en las Industrias Acme para buscar algo de información que le sirviera para averiguar que planeaba Akuma, pues a estas alturas ya resaltaba a lo obvio que Pattison se encontraba aliado con Akuma. Busco en los archiveros, reviso detrás de los cuadros colgados en las paredes en búsqueda de cajas fuertes ocultas, etcétera, pero nada aun. Si Pattison sabía algo del plan de Akuma, tenía todo bien guardado.

Encontró algo que realmente no necesitaba ver, ediciones de las revistas Playboy y Playdude que mostraban personajes femeninos de animaciones en poses y situaciones bastante picantes, Batman sólo ambas revistas al suelo y siguió buscando, encontrándose una lista de las femeninas que ocupaban un lugar en las fantasías de Edward, humanas y animaciones, tanto celebridades como aquellas que trabajaban en la empresa, algunos de estos últimos ya tachados. Batman imaginaba el por qué esos nombres estaban tachados, y tenía la ligera sospecha de que ninguna de las féminas que respondían a los nombres tachados hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con Pattison por voluntad propia.

Batman siguió buscando, cuando el teléfono sonó, el caballero de la noche no supo como interpretar eso, pues imaginaba que Pattison le habría hecho saber a la gente de la empresa o con quien mantuviera contacto que se hallaría en el funeral de Roger Rabbit, pero optó por responder, pues no podía descartar nada, así que levantó la bocina y la voz que escucho lo sorprendió, pues era la voz de un fantasma.

- _¿Aló? ¿Hay alguien?_ -pregunto la voz del Guasón- _escucha Batitonto, aunque no me llames ni me escribas, siempre te tendré mucho cariño y es por eso que no podía dejar que solo Akuma se divirtiera contigo y para que veas mi aprecio te enviare un pequeño presente, y esta vez no te servirá de nada saltar por la ventana, no, el avión del futuro te hará pasar a la historia_ -declaró la voz del Príncipe Payaso del Crimen, antes de soltar una de sus características carcajadas.

Batman, sabiendo lo único que eso podía significar, volteó hacia la ventana y vio un avión a control remoto dirigiéndose hacia él, con una bomba, decorada con una cara sonriente a lo Guasón, ensamblada a la parte inferior, rápidamente, Batman lanzo su Batarang contra la bomba, golpeándola y haciéndola estallar, lo que provocó que los vidrios se rompieran y él se estrellara contra la pared. La risa del Guasón volvió a escucharse por la bocina del teléfono ahora destrozado.

- _¿Aló? ¿Operadora? Creo que mi línea esta ¡DESCONECTADA!_ -declaro el Guasón riéndose.

Batman endureció el rostro ante eso, si el Guasón le envió ese juguete, entonces solo podía significar una cosa, estaba libre nuevamente y por lo que pudo razonar, estaba trabajando con Akuma. Y al ver que el Guasón sabía que estaría ahí, sólo reforzaba sus sospechas de que Pattison trabajaba para Akuma. Ahora sólo sería cosa de averiguar donde era que realmente se escondía Akuma.

En el asilo abandonado, el Guasón, recién liberado junto a Harley, miraba el funeral acompañado de su novia, las Crueles, Junior y Hildy, que a estas alturas eran junto a Sheer los únicos miembros de la banda animada de Akuma que seguían vivos o en libertad, al tiempo que comía unas palomitas.

-Vaya, se despiden de ese roedor como si hubiera sido la gran cosa-dijo ofendido-ni siquiera era bueno, su estilo de humor era demasiado blando-agregó, arrojando palomitas a la pantalla.

-Nadie puede hacer reír a la gente como usted señor G-dijo Harley.

-Tienes razón, cariño y cuando mi viejo amigo Akuma regrese podremos comenzar con la verdadera fiesta, después de todo, ambos tenemos que encargarnos de cierto murciélago para evitar que todos los planes se vayan por el caño, ¡oye amigo!-gritó llamando a Junior-gracias por sacarnos, ahora dime, ¿estas listo para la verdadera fiesta?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Fiesta-concordó Junior, y acto seguido presionó el botón play a una grabadora que tenía al lado, haciendo que una música alegre empezara a sonar y los villanos bailaran al son de esta.

-Ese payaso estará más loco que nosotras, pero si que sabe hacer una fiesta-declaró Lee a sus hermanas.

-Si, ojalá Sheer y el tío Akuma estuvieran aquí para festejar-secundó Marie.

-A propósito, ¿dónde están?-preguntó May, ganándose un zape de parte de parte de Hildy.

-¿Qué no te acuerdas, tonta? Sheer aún finge ser amiga del saiyajin, y lord Akuma está con su disfraz de Salvador Buenrostro, ambos debían ir a la ceremonia para mostrar sus "respetos" por el aliento de zanahoria-le recordó la bruja malvada.

-Ah-declaró la rubia, con una aparente comprensión, antes de abrir los ojos cómicamente-¡¿el tío Akuma es ese viejo de pantalones de terciopelo?!-preguntó impactada.

-¡No puede ser!-secundó Marie.

-¡Estás de broma, Gloom!-terció Lee. Ante la aparente sorpresa de las Crueles, Hildy se golpeó la frente con la mano y la arrastró por su rostro en señal de hastío.

-En parte por esto extraño a mi Gwimmy Whimmy, le hubiera dado gusto ver que ustedes tres por separado son más tontas que él-declaró la hechicera.

-¿Y qué le pasó a ese Gwimmy Whimmy tan brillante que presumes, eh?-preguntó Marie desafiante. Ante la insensible pregunta de la peliazul, Hildy rompió a llorar a cantaros.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-preguntó May a su hermana, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Trío de idiotas, ¿no lo recuerdan?-preguntó Hildy interrumpiendo su llanto para regañar a las hermanas-Lord Akuma echó a mi Grim al Derretidor para darle su lugar a esa cabeza de Dorito-señaló la de pelo morado con rosa, diciendo con odio la referencia a Peridot-de lo que sirvió si bastó un golpe de Batman para convertirla en una gema pequeña y sin valor-agregó con desdén.

-Haciendo que el sacrificio de tu marido fuera para nada-señaló May, haciendo que Hildy volviera a romper en llanto, ganándose zapes por parte de sus hermanas. Todo esto visto por el Guasón, Harley y un silencioso Junior.

-Oye, grandote, sé que las tres Marías son sobrinas de Akuma, y la Gloom es útil por ser bruja pero, ¿algún otro motivo para que estén aquí?-preguntó el Guasón al enmascarado, quien sólo se encogió de hombros-entiendo-aceptó el Guasón.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Gohan, el servicio fúnebre ya había terminado y el pelinegro ya escoltaba a Jessica para que descansara. Odd y Kenneth habían ido con sus amigos a cenar, pues necesitaban distraerse de la tristeza, y Charlie y Yumiko ya se habían ido a casa, pues ellos también necesitaban quitarse la tristeza. En todo el camino a casa, Gohan no había sido capaz de siquiera mirar a la pelirroja a los ojos, pues sabía que ella estaba destrozada.

-¿Deseas cenar algo, Jessica?-preguntó el muchacho con cautela, pues temía decir algo que no debiera. Pero sintió el peso relajarse cuando Jessica le sonrió con algo de tristeza.

-No, Gohan, estoy bien, gracias-agradeció la pelirroja, antes de subir a una de las habitaciones extra que Gohan tenía en su casa, procurando que no fuera la que su marido y ella habían ocupado cuando se mudaron con el muchacho.

Gohan, en la sala decidió ver televisión para distraerse no sólo de la tristeza de no haber podido salvar a Roger, sino que además de la rabia de que no se veía capaz de ayudar a Jessica a superar el dolor de ver a su esposo morir. Aunque acabó contraproducente porque sólo ganó enfadarse más al ver que Kent Brockman le daba más importancia a un estúpido reportaje sobre un pastel sin azúcar que no sabe a medicina que a la muerte de Roger, por lo que prefirió apagar el televisor, era mejor que volarlo con un estallido de Ki.

Tras meditarlo, el pelinegro decidió ver cómo se encontraba Jessica, así que caminó hasta la otra de las habitaciones de huéspedes que tenía en su departamento, y tras confirmar que era en esa en donde la Rabbit se encontraba, tras armarse de valor decidió revisar. Adentro vio algo que lo hizo sentirse aún peor: Jessica viendo con tristeza lo que al parecer era una fotografía de ella con su marido, desde la distancia parecía que era la del día de su boda.

-¿Jessica?-preguntó el muchacho con cautela, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

-Gohan, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó la mujer mientras guardaba la foto en su bolso.

-Quería ver si estabas bien-preguntó el chico mientras entraba al cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Claro, sólo recordaba viejos tiempos-dijo la pelirroja ofreciendo una sonrisa al parecer alegre, pero que Gohan rápidamente reconoció como una falsa. Con cautela, se sentó junto a Jessica en la cama.

-Jessica, no sé cómo disculparme por haberte fallado-empezó a decir el chico pelinegro, manteniendo la mirada en el piso, cosa que confundió a la otra animación.

-¿Fallarme?-preguntó Jessica preocupada.

-Debí haber podido rescatar a Roger, debí haber podido evitar que cayera al Derretidor-declaraba el pelinegro, mientras sentía las lágrimas de culpa acumularse en sus ojos.

-No, Gohan, no debes culparte a ti mismo por la muerte de Roger, el único culpable de todo esto es Akuma-declaró Jessica, tomando las manos de Gohan en un intento de darle apoyo.

-Pero de no haber estado tan débil en ese momento…-empezó a decir el pelinegro, cuando la pelirroja lo interrumpió nuevamente.

-Por la inyección de Derretidor que te aplicó Akuma, así que te pido que ni se te ocurra culparte de la muerte de Roger, otra vez, el único culpable es Akuma-declaró la mujer con decisión en sus ojos.

Se miraron a los ojos por varios minutos, y antes de darse cuenta ya se estaban acercando el uno al otro, y antes de darse cuenta ya habían empezado a besarse. El beso fue volviéndose más y más hambriento cuando, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta al parecer, se dejaron caer sobre la cama. Jessica, movida por la excitación del momento, ya había desanudado la corbata de Gohan y peleaba por abrirle la camisa blanca, y éste a su vez ya había alcanzado el cierre del vestido de la pelirroja.

Tras mucho pelear con la ropa, Gohan ya había quedado con el torso desnudo, mientras que Jessica ya había quedado con la parte superior del cuerpo descubierta, tapada apenas con su brasier. Con mucha delicadeza, el pelinegro rodeó el cuerpo de la pelirroja con sus brazos, y con la delicadeza adquirida por el trabajo como actor, empezó a desabrochar el brasier de la mujer. Esta, aún presa de la excitación, no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de ternura ante la habilidad del joven.

-¿Quién diría que apenas unos meses yo te estaba enseñando a hacer esto?-declaró la Rabbit, recordando cuando el muchacho trabajaba en el club "La Tinta y Pintura", cuando lo convenció de hacerse actor porno. La que Jessica pensó sería la única vez que sería infiel a su marido.

-No te rías, te recuerdo que en ese entonces yo era virgen-declaró el pelinegro, haciendo reír a la pelirroja.

Una vez que la mujer tuviera el pecho descubierto, Gohan, con algo de suavidad dirigió sus labios hacia el seno derecho de Jessica, el cual degustaba al tiempo que masajeaba el pezón del seno izquierdo, haciendo suspirar y gemir a la pelirroja, y haciéndola gemir todavía más cuando bajó la mano libre hacia el sexo húmedo de Jessica, al cual tuvo acceso tras quitarle a la mujer la ropa interior. A Gohan, si bien ya había tocado esa vagina decenas de veces, todavía le excitaba ver que la pelirroja se depilara la vulva.

-Y un par de meses después ya haces gozar a una mujer-declaró la pelirroja divertida-pero creo que me toca a mi hacerte feliz, cariño-declaró, mientras acariciaba la erección del menor.

Como Jessica ya había decidido, esta hizo a Gohan abrirse de piernas, arrodillándose ella en el espacio entre ambas piernas, con habilidad de maestra abrió el cinturón y el pantalón del pelinegro y bajó tanto el pantalón del joven como su bóxer, revelando una palpitante erección, que Jessica acarició unos minutos antes de empezar a lamer, para luego llevarse entera a la boca.

Si bien Gohan ya estaba acostumbrado a que Jessica le practicara sexo oral, una cosa era hacerlo enfrente de las cámaras, y otra muy distinta era hacerla en la verdadera intimidad, estar teniendo sexo realmente en la intimidad de la habitación. La mujer saboreaba la erección de Gohan al tiempo que masajeaba sus testículos, en una casi erótica visión que de era de milagro que Gohan no hubiera eyaculado apenas la erección del joven tocó la boca de la animación veterana. Tras varios minutos de felación, Jessica decidió que era momento de llegar a otro nivel.

-Gohan, termina de sacarte la el pantalón y súbete conmigo a la cama-declaró la pelirroja, al tiempo que se sacaba sus zapatos y dejaba caer su vestido, terminando de mostrar su desnudez.

Gohan, ni corto ni perezoso, se sacó zapatos, calcetas, pantalones y bóxer, y se arrastró por la cama hasta estar de espaldas a la cabecera de la cama. Jessica, con elegancia felina, fue gateando hasta quedar frente a frente con el muchacho, a quien volvió a besar al tiempo que se ponía encima de él, procurando poner las piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de Gohan. Éste agarró su erección, la dirigió hacia el sexo de Jessica, una vez tener enganchado su miembro al sexo de la pelirroja, la tomó de la cintura y levantó su pelvis, haciendo que poco a poco su pene entrara en la vagina de la mujer.

Una vez que estuviera seguro que Jessica se había acostumbrado a tener su hombría en su interior, él empezó con el mete-saca que ya conocía por experiencia trabajando como actor. Para Gohan, la visión de Jessica cabalgándolo, de sus senos rebotando mientras ella subía y bajaba sobre su pene, era lo más erótico del mundo, y no había sonido que lo calentara más que el de los gemidos de la mujer mientras la penetraba.

Cambiaron posiciones constantemente, en un momento era el misionero, al siguiente de perrito, al siguiente era la flor de loto, la carretilla… en las tres horas que estuvieron haciendo el ejercicio, Gohan estaba seguro de que él y Jessica habían hecho el Kama Sutra de cabo a rabo, y que seguramente habían realizado poses que ni se hallaban en el mítico libro del placer, y durante todas esas horas, cada diez posiciones o algo así el pelinegro hacia a su compañera tocar el limite. Para cuando cruzaron las tres horas de estar haciendo el amor, Gohan finalmente sintió que tocaba el clímax, así que tras finalmente con varias estocadas, finalmente soltó su semilla, la cual salió con cada una de las estocadas finales, antes de caer rendido encima de su amante. Ya cansado Gohan alzó la mirada para ver a Jessica, también agotada por la faena, a quien sólo sonrió débilmente antes de, con sus últimas fuerzas, alzarse y besarla antes de caer rendidos…

Continuará…

Y con esto termino un nuevo capitulo de este loco fanfic, finalmente, después de mucho tiempo puedo escribir una escena de lemon, y admito que quedo muy bien modestia aparte, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de nuestro fanfic, como siempre les digo, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades, así como se animen a leer mis otros fanfics y me den su opinión sincera. Les habla BlackRose9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora en que lean este fic.


	25. Traiciones y Seducciones

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo 25: Traiciones y Seducciones

Akuma volvía a su guarida del fastidioso funeral de Roger, ya incluso queriendo arrancarse a dentadas su disfraz de Salvador Buenrostro. Lo único que le molestaba más era tener que dejar a su hija, pero sabía que no podía dejar que Sheer fuera relacionada con Buenrostro, y era necesario que ella mantuviera vigilado a Gohan. Grata fue su sorpresa al llegar a su guarida y ver que ya lo esperaba su viejo amigo y colega, Guasón, y ambos se saludaron con un amistoso abrazo.

-¡Akuma! ¡Viejo demente!-declaró el Guasón divertido.

-¡Guasón, maldito pecador! ¡Que gusto ver que Junior te saco de la cárcel muy a tiempo para que veas mis planes desarrollarse exitosamente!-declaró Akuma, dándole unos amistosos golpecitos en el vientre apenas rompieron el abrazo.

-Aunque hubiera preferido que tu amigo me sacara el viernes, ya que ayer fue noche de albondiguitas y a mí me gustan las albondiguitas-dijo el Guasón con aparentemente seriedad, antes de romper en otro ataque de carcajadas. Akuma también se rió ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Siempre con tu sentido del humor, pero ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer, después de todo, el mal y el mal se han reunido para causar terror-declaró siniestramente emocionado.

-Ya es tiempo de comenzar con la diversión-dijo el Guasón sonriendo de manera desquiciada, antes de chasquear los dedos.

Fue cuando Harley saco un violín al parecer de la anda y comenzó a tocarlo con tenebrosa habilidad, digna de los mismísimos Niccolò Paganini y Giuseppe Tartini (1), mientras Hildy empezaba a tocar un teclado electrónico, Lee y Marie se agarraron un par de guitarras y May se puso tras una batería, Akuma y el Guasón por su parte se colocaron en posición para comenzar un número musical juntos

(www. youtube watch? v=EH3b5uNkLV4)

 _Akuma_

 _Cuando el diablo esta ocupado_

 _Y la muerte algo más_

 _Me llaman en su lugar por mi toque especial_

 _Guasón_

 _Para los caballeros soy Miss Fortuna_

 _Para las señoritas el premio_

 _Llámenme como quieran_

 _De todos modos es igual_

 _Akuma Guasón_

 _Soy la mosca en tu sopa_

 _Soy la piedra en tu zapato_

 _Soy el guisante bajo tu cama_

 _Soy un golpe en toda la cabeza_

 _Soy la piel con la que resbalas_

 _Un pinchazo en cada cadera_

 _Soy una espina en ti_

 _Menéate y retuércete_

 _Y es tan fácil cuando eres malvado_

 _Esta es la vida, ya ves_

 _El diablo se quita el sombrero ante mí_

 _Lo hago porque soy malvado_

 _Y lo hago todo gratis_

 _Tus lágrimas son todo el pago que necesito_

 _Akuma_

 _Mientras haya niños para entristecer_

 _Mientras haya dulces que quitar_

 _Mientras haya bolsillos que escoger_

 _Mientras las abuelitas van bajando las escaleras_

 _Guasón_

 _Ahí estoy yo_

 _Siempre estoy por las esquinas_

 _Es un juego me alegra estar en él_

 _Porque hay uno cada minuto_

 _Akuma y Guasón_

 _Y es tan fácil cuando eres malvado_

 _Esta es la vida, ya ves_

 _El Diablo se quita el sombrero ante mí_

 _Lo hago porque soy malvado_

 _Y lo hago gratis_

 _Tus lágrimas son todo el pago que necesito_

 _Yo doy mi lealtad a todo lo que es oscuro_

 _Y yo prometo sobre mi alma maldita_

 _Hacer como me dice Lord Belcebú_

 _Que nunca ha visto un soldado como yo_

 _Que no solo hace su trabajo_

 _Sino que lo hace felizmente_

 _Soy el miedo que te mantiene despierto_

 _Esas sombras en la pared_

 _Soy los monstruos que vendrán_

 _Las pesadillas en tu cráneo_

 _Soy una daga en tu espalda_

 _Una vuelta de más en el estante_

 _En el sobresalto de tu corazón_

 _Puntadas de dolor por sorpresa_

 _Y es tan fácil cuando eres malvado_

 _Así es la vida, ya vez,_

 _El Diablo se quita el sombrero ante mí_

 _Lo hago porque soy malvado_

 _Y lo hago gratis_

 _Tus lágrimas son todo el pago que necesito_

 _Y lo hago todo gratis_

 _Tus lágrimas son todo el pago que necesito_

 _Y lo hago todo gratis_

 _Tus lágrimas son todo el pago que necesito_

 _Se hace tan solitario ser malvado_

 _Lo que daría por ver una sonrisa por pequeña que fuera_

 _Y nadie te ama cuando eres malvado_

 _Estaba mintiendo_

 _Tus lágrimas son la única compañía que necesito_

Cuando los dos dementes dejaron de cantar, ambos estallaron en carcajadas, unas que encantaban y al mismo tiempo aterraban a todos los presentes, excepto a Junior, ya que al parecer, ese hombre ya no podía sentir nada de miedo, y a May, aunque esta era porque, al terminar la canción, sus hermanas le estrellaron las guitarras en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente.

-Enserio, esos dos son los maestros del mal-declaró Hildy encantada.

-¿Lo dudabas en algún momento, Gloomy?-preguntó Harley mientras abrazaba a la bruja por los hombros. Ambas villanas rieron con malicia.

-Bueno y ahora hay que pensar en que haremos con nuestro amigo Edward, su servicio ya no me será requerido-dijo Akuma

-No te preocupes socio, yo me encargare de él-dijo el Guasón sonriendo de manera desquiciada.

-No entiendo, tío Akuma, ¿por qué matar a Pattison?-preguntó Marie encogiéndose de hombros confundida.

-Simple, Marita, porque el Batizonzo ya estará sospechando que Pattison está trabajando con tu tito, y no podemos dejar que nos arruine la fiesta todavía, ¿o sí?-preguntó el Guasón, pellizcándole con fuerza una mejilla a la peliazul, al grado de reacomodarle ligeramente la cara.

-¿Y no le preocupa que Batman sepa que usted fue quien mató al señor Pattison?-preguntó Lee.

-¡Bah! Batman sabrá que fui yo quien me cargué al vejete, ¿y qué? Eso solo le dirá que estoy trabajando con Akuma, y eso él ya lo sabe-declaró el Guasón encogiéndose de hombros.

-Por lo que quiero muerto a Edward es porque es el único que Batman sabe que podría saber dónde me escondo-declaró Akuma.

-Tú tranquilo, yo nervioso, Akuma, que para esta hora mañana el buen viejo Eddie estará veinte metros bajo tierra-declaró el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen, antes de estallar en una de sus tenebrosas carcajadas.

En las celdas, las animaciones atrapadas escuchaban lo que los villanos discutían. La verdad a todos les había entrado terror la idea de que el Guasón se involucrara con Akuma, pues la reputación del payaso como villano era de temer, pues él era de esos villanos que hacía agradecer a los humanos que en la vida real, desde el punto de vista de los humanos, no hubiera personas así. De las animaciones rehenes, la más interesada en oír la plática era Rubí, la Crystal Gem que se había quedado para que su amada Zafiro y sus amigas pudieran escapar.

-Llevan varios minutos hablando, incluso hicieron ese ridículo número musical, y no han dicho nada de Zafiro, Steven ni de las otras-declaró la Gema de Calor con sumo enfado, pues le frustraba no saber nada de sus seres queridos.

-Tranquila, Rubí, seguro no las mencionan porque a estas alturas Akuma debe haber perdido todo interés en ellas-declaró Lucas, intentando calmar a la gema color rojo.

-¿Perder el interés en ellas por qué?-preguntó esta con desafío en su voz.

-Buen, Akuma dijo que las desacreditaría para que nadie les creyera que estamos aquí, seguramente ya lo habrá hecho, así que ya no tendrá necesidad de atraparlas-explicó el pato negro con algo de nerviosismo, pues lo último que deseaba era hacer enojar a la pequeña temperamental.

-Lucas tiene razón, Rubí, y seguramente Zafiro y las otras ya estarán buscando cómo sacarnos de aquí y detener a Akuma-secundó Greg, esperando que su comentario calmara a la gema. Esta en respuesta sólo resopló, se cruzó de brazos y se recargó contra la pared.

-Disculpe, señor Universe, por mera curiosidad, ¿realmente cree que su Steven y las Gems estén trabajando en algo para rescatarnos?-preguntó Lucas al viejo roquero. Éste sólo sonrió de medio lado ante la pregunta del pato.

-Si alguien estará dispuesto a rescatarnos ese es mi hijo, las Gems nunca dejarían que una injusticia quedara impune, y en cuanto a Zafiro, bueno, ella es igual de cabeza dura que Rubí, la diferencia es que ella es mucho más calmada al momento de actuar-declaró papá Universe, mirando a Rubí mientras mencionaba a la Gema de Frío. Aunque Rubí procuró que no vieran su cara, no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura cuando Greg señaló la diferencia entre ella y su amada.

-¿Saben lo que me animaría a mí? Una pizza, un espagueti o una lasaña de Vito, siempre he dicho que no hay nada mejor que una buena cantidad de comida para subir el ánimo-declaró Garfield, babeando al imaginar la gloriosa cantidad de comida que su cocinero favorito prepararía para él. No se dio cuenta que sus compañeros de celda se miraban nerviosos unos a otros, hasta que finalmente el señor Gus decidió soltarle la bomba.

-Garfield, no sé cómo decirte esto pero… Vito ya no está entre nosotros-empezó a decir el dinosaurio escupe fuego, sacándole una expresión de horror al gato naranja-lo echaron al Derretidor antes de que tú llegaras-explicó, rascándose la nuca mientras desviaba la vista con incomodidad.

Al oír lo dicho por el señor Gus, el mundo de Garfield básicamente se desbarató totalmente, pues una cosa era quitarle su programa, otra era quitarle la libertad… pero quitarle la comida… eso era un acto horrible, y en ese momento Garfield confirmó que Akuma en definitiva no tenía corazón. Sintiendo las piernas fallarle, Garfield cayó de rodillas, y en un momento de desesperación tomó aire, y alzando los puños al aire…

-¡NO!-gritó el amante de la lasaña, un grito que se escuchó por el asilo, por un largo, largo rato…

Mientras con Sheer, ella tenía su propia idea para desmoralizar todavía más a la pelirroja viuda del conejo, y era mostrándole que Gohan fácilmente se bajaba los pantalones para ella. Sólo tenía que seducir al joven pelinegro, llevárselo a la cama, asegurarse de que Jessica los atrapara en pleno acto de amor, y eso en definitiva terminaría de matar por dentro a la esposa de Roger Rabbit. Sheer sonrió con maldad al hacerse la idea.

El único inconveniente era saber dónde era que vivía el pelinegro, pues para frustración de la Pirata Espacial, si bien llevaba un par de semanas trabajando en el estudio con Gohan y Jessica, aún no estaba totalmente enterada de dónde era que vivía el pelinegro, lo cual la frustraba pues llevaba rato queriendo quedarse a solas con él. Sólo sabía que vivía por la zona de Bujolandia donde era común que las animaciones de origen japonés vivían, cerca del punto donde la ciudad animada se mezclaba con la parte de ladrillo y concreto.

Al pasar por una calle, vio entre un grupo de chicos al que podría ser un perfecto guía: un muchacho humano de unos trece años, pelo pelirrojo, piel clara con algunas pecas, ojos verdes y lentes de pasta negra, vestido con una camiseta sin mangas amarilla, shorts verdes y tenis de deporte de igual color, y en opinión de Sheer del tipo de chico que pasaba largas horas en su cuarto dándose alivio a si mismo. Era justo el tipo de chico que haría lo que fuera por una chica como ella. Y para orgullo de la pelinegra esto lo confirmó al ver la expresión de sorpresa del chico cuando ella se le acercó.

-Hola, disculpa, pero necesito algo de ayuda-dijo la Pirata Espacial, en su típica actuación de dama en apuros. Los que parecían los amigos del chico vieron sorprendidos que era a él al que la bella chica le hablaba.

-C-c-claro, ¿qué necesita, señorita?-preguntó el chico nervioso, con las mejillas coloradas.

-Estoy buscando la residencia de Son Gohan, no sé si tú puedas decirme dónde queda-explicó Sheer.

-Claro, señorita, sólo debe irse por esta calle unas cuatro cuadras, entrando a Bujolandia, y de ahí da vuelta a la izquierda y camina otras tres, él vive en un complejo de departamentos más o menos ahí-explicó el chico. Sheer sonrió con malicia.

-Gracias, lindo, déjame darte algo en agradecimiento-declaró la pelinegra, antes de tomar al chico de la mano y llevarlo a un callejón cercano, ante la mirada atónita de los amigos del chico, quienes quedaron de piedra cuando empezaron a oír a su amigo desde el callejón.

-Ay, Dios mío… ay, Dios mío… ay, Dios mío… ¡Ay, Dios mío!... ¡AY, DIOS MÍO!-se escuchaba al chico exclamar cada vez más alto, hasta llegar a que él gritaba como un poseso. Cinco minutos después, Sheer salió del callejón justo como había entrado, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero el muchacho pelirrojo salió con el frente de su camiseta levantada hasta quedar detrás de su cabeza, lo que dejaba en evidencia varias marcas de besos por el cuerpo del muchacho, los pantalones mal abrochados y los lentes empañados, además de que en la mano tenía un pedazo de papel y un objeto que, para asombro de sus amigos, no tardaron en identificar como la ropa interior de la mujer.

-Márcame, cuando quieras repetimos, y por cierto, tienes talento, sólo es cosa de que te hagas un poco más aventado-declaró Sheer guiñándole el ojo al muchacho, quien ante lo que había vivido sólo pudo alzar la mano para despedir a la pelinegra.

Sheer mientras se alejaba del grupo de chicos, pudo escuchar cómo los demás empezaban a felicitar al chico pelirrojo incluso creyó oír a uno llamarlo "semental", pero eso la verdad la tenía sin cuidado, ni siquiera para molestarse en decirle al chico que, en su opinión, él había durado muy poco, pero tal vez por genuina gratitud al chico decidió no reventarle su burbuja y dejarlo disfrutar de su pequeño "triunfo". Después de todo, gracias a él ya sabía donde se hallaba su pequeña presa. Además, incluso lo admitía, para ser humano el chico estaba bien dotado. Decidiendo olvidar ese pequeño "desahogo", la Pirata Espacial se concentró en seguir las indicaciones que el menor le había dado para llegar a casa de Gohan.

Mientras tanto en las Industrias ACME, Edward Pattinson estaba descansando del hastío que para él represento asistir al funeral de Roger Rabbit, pues fue un fastidio tener que fingir que se encontraba triste por la muerte del roedor come-zanahorias, aunque debía aplaudirse a si mismo, pues le habían creído igual de bien que cuando fingió sentirse triste por la muerte de Melvin. Decidido olvidar el aburrimiento dándose un gusto, tal vez con Mariah de contabilidad, aún la tenía chantajeada con presentar los cargos falsos de desfalco de fondos, que en realidad él había cometido, para que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Pero antes de que siquiera alcanzara a agarrar el teléfono, un gas verde empezó a inundar la oficina a través del sistema de ventilación. El terror empezó a apoderarse de Edward en cuanto reconoció el gas como el tenebroso Veneno Guasón; intentó usar su corbata para taparse las fosas nasales y la boca para evitar que el gas entrara en sus pulmones, pero se dio cuenta de que era inútil cuando empezó a carcajearse sin control, carcajadas que tarde o temprano lo haría sofocarse. Él mismo sabía que no saldría vivo de esa oficina.

Mientras tanto, en el asilo, Akuma y el Guasón ya se habían retirado a discutir el siguiente paso de su plan y de paso a "lamentar" el deceso de Edward que debería estar ocurriendo mientras ellos disfrutaban, y mientras Harley y los miembros de la banda de Akuma estaban soportando un ruido insufrible, siendo Junior el único que se mostraba indiferente ante el ruido.

-¡NO!-seguía gritando Garfield, todavía presa de la desesperación de saber que su cocinero favorito había sido Derretido.

-Eso es, Gar, tranquilo, déjalo salir todo-dijo el señor Gus, mientras él y Greg con suma paciencia consolaban al gato tragón.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva gritando así?-preguntó May Cruel a las otras féminas. Hildy Gloom miró el reloj en su muñeca.

-Dos horas, treinta y siete minutos-declaró, habiendo cronometrado el tiempo que el gato naranja llevaba gritando.

-Vaya, y yo creyendo que la güera de nuestro programa tenía pulmones-declaró Marie impresionada por la resistencia del gato.

Continuará…

(1): Niccolò Paganini y Giuseppe Tartini fueron ambos famosos violinistas italianos, considerados de los mejores de sus tiempos, pero tristemente más celebres por el rumor de que ambos vendieron su alma al Diablo, Paganini por su talento y habilidad, y Tartini por la que pasaría a ser su obra crescendo, el Trino del Diablo

Y con esto termino un nuevo capitulo de este loco fanfic, finalmente, Akuma traicionó a Edward y dejó que el Guasón lo asesinara, y mientras los dibujos animados secuestrados no pierden la fe en que serán rescatados del lunático enmascarado, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de nuestro fanfic, como siempre les digo, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades, así como se animen a leer mis otros fanfics y me den su opinión sincera. Les habla BlackRose9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora en que lean este fic.


	26. Vuelta al Pasado

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo 26: Vuelta al Pasado

En el restaurante "Rico's" se encontraban Kenneth y Odd, ambos vestidos de negro y todavía lamentándose a su manera por el fallecimiento de Roger, Kenneth con un café con leche y Odd con una comida completa. Shaggy y Scooby Doo ya se habían ido a su casa, la verdad a la pareja de cobardes detectives les urgía descansar luego de la traumática vivencia de ser secuestrados y casi Derretidos por Akuma. Kenneth, finalmente, soltó un pesado suspiro.

-Aún no puedo creer que Roger haya muerto-declaró el castaño.

-Ni yo, ni mucho menos que muriera de esa forma-secundó el rubio.

-Pero te digo algo amigo, te diré que ahora que Batman se involucró en esto, sé que no pasará mucho para que Akuma sea vencido y pague por lo que le hizo a Roger y a otros tanto-declaró Kenneth con una sonrisa triste.

-Sí, yo aún recuerdo cómo eran las cosas un mes antes de que toda esta pesadilla empezara-concordó Odd, mientras empezaba a recordar…

Flashback

 _En un páramo en blanco y negro, un dinosaurio peleaba con un gorila, en una batalla con la que decidirían quien de los dos dominaría la región, buscando dañar lo mayor posible, sino matar, a su adversario…_

-¿Odd? ¡Odd!-dijo la voz de Kenneth, sacando al rubio de su ensoñación, cortándola como quien desconecta el cable de señal de cable de una televisión.

Fin Flashback

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó antes de que empezara la amenaza de Akuma, animal-le recordó el castaño tras cortar el recuerdo incongruente de éste.

-¿N-n-no, no lo es?-preguntó Odd confundido.

-N-n-no, no lo es-declaró Kenneth, remedando a Odd, antes de que el empezara a recordar lo que realmente había pasado…

Verdadero Flashback

Se veía al Barón Zemo, a Argost, Manta Negra, Gorila Grund y Aniki Moya, líder de los Hermanos Moya, dirigiéndose a un centro espacial. La verdad era que Aniki Moya, quien era apenas el menos torpe de entre él y sus hermanos, y lo había demostrado al intimidarse por la apariencia tipo Frankenstein de Argost y el tamaño imponente de Grund, sólo había sido reclutado por los villanos por su conocimiento de venenos, y eso considerando que los venenos que los Moya usaban no eran muy amenazadores. Estaban por llegar a su destino, un satélite que sería enviado al espacio para mejorar las comunicaciones a nivel nacional, cuando una voz los detuvo.

-Parece que a alguien lo atraparon con las manos en la masa-dijo Aquaman apareciendo con Canario Negro, Flecha Verde, Capitán América, los Sábados y Naruto

-Parece que tendremos que darles unas nalgadas-dijo Drew con una sonrisa irónica.

-Nadie impedirá que nos apoderemos de ese satélite-gruñó Grund.

-Y menos ustedes, querida-apoyo Argost con una sonrisa malévola.

-Entonces creo que llego el momento de pelear-dijo Flecha Verde, preparando su arco y sus flechas.

-En efecto, pero lo que haremos será... _¡danzar!_ -dijo Manta Negra, levantando la pierna en un movimiento de ballet.

-Disculpa, ¿pero lo dijiste cantando?-preguntó Canario Negro confundida.

-Claro que no... Espera si lo... hice... _mis ganas de cantar se han vuelto incontenibles_...-declaró Manta Negra empezando a cantar, dejándose a si mismo, a los otros villanos y a los héroes confundidos.

 _(watch?v=oct57KqWdIA)_

 _Y llega a mis oídos un sonido incontenible_

(Argost)

 _Se las vera conmigo el causante de todo esto_

(Drew Sábado y Canario Negro)

 _Alguna fuerza extraña nos tiene en su poder_

(Barón Zemo)

 _¿Quién nos habrá hecho esto?_

 _Y si debo ser honesto_

(Villanos)

 _¡Es miserable!_

 _¡Es despreciable!_

 _¡Inexplicable!_

(Argost)

 _¡Y sumamente pateable!_

(Villanos y Héroes)

 _¡Y esa sucia rata es...!_

En ese momento, la puerta del ascensor se abrió, y reveló a una animación humana, vestido de ropa morada con detalles verdes, pelirrojo, con sus ojos tapados con un visor con una nota musical, y piel cara. Era…

(Maestro de Música)

 _¡El Maestro de Música!_

 _Entréguenme sus armas, pistolas, flechas y espadas_

 _Su poder y voluntad tenaz ¡se doblegan con mi voz!_

Y justo como prometía el Maestro de Música, conforme él cantaba, los héroes y villanos, quienes al verlo aparecer lo amenazaron con sus armas, quedaron en completo trance, dejando caer sus armas, y empezando a bailar incluso entre ellos, muestra de eso es que los primeros en hacerlo fueron Canario Negro y el Barón Zemo.

 _Ahora no importa_

 _Si son buenos o malos_

 _Ya bailan a mi ritmo_

 _Ya son todos mis esclavos_

 _Mientras les cuento mi historia_

 _Verán que no tienen opción_

 _Si no hacen lo que les digo ¡cuando escuchen a mi voz!_

 _¡Soy el Maestro de Música!_

(Héroes y Villanos)

 _¡Es el Maestro de Música!_

(Maestro de Música)

 _¡Y ahora soy el amo!_

(Héroes y Villanos)

 _¡Es el Maestro de Música!_

 _¡Y todos los adoramos!_

(Maestro de Música)

 _El destino ha elegido a su villano preferido_

 _Soy el Maestro de Música_

 _¡Y al mundo conquistare!_

-Yo también tenía planes para este satélite y ahora que quedo claro quien esta al mando a trabajar-declaró el villano con temática musical, haciendo que tanto héroes como villanos se lanzaran a ayudarle a robar el satélite.

-Bueno, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días-dijo Batman viendo lo que pasaba a través de sus binoculares, estando él montado en el batigiroptero.

(Maestro de Música)

 _Por cantar en coros de mi, todos se burlaban_

 _Pero algo sucedía mientras más alto cantaba,_

 _A los más viles rufianes yo lograba hechizar_

 _Y para mi delicia a todos hice bailar_

 _¡Soy el Maestro de Música!_

(Héroes y Villanos)

 _¡Es el Maestro de Música!_

(Maestro de Música)

 _¡Y ahora soy el amo!_

(Héroes y Villanos)

 _Es el Maestro de Música_

 _¡Y todos lo adoramos!_

(Maestro de Música)

 _Soy el Maestro de Música_

 _¡La maldad mi vida es!_

(Canario Negro)

 _Es el Maestro de Música y su ira hay que temer_

-Esa voz… hermosa-declaró el Maestro de Música tras oír a Canario Negro, y en un ataque de ego empezó a hacer una pequeña competencia con la cantante hipnotizada para ver quien alcanzaba la nota más alta, resultando en que Canario Negro usara su Grito de Canario inconscientemente, derribando al Maestro de Música, a los héroes y villanos.

- _La voz del Maestro de Música alcanza un tono que hipnotiza a quien lo escuche_ -se recordó a sí mismo el Caballero de la Noche, mientras se ponía un par de filtros en los oídos para evitar que el canto hipnótico del villano lo embrujara también antes de saltar a la acción.

-¡Batman!-declaró el Maestro de Música, al parecer demasiado complacido de ver al Encapotado.

-Se acabó, Maestro de Música-declaró Batman.

-En eso te doy la razón, Batman, ahora que ya tengo lo que quería ya no los necesito-declaró el villano, mirando a los héroes y villanos hipnotizados, quienes al son de su voz empezaron a bailar y a atacar a Batman, mientras el cohete empezaba a despegar. Y ahí al Maestro de Música se le ocurrió una siniestra idea.

 _Cambia tu comportamiento_

 _Que ya son míos tus pensamientos_

 _Y ellos te demostraran ¡como han aprendido a bailar!_

 _Batman neutralizado su momento ha pasado_

 _¡Se encuentra distraído y aquí viene la explosión!_

 _Soy el Maestro de Música_

 _¡Perdonen si me ufano!_

(Héroes y Villanos (mientras se dirigían hacia los propulsores del cohete bailando cancán)

 _Es el Maestro de Música_

 _¡Nos tiene controlados!_

(Maestro de Música)

 _Soy el Maestro de Música_

 _Inútil Batman ¡te gane!_

 _Soy el Maestro de Música_

 _¡Y al mundo conquistaré!_

Y con eso el Maestro de Música escapó en su moto tipo nota, Batman pudo detenerlo pero tenía una prioridad, y era salvar a los héroes y a los villanos de una muerte horrible, así que con un salto y un par de piruetas empujó al grupo de victimas, alejándolos de los propulsores y, con el Maestro de Música lejos, liberándolos del control mental.

-¿Qué rayos sucedió?-quiso saber el Capitán América una vez libre del control mental.

-El Maestro de Música-fue la respuesta simple de Batman.

-¿Ese perdedor? ¿Pudo hipnotizarnos?-preguntó Zak Sábado.

-Eso es tan vergonzoso, de veras-declaró Naruto avergonzado.

-Creo que hay cosas más importantes de qué preocuparnos, muchacho-le recordó Aquaman.

-Sí, y es averiguar para qué quiere el Maestro de Música ese satélite-agregó Doc Sábado.

-Yo me encargaré de eso-declaró Batman-ustedes encárguense de ellos-sugirió, refiriéndose a los villanos que seguían tirados en el piso.

-Claro, Detective-aceptó el Capitán América con una sonrisa, pero cuando Batman estaba por retirarse…

-No creerás que te dejaré enfrentarte a ese bobo solo, ¿o sí?-preguntó Canario Negro con una sonrisa irónica-necesitarás nuestra ayuda-agregó, dejándole a Batman que no aceptaría un "no" como respuesta.

-Así se habla, vamos a mostrarles cómo se hace-declaró Naruto emocionado.

-Perdona, Naruto, pero no hablaba de ustedes-explicó Canario Negro con un tono misterioso, que mientras al ninja rubio lo hizo desinflarse de la pena, al Caballero lo hizo alzar una ceja extrañado.

Un rato después, Batman y Canario Negro se encontraban en una plaza en el centro de Hollywood, donde artistas callejeros humanos y animaciones hacían gala de sus talentos para entretener a los transeúntes, también humanos y animaciones por igual, a cambio de algún dinero que podrían darles. Pero le heroína parecía más interesada en una bella rubia animada, de ojos azules, con el contorno pintado de azul, y piel blanca, con un traje plateado con estilo de disco, destacando un cinturón que la delataba como miembro de los X-men. Lo increíble era que mientras cantaba, todo un espectáculo de luces multicolor se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

( watch?v=rNSSH_Wbep4)

Acabada la canción, la bella mujer animada se acercó a la pareja de superhéroes, sonriendo enormemente al ver a Canario Negro, a quien no dudó en abrazar cariñosamente, siendo correspondida por la otra mujer, antes de fijar su atención en Batman.

-Batman, te quiero presentar a…-empezó a decir Canario, siendo interrumpida por Batman.

-Alison Blaire, alias Dazzler, miembro de los X-men, mutante, sus poderes incluyen absorción y conversión del sonido, inmunidad a la luz y…-empezó a decir Batman casi en automático, siendo esta vez él el interrumpido por Canario Negro.

-Al sonido, lo que hace que el poder del Maestro de Música no funcione en ella, por lo que no necesitará tus batifildros de sonido para evitar ser hipnotizada-explicó Canario Negro.

-Siempre tuve una pregunta, Batman, ¿por qué a todas tus cosas les ponen el prefijo "bat" o "bati"? Sólo falta que tengas baticalzoncillos o algo por el estilo-declaró la mutante con algo de ironía, sacándole una pequeña risa a Canario Negro.

-Me diseñaron así-declaró Batman con seriedad.

-Bueno, ahora sólo será cosa de hallar al Maestro de Música-declaró Canario Negro.

-Sólo síganme, señoritas-fue la contestación de Batman, dejando extrañadas a ambas heroínas.

Mientras en un teatro abandonado, el Maestro de Música alistaba todo para su plan, el cual era usar el satélite para hipnotizar a todo el mundo, humanos y animaciones por igual, y con eso el gobernaría no sólo Bujolandia, no sólo Hollywood, todo el mundo estaría a sus pies. Fue cuando una explosión en la puerta llamó su atención, y se enfureció al ver a Batman, acompañado de la bella Canario Negro y la deslumbrante Dazzler, ambas heroínas que él admiraba por sus voces.

-Se acabó el juego, Maestro de Música-declaró el Caballero de la Noche amenazante.

-Batman, siempre Batman, ¡volviendo locos a los villanos!-declaró el Maestro de Música furioso, antes de acercarse a un órgano cerca de él y presionar algunas teclas al mismo tiempo, lo que liberó humo que usó para escapar en su moto, mientras una nueva canción empezaba a sonar.

 _( watch?v=EQ7g83_RSLk)_

(Maestro de Música)

 _Siempre tienen asistente_

 _Algún joven maravilla_

 _Y su cinturón contiene_

 _Todo lo que necesita_

 _Al Batimovil súper veloz_

 _Nadie lo ha vencido_

(Mientras escapaba, siendo perseguido por Batman, Canario Negro y Dazzler, el Maestro de Música usaba su canto para hipnotizar a los transeúntes, humanos y animaciones, y los hacía atacar al Caballero, siendo defendido con su propia habilidad marcial, ayudado por el estilo de pelea de Canario Negro y los poderes lumínicos de Dazzler, quien procuraba que sus impactos de luz no lastimaran a los civiles).

 _Y cuando nos vuelve locos_

 _¡Vamos todos al asilo!_

(Declaraba el Maestro de Música mientras pasaba cerca de Arkham, donde varios villanos de distintas series y héroes que en la vida real se habían desviado mucho se hallaban recluidos y en camisa de fuerza).

(Varios villanos, destacando Orochimaru, la Doctora Plaga, Dos Caras, el maestro Kundo, Malacara, etcétera, algunos con camisa de fuerza)

 _¡Nos vuelve locos!_

 _¡Nos vuelve locos!_

 _¡Realmente locos!_

 _¡Nos vuelve locos!_

(Maestro de Música)

 _Con sus Batiartefactos_

 _O con el Baticinturón_

 _Nos deja en ridículo_

 _¡Y eso nos da dolor!_

 _Súper poder no tiene_

 _Aunque es inteligente_

 _Menos mal que esta el asilo_

 _¡Para tanto desquiciado!_

(Y mientras el villano declaraba esto pasaba por la prisión de Bujolandia)

(Varios villanos, destacando los del nivel uno y dos)

 _¡Nos vuelve locos!_

(Maestro de Música)

 _¡El mejor detective!_

(Varios villanos)

 _¡Nos vuelve locos!_

(Sakura Haruno, quien se hallaba en Arkham por intentar asesinar a Naruto tras descubrir que él y Sasuke tenían una relación, siendo detenida por Batman)

 _¡Ha arruinado nuestros planes!_

(Varios villanos)

 _¡Realmente locos!_

 _¡Nos vuelve locos!_

(Y mientras ellos cantaban, el Maestro de Música aprovechó y destruyó la puerta de la prisión, lo que les permitió a los villanos escapar, siendo deber de los héroes detenerlo).

(Arlong, quien se hallaba entre los reos liberados, y peleaba fuertemente contra sus enemigos los Piratas Sombrero de Paja)

 _Él lucha con tiburones_

(El Mago, quien junto a sus compañeros los Cuatro Temibles combatían al Hombre Araña y a su equipo)

 _Tiene más de lo que puedes ver_

(Capitán Planeta, quien tras ser invocado peleaba contra los Eco Villanos)

 _Otros héroes se preguntan_

(Ironman y Ben Tennyson, mientras se preparaban para enfrentar a los Amos del Mal y a la familia Vreedle)

 _¿Por qué siempre el que manda es él?_

(Maestro de Música, junto a héroes y villanos)

 _¡Nos vuelve locos!_

 _¡Nos vuelve locos!_

 _¡Nos vuelve locos!_

Batman y Dazzler rápidamente se unieron a los intentos de los héroes de proteger a los civiles y recapturar a los villanos, siendo el Caballero de Ciudad Gótica el que más se dedicaba a derribar villanos, incluso salvando a los otros héroes de emboscadas de parte de los malhechores. Parecía que ni notaba que era visto por Canario Negro con otros ojos. Por ella y por otras varias féminas heroínas.

 _( watch?v=v8dlQUEb0r8)_

(Canario Negro, al tiempo que peleaba contra los delincuentes que la atacaban)

 _Míralo... salvador..._

 _Contra el mal un luchador_

 _Que valor_

 _Déjate ser mi amor_

 _Batman_

 _Y si me amara tanto_

(Hinata Hyūga, quien se hallaba enfrentando a varios villanos junto a su novio Kiba Inuzuka, quien al oírla no pudo mirarla molesto mientras hacia un puchero indignado)

 _Si el la amara_

(Drew Sábado, quien se hallaba peleando junto a su familia)

 _Y si la amara tanto_

(Canario, Hinata y Drew)

 _Como ama la justicia_

(Maestro de Música, mirando a Canario Negro)

 _Dulce voz ruiseñor_

 _Tono suave y encantador_

 _Con esa voz bella me caso_

 _Con ella_

(Canario y Maestro de Música)

 _Y si me amara tanto_

 _Y si me amara tanto_

 _Y si me amara tanto_

 _Y si me amara tanto_

(Maestro de Música, sorprendiendo a Canario Negro)

 _¡Como yo la maldad!_

(Canario Negro, mirando desafiante al Maestro de Música)

 _Las cosas bellas están bien_

 _¡El resto despierta mi desdén!_

(Maestro de Música)

 _La tuya es la voz sin par_

 _¡Pero ahora te voy a matar!_

(Y dicho esto lanzó un disparo de energía contra Canario Negro, haciéndola soltar notas altas simulando gritos, que alertaron a Batman y a Dazzler, quienes fueron a socorrer a su compañera, sólo resultando en ellos siendo noqueados).

Pasado un rato, en una guarida oculta bajo una vieja tienda de música, el Maestro de Música tenía a los tres héroes atados y colgando de cabeza sobre lo que parecía posiblemente la más complicada trampa para asesinar héroes, pues incluía sierras, jeringas con ácido, láseres… evidentemente algo de lo que el villano no quería que los héroes salieran con vida. Y para rematar, le había quitado a Batman su baticinturón.

 _( watch?v=bvw5gyEPHGE)_

(Maestro de Música)

 _Engranajes, cuerdas resortes_

 _Todo listo para esta trampa que es_

 _¡Trampa mortal!_

 _Suenan pistones, cae la trampilla_

 _Plan realizado para esta trampa que es_

 _¡Trampa mortal!_

-Esta vez no hay repeticiones Batman-declaró mientras veía burlón al Caballero-y me temo que también es el debut y despedida para mi pajarillo también-agregó mientras acariciaba el rostro de Canario Negro-lastima, pudimos haber hecho buena música, pero el mundo aguarda mi número final y no quiero que esperen-declaró mientras se retiraba a concluir su plan.

(Canario Negro y Dazzler)

 _Acido cae, cuchillas listas_

 _El láser brilla_

 _Es la última_

 _¡Trampa mortal!_

(Canario, por indicación de Batman, usó sus piernas para detener una de las cuchillas y desviar uno de los láseres hacia uno de los micrófonos lanza-ácido, haciendo que éste lanzara su contenido hacia el techo, lo que les permitió moverse con mayor libertad, antes de que la pared empezara a cerrarse, y se revelara que había una bomba con tiempo en minutos, y el suelo se abriera mostrando más ácido)

 _Huesos se quiebra, la carne cede_

 _Que grotesca es la trampa_

 _¡Trampa mortal!_

 _¡Trampa mortal!_

 _¡Trampa mortal!_

(Por indicación de Batman, mientras él y Canario retenían la pared, Dazzler aprovechó el canto de su compañera para lanzar un rayo láser de su mano hacia el piso en el fondo de la piscina de ácido, abriendo un hoyo que desaguó el ácido y les permitió a los héroes escapar por él antes de que la bomba detonara, liberándose en el proceso)

-¿Era necesario cantar?-preguntó el Caballero de la Noche a sus compañeras una vez que estuvieron a salvo.

-Ella necesitaba hacerle creer que aún está bajo su hechizo-recordó Dazzler, refiriéndose a Canario Negro.

-Y a ella ya la conoces, es una artista-agregó la otra rubia animada sonriente, chocando puños con Dazzler.

En el centro de Bujolandia, el Maestro de Música se preparaba para concluir su plan maestro. El satélite se hallaba en posición en orbita sobre la ciudad y en esos momentos sabía que Batman, Canario Negro y Dazzler debían estar totalmente irreconocibles unos de otros, y los demás héroes de la ciudad estaban ocupados recapturando a los villanos fugados de la penitenciaria, y para cuando se dieran cuenta sería muy tarde.

-Ahora, el momento que todo el mundo ha estado esperando, si más que decir, el Gran Final-declaró el Maestro de Música con teatralidad y diversión.

-El espectáculo terminó Maestro de Música-declaró la voz de Batman, sorprendiendo al villano-por intento de homicidio y malas críticas-agregó el Caballero entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bueno, creo que me toca-declaró el Maestro de Música, mientras activaba el satélite y con eso, empezaba a hipnotizar a todos en Bujolandia.

 _( watch?v=OuWCpie6nAY) (Y como en las otras, te dejo a tu criterio que villanos y heroes, entre otros personajes aparecen en este momento de batalla)_

(Maestro de Música)

 _El Maestro de Música_

 _Canta lo que ellos quieren oír_

 _Si nos llevamos todos bien_

 _Harán buen papel_

 _Al Maestro de Música_

 _Todos deben de obedecer_

 _Y les ordeno todo robar_

 _Los tengo en mi poder_

(Como ordenaba el Maestro de Música, todos en Bujolandia, los héroes y villanos incluidos, empezaron a robar todo lo que estaba a su alcance, incluso a robarse entre si)

 _Tarde es_

 _Yo lo anuncie_

 _Un caos el mundo hoy será_

 _Satélite irrádiame_

 _En mis manos ahora están_

(Héroes, villanos y civiles)

 _El Maestro de Música_

 _Canta lo que queremos oír_

 _Si nos llevamos todos bien_

 _Haremos buen papel_

 _Al Maestro de Música_

 _Todos vamos a obedecer_

 _Y el nos ordena todo robar_

 _Nos tiene en su poder_

(Batman, Canario Negro y Dazzler, siendo por distintos medios los únicos inmunes al truco del villano pelirrojo, intentaban por todos los medios detener a las personas hipnotizadas, intentando no lastimar a los héroes o civiles)

(Maestro de Música)

 _Aun insistes_

 _Y te resistes_

 _A cantar mi canción_

 _A bailar_

 _Y a obedecer_

 _¡Porque ahora míos son!_

(Héroes, villanos y civiles)

 _El Maestro de Música_

 _Canta lo que queremos oír_

 _Si nos llevamos todos bien_

 _Haremos buen papel_

 _Al Maestro de Música_

 _Todos vamos a obedecer_

 _Y el nos ordena todo robar_

 _Nos tiene en su poder_

(Maestro de Música)

 _Solo tu hiel_

 _Deben pelear_

 _Batman se me rendirá_

 _Usa tu voz_

 _No tendrá opción_

 _Es tu momento de brillar_

(Y mientras él cantaba, aprovechaba que Canario estaba siendo retenida por Nami y Vixen para quitarle los batifiltros de sonido, lo que provocó que ella quedara bajo su hechizo para impacto de Batman y Dazzler, o eso parecía en el caso del Encapuchado)

(Canario Negro)

 _El Maestro de Música_

 _Canta lo que queremos oír_

 _Si nos llevamos todos bien_

 _Haremos buen papel_

-Usa a Canario Negro como instrumento del mal, músico desquiciado, pero si quiere que siga tu retorcida melodía, ella tendrá que cantar tan alto como yo-declaró Batman.

Y acto seguido, el Caballero Gótico empezó una batalla vocal junto a su colega heroína, similar a la que ella tuvo con el Maestro de Música horas antes, sólo que alcanzando tonos aún mayores, y cuando llegó el punto en que Canario Negro soltó sin darse cuenta su Grito de Canario…

-Dazzler ahora-declaró Batman, y acto seguido la heroína de Marvel disparó un rayo de energía, impactando contra la consola con la que el Maestro de Música controlaba el satélite, cortando la señal y apagándolo, y por tanto cortando el control del villano contra los habitantes de Bujolandia.

-¡No!-declaró furioso el villano pelirrojo al ver lo que la mutante rubia había hecho, antes de ser derribado y noqueado por un fuerte puñetazo de Batman.

-¡Cállate ya!-fue la única frase dicha por Batman.

Y con el Maestro de Música y todos los criminales que él había liberado capturados, los héroes felicitaban a Batman por su inteligencia de usar el pequeño juego del músico contra él, e incluso varias heroínas tratan de pedirle una cita a Batman, en el caso de algunas causándole celos a sus novios presentes, pero el Caballero de la Noche sólo les pasó de largo sin decir nada antes retirarse con Diana, quien ya lo esperaba sentada en el cofre del Batimóvil con una sonrisa, dejando impactadas a todas las heroínas menos a Canario Negro, quien sólo los miraba con una sonrisa, que extrañó a Dazzler.

-¿Tú sabías que esos dos andaban juntos?-preguntó la mutante a su amiga.

-Por algo dije "y si me amara"-explicó Canario con una sonrisa, sacándole una risa a la otra rubia…

Fin Flashback

-Y si Batman pudo vencer al Maestro de Música virtualmente sólo, no hay que dudar que junto con Gohan vencerán a Akuma-declaró Kenneth mientras terminaba su relato.

-Y más si nos tiene a nosotros dos ayudándolo-declaró Odd con una sonrisa.

-Dirás si me tiene a mí porque contigo no quiero imaginar qué pasaría-replicó Kenneth sacándoles risas a ambos, antes de que Odd entendiera lo que dijo.

-¡Oye!-se quejo el rubio molesto ante el insulto.

Continuará…

Y con esto termino un nuevo capitulo de este loco fanfic, ojalá les haya gustado éste pequeño capitulo de retrospectiva, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de nuestro fanfic, como siempre les digo, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades, así como se animen a leer mis otros fanfics y me den su opinión sincera. Les habla BlackRose9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora en que lean este fic.


	27. La red se cierne

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo 27: La red se cierne

En las Industrias Acme se daba una triste noticia, la del misterioso deceso de Edward Pattinson, que había sido encontrado muerto con una sonrisa poco natural, incluso enferma, apenas esa misma mañana. Lo más inquietante fue que, debido a la muerte del señor Pattinson, todas las grabaciones serían canceladas hasta nuevo aviso, hecho que desconcertó a todas las animaciones presentes como a los equipos de grabación.

-Del mismo modo debo decirles, que de no detener a este psicópata, tal vez ya no exista más negocio de animación-dijo uno de los empleados de los estudios Acme encargado de dar la noticia, y fue su comentario lo que perturbó aún más a los empleados.

Uno a uno, las animaciones comenzaron a desalojar el edificio, Charlie comenzó a hacer sus investigaciones sobre como pudo morir otra figura importante de la animación, más la forma tan extraña en que Pattinson fue asesinado, aunque durante los interrogativos a varias empleadas, se encontró con la particularidad de que muchas no se encontraban nada tristes ante la muerte de su patrón, de hecho se mostraban como si les hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Fue cuando una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas, una que reconoció perfectamente.

-No estas viendo el panorama completo-señalo una voz imponente. Charlie volteó y se encontró con Batman, quien naturalmente lo miraba con seriedad-por cierto, las empleadas que se muestran tranquilas ante la muerte de Pattinson, se muestra así porque él la chantajeaba para hacer cosas que ellas no querían-agregó, poniéndose cara a cara con el detective humano.

-Ah, eres tú, si tienes alguna idea de quien o que pudo haberle hecho esto a Pattinson entonces estoy dispuesto a escucharla-quiso saber el humano con interés.

-El cadáver de Pattinson es la pista clave, después de todo, tiene la marca de su asesino-señalo Batman.

Al escuchar eso, Charlie se estremeció bastante. En la estación de policía ya les habían notificado sobre el escape del Guasón de la Penitenciaria de Bujolandia, y que según testigos él y Harley habían sido ayudados a escapar por el hombretón secuaz de Akuma, dándole mayor infamia al tipo considerando que un humano derrotó él solo a todo un grupo de guardias robots animados para liberar al Payaso Criminal y a su novia.

-Esperaba que no fuera él, después de todo, ya basta y sobra con un demente suelto, ahora hay dos, el mundo debe estar loco para haber creado a esos dos… sin ofender, ya que el creador del Guasón también es tu...-cuando Charlie volteo, el Caballero de la Noche ya se había ido-¿cuánto tiempo llevo hablando solo?-se preguntó confundido. La verdad era lo único que jamás le terminó de gustar de las animaciones: que se apegaran demasiado para su gusto a sus conceptos.

Y en el asilo abandonado, Akuma y el Guasón hablaban entre ellos, preparando lo que sería su golpe final, y por las tenebrosas risas de la pareja de psicópatas, las cuales causaban repelús incluso en los duros secuaces tanto del Guasón como de Akuma, era obvio que ambos estaban emocionados por llevar a cabo su demencial plan.

-Ahora que Batman esta en escena, no queda de otra más que acelerar el plan para dar el golpe final-declaró el enmascarado con tono casi teatral-aunque claro tampoco es como si el Murciélago pudiera hacer algo para detenerme-agregó con malicia.

-Bien dicho amigo mío, es bueno ver que al fin trabajo con alguien que sabe reconocer la amenaza que es Batsy-señalo el Guasón-y dime viejo amigo, ¿cuál es tu gran plan?-pregunto el Guasón entusiasmado.

-Si, señor A., no es que no agradezcamos que nos sacara de la Penitenciaria de Bujolandia pero, ¿para qué necesita la ayuda de mi caramelito? ¿Cuál es su plan maestro?-preguntó Harley con curiosidad.

-Es muy simple en realidad e incluye a estas animaciones-dijo Akuma sonriendo divertido y de manera cruel a través de la máscara, mientras miraba a sus rehenes, de los cuales muchos lo miraron asustados.

Claro que lo que Akuma no sabía, o mejor dicho sus prisioneros rezaban porque no supiera, era que los rehenes ya estaban planeando su escape. Sólo rezaban porque Akuma no notaba que, mientras él y el Guasón planeaban lo que seguro sería su golpe maestro, las animaciones más listas de entre los capturados buscaban una manera de escapar.

Y mientras tanto, Gohan y Jessica habían optado por salir a pasear juntos, teniendo algo parecido a una cita ahora que parecía que su relación era oficial, después de recibir la noticia de que no se trabajaría hasta resolver el asunto del asesinato de Edward, cosa que al parecer incluía estudios ajenos a ACME como el suyo, y sin proponérselo habían acabado en el " _Cher Élégant et Charmant_ ", que si bien todavía deprimía a Jessica al recordarle que era el último restaurante al que había ido a comer con su esposo, la consolaba la presencia del pelinegro. También le causaba algo de ternura de que Gohan, para verse presentable para un lugar de esa categoría, habían pasado al departamento del chico para vestirse, ella con uno de sus mejores vestidos rojos y él con un traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata y zapatos negros.

-Sabes, mi madre le encantaría venir a éste lugar, aunque no lo creas fuera de la serie ella es todavía más…-el pelinegro no supo precisamente cómo terminar su oración.

-¿Trepa social?-sugirió Jessica con cuidado, y Gohan no pudo evitar asentir.

-Mi papá y yo la queremos, de eso no hay duda, pero hasta mi papá ha mostrado su inconformidad con que a mi mamá parezca importarle demasiado lo que la gente piense de nosotros-explicó el pelinegro.

-En otras palabras, no sabe que te metiste a la industria del porno-declaró la mujer con una sonrisa de lado.

-Le daría un infarto si se entera… lo que hace una ventaja que seamos animaciones-explicó Gohan. Y sin proponérselo la pareja estalló en carcajadas por el comentario del menor-ay, yo no me debería estar riendo-declaró el pelinegro tras tranquilizarse un poco de las risas.

-Entonces, ¿no has hablado con tu madre desde que empezaste a trabajar en el estudio?-preguntó Jessica.

-La llamo casi diario, y ella sabe que trabajo pero no sabe de qué-explicó el pelinegro.

-¿Y tu papá o tu maestro?-quiso saber la Rabbit.

-Papá ha estado ocupado entrenando con los otros Guerreros Z y con su trabajo en el taller, y siendo sincero no he sabido del señor Piccolo en un buen rato tampoco-explicó el chico.

-¿Entonces no sabes si ya estarán al tanto de la amenaza de Akuma?-preguntó Jessica preocupada. Gohan soltó una risa que a la pelirroja no le pareció nada humorística.

-Jessica, a estas alturas creo que todo el país sabe lo de Akuma-explicó el pelinegro.

-Tienes razón-concordó la pelirroja, bajando la mirada con pesar.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Gohan preocupado por la mirada triste de Jessica.

-Quiero que lo atrapen, Gohan-dijo la mujer de pronto, frunciendo levemente el ceño-quiero que pague por asesinar a Roger… no me malinterpretes, tú me haces feliz, Gohan, y justo ahora eres la roca que necesito, pero Roger fue mi esposo por casi setenta años, fue mi compañero, mi mejor amigo, y quiero que Akuma pague por lo que le hizo-declaró la mujer mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

Gohan, quien durante todo el discurso de la pelirroja la estuvo mirando con tristeza, sólo pudo estirar una mano y limpiar con suavidad la lágrima que se le había escapado a Jessica. No había forma en que estuviera celoso de que Jessica aún le guardara cariño a Roger, ella misma lo dijo antes ellos habían estado juntos por casi tres cuartos de siglo, casi todo lo bueno del siglo XX lo habían visto juntos, y no necesitaba ser un genio para imaginarse cuanto le debió haber dolido a Jessica ver a su esposo caer en el tanque de Derretidor.

-Lo detendré, Jessica, es una promesa-aseguró el muchacho con determinación.

Mientras tanto, Sheer estaba que hervía de rabia, pues estaba que perdía la paciencia luego de todo lo que había pasado ese día, al grado de que apenas disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Había ido a buscar a Gohan al complejo de apartamentos en el que el muchachillo humano que había interrogado hora y media atrás le había dicho que vivía el pelinegro, sólo para llevarse la agria sorpresa de que Gohan había salido precisamente con Jessica Rabbit, y por cómo según el portero del edificio estaban vestidos era obvio que tardarían un buen rato en regresar.

Sheer, queriendo encontrar a la pareja para aguarles su fiesta, más importante para conseguir su plan de fastidiar a Jessica acostándose con Gohan, había estado entrevistado a varios muchachos en Bujolandia y vecindarios humanos, naturalmente dando su cuerpo como moneda de cambio. Había practicado más orales y recibido más miembros en su sexo sólo en esa hora y media que en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en el estudio. Justo en ese momento estaba metida en un callejón, apoyada contra la pared, mientras un muchacho humano negro de unos catorce, quince años tal vez, la tomaba por detrás. Finalmente, tras unas cuantas estocadas, su pequeño amante e informante culminó en su interior, desplomándose en el piso tras acabar, teniendo suerte de no tropezar por tener los pantalones y la ropa interior en los tobillos.

-Ahora, ¿me dirás qué sabes?-preguntó Sheer mientras usaba un pañuelo desechable para limpiarse la semilla del muchacho de su interior. El chico, que aún recuperaba el aliento, asintió.

-Vi que Son Gohan y Jessica Rabbit entraban en un restaurante, de ese de los caros-explicó el muchacho entre jadeos.

-¿Cuál restaurante?-preguntó Sheer mientras se arrodillaba frente al chico, quien de estar arrodillado se había sentado sobre sus nalgas desnudas para recuperarse de la actividad sexual.

-El _"Cher Élégant et Charmant"_ , de esos a los que ni ahorrando mis domingos de todo un año podría pagarme-explicó el muchacho. Sheer sonrió con malicia por la explicación.

-¿Cómo te llamas, lindo?-preguntó la pelinegra casi en un ronroneo, mientras se acercaba más al joven humano.

-Tyrone, me llamo Tyrone-se presentó el muchacho tras pasar saliva pesadamente.

-Bueno, Tyrone, quisiera agradecerte por tu ayuda-declaró la muchacha animada, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a descender.

Diez minutos después, Sheer salía del callejón, limpiándose los labios con otro pañuelo desechable, mientras veía en su celular una foto del chico, Tyrone, con todo y los pantalones abajo, siendo la más reciente de todo un recopilado de fotos de los muchachos, humanos y animaciones por igual, a los que había interrogado en su búsqueda de Gohan. Claro, cuando su padre acabara con Gohan y toda la familia gobernara en Bujolandia y el mundo, el joven guerrero sería su juguete personal, pero ella no veía nada de malo en tener más de un juguete.

En su despacho en "Valiant&Valiant", Charlie meditaba lo que Batman le había dicho, más lo ocurrido desde que se encontró el cadáver de Melvin Acme. Uno pensaría que estaría interesado en saber por qué el Guasón asesinaría a Pattinson, pero dado que junto con Batman ya intuía desde hacía mucho que Pattinson trabajaba para Akuma, no se le había pasado considerar que sencillamente el lunático enmascarado había decidido que el empresario ya no le era de utilidad.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro si sentir lástima por Pattinson de haber perecido por algo tan simple como ya no serle útil a su jefe, dado que, movido por la curiosidad por lo que había dicho Batman, había entrevistado a las empleadas de ACME que se habían mostrado aliviadas de la muerte del presidente y había confirmado que, como le había dicho el Detective, Pattinson había chantajeado o amenazado a las mujeres para obligarlas incluso a entregársele sexualmente. Charlie se estremeció al considerar ese hecho, pues le causaba repelús la idea de a lo que fuera capaz alguien por algo tan sobrestimado como tener relaciones.

-Un billete por tus pensamientos-oyó una voz en la puerta, y al alzar la vista se halló con la mirada de apoyo de Yumiko.

-Hola, muñeca, ¿y la frase no es "un centavo por tus pensamientos"?-preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado. La mujer asiática rió divertida por la pregunta.

-Pues parece que tus pensamientos son tantos que no alcanzaría un centavo para comprarlos todos-explicó la mujer, sacándole carcajadas a su prometido, mientras ella se acercaba a él y se sentaba en su regazo.

-Es que estuve pensando en los motivos para Akuma y el Guasón para deshacerse de Pattinson-explicó el detective mientras abrazaba a su prometida ya sentada en su regazo.

-¿Algo más que para silenciarlo?-preguntó Yumiko.

-¿Pero callar qué? Imagino que Akuma ya sabría que sospechábamos que Pattinson trabajaba para él, pero ¿qué más querría evitar Akuma que supiéramos?-se preguntó Charlie. De pronto, abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Charlie qué pasa?-preguntó Yumiko preocupada.

-Yumiko, ¿recuerdas ese reportaje que hizo Buenrostro para el programa de Kent Brockman?-le preguntó el detective a su prometida asiática. Ella lo miró con confusión.

-¿Ahora piensas que Buenrostro tiene algo que ver?-preguntó Yumiko confundida.

-Piénsalo, es raro que fuera muy especifico al decir que no habían hallado nada en el asilo abandonado, ¿por qué de tantos lugares en todo Hollywood, quiso dejar en claro que no había nada que buscar ahí?-le preguntó Charlie a su amada.

-Porque es justo ahí donde hay algo que buscar-dedujo Yumiko tras pensarlo detenidamente.

-Pero como es alguien importante como un magnate de las animaciones, alguien a quien no se le ha demostrado nada negativo, quien dice que no hay nada ahí, la gente asume que dice la verdad: el poder de la manipulación de los medios-declaró el detective no sin asco en su voz, pues le revolvía el estomago de imaginar en qué se había convertido el mundo desde la época de sus abuelos Eddie y Dolores.

-¿Se lo harás saber a Batman?-preguntó Yumiko.

-Sería mejor hacérselo saber a Gohan y a Jessica, porque tengo la ligera sospecha de que Batman ya estará en camino hacia allá-declaró el detective mientras él y su novia se ponían de pie, y él se dirigía hacia la puerta, tomando su chaqueta en el camino hacia la salida.

-Gohan y Jessica fueron a comer al _"Cher Élégant et Charmant"_ -señaló Yumiko, y Charlie lo miró extrañado.

-¿Tu cómo sabes eso?-preguntó el detective confundido. La asiática sonrió divertida mientras sacaba su celular.

-Me telefoneé con Jessica cuando ella y Gohan ya iban de salida-explicó la mujer. Charlie no pudo evitar carcajearse mientras él y su novia salían de la oficina.

Mientras tanto en el asilo, Akuma, con ayuda de Harley, las Crueles y Hildy Gloom, se encontraba afinando los puntos finales de su plan maestro, mientras su querido amigo el Guasón, quien se fue acompañado de Junior, había ido a conseguir lo que era la pieza menester para completar su plan, y cuando consiguiera tener a Son Gohan en su poder, no sólo Bujolandia, no sólo Hollywood, no sólo toda la nación norteamericana en sí, sino todo el mundo, temblaría ante la mención de su nombre, cuando él lograra romper la cuarta barrera y poder…

Continuará…

Y con esto termino un nuevo capitulo de este loco fanfic, cada vez nos acercamos al gran final de Guerra Animada, y finalmente se revelará el plan de Akuma, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de nuestro fanfic, como siempre les digo, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades, así como se animen a leer mis otros fanfics y me den su opinión sincera. Les habla BlackRose9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora en que lean este fic.


	28. Máscaras se caen

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo 28: Máscaras se caen

Batman se dirigía en el Batimovil a toda velocidad hacia el lugar que el suponía sería el sitio donde se encontraban Akuma y el Guasón, y como se trataba del caballero de la noche, entonces podía estar seguro de que se encontraría en ese lugar, sólo esperaba llegar a tiempo antes de que alguien más se enterara, ya que con dos dementes, lo mejor era ir solo. El que más le preocupaba que intentara involucrarse era Gohan, pues le parecía sospechoso que el enmascarado en el pelinegro. Decidido a no perder más tiempo aceleró y se puso en camino rumbo a su destino, si ver que un curioso pájaro de plumaje rosa con morado y mirada malévola lo observaba desde una rama antes de prender vuelo.

Mientras tanto en el asilo abandonado, Harley se presento ante Akuma y el Guasón, con el pájaro que había estado espiando a Batman en el hombro. Las Crueles y Junior ya habían salido a cumplir con un encargo que les había pedido Akuma, que al parecer involucraba ayudar a Sheer con algo importante.

-¡Caramelito, un pajarito me acaba de informar que el murciélago viene hacia acá a toda velocidad en su Batimovil!-exclamó alarmada, mientras el pajarito, tras agitar su cabecita, o más específicamente el anillo que llevaba en su cuello, se convertía en Hildy Gloom.

-Tweet-tweet-declaró la bruja con una sonrisa burlona. El Guasón rió a carcajadas por lo dicho por las dos féminas.

-Me gusta tu estilo, brujita-declaró el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen ante el truco de transformación de la enemiga de los 7E.

-Gracias, fue un regalo de mi Gwimmy Whimmy-dijo la bruja mirando con tristeza el anillo que su esposo le había regalado y que había tomado tanto tiempo recuperar de la panza de un pez, antes de estallar en llanto.

-Enserio extraña a su marido, ¿no?-preguntó Harley, mientras se tapaba los oídos por los llantos de la bruja animada, siendo ignorada por el Guasón y Akuma.

-Me preguntaba cuando deduciría Batsy donde estaba tu escondite-dijo el Guasón mirando a su compañero y socio.

-No te preocupes, amigo mío, después de todo, contaba con que Batman lo descubriría tarde o temprano, así que creo que es el momento de prepararle una bienvenida apropiada al Caballero de la Noche-dijo Akuma riéndose.

-Espera, amigo, sé que tú tienes tus planes, pero recuerda que el murciélago es mi asunto, así que seré yo quien se encargue de repartir los pedazos de Batman por toda la ciudad-declaró el Guasón haciendo un puchero.

-No lo querría de otra forma-declaró Akuma, y ambos villanos se rieron con maldad.

-Apropósito, ¿dónde están Junior y las Crueles? Creo que necesitaríamos algo de musculo para enfrentar a Batman-señaló la bruja, cortando su llanto estrepitosamente.

-Fueron a ayudar a Sheer a conseguir un pequeño seguro para que Gohan se rinda en cuanto llegue-explicó Akuma con malicia.

Al mismo tiempo, Charlie se dirigía también hacia el asilo abandonado en su auto, él también tenía su presentimiento de que ya sabía en donde se encontraba oculto Akuma y ahora quería asegurarse de que sus sospechas fueran las correctas, aunque sabía que si el Guasón estaba implicado en esto también, las cosas serían más complicadas de las que pensaba.

-Solo espero que esta vez no haya modo de que ese monstruo escape, esta locura debe detenerse ahora mismo-declaró con determinación. Y el tenía pensado aportar su granito de arena, con el arma animada de su abuelo lista para abrir un agujero en el pecho o la frente de Akuma, y con determinación pisó el pedal.

Gohan y Jessica abandonaron el restaurante, con Jessica abrazada al brazo de Gohan y ambos con sonrisas muy satisfechas en el rostro, el pelinegro porque su cita con la pelirroja estaba saliendo de las mil maravillas, y ella con la naturalmente culpable satisfacción de haber salido del restaurante sin haber pasado ninguna vergüenza como le había sucedido en sus anteriores citas con Roger.

-¿Y ahora qué te gustaría hacer Jessica?-pregunto Gohan sonriéndole a la pelirroja.

Jessica se quedo pensando un momento, pues la verdad tenía muchas cosas que deseaba hacer con Gohan, muchas de ellas era repetir la tan agradable acción que habían realizado en su (si, ahora era su en plural) habitación, aunque para eso se tuvieran que ir a un motel, pero antes de responder, el celular de la mujer sonó, viendo que la que la llamaba era Yumiko, y pensando que era para preguntarles cómo estaban contestó.

-¿Bueno? Yumiko, ¿qué pasa?-pregunto sonriendo, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando escucho lo siguiente que Yumiko le dijo-¿qué? ¿Estás segura? Si, en seguida se lo diré-declaro cortando la comunicación.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Gohan sorprendido y preocupado por la reacción de la dama.

-Ya saben donde se encuentra Akuma-declaró la chica con tono sombrío.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?-pregunto Gohan alarmado.

-En el viejo asilo, el que se encuentra en el acantilado-explicó la pelirroja.

-¿El asilo? Pero Buenrostro dijo que…-empezó a decir el chico pero fue interrumpido por la veterana

-Según Yumiko, Charlie sospecha que Buenrostro mintió sobre que habían buscado algo en primer lugar, como sea, ahí es donde se al parecer encuentra él y también sospechan que el Guasón esta en ese lugar, en estos momentos Charlie se dirige hacia allá, y no hay que ser genios para imaginar que Batman también-explicó la viuda Rabbit.

-¡Bien!-Gohan se lanzo al aire, pero antes de irse por completo, descendió un poco para quedar cara a cara con Jessica-tú busca a Kenneth y Odd, quédate con ellos, estarás a salvo-indicó y acto seguido le dio un rápido beso en los labios, antes de irse volando a toda velocidad.

Jessica solo parpadeo confundida ante lo que había escuchado y por el hecho de que Gohan se había animado a besarla antes de marcharse, y no pudo evitar sonreír divertida, y algo satisfecha por el beso.

-El pobre esta tan emocionado que hasta dijo una tontería digna de Roger-pensó con nostalgia y diversión, refiriéndose al hecho de que el saiyajin pensaría que ella estaría a salvo con Kenneth y Odd-pero es tan valiente... no puedo dejarlo ir solo, debo acompañarlo-dijo con determinación, antes de dirigirse a su auto.

Tan enfrascada estaba en su determinación para seguir a su querido pelinegro que ni se dio cuenta de Sheer la estaba vigilando, con una sonrisa malévola en su cara. Si su querido Gohan estaba camino hacia el asilo, significaba que ya pronto su padre tendría al pelinegro en su poder, haría lo que quería con él y ella finalmente lo tendría para lo que quisiera. Ahora sólo tendría que procurarse un pequeño seguro para ser más fácil capturar al pelinegro, y para eso necesitaba que sus primas y hermano estuvieran en su posición.

Mientras tanto, Kenneth y Odd salían del restaurante de su almuerzo luctuoso, y pensaban qué harían con el resto de su día, pues desde que Roger murió, si bien ellos y el veterano de la animación no eran precisamente grandes amigos naturalmente les había dolido su deceso, y por tanto sus ánimos se habían apagado. Incluso sabían que, por las vacaciones que Yumi se había tomado con su familia y el hecho de que Ulrich seguía con las sesiones de fotos para la campaña, las grabaciones de Code Lyoko Evolution se había suspendido, incluso antes de que se anunciara la muerte de Pattinson.

-¿Y si vamos a ver una película?-propuso Odd intentando animar a su camarada.

-No lo sé, no estoy de humor, viejo-explicó el castaño. Fue cuando, al otro lado de la calle, vieron a Jessica caminar hacia su auto, y por el rostro de la pelirroja era obvio que había pasado algo grande, así que ni cortos ni perezosos fueron a su encuentro.

-¡Jessica!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, llamando la atención de la mujer.

-Kenneth, Odd, ¿qué hacen aquí?-preguntó la mujer sorprendida de verlos.

-Eso te íbamos a preguntar, creí que estarías en una cita con Gohan-señaló Kenneth.

-Hablaron con Yumiko, ¿no es así?-preguntó la pelirroja arqueando una ceja.

-Si-dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo, y Jessica se llevó una mano a la frente. Adoraba a Yumiko pero a veces ella era algo boca-floja cuando era obvio que debía guardar silencio.

-Si han hablado con Yumiko, entonces sabrán por qué Gohan no está conmigo-explicó endureciendo la mirada.

-No, la verdad no-señaló Odd.

-Ya saben dónde está Akuma-declaró Jessica. Al oír la mención del homicida, el par de chicos animados no pudieron evitar sentir escalofríos recorrerles el cuerpo.

-¿Están seguros?-preguntó Kenneth.

-Según Charlie, está escondido en el asilo abandonado-explicó la mujer.

-Pero el señor Buenrostro dijo…-empezó a decir Odd, antes de ser abruptamente interrumpido por Jessica.

-¡Buenrostro mintió!-declaró Jessica al parecer desesperada, algo entendible pues se trataba de la posibilidad de atrapar a quien mató a su esposo-Charlie dice que es muy posible que Buenrostro sólo dijo que no había nada en el asilo para distraer la atención de éste, que es posible que ese tipo trabaje para Akuma-explicó la pelirroja.

-Eso explicaría cómo le hace para saber qué animaciones comprar-empezó a razonar Kenneth-Buenrostro le dice a Akuma qué animaciones eliminar para comprar sus derechos-consideró.

-¿Pero qué gana Akuma ayudando a Buenrostro?-preguntó Odd confundido-el busca algo más que ayudar a un humano a enriquecerse-agregó.

-Ayuda financiera es lo más probable-explicó Jessica-Doom inició la Empresa Hojatrébol y financió su campaña para la elección como juez, y de hecho la compró, con el dinero que robó en el atraco en el que asesinó al hermano de Eddie-relató.

-¿El hermano de quién?-preguntó Odd confundido, recibiendo un zape de Kenneth.

-El abuelo de Charlie, ¿recuerdas? El legendario detective de Bujolandia Eddie Valiant-le recordó el castaño a su compañero-el asesinato de su hermano fue uno de los más grandes misterios de Bujolandia hasta que descubrió que Von Rotten, la verdadera identidad de Doom, había sido el asesino-explicó.

-Ah, si, ese Eddie, confirmó Odd algo avergonzado de no recordar algo tan importante.

-Pero te cedo el punto, Jessica, si tiene algo de sentido que Akuma ayude a Buenrostro a deshacerse de las animaciones para comprar él los derechos de sus series a cambio de ayuda financiera para su proyecto, sea cual sea-señaló Kenneth.

-¿Y ahora dónde está Gohan?-preguntó Odd.

-Fue al asilo, según Charlie, Batman ya está en camino-explicó la pelirroja-y yo voy a seguirlos-agregó, retomando el camino hacia su auto.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los dos chicos sorprendidos.

-Jessica, ¿te has vuelto loca?-preguntó Odd escandalizado.

-Lo mejor es que tú y nosotros nos quedemos al margen y dejemos a Charlie, Gohan y Batman encargarse de Akuma-agregó Kenneth, queriendo detener a la mujer.

-Yo no me eché para atrás cuando Roger y Eddie tuvieron que verse las caras contra Doom-señaló la pelirroja.

-Doom era un novato junto a Akuma, a Doom sólo le interesaba hacerse rico con su autopista y demostrar que es un verdadero villano, con Akuma ni siquiera sabemos qué quiere-puntualizó Kenneth.

-No creo que ni Batman haya podido descifrar esa maraña de palabras que dijo el Guasón sobre Akuma, eso de su obsesión con el Cuarto Muro-continuó Odd-yo ni sé qué rayos es ese Cuarto Muro-agregó.

-Es el muro que divide lo real de lo imaginario, lo que supuestamente rompen las caricaturas cuando hablan hacia la cámara en sus animaciones-explicó Kenneth-por favor, Odd, es de "Historia de las Animaciones 101"-agregó exasperado.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes Kenneth que yo me dormía en clases-dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos con determinación, y Kenneth sólo se golpeó la frente con hastío.

-El punto es que no puedes ir, no sabemos de lo que Akuma sea capaz-sentenció Kenneth.

-No me importa, no dejaré solo a Gohan-dijo Jessica con determinación.

-No irás sola, iremos contigo-declaró Kenneth con seriedad.

-¿Lo haremos?-preguntó Odd asustado.

-Lo haremos-replicó Kenneth con seriedad.

-Ah, si, lo haremos-dijo Odd no muy convencido. Jessica sonrió de medio lado.

-Bueno, Gohan me dijo que me quedara con ustedes, nunca dijo cómo me quedara con ustedes-sentenció la mujer, antes de retomar el camino hacia su auto, ahora seguida de los dos chicos.

Por distintos flancos, Batman en el Batimóvil, Charlie en su auto, Gohan volando y Jessica, Kenneth y Odd en el auto de la primera, los seis se dirigían hacia el asilo abandonado para tener el enfrentamiento final contra Akuma, para finalmente ponerle un alto al lunático que había asesinado a tantos inocentes sólo por aburrimiento o para cumplir su misterioso afán, llegando en ultima instancia asesinar a Roger Rabbit, y evitar que siguiera haciendo más daño antes de que llegara a expandir su crueldad a todo el país o incluso al resto del mundo.

El asunto es que de los tres que iban conduciendo hacia la guarida de Akuma, uno no llegaría al destino cómo estaba planeado, pues a medio camino, el auto de Jessica sufrió un atentado al ser atacado por Junior, quien con un fuerte golpe de su pico destrozó el costado, llevándose por delante los neumáticos del lado del auto que atacó, haciendo que el vehículo de milagro no se volcara sino que apenas chocara contra un poste de luz. Y si ver al secuaz humano de Akuma los asustó, ver que iba acompañado de las terribles Hermanas Crueles espantó a Kenneth y Odd, quienes naturalmente aún no superaban su traumático anterior encuentro con el trío de villanas.

-Miren, chicas, son el enanito y el pelos locos-dijo Marie con una sonrisa malévola.

-Y vienen justo con quien el tío Akuma y nuestra querida primita Sheer nos pidieron atrapar-secundó May.

-Sheer… hermana…-agregó Junior asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Sheer?-preguntó Jessica entre dientes, obviamente furiosa de oír que la pelinegra estaba asociada con Akuma.

-Si, tonta, ¿cómo crees que nuestro tío Akuma se enteraba de cada uno de sus pasos?-preguntó Lee con burla-y ahora que la victoria de nuestro tío ya se acerca, no hay motivo para que ella siga fingiendo ser su amiga-agregó, antes de reír malvadamente junto a sus hermanas.

Mientras Kenneth y Odd, en especial Odd, temblaban de miedo, Jessica sólo apretó los dientes con furia, pues más que el hecho de haber sido capturada y tomada como rehén por los secuaces de Akuma, le enfurecía descubrir que todo el tiempo habían tenido a una espía del enmascarado bajo sus narices y nunca sospechó de ella más allá de los celos por lo cercana que esta parecía querer ser con Gohan. En cuanto viera a Sheer, sin importar lo que le costara, la haría pagar…

Continuará…

Y con esto termino un nuevo capitulo de este loco fanfic, cada vez nos acercamos al final de Guerra Animada, solo un par de episodios, ya se revelará el plan de Akuma, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de nuestro fanfic, como siempre les digo, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades, así como se animen a leer mis otros fanfics y me den su opinión sincera. Les habla BlackRose9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora en que lean este fic.


	29. El final se acerca

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo 29: El final se acerca

Batman llegó al asilo abandonado y se dirigió a la entrada, misma que abrió de una patada, ingresando al recinto sin ningún temor, definitivamente los lugares oscuros no eran problema para el caballero de la noche, mientras se adentraba a la oscuridad, la puerta se cerro de golpe y una luz reflectora se encendió sobre Batman.

-¡Bienvenido, Batsy! ¡Que gusto que hayas venido a acompañarnos! -declaro el Guasón riéndose, apareciendo junto con Akuma.

-El famoso Batman, el terror de los criminales, el hombre que transforma la oscuridad en una fuerza del bien, que maldito fue Bob Kane al crearte, después de todo, al hacerlo le dio al mundo criminal la peor de sus pesadillas-señaló el lunático, deseando haber sido creado cuando Kane vivía para evitar que creara a Batman en primer lugar.

-Míralo por el lado amable Akuma, de no ser por él, yo tampoco existiría-dijo el Guasón riéndose.

-Tienes razón, amigo-declaró el enmascarado, y ambos rompieron en carcajadas.

-Ambos hacen una pareja de lunáticos peligrosa, lord Akuma, ¿o debo llamarlo Salvador Castillo Buenrostro?-pregunto Batman con seriedad, hecho que tomó por sorpresa a Akuma, haciéndolo cortar sus risas.

-Entonces ya lo descubriste, dime, ¿cómo lo adivinaste?-quiso saber el enmascarado.

-No fue difícil, siempre que una animación desaparecía, Salvador Castillo Buenrostro estaba presente para comprar los derechos de las animaciones, además de tú y Buenrostro jamás eran vistos en el mismo lugar, ni siquiera donde era lógico que al menos una vez aparecieran juntos-explicó el Caballero.

-Eso no era suficiente para deducir que él y yo somos la misma persona-señaló Akuma, todavía confundido de que Batman lograra adivinar su identidad secreta.

-Tienes razón, no es prueba suficiente, pero si bastaba para ser una sospecha y confirmarla-dijo Batman sonriendo.

Al escuchar eso, Akuma se quedo sorprendido al darse cuenta que cayó en la trampa de Batman, pero en vez de enfurecerse, Akuma comenzó a aplaudir emocionado, siendo secundado por Harley Quinn y Hildy Gloom, mientras el Guasón se reía a carcajadas.

-¡Bravo Batsy! ¡Hiciste que Akuma se delatara solito!-dijo el Guasón entre carcajadas.

-Impresionante, ¡realmente impresionante! ¡Soberbio diría yo!-declaró Akuma como si fuera un critico de cine alabando el más reciente éxito de taquilla.

-Yo no entendí qué pasó-le dijo Harley a Hildy por lo bajo.

-Batman en realidad no estaba seguro de que Lord Akuma y Castillo Buenrostro fueran la misma persona, así que engañó a Lord Akuma para que el mismo confesara que lo son-le explicó la bruja en susurros.

-Basta de tonterías, ¿dónde están las caricaturas?-exigió Batman, ya harto de los juegos de ambos.

-Aquí están-dijo Akuma.

El enmascarado presionó un botón en la computadora que tenía detrás de él, encendiendo las luces y revelando a las animaciones, las cuales estaban en nuevas celdas, mismas que comenzaron a llenarse con Derretidor y ahora todas las animaciones trataban de encontrar un modo de evitar el terrible líquido, ya fuera volando, pegándose a las paredes o cuando menos agarrándose de algo.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Batman entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

-Es el espectáculo, Batsy, después de todo, tenemos que prepararnos si queremos ser reales-dijo el Guasón riéndose.

-¿Reales?-preguntó Batman confundido, haciendo al Guasón carcajearse ruidosamente.

-Vaya, Murciélago, y yo que creía que te las sabías todas-declaró el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen entre risas, ante el hecho de que Akuma había logrado confundir a Batman.

-Así es Batman, dime algo, ¿qué defectos tienen los humanos y las animaciones?-pregunto Akuma mirando al Caballero de la Noche-permíteme decírtelo, las animaciones somos eternas, no nos vemos afectados por el tiempo, no envejecemos, ni nos enfermamos, a menos que nos rediseñen o los escritores hagan que nos pasen esas cosas, pero al final de cuenta, realmente jamás morimos, porque no somos reales, ninguno de nosotros lo somos, los humanos por otro lado, son reales, pero tan frágiles, cualquier cosa los puede matar y eso para mí es patético, así que decidí hacer algo al respecto, haciéndole algunas modificaciones al Derretidor no solo acabo con esas animaciones, sino que además absorbo los sueños, esperanzas y deseos de los cuales estaban hechos, una vez que la energía se complete, podre volverme un ser real, pero tendré todas las cualidades de una animación-explicó Akuma despacio, deleitándose con su plan.

-Serás una abominación-dijo Batman entrecerrando los ojos.

-Seré eterno Batman, real y eterno, un ser que ha vencido a la muerte, viviré para siempre-.

-Ya veo, entonces por eso tomaste ese nombre, ¿verdad?-señaló Batman.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Akuma confundido por la acusación de Batman.

-El nombre de tu creador era Salvador Castillo, el dibujante que se obsesionó con un modo de vencer a la muerte y dicha obsesión lo enloqueció-explicó Batman.

Camino hacia el asilo, Batman le había encomendado a Alfred que investigara a Salvador Castillo Buenrostro, hasta la más mínima cosa que apareciera sobre el hombre. No hallaron nada sobre el magnate de la animación en particular, pero con tan sólo eliminar el segundo apellido del hombre se abrió una nueva ventana: la de un dibujante de los años noventa que había sido acusado de realizar rituales satánicos en un aparente intento de vencer a la muerte, un extraño ritual que involucraba animaciones, entre ellas una que intentaba crear.

Sus ultimas palabras antes de morir en la silla eléctrica fueron: "Mi vida mortal podrá extinguirse, pero mi trabajo, mi meta, mi sueño, siempre prevalecerá, irá más allá de mi vida mortal y no se detendrá hasta que sea una realidad y el Cuarto Muro caiga, y los humanos y las animaciones sean uno solo, y aunque yo muera, sé con certeza que Akuma…" y ahí quedó, pues antes de terminar la frase el guardia bajó el interruptor y la silla hizo su trabajo sucio, dejando en el anonimato quién o qué era el tal Akuma de quien Castillo hablaba… hasta ahora.

-Tienes parte de razón Batman, pero él no sólo fue mi creador, también me convirtió en su otra mitad y donde él fracasó yo triunfare, y ni siquiera tú o tus amiguitos podrán detenerme-declaró Akuma.

-¿Por qué no lo ponemos a prueba?-preguntó Batman, extrañando a los villanos.

En ese momento, dos personas hicieron apariciones distintas, una más impresionante que la otra. Primero irrumpió Charlie en la habitación, con su arma animada ya lista, y con la mirada apuntada hacia la cabeza de Akuma con decisión de disparar contra el enmascarado; justo un segundo después, por el techo del asilo entró Gohan, quien aterrizó casi junto al par de detectives, de los cuales el único humano presente se había acercado mientras el muchacho animado aterrizaba. Al ver al policía y al joven héroe irrumpir, Hildy sacó su varita mágica y Harley buscó seguridad en los brazos del Guasón.

-Tal parece que tenemos la ventaja-declaró Charlie, refiriéndose naturalmente a Gohan y Batman. Para su sorpresa, el Guasón se rió de forma tétrica.

-Yo más bien diría que la balanza está… balanceada-declaró volviéndose a reír.

El humano y el par de animaciones no entendieron hasta que una luz se encendió, y tamaña sería su sorpresa al ver a Jessica, Kenneth y Odd siendo retenidos el par de amigos por el enorme secuaz enmascarado de Akuma y la pelirroja por Sheer, quien la amenazaba con una de sus estrellas ninja, dando a entender que ella no era una rehén sino que ayudaba a los secuestradores. No lejos del grupo se hallaban las Hermanas Crueles, quienes se carcajeaban ante la expresión de sorpresa de Gohan y Charlie y de la expresión neutral de Batman.

-¿Sheer? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Gohan confundido de ver a su compañera de grabación presente y amenazando a Jessica con un arma.

-Resumen del argumento, ella trabaja para Akuma-declaró Jessica con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó el pelinegro confundido. Sheer rió divertida ante la expresión del chico.

-Verás, mi padre necesitaba tenerte vigilado por varias razones, y me mandó a infiltrarme a su pequeña compañía para tenerte vigilado, fue por eso que incluso hipnoticé al par de humanos para que me agregaran a la saga en que aparecías para poder acercarme a ti-explicó Sheer, mientras sus ojos brillaban con un resplandor amarillento que daba valía a sus palabras. Gohan, al oír lo dicho por la Pirata Espacial, apretó los puños y los dientes con rabia.

-¿Quieres decir que todo éste tiempo fingiste ser mi amiga, fingiste querer ayudarnos a detener a Akuma, sólo para ganarte nuestra confianza?-preguntó el pelinegro furioso ante la idea de que confió en el enemigo.

-Vaya, y yo que ya estaba pensando que sólo tenías esos enormes pectorales-declaró la pelinegra con malicia y un toque de lujuria, cosa que naturalmente hizo enojar a Jessica.

-Cuando me libere te juro que te estrangularé con tu propia bandana-declaró la pelirroja con veneno, sólo consiguiendo que Sheer apretara más el arma contra su cuello.

-Estas son las cosas, Batman, sólo puedes elegir salvar a tus amigos o a las animaciones, pero no puedes salvar a ambos-declaró Akuma con maldad.

-¡Y para ampliar tus opciones a elegir, Murciélago!-declaró el Guasón, mientras encendía el monitor de la computadora.

En la pantalla se pudo apreciar la imagen de la Penitenciaria de Bujolandia, y más importante el cómo uno de los muros de la muralla explotaba, permitiéndoles a los criminales escapar, desde los Eco-villanos enemigos del Capitán Planeta hasta villanos de la medida de Freezer ahora gozaban de su nueva libertad. El Guasón y Akuma rieron con maldad ante lo hecho, siendo secundados por sus secuaces con excepción de Junior.

-Ahora tienes tres cosas a elegir, Batsy: tus amiguitos, las caricaturas o los pobres ciudadanos de Bujolandia-declaró el Príncipe Payaso con burla sádica.

-De proteger a Bujolandia no tengo que preocuparme-declaró Batman mientras señalaba la pantalla, haciendo a los villanos mirarla y toparse con algo con lo que no esperaban.

Apenas los villanos habían empezado a dispersarse para aterrorizar no sólo a Bujolandia sino a todo Hollywood, fueron interceptados por legiones de héroes, al parecer liderados por las Crystal Gems; Alfred no había sido el único al que Batman había contactado mientras estaba camino hacia el asilo, pues había previsto que Akuma querría que todos los villanos animados estuvieran disponibles para el gran momento en que él lograra hacerlos reales. Había decenas de héroes alistados para enfrentar a los villanos, no sólo la Liga de la Justicia y los Vengadores, sino al parecer cada héroe animado en Bujolandia desde Ben Tennyson, en su forma de Muy Grande, hasta el Capitán Planeta, pasando por las Winx, presumiendo estas su más reciente forma de hada, Pato Darkwing e incluso Dexter el Niño Genio.

-¡Papá! ¡Señor Piccolo!-declaró Gohan emocionado mientras veía a su progenitor rescatar a Flora, una de las Winx, del letal ataque de Freezer con su Kaio Ken, mientras su maestro ayudaba a Linterna Verde a enfrentar a Hiedra Venenosa.

-Sobre las animaciones…-declaró Batman, antes de arrojar al aire un aparato que, a medio vuelo, empezó a disparar un potente y agudo sonido que destrozó el vidrio de las paredes, derramando el Derretidor fuera de las celdas cayendo al suelo, el cual Gohan esquivó volando y Batman usando uno de sus ganchos para impulsarse al aire.

-¡Y respecto hacia los que tienen como rehenes!-declaró el Caballero, mientras caía en picado hacia Akuma y el Guasón.

Mientras Batman se encargaba del par de dementes, Charlie usó su arma para arremeter contra Hildy, Harley y las Crueles, dejando que sus balas de caricatura literalmente persiguieran a las cinco villanas, mientras Gohan arremetía contra Junior obligándolo a soltar a Kenneth y Odd, y Jessica aprovechaba el descuido de Sheer para pisarla y obligarla a soltarla, antes de enfrascarse en lo que básicamente una pelea de gatas con la otra fémina.

Mientras el combate se desarrollaba, las animaciones capturadas buscaban una manera de escapar de las jaulas, siempre buscando hacerlo sin tocar el Derretidor que había quedado esparcido por el suelo del asilo, y buscaban la salida del asilo y así poder buscar refugio o alguien que los ayudara. Gohan, quien seguía enfrentando a Junior en una pelea de puño contra pico, notó que las animaciones habían logrado escapar y miró con burla al hombre vestido de minero.

-Parece que tu jefe al final no se saldrá con la suya-declaró el muchacho con burla.

-Padre… ganar…-fue todo lo que dijo Junior, confundiendo de sobremanera a Gohan.

-¿Ganar? ¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Gohan confundido, antes de oír una risa a sus espaldas, y al voltearse pudo ver a unos metros a Jessica derribada, pero más centrado estaba en los ojos de Sheer, que brillaban de un amarillo intenso.

-¿No captas, Gohan querido? A nuestro padre ya no le interesan esas pusilánimes caricaturas, ahora que te tiene su plan ya será un éxito-declaró la muchacha, y fue todo lo que pudo escuchar el muchacho antes de que todo se oscureciera.

Mientras esto sucedía, Batman seguía peleando contra Akuma y el Guasón, esquivando tanto la guadaña del enmascarado como los juguetes letales del payaso, seguramente ambos arsenales listos con Derretidor para desaparecerlo al primer roce. En un rápido movimiento Batman usó uno de sus batarángs para derribar a ambos criminales y haciéndolos soltar sus armas, que el Detective por precaución pateó lejos de donde ellos se hallaban.

-El juego se acabó, y ambos tienen una celda que compartir en el asilo de Arkham-declaró el Caballero con seriedad. Aunque no pudo evitar arquear una ceja al oír al Guasón reírse.

-Ay, Batman, el juego está lejos de acabar-declaró el Payaso divertido-de hecho, estamos a punto de irnos a tiempos extra-agregó, antes de carcajearse. Antes de dar sentido a las palabras del Guasón, se oyó la voz de Hildy Gloom.

-Para poder escapar de este salón, crea una niebla tan negra como el carbón-recitó la bruja lo que parecía un embrujo.

Justo cuando ella citaba su hechizo, una nube densa de humo negro se empezó a formar de la nada, que básicamente se tragó la poca luz que había en la habitación, que desorientó tanto a Batman como a Charlie, Kenneth y Odd, los dos últimos se hallaban ayudando a Jessica a recobrar el conocimiento luego de que Sheer la noqueara. Batman, en un intento de apresurar el disipo de la niebla negra, lanzó varios batarángs al aire para romper las ventanas, a través de las cuales la niebla se salió, permitiendo ver de nuevo en la habitación, y ver que Akuma, el Guasón y sus secuaces habían escapado.

-No puede ser, se escaparon de nuevo-declaró Charlie frustrado de que habían logrado escapar.

-Y no se fueron con las manos vacías-declaró Batman. Charlie no entendió de lo que hablaba Batman hasta que decidió contar cabezas, y se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien. Ante su descubrimiento sólo pudo decir una palabra en voz baja, cargada de completa preocupación.

-Gohan…-

Continuará…

Y con esto termino un nuevo capitulo de este loco fanfic, cada vez nos acercamos al final de Guerra Animada, solo un par de episodios, ya se revelará el plan de Akuma, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de nuestro fanfic, como siempre les digo, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades, así como se animen a leer mis otros fanfics y me den su opinión sincera. Les habla BlackRose9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora en que lean este fic.


	30. A pasos

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo 30: A pasos

Batman entrecerró los ojos al comprender que la maniobra de Akuma y el Guasón era precisamente huir y llevarse a Gohan, y dado lo visto durante su combate contra el par de lunáticos, el secuestro del joven pelinegro tenía algo que ver con el plan de Akuma de volverse a si mismo y al Guasón en humanos. Sabía que tenía el tiempo medido para rescatar al chico antes de que el enmascarado y el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen le hicieran lo que fuera que planearan hacerle.

-Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan?-preguntó Odd.

-El plan es que yo vaya a rescatar a Gohan, mientras ustedes van a ayudar al resto de los héroes a detener a los villanos que Akuma y el Guasón dejaron escapar de la penitenciaria-dijo el Caballero cortante.

-¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco, Batman? No puedes enfrentar al Guasón y a Akuma tu solo-declaró Jessica.

-Jessica tiene razón, además, los otros héroes ya tienen arreglado el problema de los villanos-agregó Kenneth.

-Escuchen, no puedo darme el lujo de que Akuma y el Guasón atrapen o Derritan a alguno de ustedes mientras rescato a Gohan, y si quieren ayudarme, ayuden a los héroes a encargarse de los villanos, mientras yo detengo a Akuma y al Guasón y rescato a Gohan-sentenció el Caballero de la Noche, antes de dirigirse hacia una puerta en el otro lado de la habitación, el que Batman suponía era por donde Akuma, el Guasón y sus respectivos secuaces habían escapado con Gohan.

Charlie, Jessica, Kenneth y Odd solo pudieron ver cómo el Detective desaparecía por la puerta antes de mirarse unos a otros con preocupación y algo de decepción, porque por más ácido que les quedara sabiendo que Batman tenía razón y que no tenía sentido arriesgarse sabiendo que Akuma y el Guasón tratarían de capturarlos para hacerle al legendario héroe más difícil poder rescatar al chico asiático, por lo que era obvio cual era su única opción.

-Creo que es hora de ver si los otros héroes aún necesitan ayuda para encargarse de los villanos-declaró Charlie. Los otros asintieron con la cabeza.

-Creo que es nuestro turno, Odd-dijo Kenneth a su amigo, quien asintió con la cabeza, antes de que los dos pusieran pose de Power Rangers a punto de hacer mórfosis-Transportando a Kenneth, Escaneando a Kenneth-empezó el castaño, mientras su cuerpo se iluminaba por una luz como digital color roja al parecer salida de la nada.

-Transportando a Odd, Escaneando a Odd-secundó el rubio, siendo cubierto por la misma luz pero en color morado.

-¡Virtualización!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras la luz que los cubría se intensificaba.

Cuando la luz se disipó, ambos chicos usaban los trajes que los hizo famosos en Code Lyoko: Odd usaba un traje futurista que constaba en unas mallas moradas, teniendo un aspecto felino al que se le incluyen orejas de gato, guantes con forma de garras y una cola, con una figura más esbelta y desarrollada que en su forma de civil; Kenneth por su parte usaba unas mallas rojas con botas, guantes sin dedos, hombreras negras, una banda negra con un rayo rojo en la frente, y armado con un martillo de metal.

-¿Exactamente qué acaban de hacer?-preguntó Charlie casi sin habla al ver lo hecho por el par de animaciones.

-Sólo nos cambiamos a nuestros trajes de Guerreros Lyoko-explicó el castaño, haciendo como que sacudía polvo de su traje.

-¿Quieren decir que han podido hacer eso desde el principio?-preguntó el detective con furia relajada.

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué…?-Odd no pudo terminar la pregunta porque rápidamente se dio cuenta del punto del humano-Uhh…-fue todo lo que el rubio animado pudo articular, mientras Kenneth y Charlie sólo pudieron darse golpes en la frente por la idiotez del par de chicos animados, mientras Jessica no pudo evitar carcajearse.

-Bueno, los héroes no detendrán a los villanos solos, ¿o si?-preguntó la pelirroja, antes de emprender la marcha hacia el auto del detective humano.

Mientras tanto, Batman seguía avanzando por el túnel por el que sabía que Akuma y el Guasón habían escapado con Gohan. Durante su camino, estuvo meditando para qué querría precisamente Akuma al chico saiyajin, pues debía haber un motivo que lo hiciera diferente a las animaciones que el enmascarado había estado secuestrando y Derritiendo durante las semanas, incluso durante el año que había estado operando desde las sombras. Sabiendo que no tenía tiempo que perder, el Caballero de la Noche tuvo que apretar, tendría que deducir eso apenas llegara a donde Akuma tenía a Gohan, pues si se detenía a meditarlo mucho tiempo, era posible que para cuando llegara ya fuera tarde.

En los alrededores de la penitenciaria de Bujolandia, los villanos de todas las tallas, desde los patéticos villanos del nivel uno hasta los monstruos desalmados del nivel tres, eran combatidos por los héroes quien hacían lo mejor que podían para evitar que los criminales desataran el terror en Bujolandia. Los héroes, liderados tanto por las Crystal Gems, los miembros fundadores de la Liga de la Justicia y los Guerreros Z, usaban todos sus recursos, desde habilidades físicas hasta poderes místicos, pasando por habilidades superhumanas, para detener a los villanos, sin imaginarse que estos sólo hacían tiempo para que Akuma lograra su cometido y les diera su recompensa por su ayuda.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, en un cuarto oscuro, Gohan empezaba a abrir los ojos. Se sentía adolorido, cansado, mareado y, sobretodo, débil, sentimiento que le permitió saber qué había ocurrido: Akuma le había vuelto a inyectar Derretidor para debilitarlo y tenerlo manso. Escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse y sólo pudo poner sus sentidos en alerta, pues estando débil por el Derretidor en su sistema no podía ni luchar. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver en la puerta Sheer, vestida únicamente con una bata de seda traslucida, y más cuando ella fue avanzando con sensualidad en la cama en la cual él estaba amarrado.

-Hola, Gohan-dijo ella con algo de sensualidad y burla.

-Sheer, ¿qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Gohan confundido.

-Sólo te doy una idea de lo que será de ti cuando mi padre acaba contigo-explicó la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a la cama.

-¿Cuando acabe conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que me hará Akuma?-quiso saber el muchacho. Aún seguía furioso por no haber visto antes que Sheer trabajaba para Akuma.

-Tú eres la clave, mí querido Gohan, cuando mi padre te quite tus poderes a través del Derretidor inyectado en tu sangre, él, el Guasón y todos los villanos de Bujolandia, y después del mundo, serán reales… seremos reales, pero conservando nuestras cualidades de animación-explicó la pelinegra.

-Batman los detendrá, aún si yo no lo logro los detendrá-declaró el pelinegro con decisión, sintiendo rabia al oír a Sheer reírse por lo bajo.

-Aún si Batman llega no logrará detener a mi padre, con el hecho de que él ya te inyectó el Derretidor basta para que esté ya muy adelantado a Batman-explicó la pelinegra con malicia-y respecto a ti, querido Gohan, tranquilo, tú no morirás cuando mi padre acabe de extraerte tus poderes, sólo los perderás, no, tenemos, o mejor dicho tengo, pensado algo mucho mejor para ti-explicó mientras se subía a la cama.

-¿Qué me harás?-preguntó Gohan nervioso al ver que la pelinegra empezaba a acariciar su miembro sobre el pantalón, antes de proceder a abrirle la bragueta. Sheer sonrió con malicia y coquetería.

-Como te dije, cuando mi padre acabe contigo ya no tendrás mucha utilidad para nuestros planes, pero si lo tendrás para mi-declaró la chica con morbo, antes de empezar a descender hacia la erección del joven, quien sólo pudo pedir en silencio que Batman, su papá, quien fuera, llegara pronto a rescatarlo.

Mientras Gohan sufría con lo que Sheer le hacía (N/a: según…), Charlie, Jessica, Kenneth y Odd ya habían arribado a la penitenciaria de Bujolandia, el detective y la mujer animada en sus respectivos autos mientras que Odd había llegado montado en su Overboard y Kenneth en su Overdash, una versión más delgada y de vuelo más bajo, pero más rápida, del Overboard, pintada con los colores del castaño.

Cuando llegaron, vieron lo que parecía una escena de una película de acción, pues veían a todos los héroes combatiendo a los villanos prófugos de la penitenciaria. Odd tuvo que agacharse para esquivar uno de los Dardos de Hielo de la hechicera enemiga de las Winx, Icy, y Kenneth usó su mazo para bloquear una de las bolas de fuego de Ozai.

-Esto es una locura-declaró Kenneth luego de protegerse del ataque del caído Señor del Fuego.

-Y nosotros sabemos del tema, ¿no?-preguntó Charlie con algo de sarcasmo.

-Vamos, hay que ayudar a detener esto rápido para ir a ayudar a Batman-declaró Jessica sacando su arma. Ella deseaba terminar todo rápido para poder ir a rescatar a Gohan.

De regreso a la fábrica abandonada donde Akuma y el Guasón preparaban lo que consideraban su golpe maestro, Batman recién arribaba al lugar, sabía que debía andar con sigilo para evitar que el par de lunáticos o alguno de los secuaces de cualquiera de ellos lo descubrieran, el plan era rescatar a Gohan con el mayor sigilo posible, si fuera posible sin que el propio Akuma o el Guasón se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Cuando un reflector de pronto lo iluminó, supo que su plan de entrar con sigilo se había ido al caño.

-¡Murcielago! Como siempre justo a tiempo para la cita de juegos-declaró el Guasón divertido. Batman en respuesta sólo entrecerró los ojos.

-Debo decir, mi estimado Batman, que me decepciona de un héroe como tú semejante retraso, te esperábamos desde hace quince minutos-debatió Akuma a su vez, revisando un reloj de bolsillo en su mano.

-¿Dónde está Son Gohan?-fue todo lo que dijo el Caballero de Ciudad Gótica. El legendario villano se carcajeó divertido ante la pregunta del Detective.

-El chico mono está ahorita muy ocupado, preparándose para el momento de la verdad-explicó el payaso.

-El momento en que él nos ayude a lograr volvernos a nosotros y a todos los villanos reales-secundó Akuma.

-Piensan hacerle algo a Gohan, obviamente no le harán lo mismo que a todas las otras animaciones, de otra forma les hubiera bastado con echarlo al Derretidor como a todas sus otras victimas-dedujo Batman, sacándoles risas a los dos dementes.

-Siempre tan listo, Batsy, pero tampoco estás viendo el cuadro completo-declaró el Guasón con malicia.

-No creo que lo logre a tiempo, viejo amigo, cuando comprenda lo que quiero hacer con el muchacho, ya será demasiado tarde-declaró Akuma con maldad.

-Ya lo veremos, Akuma-declaró Batman sacando algunas de sus armas.

-Oh, claro que lo veremos-concordó Akuma sonriendo con malicia-Oh, Junior-dijo con tono divertido.

Antes de que Batman pudiera reaccionar, Junior salió de la nada y lo atacó con su pico, el cual el Caballero de la Noche apenas pudo esquivar, antes de enfrascarse en una lucha contra el humano enmascarado, la cual el enmascarado y el payaso miraron con siniestra diversión y satisfacción, más que nada porque sabían que mientras más se retrasara el Detective en derrotar al de pico de minero, más tiempo tendrían para usar a Gohan a su conveniencia.

Y hablando de Gohan, éste se encontraba en la habitación en la que estaba recluido, más adolorido por la reciente actividad que había tenido a fuerzas con Sheer que por el hecho de tener Derretidor en su sistema. En las veces en que le había tocado grabar escenas sexuales con la pelinegra, a Gohan le había tocado sentirse incomodo por la aparente fijación de la chica de tener sexo con él y solamente con él.

Ahora se sentía asqueado de si mismo, pues en las últimas dos horas, durante las cuales Sheer había aprovechado su debilidad a causa del Derretidor para aprovecharse de él a su antojo, él, para su vergüenza y satisfacción de la villana, había eyaculado hasta cinco veces, tres de ellas en el interior de la pelinegra, lo que delataba que, pese a estar haciéndolo contra su voluntad, había disfrutado los tratos de la pelinegra. La verdad le enfurecía, le repugnaba y al mismo tiempo le asustaba la idea de que, de triunfar Akuma, él quedara reducido a hacer algo así, siendo básicamente abusado por la pelinegra, todos los días del resto de su vida, que como animación sería un largo, tiempo. Sólo deseaba que alguien llegara a tiempo a rescatarlo… preferiblemente, que fuera su amada Jessica, a quien Gohan le asustaba no volver a ver…

Continuará…

Y con esto termino un nuevo capitulo de este loco fanfic, disculpen si es demasiado corto pero he estado demasiado ocupado y de milagro lo termine a tiempo, cada vez nos acercamos al final de Guerra Animada, solo un par de episodios, veremos si el plan de Akuma logra tener éxito, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de nuestro fanfic, como siempre les digo, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades, así como se animen a leer mis otros fanfics y me den su opinión sincera. Les habla BlackRose9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora en que lean este fic.


	31. Cerca del final

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo 31: Cerca del final

En el laboratorio abandonado, Batman seguía peleando contra Junior, no sólo esquivando el pico impregnando con Derretidor del demente humano, sino intentando usar alguna de sus herramientas para derribar al criminal, mientras Guasón y Akuma veían divertidos como el superhéroe animado lidiaba con el hijo de Akuma.

-Bueno, mientras Batman y Junior se divierten, ¿qué te parece si vamos por nuestro joven amigo, Akuma?-propuso el Guasón sonriendo con malicia.

-Me encanta la idea, pero antes… ¡Niñas, ayuden a su primo, Gloom, tú también!-ordenó el enmascarado, y acto seguido la bruja y el trio de delincuentes, la primera sacando su varita y las tres chicas armándose de una navaja, una cadena y un tubo, corrieron a ayudar a Junior.

-¡Harley, echa una mano tú también-ordenó el Guasón a su novia.

-Claro, señor G-declaró Harley divertida mientras sacaba su característico mazo gigante y se lanzaba a atacar a Batman.

-Eso lo distraerá el tiempo suficiente, ¿vamos, Guasón?-ofreció Akuma.

-Tú sabes que sí, compadre-declaró el villano demente, mientras él y su socio se retiraban dejando atrás a Batman luchando contra Junior y las muchachas.

Mientras tanto, en la oscura habitación donde Akuma y el Guasón lo habían encerrado, luego de que Sheer hubiera abusado de él valiéndose de que estaba debilitado por el Derretidor en su sistema, Gohan estaba todavía mareado, esperando a que la ayuda llegara. Lo único que agradecía era que del elegante atuendo que había usado en su cita con Jessica ya sólo le quedaba el pantalón, Sheer literalmente lo había desgarrado todo, el saco, la camisa hasta la corbata mientras lo desvestía para poder aprovecharse de él.

Al pensar en Jessica no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza, pues tenía el feo presentimiento de que sería la última vez que vería a su querida novia, y lo que más le entristecía era que no pudo disfrutar más de un par de días de haber empezado su relación con la pelirroja. Esperaba que, en el muy probable caso de que él no fuera a sobrevivir tampoco, Charlie, Yumiko, Kenneth, Odd y su familia y amigos pudieran cuidar de ella y ayudarla a superar su pérdida. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a ver qué sucedería.

Al mismo tiempo, mientras los héroes ayudaban a detener a los villanos, Charlie, el único humano entre los que ayudaban a detener a los villanos, ya había disparado varias cargas de su pistola animada contra distintos villanos, claro dándoles a sus balas de caricatura instrucciones estrictas de no abatir, únicamente inmovilizar. Jessica por su parte, también usaba su propia arma, aunque como sus balas, aunque animadas también, no eran de caricatura, pues ella necesitaba hacer uso de mucha habilidad para evitar matar a los criminales.

Mientras tanto, Kenneth era perseguido por Jessie y James, los cuales usaban sus Pokémon desde Arbok y Weezing hasta Pumpkaboo e Inkay, liderados todos por Mewoth, para atacarlo, el joven Kenneth corrió hasta encontrarse con la Pulga, quien estaba atrapado en una jaula anti-caricatura, que resistía el uso de sus movimientos personales sin siquiera gastarse.

-¡La Pulga quiere salir! ¡La Pulga quiere salir!-gritaba el luchador antihigiénico desesperado, agitando los barrotes de su jaula.

-¡Y Kenneth quiere que lo dejes entrar!-grito Kenneth entrando-no me maten-pidió viendo a los Pokemon de Jessie y James, quienes lo miraban con maliciosa burla.

-¿Algún problema?-preguntó Odd con seriedad, apareciendo de pronto, de pie con los como jarra.

-Oigan ¿y ese afeminado?-pregunto James con burla, haciendo que a Meowth le resbalara una gotita por la frente ante la pregunta irónica de su compañero humano.

-¿No te mordiste la lengua, James?-preguntó Meowth con ironía.

-¿Qué has dicho?-cuestionó Odd con enfado contenido.

-Uh-oh, lo llamo afeminado-declaró Kenneth, mientras él y la Pulga se veían preocupados.

-¡¿Me hablas a mí?!-quiso saber el rubio gatuno.

-No sé nada-declaró el castaño poniéndose a la defensiva.

-¡¿Me hablas a mí?!-exigió esta vez el rubio.

-Se armo la gorda-declaró Kenneth mientras se pegaba la frente

-Yo soy un chico muy macho, ¡no soy un afeminado!-grito Odd lanzándose sobre los dos villanos y sus Pokémon.

-Que tonto-declaró Jessie con una sonrisa maliciosa-¡Arbok, Piquete Venenoso ahora!-ordenó al que por mucho tiempo fue su Pokémon estrella, quien no dudó en lanzar su ráfaga de agujas de veneno, las cuales el chico gato esquivó sin problemas.

-Mira como se hace, Jessie, ¡Amoongus, usa Golpe de Cuerpo!-ordenó James a su Pokémon con apariencia de hongo. Por desgracia para el peliazul, al muchacho no le costó mucho esquivar el ataque de Amoongus antes de atacarlo con una de sus flechas laser, aturdiéndolo.

-Miren cómo se hace, novatos-declaró Mewoth con malicia mientras preparaba su ataque de Golpes Furia y se lanzaba al ataque contra Odd, quien sólo se quitó y puso el pie para hacer tropezar al Pokémon gatuno.

-Me toca a mí ¡Flecha laser!-declaró, antes de lanzar uan ráfaga de flechas contra el trío de villanos de anime, quienes junto con sus Pokémon salieron corriendo-¡corran cobardes!-declaró el rubio divertido al ver a los villanos huir, antes de chocar puños con Kenneth y la Pulga.

Jessica por su parte, al quedarse sin parque en su pistola, recurrió a las viejas bromas de caricatura que su marido Roger había guardado a lo largo de los años. Tal vez su conejito, en paz descanse, no se sentiría muy cómodo de ver que usaba sus herramientas de caricatura como armas, pero para Jessica una situación desesperada requería medidas desesperadas. Aunque no se imaginó ver a Eric Cartman caminar hacia ella con una navaja en la mano.

-Hora de morir, puta-declaró el pequeño sociópata con una sonrisa malévola.

Claro que la respuesta de Jessica ante la amenaza de Cartman fue sólo una mueca de escepticismo y desdén en su normalmente bello rostro, insegura de si molestarse por el vocabulario del niño o sentir pena ajena porque él realmente creía ser amenazador. Cuando el pequeño con sobrepeso se acercó lo suficiente, Jessica sólo se limitó a darle un golpecito en la nariz, apenas suficientemente fuerte para que el castaño lo sintiera, que sin que la sorprendiera mucho provocó que el mocoso demente rompiera a llorar como un bebé al que le habían quitado su botella.

-Éste niño es mucho ruido y ninguna nuez-declaró la pelirroja mientras iba a seguir combatiendo a los villanos, dejando al niño llorando como niñita.

Mientras esto pasaba los Guerreros Z, ayudados por las Crystal Gems, combatían a villanos tanto del universo creado para los primeros como de otras series. En un intento de derrotar a Súper Janemba, Perla y Amatista se fusionaron en Ópalo, mientras Lapis utilizaba su poder hidrokinético y Zafiro sus poderes congelantes. En un descuido Goku estuvo a punto de ser atacado pro la espalda por Número 17, cuando una ráfaga de misiles mandó a volar al androide lejos de él, y cuando Goku se fijo en la fuente de los misiles, se encontró con un muchacho que para él era muy familiar, que iba acompañado de una criatura que parecía una mezcla entre león y dragón.

-Yo te conozco, eres uno de los amigos de mi hijo-declaró Goku mirando al chico de pelo negro con rojo.

-Ray Pierce-Okamoto, y él es mi amigo Bob-declaró, señalando a la criatura con el pulgar.

-Tatsurion el Desencadenado para ti-corrigió el monstruo mitad bestia. En eso Piccolo se les acercó.

-Si ya acabaron con el socialismo, tenemos villanos que enfrentar-declaró el Namekusejin, haciendo reír a Goku.

-Tienes razón, Piccolo, yo no quiero que los otros héroes se lleven toda la diversión-declaró el Saiyajin, antes de volverse en su forma de Super Saiyajin e ir tras Cell, acompañado de Bob. Piccolo aprovechó que se había quedado solo con Ray para mirarlo.

-Oye, tú eres amigo de Gohan, ¿no es así?-preguntó con cautela. La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Ray.

-Sí, señor, Gohan y yo somos amigos desde hace un tiempo-explicó el chico, por supuesto guardándose el de dónde conocía a Gohan. El pelinegro le había contado que sus padres no sabían que estaba en la industria del porno, pero que Ray recordara nunca menciono nada de su maestro Namekusejin.

-¿Y no has sabido de él? Me parece extraño que de los Guerreros Z, él sea el único que no está presente-declaró, aunque esperaba que no se notara la preocupación en su voz, pues la verdad para él no cuadraba que el que él veía como a un hijo no estuviera presente.

-Me temo que no, no lo he visto en todo el día -dijo el chico a modo de disculpa. Lo último que había sabido de su amigo es que había salido en una cita con Jessica.

-Y siendo franco tampoco he visto a Batman, y la verdad me intriga que un héroe de su reputación no se encuentre aquí-agregó Piccolo, aunque eso lo hizo meditar que tal vez algo había sucedido.

De vuelta al asilo, Batman ya había dejado en el piso a las Crueles y le había arrebatado y roto la varita mágica a Hildy Gloom, dejándola imposibilitada de usar su magia, ahora su único problema era encargarse de Junior antes de que Akuma y el Guasón lograran lo que sea que planeaban, pues sabía que no podía ser nada bueno si un par de criminales como ellos lograban tal cosa como volverse reales. Mientras el Caballero enfrentaba al humano, en el camino hacia el cuarto en el que Gohan se hallaba cautivo, Akuma sonrió con maldad al ver que su plan se cumpliría pronto…

Continuará…

Y con esto termino un nuevo capitulo de este loco fanfic, cada vez nos acercamos al final de Guerra Animada, quiero aprovechar para disculparme por no haber posteado en dos semanas, es que con mi trabajo, y lo de las Fiestas, pues ya ven, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de nuestro fanfic, como siempre les digo, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades, así como se animen a leer mis otros fanfics y me den su opinión sincera. Les habla BlackRose9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora en que lean este fic.


	32. Un Último Esfuerzo

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo 32: Un Último Esfuerzo

Empezando por donde había quedado la pelea, Batman se encontraba enfrascado en su batalla con Junior y las sobrinas de Akuma, así como también Hildy y Harley, quien lo intentaba golpear con su gigantesco mazo, mientras la hechicera intentaba alcanzarlo con su magia y las hermanas Crueles con sus armas callejeras.

-¡Vamos Batman! ¡No seas tímido! ¡Ven a bailar!-declaró Harley divertida, lanzando un golpe con su mazo, mismo que Batman esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás.

Junior lo sujeto por la espalda y lo levanto, comenzando a apretarlo con fuerza y con intención de partirlo en dos, eran las desventajas de las animaciones más reales, cosas como esas realmente podían lastimarlos, pero el Caballero de la Noche no se rindió y con un gran cabezazo se libero del agarre de Junior y luego le dio una patada haciéndolo retroceder.

Hildy trato de conjurar un hechizo, cuando Batman le lanzo uno de sus Batarangs, quitándole la varita y rompiéndola para enfado de la de pelo rosa con morado, y luego lanzándole uno de sus lazos, amarrándola. Una vez detenida, la bruja le dedicó un puchero de niña malcriada, al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada ponzoñosa.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso no se vale!-declaró la bruja mimada con enfado.

-¡Toma esto, Batman!-grito Harley lanzando un golpe con su mazo, mismo que Batman detuvo con su mano, sujetando los brazos de Harley y tras quitarle su arma, la levanto como si nada-oye... estaba bromeando... vamos... ¿no puedes aceptar una pequeña broma?-preguntó nerviosa-¿qué estoy diciendo?-exclamo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Batman entrecerró los ojos, antes de amarrarla junto con Hildy-¿me haces cacho?-preguntó a la bruja.

-Hazte espacio, amiga-declaró la Gloom con pesar.

Tras detener a Harley y a Hildy Gloom, Batman centró su atención en las tres hermanas Crueles, las cuales sólo sonrieron nerviosas antes de meterse ellas solas en una celda, cuando el Caballero de la Noche pensó que podía seguir, Junior volvió a atacarlo por la espalda con un golpe de su pico, pero Batman lo esquivo ágilmente, contraatacando con una patada que le quito la máscara a Junior, quedando un poco asqueado al ver el rostro de su enemigo

Pues Junior lo tenía completamente desfigurado, como si alguien le hubiera derretido la cara con ácido, dejándole expuestos muchos huesos y carne quemada, así como sus dientes que mostraba amenazadoramente, con furia, Junior ataco a Batman, pero él contraataco con una patada y un poco de su gas somnífero, noqueándolo. Una vez fuera de combate, Batman, aún estoico, no pudo evitar sentir lástima por Junior, siendo incapaz de imaginarse siquiera qué cosas horribles le habría hecho Akuma, y cuando, en aras de romper su voluntad y volverlo el animal que era ahora.

Una vez que termino con su rival, se dirigió a buscar a los dos dementes y al cautivo, escuchando la risa del Guasón y comenzando a seguirlos, apresurándose antes de que le hicieran a Gohan lo que fuera que planearan hacerle para quitarse sus habilidades y volverse reales.

Por su parte, el dúo de dementes y Sheer ya se estaban preparando para abandonar el lugar con su víctima, aunque en el caso de la pelinegra, si bien le emocionaba la idea de ser real, también ya estaba planeando qué otras cosas le haría a su querido cautivo apenas terminaran el proceso y él ya no fuera utilidad para su padre.

-Perfecto, una vez que le quite su energía saiyajin finalmente podremos cumplir nuestros deseos, seremos reales-sentencio Akuma

-Me muero por ver como será mi rostro una vez que sea real-dijo Sheer, acariciando sus mejillas con vanidad.

-No… no se saldrán… con la suya-declaró Gohan con veneno en la voz, más todavía cansado por el que tenía en su sistema. Al oír lo que dijo el saiyajin, el Guasón empezó a carcajearse con maldad.

-Niño, Batsy está ocupado con nuestros amiguitos y ni tu papasito sabe que estás aquí, ¿quién vendría a detenernos?-preguntó el Guasón riéndose, cuando una sombra los cubrió-oh oh, hablé muy pronto-declaró llevándose una mano a la cara al ver que Batman aparecía corriendo con rapidez.

-Todo se terminó, Guasón, tú y Akuma ríndanse y liberen a Gohan-exigió Batman.

-¿Que nada para a ese murciélago?-declaró el enmascarado con enfado.

-Nada de nada-respondió el Guasón igual de molesto que su colega.

Mientras tanto en la prisión, los héroes combatían a los villanos, quienes a pesar de empezar a ser dominados aún tenían mucho que dar. Muestra de eso fue que Maléfica y Charmcaster se convirtieron cada una en su forma de dragón, que Orochimaru invocara a su enorme serpiente Manda, y Cell y Freezer habían desatado sus formas más poderosas, por mencionar sólo algunos. Lo que molestaba a Charlie era que, tanto en su caso como en el de Odd, ambos se habían quedado sin parque, y sabía que pronto todos los héroes que usaban armas también se quedarían sin munición y acabarían dependiendo de su habilidad en combate para defenderse.

-No debe preocuparse, detective Valiant-declaró una voz que lo tomó por sorpresa, pues resulto ser no otra más que Zafiro-en cualquier momento llegarán-declaró en tono enigmático.

Charlie no entendió a qué se refería la Gema de Hielo hasta que, de la nada, un grupo de seis seres, obviamente animaciones, mezclas de humanos y animales, aparecieron de la nada, siendo reconocidos por el detective como los chicos de Brijes en lo que ellos llamaban sus Formas Guerreras. Lo increíble era que no estaban solos, pues poco a poco fueron llegando más y más héroes, desde los extravagantemente valientes miembros de la tripulación de Planet Express hasta las versiones rediseñadas de los valientes Thundercats, varios que Charlie reconoció como aquellos que habían desaparecido en meses anteriores. Pero la que le interesaba a Zafiro era una con apariencia de una niña de piel roja que iba corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Zafiro!-gritó la Gema de Calor emocionada.

-¡Rubí!-dijo la niña ciclope emocionada, corriendo a abrazar a su amada.

-¿Te hicieron daño?-preguntó Rubí a la gema azul.

-No, ¿y a ti?-preguntó la azul con ternura.

-¿A quién le importa?-preguntó Rubí restándole importancia.

-A mí me importa-declaró Zafiro con ternura, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Al parecer sin siquiera importarles que sin darse cuenta estaban citando su escena de reencuentro de su debut oficial en su serie, Rubí cargó a Zafiro en brazos y la hizo girar en el aire, lo que provocó que se volvieran a fusionar en Garnet, quien rió emocionada ante el hecho de volver a ser una sola.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Garnet-saludó Charlie, sonriendo al ver a la fusión nuevamente.

-Es bueno estar de vuelta-declaró la gema de fusión emocionada-y está por ponerse mejor-declaró con una sonrisa de medio lado-¡Ópalo!-exclamó, llamando la atención de su compañera Gema de Fusión.

Acto seguido, ambas gemas de fusión empezaron a correr una hacia la otra, aunque cabía agregar que lo hacían bailando, Ópalo en un estilo que combinaba el baile de club de Amatista con el ballet de Perla, mientras que Garnet hacía uso de su baile waacking, para una vez juntas y tocar manos fusionarse, dando rienda suelta a la que es considerada la más poderosa fusión conocida de las Crystal Gems: Alexandrite, quien una vez en escena conjuró de la perla en su frente la lanza de Perla, que sujetó con sus brazos superiores, de la amatista en su pecho el látigo de Amatista, que tensó con sus brazos intermedios y al chocar sus brazos inferiores en estos aparecieron los guantes de Garnet, antes de lanzarse a ayudar al Gigante de Hierro y Muy Grande a pelear contra las versiones dracónicas de Maléfica y Charmcaster.

De vuelta con Batman, el Caballero de la Noche combatía contra Sheer, quien intentaba alcanzar al Detective con sus shurikens al tiempo que esquivaba los batarángs del héroe encapotado, mientras éste buscaba como vencer a la Pirata Espacial y detener al Guasón y a Akuma antes de que terminaran de drenar el poder saiyajin de Gohan, pues sabía que cuando lograran drenar toda su energía y volverse reales serían imparables.

Gohan, por su parte, aún atrapado en las amarras, sentía que su energía se agotaba, y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, pues cuando Akuma ganara, sus amigos, su familia, Jessica, todos sus seres queridos sufrirían, pues sabía que cuando Akuma y su demente colega lograran conseguir la realidad de un humano y sus habilidades de animación, serían virtualmente imposibles de detener. Pero fue centrarse en su amada Jessica, y en cómo sufriría no sólo si Akuma ganaba sino en cómo sufriría si algo le pasaba a él lo que le hizo retomar el valor finalmente, lo que hizo que decidiera no dejarlos ganar, y tras centrar sus casi inexistentes energías, y soltar un grito de determinación, logró no sólo recuperar rápidamente las energías perdidas, sino incrementarlas a un ritmo casi vertiginoso.

-¿Qué chi…michanga envuelta está pasando?-preguntó el Guasón sorprendido al ver el resplandor de luz dorada que envolvía al chico prisionero.

-No sólo está recuperando la energía que ya le habíamos quitado, sino que está incrementándola a un ritmo alarmante, está saliéndose de la grafica-declaró Akuma mientras analizaba en su computadora lo ocurrido ante él.

-Habla en cristiano, compadre, ¿qué está pasando?-preguntó el Guasón mirando al enmascarado.

-Pasa, Guasón, que Gohan les mostrará en detalle cómo venció a Cell-declaró Batman, antes de esquivar un golpe de Sheer.

Y en efecto, al bajarse ligeramente la intensa luz dorada, vieron que ésta seguía envolviendo a Gohan en una resplandeciente aura dorada, mientras su cabello ahora se había tornado dorado, erizado salvo un mechón de pelo, y sus ojos negros se habían tornado de un verde claro. Tanto Akuma como el Guasón, si bien mantuvieron sus expresiones serias, no pudieron evitar retroceder intimidados ante lo que estaban presenciando, y hasta Sheer detuvo su enfrentamiento con Batman para ver sorprendida como el objeto de su obsesión ahora se mostraba aún más poderoso.

-Padre…-fue todo lo que Sheer pudo articular.

-Si, Sheer, me temo que sí, Gohan desató la segunda fase de la forma de Super Saiyajin-declaró Akuma entre dientes. El mencionando miró con seriedad a los tres villanos delante de él antes de romper el silencio.

-Luego me encargaré de ti, sucia zorra traidora-escupió refiriéndose a Sheer-ahora tengo un asunto más importante que atender, y es evitar que Akuma y el Guasón sigan lastimando a más personas-declaró, antes de alistarse para pelear, cosa que preocupó al trío...

Continuará…

Y con esto termino un nuevo capitulo de este loco fanfic, cada vez nos acercamos al final de Guerra Animada, quiero aprovechar para disculparme por no haber posteado en dos semanas, es que con mi trabajo, pues ya ven que no he podido mantener mi ritmo, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de nuestro fanfic, como siempre les digo, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades, así como se animen a leer mis otros fanfics y me den su opinión sincera. Les habla BlackRose9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora en que lean este fic.


	33. Acaba la Pesadilla

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo 33: Acaba la Pesadilla

Akuma, el Guasón, Sheer y hasta Batman veían sorprendidos a Gohan en el estado de Súper Saiyajin Fase Dos, el mismo modo que uso para derrotar al poderoso Cell durante ese torneo que puso en jaque al mundo entero, que si bien dentro de su serie marcó el final del androide, en la vida real marcó el inicio de la estadía de éste en prisión.

-Espero que tengas un plan mi buen amigo-dijo el Guasón sonriendo-aunque me imagino cual va a ser-agrego sonriendo más siniestramente. Akuma simplemente se rio y comenzó a aplaudir lentamente, como haría un amante del teatro ante una actuación brillante.

-Bravo joven, Gohan, estoy impresionado, nunca me imagine que tendría que revelar quien soy realmente-declaró el enmascarado con malicia, a lo que el Guasón sonriera de la misma manera.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Batman desafiante, mientras que Gohan se encontraba a la defensiva, pues conociendo a ese enmascarado cualquier cosa podría pasar ante esas palabras, y más si la cosa hacía sonreír de esa manera al Guasón.

-No te precipites Batman, hay una razón por la cual llevo una máscara, después de todo, soy la representación de la mayor pesadilla de Salvador Castillo, así como también del mundo entero, es hora de que vean mi verdadera figura, creo que fue un genio del mal el que dijo ¡Observen el rostro de su pesadilla!-sentenció Akuma quitándose la máscara, al tiempo que sus ropas comenzaban a romperse.

-Eso no, por favor, padre-dijo Sheer comenzando a temblar, imaginándose lo que iba a pasar. Sabía que su padre quería hacer y la verdad en esos instantes ella misma sentía miedo de su progenitor

Poco a poco, el verdadero Akuma comenzó a emerger, tenía el brazo izquierdo en forma de una serpiente con cuernos alargados y el brazo derecho normal, pero con unas filosas garras, poseía una cola de escorpión con el mortal aguijón, piernas que asemejaban a las de un dragón, su rostro era el de una calavera con cuernos doblados en un ángulo similar al de los toros, pero se podía ver que tenía algunos pedazos de carne en el rostro, así como el hecho de que de los huecos de sus ojos salía sangre, y en su pecho tenía un rostro que asemejaba a un grito de dolor y lamento. Tanto Gohan como Batman se estremecieron ante esa criatura tan imponente y aterradora y el Guasón estallo en carcajadas de diversión.

-¡¿Qué les parece?! ¡Mi amigo si que sabe como hacer un buen show!-declaró el payaso riéndose.

-¿Segura que eres hija de este tipo, Sheer?-pregunto Gohan entre asustado y asqueado.

-Adoptiva en realidad-respondió Sheer apenas, pues a ella misma le daba miedo ver esa faceta de su padre.

-Ah, eso explica todo-fue todo lo que pudo decir el pelinegro.

-Ten cuidado-dijo Batman-recuerda que no estamos en tu serie y que los villanos de muchos Animes u otras series pueden ser mucho más poderosos que los enemigos que has enfrentado-advirtió Batman.

-Descuide, lo tendré-dijo Gohan lanzándose a la pelea, misma que comenzó con Akuma dándole un golpe con su brazo derecho, mismo que de inmediato se convirtió en una pinza gigante con la cual trato de atrapar a Gohan.

Mientras tanto en la prisión, la batalla contra los villanos ya había terminado, todos los villanos animados ya se encontraban inmovilizados o atrapados, y los héroes ayudaban tanto a la policía de Bujolandia como a la de Hollywood. Garnet, una vez separada de Perla y Amatista, dejó a sus compañeras junto a Lapis, Steven y Connie, se acercó a Goku y Piccolo, quienes habían dejado al resto de los Guerreros Z específicamente para hablar con la líder de las Crystal Gems. Una vez reunidos Goku soltó un silbido de impresión.

-Vaya, estos villanos enserio nos dieron una buena pelea, no me había divertido tanto desde que pusieron nuestra serie en hiato-declaró el protagonista de Dragon Ball.

-Sólo a ti te parecería emocionante la idea de que los villanos hubieran escapado, Goku-le regañó Piccolo-y me sorprende qué tan pronto dejó de preocuparte que Gohan no apareció en toda la pelea-agregó, llamando la atención del saiyajin.

-Es cierto, Gohan no es así, me sería más fácil creer que fuer de los primeros en llegar pero de hecho ni se apareció-declaró el pelinegro, mostrándose procupado. Fue cuando a Piccolo se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye, tú-dijo, refiriéndose a Garnet-según tengo entendido, tu tienes algo llamado Visión Futura, ¿o me equivoco?-preguntó con interés.

-Si, y ahora que mencionas, Piccolo, creo tener una idea de dónde podrían hallarse Gohan y Batman-respondió la Fusión.

-¿Batman? ¿Qué tiene que ver Batman en todo esto?-preguntó Goku confundido al oír a mencionar al Cabellro de la Noche junto con su hijo.

-Que Akuma y el Guasón secuestraron a Gohan y Batman fue a rescatarlo y evitar que ese par robe el poder saiyajin de tu hijo para volverse a si mismos y a los otros villanos reales-explicó la líder de las Crystal Gems-sea lo que sea que hacía Akuma para bloquear mi Visión Futura, tan seguro debe estar de su triunfo para ya no molestarse en mantenerlo-explicó ante la mirada atónita del par de Guerreros Z.

Volviendo al combate, Gohan se las apañaba como podía contra Akuma, pues cuando el ahora monstruo no lo atacaba con la serpiente que tenía por mano o con sus garras, trataba de cornearlo con sus cuernos de toro, además de que para frustración de Gohan varios de sus ataques de energía resultaban inútiles contra el de rostro de calavera. Sabía que tenía que terminar la pelea rápido, pues no quería arriesgarse a que Akuma lo recapturara y terminara su trabajo. No quería imaginarse qué sería del mundo si algo como él se hacía real. Batman, por su parte, intentó ir a ayudar al joven saiyajin, pero fue detenido por el Guasón.

-Lo siento, Batsy, pero para molestar a Akuma tendrás que pasarme a mí-declaró el Guasón divertido, sacando una navaja.

-Apártate, Guasón, esto acaba aquí, es hora de que Akuma sea detenido-declaró el Caballero de la Noche.

-¿Y si no te lo permito?-preguntó el Guasón con burla, y acto seguido Batman, aprovechando el descuido del Payaso para darle un puñetazo que le hizo dar una vuelta sobre su eje-si te lo permito-fue todo lo que pudo decir el villano antes de desplomarse. Con el Guasón noqueado, Batman esperaba poder ayudar a Gohan a detener a Akuma, cuando de pronto tuvo que esquivar un par de estrellas ninja, que resultaron ser lanzadas por Sheer.

-Creo que te olvidaste de mí, Detective-declaró la villana antes de lanzarse a atacar a Batman.

Mientras Batman medía fuerzas con Sheer, Gohan usaba sus mejores técnicas para atacar a Akuma, pero seguía sintiéndose frustrado al ver que cuando el monstruo atrapaba el Kaioken con las fauces de su mano de serpiente, atrapaba el Masendan con sus cuernos como si un pararrayos se tratara, o bloqueaba su Masenko con su cola de escorpión. El joven saiyajin cada vez se sentía más frustrado pues no veía cómo derrotar al villano. Akuma rió divertido.

-Muchacho, ¿no ves que no puedes hacer nada para detenerme?-declaró el monstruo burlón.

-No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya, Akuma-declaró el pelinegro, ante lo cual Akuma se rió.

-¿Y qué puedes hacer? Tus ataques no pueden lastimarme, y antes de que se te ocurra usar el Derretidor, no me hará nada, mi cuerpo, mi piel es inmune a todo eso, no puedes lastimarme-declaró la bestia. Gohan endureció la mirada ente la burla de Akuma, pero no pensaba permitir que Akuma se saliera con la suya, tenía que encontrar la manera de detenerlo, de lastimarlo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Por su parte, Batman seguía combatiendo contra Sheer, quien aprovechaba que además de sus navajas tenía la ventaja de poder volar para atacar en picado al Detective, quien cada que esquivaba un ataque en picado de la pelinegra le lanzaba uno de sus Batarangs, los cuales la Pirata Espacial esquivaba dando piruetas en el aire. Sheer carcajeó con malicia al ver a Batman entrecerrar los ojos con fastidio.

-Veo que no podrás ayudar a Gohan en un muy buen rato, Batman, porque para eso debes pasarme a mí ¿y cómo hacerlo si ni puedes tocarme con tus Batarangs?-declaró la chica con burla. Pero lo que no se esperaba era que Batman sonriera de medio lado, cosa que la descolocó.

-No tendré que hacerlo-dijo Batman enigmáticamente.

Sheer no entendió a qué se refería el Encapuchado hasta que oyó un silbido detrás de ella, y al darse la vuelta sólo alcanzó a ver un par de guantes de metal cerrados como puños, dirigiéndose hacia ella a toda velocidad, antes de que todo se volviera negro. Batman sólo mantuvo su sonrisa ladeada mientras veía a los puños volver a su dueña Garnet, quien sonreía de medio lado, acompañada de Goku y Piccolo.

-Me alegra ver que llegamos a tiempo para la fiesta-declaró Garnet.

-Y hablando de eso, ¿dónde esta Gohan?-preguntó el saiyajin buscando con la mirada a su hijo.

-Está allá arriba-señaló Batman.

Al alzar la vista, Goku y Piccolo quedaron sorprendidos, incluso Garnet mostró su sorpresa como escasamente hacía, pues veían a Gohan enfrentar a una criatura que parecía una mezcla entre una manticora y la mismísima parca, lo que hacía obvio que se enfrentaba a otra animación, la cual parecía inmune a los constantes ataques energéticos del pelinegro menor.

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?-preguntó Garnet con asco.

-Una animación diría yo-declaró Goku.

-¿Cuál fue tu primera pista, Sherlock?-preguntó Piccolo con sarcasmo, queriendo darle un zape al pelinegro mayor.

-Es Akuma, básicamente para vencer a Gohan decidió mostrar su verdadero aspecto-explicó el Caballero.

-¿Esa cosa es Akuma?-preguntó Goku espantado.

-Ya creía que era feo con la máscara-declaró Piccolo con asco.

-Y para empeorar las cosas, parece que los ataques de Gohan no le hacen nada-agregó el Murciélago con voz neutral.

-¿Podríamos usar su querido Derretidor para destruirlo?-sugirió Piccolo.

-Sería útil si Akuma no hubiera acabado de decir que el Derretidor no le hace nada, según él su piel es totalmente inmune a todo daño-recalcó Batman con desprecio.

-¿Y su interior?-sugirió Garnet, tomando por sorpresa a los tres hombres animados.

-Tiene sentido, Akuma dijo que su piel es inmune a todo, pero no dijo nada del interior de su cuerpo-declaró Batman sonriendo de medio lado ante el pensamiento de la Gema.

-Entonces hay que ayudar Gohan-declaró Goku cambiando a su forma de Súper Saiyajin, lanzándose a volar a ayudar a su hijo, seguido de Batman, Piccolo y Garnet, una vez que el Caballero sacara sus herramientas y la Gema conjurara sus guantes.

Gohan se sorprendió al ver no sólo a su papá, sino a su maestro y a la líder de las Crystal Gems acompañando a Batman para ayudarlo contra Akuma. Garnet sujetó la cabeza de serpiente que Akuma tenía por brazo, aprovechando sus guantes de metal para protegerse de las fauces venenosas de la bestia, Piccolo por su parte sujetó la cola de escorpión, Batman usó sus ganchos para sostener el brazo con garras, y Goku jaló hacia atrás los cuernos del monstruo, obligándolo a abrir la boca.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntó Gohan confundido.

-Gohan, tienes que usar un ataque dirigido a la boca de Akuma, el dijo que su piel es inmune a los ataques y al Derretidor, pero su cuerpo es vulnerable en su interior-declaró Batman.

Gohan endureció la mirada en una expresión de decisión y asintió hacia el caballero agradeciendo su consejo y decidiendo aprovechar la oportunidad antes de que Akuma se liberara del agarre de los otros héroes, por lo que se puso en la posición ya conocida por los fanáticos de su serie, y la energía empezó a acumularse entre sus manos.

-Kame… kame… kame… kame… ¡HA!-declaró el joven pelinegro, disparando un Kameha mucho más grande que el logrado cuando trabajó en equipo con su padre para derrotar a Cell.

El impacto de energía salió disparado y entró en la boca esquelética de Akuma, el cuerpo del villano monstruoso empezó a inflarse de manera desigual, primero un brazo, luego una pierna, después el estomago y así, empezó a hincharse más y más, hasta alcanzar una masa critica, una que era evidente que no iba a resistir mucho. Finalmente, fue obvio que Akuma estaba a punto de estallar.

-Debí quedarme en cama hoy-fue todo lo que dijo el villano antes de estallar, mandando a volar a Gohan, Batman y el resto de los héroes contra los muros. El Guasón, quien durante toda la pelea estuvo noqueado, despertó abruptamente.

-¡Oigan, bájenle a la música, el karaoke los bosteza cuando acaban por un motivo!-declaró el payaso demente antes de volver a desmayarse.

Continuará…

Y con esto termino un nuevo capitulo de este loco fanfic, cada vez nos acercamos al final de Guerra Animada, finalmente pude actualizar luego de un largo tiempo, dado que mi trabajo me tiene hasta el cuello, no se pierdan el ultimo capitulo de nuestro fanfic, como siempre les digo, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades, así como se animen a leer mis otros fanfics y me den su opinión sincera. Les habla BlackRose9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora en que lean este fic.


	34. Despertando de la Pesadilla

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, mi colega escritor Dragón Espectral, quien también proveyó al villano principal de esta historia, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Guerra Animada

Capítulo 34: Despertando de la Pesadilla

En la Penitenciaria de Bujolandia, en el nivel tres, Sheer se encontraba siendo escoltada por los guardias robots hacia su celda. Recién hacia unas horas el juez la había condenado a treinta años en prisión por conspiración, asesinato en masa, fraude y violación, ésta última naturalmente cargada por parte de Gohan por lo que le hizo mientras estuvo cautivo de ella y su padre. Sheer casi agradecía que su teléfono se hubiera destruido luego de explotar Akuma, pues no quería imaginarse qué tanto agravaría su situación si la policía hubiera encontrado las fotos de los chicos humanos a los que ella había "interrogado" mientras buscaba a Gohan.

Finalmente llegaron a su celda, la puerta en el cristal blindado se abrió, y el guardia robot empujó a Sheer para que entrara antes de cerrarla. La pelinegra miró molesta la celda en que estaba, pues no sabía si sentirse orgullosa porque la creyeran lo bastante peligrosa para tenerla en el nivel tres, o fastidiarse por saber que estaba en una cárcel de la que naturalmente no podría escaparse. Una risita llamó su atención y al girarse encontró a otra animación, un muchacho de piel clara, ojos marrones, pelo castaño largo hasta la espalda, vestido con pantalones anchos, botas con remaches rojos, guantes anchos con detalles rojos. Sheer lo reconoció enseguida.

-Hao Asakura-declaró la pelinegra asustada.

-¡Sorpresa! Somos nuevos compañeros de celda, ¿quién lo diría, Sheer? Creo que nos divertiremos-declaró el muchacho divertido. La sonrisa del castaño hizo a la pelinegra estremecerse.

-¿Divertirnos?-repitió ésta asustada.

-Ni veo de qué te asustas, si tengo entendido tu estás muy, pero muy acostumbrada a esto-declaró el shaman con maliciosa burla, antes de que con sus poderes para impulsarse hacia ella, y ya a centímetros de la Pirata Espacial con su fuerza le desgarró el traje de interna, antes de introducir sus dedos con violencia en la intimidad de la muchacha.

Sheer intentó arañarlo para obligarlo a soltarla, pero apenas alzó sus manos para preparar los rasguños unas manos con garras, que cuando las vio las reconoció como las del Espíritu de Fuego, aparecieron y la sujetaron, dejándola indefensa contra las atenciones de Hao, quien ya había bajado los jirones del atuendo de la pelinegra, desgarrado su ropa interior y se encontraba devorando el sexo de esta, al punto de hecho de lastimarla al tiempo que le causaba cierto placer.

El shaman sociópata, aprovechando que su Espíritu Acompañante estaba sujetando a la fémina, abrió el cierre de sus pantalones y los bajo junto con su bóxer hasta medio muslo, mostrando su hombría erecta, impactando a Sheer por el impresionante tamaño del de pelo castaño, que rivalizaba con la de Gohan sin duda alguna.

-Dale la vuelta-ordenó el chico al espíritu con una casi sádica calma, y dicho y hecho las manos obligaron a Sheer a ponerse con las manos contra el vidrio.

Hao, con una sonrisa de superioridad, tomó a la pelinegra de las caderas y sin un poco de cuidado la penetró, causándole un tremendo dolor a la chica, y más cuando con el mismo nulo cuidado que cuando introdujo su hombría dentro de ella comenzó a bombear, llegando a sacarle gemidos de dolor de Sheer, quien lejos de disfrutarlo como cuando había estado con Gohan o con otros muchachos, deseaba que el chico castaño terminara con eso. No obstante se arrepintió cuando sintió el miembro de Hao salir de su sexo y dirigirse a su otro orificio.

-No… por favor, por ahí no, te lo ruego-rogó la pelinegra

-Qué lindo, ruegas-se burló el castaño con sadismo, y acto seguido Sheer sintió como el shaman, sin un gramo de cuidado y sin siquiera prepararla, la penetró con fuerza por su orificio de atrás.

Los gritos de dolor y terror de la chica se escucharon por toda la penitenciaria, haciendo estremecer a los miembros de la banda de Akuma sobrevivientes a la caída de su señor, Jack, Doofenshmirtz, Hildy Gloom y las Crueles en el nivel uno y Peridot y Jaspe en el nivel dos. Cabía decir que los gritos de la Pirata Espacial provocaban que incluso en la ruda Gema del Planeta Madre se estremeciera del miedo.

-Dios, debe ser horrible lo que le están haciendo-dijo May sintiendo pena por su prima.

-Y pensar que por haber ayudado al tío Akuma nos condenaron a cadena perpetua aquí-agregó Lee con expresión larga.

-Y como somos animaciones, y por tanto, inmortales, a Sheer le espera una larga condena-agregó Hildy con desdén.

-Yo no entiendo, Hildy, ¿de dónde conocemos a esa chica?-preguntó Grim, sacándole una sonrisa sincera a su mujer.

Luego de ser vencido Akuma, Batman, con ayuda de Charlie Valiant, Gohan y otros, había usado cámaras de multimedia y las células de animación originales de los Derretidos para traerlos de vuelta a la vida, por lo que su querido Grim, así como Pedro el Malo, se encontraba con ella en el nivel uno. Aunque claro ambos habían vuelto sin memorias de lo que habían vivido, de hecho parecía que no recordaban nada sobre Akuma.

-La conocí yo en una salida que tuve, y me habló de un golpe que intentó, cómo veras Gwimmy no salió nada bien-declaró la bruja con su falsa inocencia.

-Porque acabó aquí como nosotros-apoyó Pedro quien pasaba por ahí.

-A mi no me molesta estar aquí si estoy con mi Hildy Wildy-declaró Grim abrazando con amor a su esposa.

-Y yo con mi Gwimmy Whimmy-acordó la bruja, empezando una sesión de besos al aire con su marido, haciendo sentir nauseas a los otros villanos presentes.

-¿Es muy tarde para pedir ser mandados al nivel dos con Peridot y Jaspe?-preguntó Jack Spicer asqueado por lo meloso del par de brujos.

-Esperemos que no-concordaron Doofenshmirtz y las Crueles….

 _En un lujoso apartamento en París, que tenía un ventanal que mostraba el Arco del Triunfo, o más precisamente en la lujosa habitación que se hallaba una pareja haciendo el amor, conformada por una hermosa y voluptuosa pelirroja y un atractivo y bien acuerpado jovencito de pelo negro. Cabía agregar que la mujer lucía una ligera panza de embarazo, demostrando estar en espera de un bebé._

 _La pareja ya tenía un rato haciendo el amor, intentando el muchacho tener el mayor cuidado, dado que el ligeramente hinchado vientre de la pelirroja llevaba dentro a su hijo. Finalmente, el joven llegó al clímax y llenó la vagina de la mujer con su semilla, antas de desplomarse al lado de ella._

 _-¿Estuvo bien?-preguntó el muchacho._

 _-Increíble-declaró la mujer sonriente-Gohan, ¿estás seguro que no te arrepientes de tu decisión? Dejar tu familia, tus amigos…-preguntó, mostrando su preocupación de que el muchacho se arrepintiera en algún momento._

 _-Si me entristece que mis padres tal vez nunca conozcan a su nieto, y haberme ido sin siquiera despedirme de ellos, pero, Jessica, mientras esté contigo, tendré mi hogar-declaró el chico con mucho amor._

 _La mujer sonrió con ternura, conmovida de que el muchacho viera como un costo aceptable el haberse fugado con ella. Temió que Gohan la dejara por Sheer, pero al final fue ella la que ganó el corazón del pelinegro, de hecho él le había confesado que desde el principio que los intentos de Sheer lo incomodaban. El hecho de que la pelinegra fuera expulsada al descubrirse que había hecho trampa en los exámenes y que en secreto había alentado a estudiantes femeninas a ejercer la prostitución fue como un seguro de que ella no intentaría nada contra ella y Gohan, lo que le permitió a ella confesarle a Gohan que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, y lo que animó al chico a proponerle fugarse y ser felices juntos._

 _Si, todo parecía que iría para mejor…_

-¡Corte, se imprime!-declaró el señor Matthews, dando fin a la grabación.

-Y con eso, damas y caballeros, _Amor Escolar_ ha llegado a su fin-declaró el señor Bronx, haciendo que todos, incluso Gohan y Jessica una vez que se levantaran de la cama, aplaudir emocionados.

Luego de caer Akuma, y ser aprendida Sheer, los señores Matthews y Bronx quedaron libres del trance hipnótico en el que Sheer los había puesto cuando les había propuesto alargar _Amor Escolar_ para que aceptaran su idea, y dado que la pelinegra ahora se encontraba presa tuvieron que pensar cómo explicar la repentina desaparición de su personaje.

-A todos, muy buen trabajo, sé que tuvimos varios problemas, pero lo importante es que la miniserie tuvo un éxito casi incalculable, sólo cabe agradecerles y decirles que estén atentos al siguiente proyecto del estudio-anunció el señor Bronx, haciendo aplaudir a los demás, y acto seguido pasaron a retirase, mientras Jessica y Gohan se envolvían en toallas y pasaban a arreglarse.

-Me alegra que al fin pudiéramos terminar de grabar la serie-declaró Gohan mientras Jessica se abrazaba a su brazo.

-A mí también, monito, es bueno que aún con la intervención de Sheer no hubo contratiempos-concordó la pelirroja, haciendo al chico sonreír tontamente al oír el apodo cariñoso que Jessica le había dado.

Luego de que hubieran destruido a Akuma, y la banda de este ahora estuviera pagando condena en la Penitenciaria, Gohan y Jessica continuaron con su relación, cosa que al pelinegro y a la pelirroja no podría tenerlos más felices. Claro, aún con Akuma destruido había todavía crimen en Bujolandia y Hollywood, pero entre los héroes animados y la fuerza policiaca se solían encargar tanto de los villanos animados como de los criminales.

Cabía agregar a a Gohan le había extrañado que Jessica no quisiera aprovechar que Batman y la alcaldía de Bujolandia sabían cómo regresar a una animación Derretida a la vida para recuperar a Roger, pero ella se había negado bajo el argumento de que no soportaría que Roger volviera sin ningún recuerdo de lo que habían vivido juntos a lo largo de setenta años, cosa que Gohan comprendió. Seguro hubiera dolido que Roger no recordara nada luego de tantas décadas de matrimonio. Las meditaciones de Gohan se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de su celular.

-¿Diga?-preguntó el pelinegro en cuanto respondió.

- _Hey, Gohan, soy Kenneth, oye, ¿podrías venir a ayudarnos a Odd y a mí?_ -escuchó la voz de Kenneth al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Gohan confundido.

-Digamos que Odd y yo tuvimos un par de problemas con una par de chicas que Odd nos consiguió-dijo Kenneth, mirando a Odd con enojo, estando los dos a un costado de una carretera que atravesaba un desierto, ambos vestidos únicamente con toallas y con el pulgar alzado buscando que alguien accediera a darles un aventón, cosa difícil pues era una carretera casi desierta.

-En mi defensa, creí que eran chicas-declaró el rubio cruzándose de brazos molesto.

-Mejor cállate, Odd-declaró el castaño enfadado, aguantándose para meterle el celular por la garganta.

-Descuiden, chicos, ya voy para allá-respondió el pelinegro, luego de que Kenneth le diera información sobre dónde se hallaban varados, antes de colgar.

-¿Algo de qué preocuparnos?-preguntó Jessica luego de que acabara la conversación por teléfono de su novio.

-Nada la verdad, sólo iré a ayudar a los chicos que tuvieron un problema-dijo el chico mientras empezaba a levitar-¿te veo en la casa?-preguntó el chico.

-Ya sabes que sí, amor-dijo la mujer mientras el chico le daba un rápido beso en los labios y salir volando a toda velocidad, mientras era visto con ternura por la pelirroja.

Mientras todos se divertían en la ciudad, Batman se encontraba en la Baticueva haciendo un experimento, algo que parecía muy importante pues había estado trabajando en eso casi desde que habían derrotado a Akuma casi dos semanas atrás. Fue cuando Alfred llegó con una bandeja que contenía café y un bocadillo para su señor.

-Me alegra que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad señor, la ciudad está a salvoy todos los villanos han sido encerrados de nuevo, incluyendo al Guasón-declaró el mayordomo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras depositaba la bandeja al lado de Batman.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de que haya terminado-dijo Batman con suavidad, extrañando a su leal mayordomo.

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó el inglés animado con curiosidad.

-Observa-dijo Batman mostrando lo que tenía en un frasco, lo que parecía un pedazo de piel animada.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Alfred con curiosidad.

-Un pedazo del cuerpo que quedo de Akuma, he estado haciendo análisis de porque motivo él era inmune al Derretidor, era una animación, ninguna caricatura es inmune a eso-explicó el Caballero.

-Entonces, ¿cómo era que él...?-empezó a preguntar Alfred confundido.

-Otra cosa es que el creador de Akuma, o sea el que lo llevó del papel a la realidad luego de que Salvador Castillo fuera ejecutado en la silla, jamás fue encontrado, sólo desapareció una noche sin dejar rastro alguno, Akuma ambicionaba ser real, ser un humano inmortal, pero él era inmune al Derretidor, eso me hace pensar en algo-explicaba el héroe.

-¿Qué cosa señor?-preguntó Alfred expectante.

-Que quizás Akuma no fue creado por Salvador Castillo, quizás Salvador Castillo era Akuma realmente y ya había conseguido lo que quería, volverse una animación, volverse inmortal-reveló Batman.

-Pero entonces significa...-Alfred abrió mucho los ojos al comprender.

-Significa que Akuma trabajaba para alguien más-declaró Batman, entrecerrando los ojos.

Y en el asilo abandonado, ya casi destruido tras la explosión de Akuma, lo único que quedo fue la máscara de la muerte de Akuma, la cual fue recogida por alguien que se la puso en el rostro. Pero había algo que no estaba bien en el misterioso ente que había tomado la máscara del demente, pues a través de los orificios mostraba unos quemantes ojos rojos, muy brillantes para ser de un humano, pero demasiado reales para ser de una animación.

-Mi prueba fue todo un éxito, ahora entra lo nuevo y sale lo viejo-sentencio de manera despiadada y maniática.

¿FIN?

Y con esto termino este loco fanfic, y con esto llegamos al final de Guerra Animada, finalmente pude actualizar luego de un largo tiempo, dado que mi trabajo me tiene hasta el cuello, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que siguieron éste fic hasta el final, como siempre les digo, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades, así como se animen a leer mis otros fanfics y me den su opinión sincera. Les habla BlackRose9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora en que lean este fic.


End file.
